


【安雷】先生，您的检察官掉了

by aoya0323



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 139,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: 安迷修x雷狮 刑侦/都市恋爱/419转正全文16w未校对版
Kudos: 33





	【安雷】先生，您的检察官掉了

01  
“安调查官，我们要等到什么时候？”  
车上电子钟显示到深夜两点。坐在驾驶座上的警察不耐烦地打哈欠，压低嗓门嘟囔着。对讲机中鸦雀无声，他知道持有它的每个警察都处于全神贯注后的疲倦。  
“已经快4个小时了。”  
“再等等。”  
安迷修坐在副驾驶上松松领带，正是酷夏，黑蓝的夜幕盖不住从白日残余下来的高温。他解开西装外套，拽着袖口把衣服脱到旁边，白色的衬衫被汗水粘在他均匀的肌肉上。他热得难受，还要再把防弹衣套好。  
“情报不该有错。”  
他的眼睛直盯前方，树丛外是居民区，从上坡往下俯视，下方坐落着零星几个建筑，多是二层小楼。这里的路灯罕见，几百米的马路上只有三四盏，老式的灯泡在暗蓝的夜色里笼着朦胧光晕，被不眠的飞蛾，小小的黑点缠绕。  
而他们在等的是更大的毒虫。  
“我说兄弟，按照你们检察官的指示，我们都追踪这些毒贩几个月了，到底是消息泄露还是根本不在这——”  
“嘘。”  
安迷修抬下手，旁边的警察也安静下来，他们都听到了低沉的隆声，是汽车的引擎声，从南边而来。  
“这里是S11，马斯达，9点方向黑色，一男一女。”  
对讲机里传来另一车警察的声音，所有人都提起了十二分的精神，眼睛瞪得发干，憋紧呼吸。像是深夜狩猎的狼群，怕是多喘气一下，猎物就会闻声逃窜。  
“是嫌疑人吗？”  
安迷修拿起小型望远镜，一对男女神神秘秘，穿着整齐，不像是从夜店里狂欢回来的情侣。男人深夜还带着墨镜，压低帽子，从后备箱中拉出来半人高的行李箱。  
安迷修皱眉，想在黑暗中辨别出男人的面部轮廓，在男人拎箱抬手时却看到路灯中奇异的反光。  
那道反光在男人风衣下的腰带处，从面积和质感看完全不像钥匙。  
安迷修吸气，对讲机里有人比他更急。  
“S11号，嫌疑人有枪，他好像有枪！”  
“S5号，别等了，立即行动。”  
安迷修的话音刚落，旁边的警察一脚踩下油门，从北边的山坡一路往下，其他两辆警车从南方迎上。两分钟内把一座二层小楼的前后门包围。  
“什么人？”  
“开门，警察——”  
“警，警察？？”  
房间里的传出女人的惊呼。  
“怎，怎么办？？”  
“你们有搜查令吗？我们凭什么开门。”  
安迷修掏出检察院里批下文件，依稀听出门后的脚步声往后逃窜。  
“糟了，去看窗——”  
年轻的调查官急了，一脚蹬上去，比旁边的警察先一步踹门。  
“嘭”声后安迷修踏在门板上，房间里缠绕着两种信息素味，他闻着气味在昏暗的光线下找到了男人的位置。  
“别动——动一下，就会开枪——”  
中年Alpha一只脚刚迈出窗户，被埋伏的警察们蜂拥而上，整个人被擒拿在地也不忘捂着墨镜。  
“呜呜呜，呜呜呜——”  
另一边的女人泣不成声，开灯后双手还捂紧自己的脸。  
“你们干嘛——？你把墨镜还给我——!!”  
“你们凭什么抓我————！！！”  
中年Alpha发福的身体在地板上蠕动，他的墨镜落地时一个小警察发出怪异的呼声，往后退步。  
“队长，调查官，我们不会搞错了吧？？”  
“搞错了，你说什么？毒品搜出来了吗，给我上楼去搜——”  
警队队长说完和安迷修一起迎上前去，端详中年嫌疑人的脸，男人大概40岁上下，长得并不猥琐，反而五官端正，甚至在同龄人里可以算是气质非凡。此人面容和照片上没有一处相似，但让他倒吸一口气的是这个面容正激起一种熟悉感。  
如同长大后对着儿时的卡通片，你总觉得似曾相识，又叫不出名字。  
“这不是，这不是那个八点访谈栏目的主持人，魏中诚吗？？不会吧？？？糟了糟了糟了——糟了——”  
警队队长的额头上开始溢汗，像个在热锅里乱跳的青蛙，然后又去看旁边哭成一团的Omega，好啊，也是个名人。  
“晚安少女，那个晚安少女组合里的谁来着，这是开深夜明星面对面吗？？”  
“队长，我们搜了，没找到——”  
“没找到——？？信息不是搜查令上写的的吗？”  
警队队长绝望地咆哮，房间里十几个人齐刷刷地往门前的安迷修身上看去，年轻的调查官脖子已经发紫，青筋爬上额头，窘迫和愤怒中他已经把手里的搜查令攥得稀烂。

“我要告你——你知道吗——我要告你——！！！”  
早上八点汶城检察院，中年Alpha的吼声在十米高的长廊中回响，从凌晨在警察局录完笔录后他就追着安迷修嘶吼一路，开着车从窗户口喊，一直喊道检察院上班。  
年轻的调查官咬紧牙，一言不发，后面的主持人如同鬼哭狼嚎。路上的检察官和各种工作人员纷纷给他们让步，当然少不了路人的议论与嘲笑。  
而笑得最大声的就是楼道尽头调查二科，科长门口长椅上坐着的年轻人。  
“我说安迷修，你真了不起，一位晚上占足了风头，搞出一个大新闻。”  
说话的人西装革履，翘着二郎腿，Ferragamo的皮鞋，Penhaligon's的中和剂香水。长相是那种咄咄逼人的英俊，如果不是出现在检察院，还以为是哪里的演员。  
“雷狮——”  
安迷修一字字念得咬牙切齿，眼睛瞪的血红，路过的人们发出呼声，仿佛没见过他如此动怒的模样。  
他还是忍住了，敲响科长室的大门。  
“请进。”  
说话的人坐在门后的办公台前，一身正装，带着金边眼镜，看上去更像个教授，台面上摆着他的名牌“二科科长安启然”。  
“师父，不，科长您找我？”  
“对。”  
“我他马要告他——有你们他马这么办事的吗？你们拿纳税人的钱就是来扰民抓好人的吗——凭什么？？？你们收了谁的钱来整我————？？？？？”  
主持人魏中诚的唾沫喷出血口，撒个满桌，安启然摘下眼镜擦擦，对安迷修微笑。  
“我早上看了些新闻，也接到关于你的投诉，投诉人想必就是这位魏先生吧？”  
“对不起，科长，是我一些环节上出了差错，但是……”  
安迷修抓住兜里的搜查令，又被人中途打断。  
“没错，我不仅要投诉他，还要投诉你们整个院——！！我让你们上节目，吃不了兜着走————”  
魏主持人的声音震得墙颤，安启然的笑容反而更随和了。  
“魏先生，先请坐。稍安勿躁，一场误会。警察局也没有留下任何关于您的记录。”  
“那有怎么样？？我他马还是要让你们上新闻，看看你们的调查官都是怎么办事的，这个臭小子他必须辞职，当众向我磕头谢罪——！！”  
“哈哈哈。”  
“你笑什么？？”  
“关于我下属的处分，我会处理的。”  
安启然抿口茶。  
“可是您确定，要把这个事情闹上电视，闹给媒体并和我们打官司吗？”  
在Q国，正式检查官的职能范围广，不仅能指挥警察办案，还能发起或终止调查诉讼，一般无权无势的平民不敢与检察机构叫板。然而国民电视台的资深主持人，必然有一些政治背景，面对检察官属下的一个小小的调查官似乎毫不畏惧。  
“有什么不敢——？”  
“安迷修，你早上发的邮件我看过了。帮我把沙发旁边的文件夹拿给他。”  
“给我干嘛，这是什么？？”  
魏主持人气急败坏地撕着文件夹的封口，眼睛仿佛要变成机关枪把安迷修扫成蜂窝煤，最气人的是这个小小的调查官不卑不亢，完全没有道歉的意思。  
主持人终于扯开信封，看着纸张上几乎跳跃的文字串成句子，嘴长得越来越大，几秒后仿佛终于读懂，发出几个“啊”声。  
“如您所见，昨夜晚安少女的成员，弥玲玲，Omega。虽然在组合页面的信息中写的是17岁，她的实际年龄只有14岁。”  
安迷修记得他昨晚连夜调查的信息，一字一句背诵出来时心情没有一丝改善。  
“我该庆幸您没有和她发生实际的性关系吗？”  
“……不对，你们耍诈，你们骗人，你们检察官只会坑骗老百姓——”  
“好了。”安启然拍了拍手。“魏先生冷静一下，信息我与民政局的人对照过，内容属实，如果您还想和我们走法律程序，我就会先就试图与十四岁以下未成年发生性关系对您先走法律程序。当然媒体也不会缺席。”  
“你们威胁我？？？”  
魏中诚滚红的脸像被泼了一杯冰水，从粉变青，他把手里的文件揉成碎纸又往兜里藏。  
“您是重名誉的人，为了您的名誉，您知道该如何做。”  
“你们，你……没有确凿证据我到底干什么了。反正，反正你们敢污蔑我，就等我的律师函吧！”  
主持人僵持片刻，像泄气的气球，灰溜溜地走出房间。  
安启然的茶凉了，那边的安迷修还站得笔直，小臂背在身后，类似站军姿。虽不见倦意，头发却略显凌乱，眼睛里布满血丝。  
从第一次见面安启然便觉得安迷修是个正值有担当的年轻人，和现在拖沓散漫的90后00后截然不同，最重要的是颇有他年轻时的影子，还凑巧与他一个姓。  
他很中意，不过过于耿直、不会迂回，以后是个问题。  
应该找人打磨一下。  
“一晚上没睡吧，喷一些吧。”  
安迷修看到科长递来的喷雾时还有些许纳闷，仔细一闻整个屋子都充盈着他爆棚的信息素。  
薄荷味。  
他没和刚才的中年Alpha打起来，算是能忍。  
“十分抱歉，是我没注意。”  
安迷修补过中和剂，换来安启然不轻不重的一声叹气。  
“我一直认为你是个办事认真的人，说说吧，哪里出的问题。”  
“……科长，我希望以后调查办案不要再让我和雷狮合作。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不爱推卸责任，我认是我的全责。是我过度信任雷狮提供的线人给的情报，并且和他互换任务。整个行动的执行人是我，调查者不是我，如果我们不合作，也不会有今天的闹剧。”  
他的声音落下，刚平复的怒火又在腹中翻滚起来，身后传来戏谑的笑声，像在火边泼油。  
“科长，你在叫我吗，我在门外听到我的名字。”  
西装革履的见习检察官不慌不忙地走进屋内，嘴角挂孤。  
安启然见到雷狮，饶有兴趣地微笑起来。  
“雷调查官，你一定听全了，你们不妨就此对峙一下吧。”

02  
“啊，用对峙不恰当，是就昨天的行动汇报交流下。我老糊涂了。”  
雷狮听罢抓抓额前的发丝，颇有放浪公子的架势，用眼角的余光扫过安迷修的脸。  
他瞳孔的颜色很特别，却看得安迷修一股邪火窜往全身，看着雷狮露在衬衫外白花花的脖颈，他想狠狠咬一口才解气。  
咬一口？  
安迷修愣住几秒，连自己也觉得这个突如其来想法有点离奇。从气息判断无可置疑的，雷狮也是Alpha。  
“当然。我从不排斥与安.协助.调查员沟通，我希望他也不要排斥。”  
“排斥？我何时不和你交流情报？你手里有我所有的已知调查信息，而你却对我有所隐瞒！”  
自从雷狮转进汶城检察院，他们就开始“被迫”合作，雷狮和他一样是见习检察官，也就是协助调查官，两人需要接受安启然长期考核才能转正。  
Q国检察官考核程序繁琐，往往只有七分之一的调查官能成为真正检察官，两个人已经在“缉毒”案上整整较劲一个月，雷狮除了每天在他底线上跳踢踏舞，就是抢功劳，邀功，风头出尽。  
“我真的没有刻意隐瞒。科长一直嘱咐我们要互相信任，你应该信任我的线人不是故意给你错误的信息。”  
“……隐瞒与否你心知肚明。”  
雷狮看看安迷修，又看向安启然。虽然安启然是坐在椅子上，却像在俯视他们，这是一种雷狮不喜欢的感觉，他更喜欢俯视别人。  
可雷狮一直是个聪明人，他知道自己真正该“说服”的对象。  
他正了下领带，轻轻咳嗽，往前迈出一步。  
“请你相信我，安迷修调查官，我没有指示我的线人编排你。对于你今天遇到的问题，我感到很遗憾，也非常抱歉。事情已经发生了，再争吵也无意义。希望你可以谅解我的一些失误，以后我们双方都更细心一些，杜绝类似的问题。”  
“………………”  
安迷修的嘴角拉平，盯着朝他伸来的一只修长的手。  
“你觉得我会……”  
“这就对了嘛。”  
安启然突然打断他们的话，似乎对面前的画面十分满意。  
“有矛盾就该多沟通，相互猜忌多了事情也不可能办好！而且我记得你们还是大学同学吧？老同学就该互相照顾。”  
“哈。说不上是同班同学，有些选修课是一起上的。”  
“那也算是同期了。”  
“……”  
安启然看到安迷修一直沉默，站起来拍拍他的肩膀。  
“我接下来要听雷狮汇报下他的阶段性工作，进行评级，你的事情我谈谈，过几天会告诉你结果。先回家休息休息。”  
安迷修握紧拳头，终于点点头，出门时他忍不住回头看了一眼，雷狮的嘴角上挂着一抹笑意。

所谓“休息”，就是停职接受检查。  
安迷修上交所有装备和证件，然后去模拟射击场打了整整三天的假枪。手枪的后坐力不算大，但三天下来连睡觉都能感觉到那种震感的残余。  
"小伙子有愁事喝酒去啊，就别来打枪啦。"  
射击场的老板叼着烟头，一脸胡渣，先看不下去，把安迷修赶回了家。  
安迷修将钥匙丢在榻榻米上，打开窗户，他的公寓在阳面，吹进来的风也被太阳炙烤过，下午两点整个房间如同蒸炉。  
他脱下领带，衬衫拉开，袖子卷到手肘，打开吹风扇。翁声里一阵阵风流抚过他的脸颊，充满干草席味道的房间里多处些许薄荷味。隔壁住家电视机的声音从阳台的位置徐徐传来，隐约可以辨别出"魏中诚"的名字。  
一周来魏中诚在SDS互联网部落上一石激起千层浪，他经常阅览的时事论坛也被之刷屏。有骂魏中诚败类的，有骂他们"检查狗"拿纳税人的钱做狗仔工作的，还有八卦和魏中诚一起Omega到底是谁的。  
'到底是不是同台的小O主持？警察和检查狗怎么不放料了？'  
'哪个主持，腿长的那个，还是高鼻子的？'  
'hhhh魏在检察院门口骂人的照片。比电视上肥多了！'  
'旁边的男的长得不错，是小O我的菜'  
'O，nmb，这个论坛有几个真O，敢不敢私信腺体照片给我看看？'  
骂战和调侃里夹着一张模糊的照片，显然是狗仔跟拍的杰作，上面安迷修的脸比魏中诚还清晰。  
年轻的调查官看着自己的脸散布到各大论坛，太阳穴发胀。  
他扶着头躺在榻榻米上准备在烧饭前休息片刻，一闭眼乱七八糟的画面像打翻在头上的油漆桶一般，朝他倾斜而下。  
魏中诚的脸，嫌疑人的脸，还有雷狮的脸。  
雷狮的面容贴得很近，红润的嘴唇很是饱满，皮肤也苍白得吓人。  
他记得这张脸，从第一次见面时便记忆深刻。  
那是大学入学式时他作为新生代表发言的时候，空气中有夏末丁香的味道，下面学生的容貌混杂着青年与少年间独有的青涩。  
他轻轻嗓子，念出他修改过一周的致词，没讲两句麦克风却传出刺耳电子音，下一秒就失灵了。  
“不好意思。”  
他寻者声音往讲台下看去，下一位致词人正一脚踩在话筒的电线插销上。  
“小心碰到的，插上了，你继续。”  
那人眯起紫色的眼睛朝他微微一笑，就和前几天在检察院里一模一样。  
雷狮。  
一想到这个名字安迷修就一肚子邪火，浑身都热，不知道如何才能把那个柔软嘴唇从他记忆里赶出去。  
他一直相信善恶因果报应，从小到大他就像虔诚的基督徒相信旧约一样相信这个道理，它是这个世界该有的规则，而他也愿意为了这个正确的秩序而行动。  
然而有人却在秩序之外玩得如鱼得水。  
他想把雷狮按回这个规矩里，强迫症一样，只要一天不实现，这种难以平复的燥意就不会消失。

安迷修胡乱抓抓头发，不觉休息。  
灶台上传出响声，煮茶泡饭的水开了，冒出蒸汽。他取下个木碗，左手里的手机发出一阵阵颤音。  
“喂？姑母？”  
他一边夹着耳机一边盛米饭，那边传来中年女子的声音，音调中夹杂的鼻音颇重，语不成章。  
“姑母你怎么了，我听不清，家里出事了？”  
安迷修拎着水壶的手一滑，滚烫的热水溅出壶嘴，他没心思去擦，赶快在椅子边坐下。  
他亲生父母去的早，初中便住在姑姑与姑母家，女A女O膝下三个孩子，加上他是第四个。劳心劳力许多年，好不容易他步入大学，姑姑却检查出癌症，治疗两年不到便去了。此后姑母也得了焦虑症，吃过几个疗程的药才得以控制。  
"到底怎么了？弟弟妹妹生病了？还是谁走失了？！"  
"都那么大的孩子，自己不想走，怎么会丢。她，她一直都是个听话的孩子，怎么能做出这种丢人事！莉洁她刚上大二，怎么就能交朋友？！还要出去和人同居！看把我给气的！"  
姑母哽咽出声，安迷修也难以置信，他反复询问两次姑母在说的孩子是不是他的表妹安莉洁。  
"不可能，她一直都很听话。"  
"我怎么知道她突然发什么疯，还对我说，现在不但同居很平常，约炮都很常见，这是没嫁人的Omega该说的话吗？！"  
"约炮？！！"  
"你快打电话劝劝她吧，她，她挂我电话，已经打不进去了！"  
约炮。  
听到这两个字安迷修连安慰姑母都顾不上，又窘迫又愤怒。迅速联系安莉洁的手机。  
关机。  
安莉洁从小就是乖巧懂事的小姑娘，可以说是所有Alpha想象的那种纯洁又美好的Omega。小时候就爱跟在他屁股后面，奶声奶气地叫他跑慢点。  
安迷修不相信他的表妹在短时间内性格产生如此大的偏差，只可能是被人蒙骗了，想着便迅速出门。  
办案这么久他见识过太多花言巧语的败类，魏中诚就是其一，一想到这种人会玷污自己的表妹，还回和雷狮一样逍遥法外，他的肺就憋得爆炸。  
他一脚油门踩到安莉洁在市中心的学校，虽然正值暑假，还是有不少学生上夏校或者在校内打工。  
“我是你们系一年二班安莉洁她哥，让她立即下楼见我。”  
“不好意思，你能往后退吗？我们这是omega宿舍，请你站的远点。”  
安迷修在宿舍楼下面假扮了一下午的电线杆，不知道的还以为他是告白失败来死缠烂打。  
安莉洁不在，不知不觉，夜幕已至。  
直到他被保安赶出去，才发现自己收到一份安莉洁的短信。  
“不好意思，现在不想见面。”  
调查官盯着那条短信，说不出来的挫败感，像是有人把他这几天缝在内心深处的不甘与无奈全拉出来，像扯掉毛衣一样，不堪的线头掉了满地。  
安迷修的嘴角扭了扭踩过那些无形的毛线。  
他只是想把事情做好，想保护别人，有这么难吗？

“我该听射击场老板的，早点来喝酒。”  
安迷修趴在酒吧吧台上，浑身散发出发酵的小麦味，从他被学校保安赶出来已经过去两个小时。  
这里离商业区不远，不乏夜里寻欢作乐的各界精英。整个酒吧的灯光昏暗，却不是顶级夜店，装潢以深灰黑色为主，蓝色射灯的光线从头顶处撒下。  
“你最近真够背，连我的运气都被你搞背了。”  
一个高个的青年坐在安迷修旁边的高脚椅上，是他的老熟人，汶城公安局刑侦大队的队长，惑。  
“自从闹出魏中诚的乌龙，全办公室的人都来找我八卦，还有人找我要晚安少女签名的。这可都是你连累我的。”  
“知道了，我请客。”  
他看安迷修没理他抱怨，又一杯白的下去，整个人的皮肤都开始变色，酒精味带着信息素从毛孔里挥发出来，引得漂亮的酒保连连侧目。  
“嘿兄弟，漂亮的beta看你呢，说不定这是个不在乎你情话蹩脚的。你不是天天做梦有漂亮异性看你吗？”  
惑怂恿半天，见他兄弟无动于衷，终于知道自己挑错场合。  
“别扫兴了，哪天我偷偷把缉毒案的新进展给你看，你很快就会被复职的！那边的小美人，换个台。都过零点了，你当我们是假扮成白领蒙混进来的高中生吗，别重播棒球了，换付费成人频道！”  
安迷修一句话也没听进去，喝到最后整个人开始发飘，浑身的汗水往空气里挥发，吧台前面巨屏里放起了钢管舞。  
以前他从没看过这种付费的禁忌节目，一个皮肤白皙的男性omega穿着高叉泳装，跟着音乐的节奏与钢管缠绵，这人的腰很细，好像一手可以轻松握住，腿长而有韧性。  
omega对着镜头展示着他的身段，每做一个新的动作酒吧里就会扬起近乎猥琐的呼声。他先弯腰触及脚尖，再慢慢抬头，让所有人欣赏胸肌寄出的乳沟。再张开嘴唇，用粉红色的舌尖舔白洁的牙齿，像是馋了，渴望有更硬的东西可以叼住一样。  
难以否认，安迷修和在场所有Alpha一样，感觉一股热流往中间那条腿涌，尤其看着那双充满媚态的眼睛，浑身的肌肉如同爬满了肉而细小的虫子。  
屏幕里多出来另一个人的影子，也是个肌肉男，带着面具，手里拎着个张条型的皮鞭。  
这是个情趣鞭，就算安迷修没用过，也知道它是用来做什么的。  
“过来翘好。”  
电视里的肌肉男发声了，喊出在做各位所有人心底的欲望。男人掰起那个Omega白花花的屁股，一鞭子抽下去。  
“嗯。”  
安迷修哑口无言，脑子里满是嗡鸣，他看着那片臀肌上粉红的鞭痕，愣得像快石头，也硬得像块石头。  
"我该走了。"  
他草草把钱丢在吧台上，浑身的热量往他上下两个地方涌，前面的视野一片模糊，脚踩在地上软绵绵的，像是地面也被身体膨胀的滚热给融了去。  
他该补抑制剂了，可以听到脑子里的警铃作响，却听不见身后惑挽留的声音。  
脚下的步伐乱七八糟，从酒吧到街上，东倒西歪撞了半路。  
"没法开车了。"  
边说他边往家的方向走，夏夜闷热，衬衫和内裤把他包得难受，满脑子仍然刚才淫靡的画面。  
路上的行人纷纷绕开喝醉的调查官，他眼里也只剩下一个个黑漆漆的脸，只有前面十字路口的路灯是最亮的。  
“嗯？”  
那里像有两个人在来回拉扯。其中一个比另一个高，一会被人拉到怀里，一会又把人推开。  
安迷修盯了半晌，看清楚那张化成灰的脸时，浑身的血管都像通了气的轮胎，膨胀到爆炸，伸手就抓上了人的衣领。  
“雷狮，你拉扯别人干什么呢？！”

03  
上午雷狮就缉毒案与科长的书记员开会，下午与派出所的人交接新证据然后应酬。直到傍晚从饭店出来，没想到遇上了上次办理的经济犯罪案中的重要证人。  
此人是银行系统里的，一表人才，头发被发蜡篦过，整整齐齐地贴在额头边。多结交些朋友总不是坏事，雷狮被拉到酒吧多喝了两杯。  
冰凉的麦芽味一次次划过嗓子，店里钟表的指针往上移动。他很馋酒，但喝太多却会犯困。  
“雷检事，我送你回去吧。”  
“不必了吧，你也喝了不少。我还不是检事，不过快了。到时候我请你再来。”  
他站起来挥挥手扶着墙往外走，夏夜里的风吹进他的衣物，从袖口钻入，把衬衫撑起，手指般抚过皮肤。雷狮挠挠腰，皮肤开始发痒。  
他算过日子，周期将至。他的触觉、嗅觉和味觉都变得比平时敏感，在夜中全身如裹潮热。  
脚上的皮鞋好似灌铅，一脚重，下一脚更重。每一次他想拉回身体的平衡而往反迈步，下一次只会歪扭得更为夸张。他的眼皮沉重，大概挨上床就会昏睡过去，却不足以降低他的警觉，他下意识去摸兜里冰凉的小瓶子，中和剂。  
“!”  
雷狮的手指打滑，马上听到玻璃碎裂的响声。地上的碎玻璃里只有一小块兽首肖像还是完整的，香水刺鼻的味道往上涌来，熏草与须后水中夹杂着类Alpha的人工信息素味。  
他曾经精挑细选过，与他原本气息相似的，白兰地。  
“艹。”  
含着金勺出生的大少爷一脚剁在碎玻璃上，碾碎渣渣的声音很爽。他舔舔嘴唇，像每日关在笼子里的大型猫科动物在舔爪子。  
再抬脚时他却皱眉，全身的汗毛骤立。  
他的脚下多出一道影子，很近。  
“什么人？！”  
雷狮马上转身，对上一个男人咫尺近的大脸，肌肉难以自制地绷紧。  
“是你，你和我同路吗？”  
雷狮往后退一步，路上其他的行人让他冷静，眼前人的笑容没有缘由地让他反感。  
“我担心雷检事，好歹让我送你走道打车线吧。”  
男人上来就握雷狮的手腕，一下抓住他手上的金属机械表，金属的表链勒得人皮肤发红。  
“不用吧，我能走。”  
两个人的影子扭在一起，在路上来回拉扯，雷狮身上都是Alpha的人工信息素味，他却闻不出眼前的人是什么味道。  
他从小都会自己的第二性别非常抵触，刚分化时叛逆又暴躁，时常用小刀把腺体割得血肉模糊。发炎，信息素混乱，滥用抑制剂，曾经一度在发情期时信息素爆发过，引发周边暴动。所以一旦接近完全的性成熟，他就在腺体里植入了伪造的Alpha信息素。腺体植入让他的日子轻松许多，甚至在发情期也能靠抑制剂忍过去，如果不是今后接踵而至的后遗症，他肯定会认为这是他一生最聪明的决定之一。  
“我都说了我能走——”  
西装革履的调查官开始藏不住窘态，他很确定高中毕业后身边的人都把他当作Alpha，包括眼前的这位“证人”。  
“你是同A恋吗？！还是怎么回事——”  
雷狮抓住男人的领子，两个人七扭八歪地跳“探戈”。他看着人脸越贴越近，然后一只手插到了两个人的脸之间。  
“雷狮，你拉扯别人干什么呢？！”  
下一秒雷狮领口的扣子弹到地上，拽他的人力气极大，几乎把他拽到怀里。  
他扶了下人的肩膀才站住，一抬头就见到熟悉的人脸。  
“安迷修？你怎么在这？”  
雷狮问完有些哑然，突如其来的见面让他胸口里的东西一颤。白日里的傻冒调查官显然喝醉，双颊滚红，却显得比平时要英俊。安迷修的衬衫被汗水贴在结实的肩膀上，空气里满是好闻的薄荷味。  
所有Omega都不会拒绝这种味道，像是被糖纸包起来的糖果，即使你怀疑里面包了毒品，也会想去剥上面的糖衣。雷狮往前迈步，连他自己也没意识到嘴角上的笑意。  
“这位先生高姓大名，我们两个的事和你有关吗？”  
刚和雷狮拉扯的“证人”插足而上，对安迷修的出现面露不快，他在打量醉汉，但醉汉眼里的恶龙只有一只。  
“不用管有没有关，今天你们两个的事就是我的事。不管你看上雷狮什么了，很遗憾他不能带你回家，他现在就要和我走！”  
安迷修的视觉被汗水淋得模糊，脸上身上同蒸出酒气，他不想让自己听起来像醉后的嘟哝，说出来的话全像大喊。  
他面前的世界一片混沌，但雷狮的面容是高清特写，怎么看怎么邪恶，旁边的男人比雷狮矮，比雷狮穿的衣服便宜，按照社会刻板的AO印象，一看就是一场争执中备受胁迫的弱者。  
“安迷修，你发酒疯呢？”  
“我发酒疯，我发酒疯还会制裁恶人。雷狮我给你点面子，不当众揍你。你别糟蹋别人，现在跟我走——”  
“啊？”  
雷狮被莫名其妙的话怼懵了，几秒后又发出哭笑不得呼声。  
“我糟蹋别人？”  
他脑子一转哈哈大笑。笑道岔气时似乎明白了什么。  
刚才那个痴汉的眼睛还直勾勾地盯着他和安迷修，如果他一个人回去少不了一场麻烦。而只要顺水推舟和安迷修演戏，就能轻松脱身。  
“啊。他是我同事，你也看到他喝多了，我们俩住的近，你就不用送了。”  
“但是……我真的担心你。”  
“不用担心，他看着傻点，打架还说得过去。”  
雷狮的手腕被安迷修拧着，握力十足，光看身形也知道安迷修练过，顿时让其他竞争者心生犹豫。  
安迷修对着雷狮奇怪的赞誉冷笑一声，可能是喝的太多，没人看清他眼睛里对雷狮的敌意。社会AO的刻板印象还在荼毒安迷修的脑子，“证人”姓何名谁不重要，他现在在安迷修眼里正顶“安莉洁”的脸。  
安迷修使劲拽着雷狮的胳膊往回家的方向走，也不管雷狮到底住哪个公寓，他努力让自己不歪歪扭扭，并且准备好应付雷狮的任何“袭击”。  
奇怪的是，他的恶龙没像平时那般与他较劲，反而乖乖地被他拽着往前走。  
“你也会觉得理亏？”  
安迷修自言自语，两个人脚步凌乱，从后面看十分滑稽。他们吹着夜里的小风迈过第三个红绿灯，正义的调查官不太满意。  
“他干嘛还跟着你？”  
雷狮听着回头，隐约看到一个人影一直跟着他们，阴魂不散。  
“你骗了人家什么？对你痴迷成这样？”  
“我不需要骗人来让人和我上床。”  
实话，却换来安迷修发自内心的鄙夷。  
“你什么时候不骗人？因为有你这种随便和人上床的Alpha，Alpha的名声才会变差。”  
“你真喝糊涂了。我用不着骗人。”雷狮又困又笑，被这人紧紧地拉着莫名有种安全感，肩膀松弛下来，后面有人纠缠也阻止不了他玩心大起。“我开手机录音了。明天放网上。”  
"不准开！"  
两个年轻的调查官扭歪着拌嘴一路，空气里的薄荷味牵着雷狮的鼻子，这种信息素味让他眉心舒展，仿佛慢慢走进洒满薄荷香精的浴池里。  
安迷修的手掌很宽很热，热得让人身上痒痒。安迷修把他拽到家门口时，手心与雷狮的胳膊间已经粘了一层细细的汗水。  
“你现在能放我走了吗？”  
“不能。”  
“你到底扣着我想干嘛，安.协助.调查官？你被停职了，我明天还要上班。”  
雷狮困得打哈欠，被推进安迷修窄小的公寓里。  
公寓里的老座钟指到凌晨一点半，他真的累了，Omega的体力本身就不如Alpha，现在连吐槽安迷修家陈设的力气都没有。  
安迷修看上去和他一样困，说话也越来越离谱。醉鬼拉开领带，一副义正词严的样子双手拽着他的胳膊，像是要教育不听话的小学生。  
他使劲把雷狮往前拉，两个鼻子对着鼻子，再近几厘米就会亲上，最后被雷狮推搡一把。  
“你别给我来这套，雷狮。你以为我不知道你的性格？我现在放你出去你就会去和外面的Omega约炮。”  
“噗。”  
“别笑，严肃点——”  
安迷修出门前没收拾屋子，椅子上还晾着他换洗的衬衫，两个大男人在小榻榻米上站不下，被迫往卧室坐。  
“好，我严肃。好，安迷修大检察长，请继续。”  
雷狮一屁股坐在安迷修的单人床上，眯着眼睛，把开着录音的手机假装记者话筒递到同事的嘴边。  
“等我当了检察长，嗝，第一个革职你。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“不许笑！”  
安迷修也坐到床上，双手还拽着雷狮的手腕捧到胸前，如同《泰塔尼克》里杰克嘱咐罗斯一样郑重。恨不得把雷狮当作安莉洁的对象，痛心疾首，语重心长。  
“我们Alpha必须珍惜Omega的第一次，不能仗着别人喜欢你为所欲为。不论你个人条件如何，也不能想约炮就约炮。你这种Alpha多了我表妹才会被人骗。以后不准约炮，知道了吗？”  
雷狮笑得腹肌疼，全身乱颤，眼泪都要溢出来。眼前的醉鬼还没完没了地问他“知道了吗？知道了吗？”，声音倒是越来越模糊，越来越小。  
他能看出安迷修有些急了，因为得不到他的答案而把他捏紧，又像困得坚持不住，眼睛打架。  
“算了，本性难移。”  
安迷修彻底放弃，从身后的腰带上拿出来一串亮晶晶的金属物。  
只听咔嚓一声。  
“艹，你干嘛？！”  
“睡觉。”  
雷狮看着安迷修刚锁在他手腕上的手铐彻底傻眼，一边手铐锁在他的手腕上，另一边锁在安迷修自己的手腕上。  
安迷修对他的反应满意非常，勇者终于把恶龙送进牢房，他拉扯下被子，身子一歪，五秒钟后房间里升起鼾声。  
“你给我起来——”  
雷狮怒吼，使劲摇安迷修肩膀只换来人翻了个身继续打鼾。  
“你——”  
他气得脸热，握起拳头又放下。  
“行，我自己找钥匙。”  
说做就做，他胡乱翻起安迷修的衣服。从上衣兜到裤兜，钱包，手机，夜总会名片陆续被他丢在床上。  
雷狮边撕那张夜总会名片边骂，安迷修没他高却比他重，一身腱子肉不知道怎么长的。  
他气喘吁吁，把人从头翻到尾，衣服扒得只剩下背心和四角裤也没找到手铐的钥匙。  
他肌肉酸痛，头脑发昏，从早上起来已经忙碌了十几个小时，连心率和体温都在暗示雷狮，该休息了。  
雷狮坐在床上，闭眼就会睡去。房间里安迷修的鼾声清晰，引得他瞄了眼安迷修四角裤里的形状大小，浑身都不自在，脸露血色。  
雷狮往床边挪，无奈床太小太窄，最多只能和安迷修躺在两个不同的对角。  
“先歇会，一会再找。”  
他对自己说着，只歇15分钟，而这15分钟几乎成了他最后悔的15分钟。

04  
雷狮平躺下，后背接触到床垫的瞬间，身下的弹簧在醉意中松软融化，迎接他的是无尽的黑洞。  
房间的陈设像井顶的天空朝他远去，安迷修睡着时的傻相却弥留在脑海里。从眉形到鼻子，从轮廓到细节，与记忆里的重合在一起。  
他去X大参加大学联考的日子，是个万里无云的午后。校园里的大学生们看上去比他们这些参加联考的中学生更青春活力，可以不用背着过重的书包，不用穿土气的校服。  
可以一整日，一整日地挥霍时间，空谈梦想，只要有供人想象的白画布，一切都充满希望，都自由美妙。  
春天温暖空气里混杂着各种各样的信息素，没有人能否认年轻人的社交都与性有一定的联系。  
到了这个季节所有人都会浮躁，从脑垂体分泌出来的荷尔蒙，在催熟尚是生涩的肉体。植物也类似，漂浮在空气里的花粉，枝头上的樱花，明明比人类彰显大胆，却被人比作沉寂的浪漫。  
花与情侣，哪一样都令雷狮嗤之以鼻，而他却在这样的街道与安迷修相遇了。  
那时候的安迷修还有些许少年相，也不会对着Omega们说出直A癌般的夸赞。白衬衫，略带腼腆的笑容，一种初恋系男生独有的人畜无害。  
就像在风里的草穗，什么也没有做，只是存在，就会让逃出家的猫咪心痒难耐。  
安迷修从教学楼的对面骑着单车过来，车把上反射的太阳光线晃得雷狮眼花缭乱。  
他往后退一步，捂住眼睛，再睁开眼时一切都比刚才更明亮。  
那个Alpha在离他两米外的车棚下驻步，锁车抬头时视线仿佛与雷狮撞在一起。  
那人顿了一下，天知道在想什么，一脚踩在车轮底。  
车翻了，不止一辆，一阵阵让人缩头紧背的金属响声里，三十几个单车，多米诺骨牌一般，全横倒在地。  
"还愣着干嘛，快跑啊。"  
雷狮抱着肚子笑得前仰后合，大喊一声。  
那人却摇摇头，看了雷狮一眼，然后一辆一辆地扶起单车。

从那时开始他就看安迷修不顺眼，他最讨厌循规蹈矩还和他对着干的人，就和他不相信会有一见钟情一样。  
他开始喜欢欣赏安迷修的每一次失败，从追女孩的失败到学生会的失败。  
但每一次看到安迷修受挫时又极其窝火，这个人比任何人都更努力，努力的让他想亲手打败。  
他记得那年圣诞晚会的筹备金被学生会的会计偷偷还了学生贷，一分钱都拿不回来的学生会会长完全沉默了。  
那种沉默让雷狮大发雷霆，而安迷修这个执行委却走出屋子，拉着会计去一个班一个班的道歉，一个班一个班的九十度鞠躬。  
九十度鞠躬，在他们的文化里，叫谢罪。  
让雷狮咬牙切齿的谢罪。  
他握紧拳头，记忆让他浑身滚火，像是他看不得安迷修给任何人道歉的样子，也看不得那人之后对此一笑了之的模样。  
他想去拎安迷修的衣领，摸过去却没有衣领，闻到的全是好闻的薄荷味。  
"嗯。"  
合眼的人梦呓，夜里卧室温度的不减，反而被两种信息素烧得更热。雷狮在小床上辗转几次，如同躺在将要融化的棉花糖里，湿粘的胶状物淋上满身。  
他在睡梦里发出一阵阵沙哑的哼声，浑身被体液打湿，舌尖却愈发干渴。  
深夜往往是人们信息素最浓郁的时候，同睡一床的AO情侣时常因为抵不住本能而整夜交合。雷狮错过了回家补抑制剂的最佳时间，睡在他旁边的男人一样，注定成为彼此的晚宴。  
空气是温的，盘旋的信息素沸水般滚，往上蒸发再一阵阵如雨而下，烫在雷狮的胸口上，脖子里。  
"啊。"  
他轻轻扭着大腿与身子，本能地想夹住什么东西。衣服湿透了，衬衫里纯棉的背心被汗吸在乳晕上，乳头敏感肿大，顶在膜一样的衣服上，微微凸起。  
Alpha撩人的薄荷味在抚摸他的身子，却只有暴露在空气里的皮肤能好好享受，其他都地方被湿布包的满满的，内裤勒着臀，染上前后夹不住的淫液。  
"热，空调。"  
雷狮想睁开眼睛，眼睑与睫毛被汗水粘着，头发一缕缕地贴在滚烫的脸颊上。他以为回到了自己家的卧室，一只手在床上乱摸。  
"在哪，哈。"  
他忍不住了，一件件撕掉自己的衣服，左手很重，拉扯中好似有金属的响声，来回碰撞。布料被胡乱扯开，逐渐裸露的肌肤兴奋般蒸腾，沐浴着卧室里雄性欲望的气味。  
衬衫落在地上，裤子缠着脚踝，Omega本能侧颈，把开始肿大的腺体往前送，白兰地的味道中溢出果实烂透的甜味。  
他这个年龄的omega早熟透了，应该躺在家里被人整日干着好好射精。如果没被标记，一次抑制不住信息素爆发，就能勾引身边所有的Alpha动物一样忘我地发情。  
"好...嗯。"  
雷狮扯掉最后一件，内裤也脱下两寸，包着隆起。薄荷的香味在牵他的鼻子，如同热夏里最诱人的那瓶气泡水，他馋得舔吻空气，怎么也舔不到杯子的边沿，红软的舌头探出牙齿。腰肢本能轻摆，双腿难耐地蜷曲起来。  
他以前自慰过，却在梦里怪异地羞耻，不敢去摸。身边有人动了，一张粗糙的手替他揉上身来。  
那只手很重，先摸他细滑的小腹，再摸他紧致略微隆起的胸脯，上上下下贪婪地爱抚着一个名为Omega的容器，手上的茧像温热的砂纸在瘙痒。  
"那里..."  
雷狮抓住了那只手，向下牵着想去弄最痒的地方，身下的床突然剧烈颤动。  
他被石头般的东西翻身压住，滚热的身体贴上他的裸体，粗糙的呼吸吹上脖颈，男人满足地捏住他的屁股。  
"什，么...."  
和所有性成熟又毫无性生活的人一样，雷狮不是没做过这样的梦，每次都在欲望里空虚辗转，这次却真实得让人害怕。  
他被翻过来，被急躁的Alpha压在身子下面，男人的身体贴着他的后背，舔过耳根，吐气潮热，不知是忍耐还是盛宴前的停顿，臆想接下来一个Omega被强奸的样子。  
雷狮扭动起来，蹭的两人更热，只像欲迎还拒。他夹紧屁股，身体不争气极了，内裤被身后的淫水润透，白布黏在软嫩的小穴上，从来没被调教过的小嘴被隔着布抵上一根又粗又热的阳具。  
"哈..."  
安迷修闭着眼睛本能地在动，全然不知在和人享受同一个淫梦。一入眠，眼前便一直是酒吧里浪荡的舞者，那个跳着钢管舞的男人，舞骚弄姿，朝他展示着胸前翘起的乳头，与平滑肚皮上小小的肚脐。  
他看不清人的脸，可记着人的屁股，称不上翘，但饱满又紧致。  
舞者正趴跪在他的床上，蜷曲着腿，像个性奴一样等着被干，浑身散发出欲求不满的甜味，一副愿意侍奉任何Alpha，想被操烂的模样。  
舞者腿长腰窄，身材像极了雷狮，这点让安迷修更硬。  
他早就想制服他了，想到这个名字，想到那张邪笑的嘴，下腹里的怒火就会把欲望吹满。  
白花花的屁股在他面前扭着，他不想像爸爸修理儿子那样，也不想像老师教训学生。  
在梦里可以无拘无束，他想雷狮的嘴含好他，舌头裹着龟头喝他的精液。再像荡妇般扭腰摇头，被他操着一次次地说，"对不起，我错了"。  
真是个新鲜的想法。  
安迷修自嘲一声，但在意淫里，谁不是世界之王？  
"嗯。"  
他的手掌拍打到舞者的臀上，立即就听到难忍又撩人的闷哼，在他的施虐欲上如火浇油。  
他一连拍了几下，拍打得人两片臀肉乱颤。  
"哈。不...."  
舞者的声音可怜极了，像是很想要奖励又不得不承受惩罚，正义的调查官最后狠狠地掐了一下臀肉，却看到人的大腿乱颤，有什么忍不住一般，疼痛让omega的阳具翘顶在床上，青涩的小穴再夹不住淫水，一滴滴地滑倒大腿内侧。  
"想要吗？"  
安迷修的嗓音又低又浑浊，他胯下的热度完全烧坏了常理。还没用过的器具，又肥又大，灌满热蜡般的浊物，等不急找到合适嫩小的容器，把精液排泄出去。  
他没听到回复，却感觉出omega信息素的的央求，房间里的蜜账裹住他的腰，把他和他一夜情的对象缠在一起。  
他一把扯掉舞者形同无物的内裤，什么扩张也没做，用拇指掰开稚嫩的小嘴，扶住宝剑，生生操了进去。  
"啊....嗯，啊呜。"  
哭腔里男人的腿在乱逃，却被他捏住屁股，刚被拍肿的双丘吃疼加紧，还没习惯就被安迷修从前面掰住腿根，顺着插入的频率往上用力，把一整根巨物塞到不到一指粗的雏穴里。  
"哈哈，疼，不...疼。"  
"你....好紧。吸盘一样，哈，还在...咬我。"  
软穴的热量夹化了安迷修的心神，整个人的魂魄都被吸附吮吻。那里的水膜骚得不像话，刚被插就依依不舍起来，蚌肉般越夹越紧。  
他压着人，抱紧了舞者的腰，生怕他的泄欲壶在梦里跑了。舞者一头黑发全被汗水润湿，背脊乱扭，回眸时紫色的眼睛，布满水珠。  
"...."  
雷狮张开口，只能发出不争气的呜咽，把他劈开的男根在好好地玩他，前顶后顶。肉具勃动蹂躏小吸盘脆弱的顶端，咕咕水声里，把他操出一阵阵的淫叫。Alpha的胯撞他的屁股，沉甸甸的蛋磨着穴口，享受第一次的合奸，舒适的呼气中舔住雷狮的耳朵。  
床单在蹭雷狮的胸，眼前的世界随着床垫颤动，本来乱躲的屁股又贱又浪，含习惯以后跟着乱摆，吃奶般求着被插到穴心。  
快感逼雷狮在梦里屈服，腰肢迎合，被人采摘，Alpha的嘴唇贴上他的后颈，本能地叼住他的腺体，牙齿与舌尖，尖锐与柔软。  
安迷修狠狠地咬住了他，薄荷的味道溢满空气，将本来植入在腺体里的生物芯片彻底咬碎。

05  
"啊...哈，不要。"  
没被人品尝过的腺体仿佛是所有omega贞操的闸口，一旦被咬开只会更想被操。  
"嗯嗯..哈。"  
雷狮的视线上飘，脑子里只剩下男人粗硬阴茎，自青春期开始被他压制的繁殖本能，终于冲破了人工信息素的枷锁，只是被人操干了十几下就想被射入浓精。  
他的屁股摇着，欲穴蚌肉含珠般吸紧宝贝，可是那玩意太疼太大，几下就把细腻的小缝操到发肿。  
"哈，你这好喜欢我。"  
安迷修毫无章法地用力，全身的肌肉在性欲，膨胀，大腿胡乱猛动，把Omega当成平时在家自慰用的飞机杯操干，毫不怜惜。  
浪荡的恶党，该被他的器具修正。  
意淫让Alpha更硬, 汗水蜡油般从他的下巴滑下，从他胸口滴在人乱扭的背上。床的弹簧像快要支撑不住，在他肆意泄欲里发出金属的哀鸣。  
"嗯..嗯..慢点，慢，啊。"  
Omega结实的肌理没有丝毫气力，上面的脂肪随着他的叫声乱颤，被单被他的前段射湿了，却离满足很远。  
身后的侵犯者发出赞叹的呼声，安迷修被他下面高潮的小嘴吸到爽了，憋尿般的感觉冲坏了神经，拉着雷狮被锁住的手臂把邪念全射了进去。  
"嗯...哈。"  
粘稠的液体注在肠道里，Omega已经没了意识，只觉得被撑开的地方酸胀极了。

夜幕逐渐褪去，房间内的燥热渐渐平复，窗帘外的都市被清晨的蓝调铺满。安迷修醒时一缕阳光刚好照在他的眼睑上，晃得他烦躁。  
一场春梦让他浑身舒适，又觉得比以往困倦，他动动身子，忽觉身下潮热。  
"嗯？"  
他揉眼睛，试图坐起来，浑身好像被汗淋过又被炎夏蒸干，又黏又难受。  
窗帘被微风抚动，安迷修睁开眼睛，眼前发白，等到视觉逐渐适应，他张开了嘴。  
完全僵成石雕。  
"........"  
年轻调查官的下巴越张越长，对着床上的乱象，连惊呼也发不出来。  
床单是白的，男人的裸体也是白的，上面布满了咬痕吻痕，还有白色的浊夜。  
安迷修的瞳孔缩小，汗毛骤立，全身的肌肉都在绷紧，这才发现空气中情事与信息素的味道不是他梦里的残余。  
最让他难以置信的自然是床伴脸。  
"...............雷狮？！"  
雷狮是被人拽醒的，一睁眼就看见安迷修在用两个人锁在一起的手，自己抽自己的脸。  
"啪。"  
安迷修一巴掌拍在自己脸上，那块皮肤马上红了，很痛，原来他真的不是做梦。  
"你。"  
雷狮全身赤裸，张开嘴唇，结果没力气骂人，浑身都像吱嘎作响的木头架子，随便多动一下就会散架。双丘之间胀疼难忍，黏糊糊的精液被蹂躏过的穴口涌了出来。  
安迷修看到他醒了本能地想从床上站起来，手铐一扯，扯得雷狮发出嘶声，他手腕上被磨破了皮，一圈粉红。  
"你是omega。"  
说话的人盯着雷狮手上到伤痕，如同即将招供的犯人看着罪证。  
"你为什么....你应该早点告诉我你是omega。"  
安迷修的嗓音很低，但雷狮能听到里面被压制的颤音，他从没见过安迷修如此，眼睛明亮的颜色此时显得极其暗淡。  
雷狮从没想过如果和人有初夜，第二天会说什么样的情话，但没有人会想听"你不该是omega"。  
"我把你....我把你标记了吗？"  
Alpha说着一直看向地面，也看不见一夜情的对象的脸。  
"怎么？你怎么紧张，该不会是第一次吧。也对，你昨天还说好的Alpha不能约炮，都是约炮的Alpha败坏了你这种好人的名声。"  
反唇相讥几乎是他唯一能做出的反应，越往后说声音越不受控制，生出怪异抽搐的尾音，身体从末肢开始颤抖。  
这不是他的心想说的话，却是他的自尊不得不说的话。  
"哦，还是说，那只是圣人表面上的说辞？你现在害怕射到我生殖腔里面了，怕我现在就要怀孕了？"  
"....我没这个意思！"  
安迷修的吼声震得窗户微颤，仿佛所有alpha在暴怒时都有暴力的本能，房间顿时安静下来，雷狮咬住了嘴唇，越咬越紧。  
"....抱歉。"  
站着的男人单手捂住了一面脸，泛红的皮肤渐渐泛白，所有的神采都从他神情里消失了。  
"是我失控了。"  
安迷修的声音很小。雷狮看过他很多不同时间道歉的样子，他曾经觉得这只是这个男人以退为进的方式，可从没有一次的道歉是这幅模样。  
这个男人眼睛里只写着两个字。  
"绝望"。  
'至于吗？不就是和他睡了？'  
就这么厌恶我吗？  
雷狮的胸腔里的东西沉了下去，像要一直掉到腹腔，胃里的酸水被压得往上冒。  
"如果我真的把你标记了，我会...我会对你负责的。"  
"没必要。钥匙拿出来。"  
"....."  
"钥匙拿出来！"  
他跟随安迷修的视线看向左边的床头柜忍着反胃感，拉扯仁的胳膊。  
他从柜子里翻出了一把小钥匙，插进钥匙孔把手铐匆忙解开，然后又被人一把拉住手腕。  
"嗯。"  
安迷修刚好抓到他胳膊的红痕上，又马上被烫到一般把他放开了。  
"你别动.....我陪你去医院。"  
"我不需要去。"  
安迷修身上半裸，仍低着头，还要说什么床上的手机响了。  
是他的。  
"你坐好。别走。我马上回来。"  
他看到电话上的显示就知道不得不接，雷狮也一言不发，也在找自己不知道掉到哪里的手机。  
安迷修出了卧室，把卧室的木门从外面锁上。他在厕所里接通电话，是警察局打来的。  
"喂是我。"  
"哎兄弟！"  
"...你怎么用公号？！"  
安迷修听到惑的声音，立即不耐烦。  
"嚯，大早上火气这么大？"  
"我有急事，怎么了快说。"  
"我这给你弄到关键材料，你今天要过来看。"  
"......我今天没时间，而且我还在停职。"安迷修看了眼墙壁，朝着卧室的方向。  
"别傻了，我都知道过几天你要复岗的。来看，不看等着继续吃瘪，下午一点！拜！"  
"喂！"  
安迷修对着电话大喊时外面传来人踹门的声音，他跑出去，卧室的门早被踹翻了，雷狮也不见踪影。

06  
"你还好吗？需要帮忙吗？"  
雷狮冲到街头上，很快引来众人侧目。他衣衫凌乱，衬衫遮盖不住脖子上的咬痕，浑身缠绕着两种不同的信息素。  
一个热心的年轻女人凑了过来，显然把他当成遭遇了人间不幸的Omega，目露怜悯。  
雷狮抬下头，表情吓退了女人，他平生最受不了别人的同情。  
他一瘸一拐的往公寓走，路人的视线如同处刑，好在这条街上大部分人都是冷漠的，不会记住他的脸，也不会关心他是谁，只会添油加醋地在茶前饭后聊聊今天在路上遇到了悲惨的omega。  
不到十分钟的路程耗尽雷狮所有体力，他爬进家里的浴室，热水淋在他的裸体上，精水与污垢融化滑落，却洗不掉那种粗暴又温柔的触感。  
"嗯。"  
他一拳打在墙壁上，双腿跟着瓷砖上的水流一同滑到地板。  
脖颈上的腺体像被烙铁烧过，滚着发炎般的剧痛，腺体是omega全身第二敏感的地方，咬痕的地方如同刀割，让他想起了高中是自己用小刀在上面乱刺的时候。  
"铃铃铃..."  
浴室外充电的手机响了，而他们的工作性质几乎不准许当天请假。  
"喂。"  
"雷调查官，你终于接电话了，我还以为你遭遇不幸了。现在已经快十二点，我记得你约我们调查队开会的时间是十点半。"  
"我马上过去。"  
"我们要吃饭了。"  
"你先...喂，等等！"  
手机里传来对面挂机的嘟嘟声，给他打电话的是警部刑侦大队的人。一个检察官通常会配一个调查官和其他的行政人员比如秘书，安启然作为科长手下有两个以上的调查官，负责协助办案，展开并落实实际调查内容，与警方交接。  
和警方相处不融洽，以后想顺利办案只会寸步难行。  
全裸的男人扶着浴室墙壁，蹒跚到洗手池的台面，淋浴里的蒸汽涌得满处。雷狮想从地面上真正站直，肌肉却不在是肌肉，像是被冻僵的一捆皮筋，怎么也拉不开。  
他如同同不便的老人，慢慢站起，嘴唇则越咬越紧。  
还没输，现在还不是停下的时候。  
不论他的身体是什么，他都还能当检察官。只有当上检察官，一切才能真正开始...  
年轻的男人终于扶稳台面，身上的水渍全然凉透，顺着背脊滑下。短暂的胜利没有坚持太久，一种难以启齿的感觉却从他的尾椎往下蔓延。  
"啊。"  
刚刚没清理干净浊液流出来了，黏腻从大腿到膝盖，点在地面暗色的瓷砖上。  
雷狮看着那块污渍，耳间嗡鸣，呼吸声越来越大，弥留在记忆里的人从背后抱住他，嘴唇贴他的脸颊，然后吻住他的嘴角。  
后面的事情他记不清了，只记得他躺在浴室的地板上，脖颈剧痛，信息素突然爆炸一般挤压窄小的空间，墙壁在酒味中腐蚀。  
他的手指抓着一起落地的手机，按下120前，翻出通信录中另一个名字。

救护车的鸣笛，还有熟悉的呼声，再醒来时雷狮躺在一个几乎纯白的房间里。  
他呆望着陌生的天蓬，闻着被褥中洗衣粉的气味。  
"感觉如何，手指能动吗？"  
人声来自两米外，一个穿着白大褂的女人坐在铁椅上，手里拿着一叠不知是什么的纸张与黑色的钢笔。  
"能动。好得很。"  
"如果很好，你也不会给我打电话了。雷狮。"  
雷狮扭头，转向他的主治医师。不得不承认她是个漂亮女人 一双明眸，充满求知欲，精致的鼻子与唇形比那些艳丽逼人的第一眼美人要耐看许多。长长的金发在左右两边挽成低马尾，明明是个少妇，却有少女的气质。  
"....愿意和我讲述下你经历了什么吗？"  
秋问得谨慎，她并不是雷狮十年来的主治医生，但小时候和雷氏家族住在一个街区，她的父亲一直是雷家的家庭医生。她上高中的时候，雷狮还是个小学生，那时候的男孩顽皮多动，经常被他姐姐追在后面打。  
"我已经给你做过鉴定，如果需要报警的话...证据充足，你记得侵害者的容貌吗？"  
躺在床上的omega显然刚刚经历过激烈的性交，而她记得很清楚雷狮一直抗拒接受作为omega的事，很难不去假设她的病人被性侵了。  
"哈哈。"  
床上的人大笑出声，嗓音沙哑，然后咬牙切齿。  
"我在检察院上班，还需要报警？谁胆子那么大敢对我怎么样？我昨天喝了点酒，和我的崇拜者玩过头了。"  
"是吗，所以你是自愿的了？！"  
秋的尾音拔高，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
"....自愿的。"  
"你谈恋爱了？真的谈恋爱了，真为你高兴！"  
女医生说着肩膀松弛下来，一把抱了过去，恨不得抱住病人乱跳。她抑制不住惊喜，认识多年她早把雷狮也当做弟弟，由衷地地希望雷狮能接受自己，过的快乐，尤其是那件整个家族都不愿提起的不幸之后。  
"勒死人了，快放开。"  
"真意想不到，比听到电视剧里的演员结婚还意外。对方是谁，该不会是你一直提的同事吧？"  
秋边笑边拿起怀里的文件，开始改上面的表格，甚至以为刚刚雷狮身上的颤抖是由兴奋导致。雷狮的身上缠绕着Alpha信息素，她是个beta不会被任何人的信息素撩拨，但嗅觉仍然灵敏。  
"薄荷味。我记得你大学时就天天提他，什么安迷修那个傻缺，安迷修那个笨蛋，我真该录下来。等你们结婚的时候在婚宴上放。"  
"我没提他。也没要结婚。"  
雷狮的手抓紧被褥，深深吸气。  
"我...被标记了吗？"  
秋顿了一下，脸上露出窃笑。  
"原来我们雷狮也会害羞？两个人交往就该坦率点，别像以前那样，你一直憋着不说，哪个人能发现你喜欢他，一憋憋了好几年，以前我就说过你信息素的病变和心理问题有关联。不仅如此，你上班以后是不是还天天和人对着干，人家不以为你讨厌他就不错了。还好你们成了，快给我讲解经过。"  
"我们只是一夜情了。我再问一次，我被标记了吗？！"  
雷狮的脖子红了，嘴角在扭动，女医生刚刚欢快的表情凝滞下来，她面前的男人是真的生气。  
"对不起，我的玩笑开过了。原来没有交往吗？好事多磨，好事多磨。"  
她尴尬地笑笑。  
"你还没被完全标记，精液还没渗透生殖腔深处，医护人员已经帮你灌过清除液。"  
雷狮是个信息素水平极高的omega，不真正被内射在生殖腔里是不可能被标记的。  
秋翻过一张表格，看来她高兴的太早，而现在真正需要忧虑的不光是雷狮是否谈恋爱的问题。  
"你们两个真的没有准备交往的意思吗？"  
".....一点也没有。"  
雷狮低着头，他手里的床单快被他撕裂了，竭力抑制呼吸里的颤音。  
"我的腺体里的人工信息素假体被他咬坏了。"  
"啊对，假体本身主要为没有性生活的omega准备，可以有效抑制发情期，但一旦接触真正的Alpha信息素，它的组织结构就会分解。"  
医生越说神情越严肃，终于有个专业人士的模样。  
"我需要再植入一个，现在。"  
"雷狮你知道这不现实，你记得大一暑假为了给你制作适合你身体的假体花费了几个月吗？"  
"....那还有什么办法？！....呃。"  
雷狮摸向身后，从刚才他就意识到他的信息素根本没有平复，一直在空气中高涨，浑身也越来越热。  
他刚刚和一个alpha性交过，就算没有被内射在生殖腔，也被射在了肠道里，腺体里也被安迷修注入了大量信息素。摄入高浓度的Alpha信息素，omega假性发情应该马上缓和，然而他的信息素却在失控，把安迷修的气味渐渐覆盖。  
"你现在身体状况极其不乐观。如果再失控下去有可能成为超级omega，到时候...就太晚了。"  
秋说着把图标递给雷狮，上面详细记录了自从雷狮在她的诊所就诊后的所有信息素记录。  
"你目前信息素的浓度已经超过了正常omega的几倍，一旦成为超级omega你不但会一直发情难以被标记，还会强制你周围所有的alpha发情.....你还记得你大一的时候发生的事吗？"  
"...别说了，不要提那件事！"  
雷狮大吼的声音顶向房顶，把手里的表格扯，成碎片。  
"我不想听别的，麻烦你告诉我治疗方案是什么！"  
秋叹了口气，于心不忍。  
"第一个方案，切除腺体，摘掉器官。手术风险大，术后后遗症显而易见，你会因为失去信息素加速衰老，体能下降。"  
"...."  
"第二个方案，在彻底变成超级omega前被Alpha标记，处于长期稳定的性关系，尽可能地多摄入Alpha信息素，直到变态反应慢慢缓和到正常水准。"  
她看着床上的男人，摇了摇头，可能不需要听也知道雷狮的答案。  
"第一种。"  
男人咬字清晰，一字一句要把牙根挤出血来。  
"....你先别急着决策，再考虑两天。我现在给你开浓度高的人工信息素，尽可能缓和症状。"  
她在药剂单上书写，眉头紧蹙，张口几次。她记得二十几年前的雷狮，还是一只小小的矮冬瓜，小脸贴着别墅外铁栅栏，挑衅路边的野猫。  
她攥紧拳头，终于还是说了。  
"雷狮，作为一个医生我不该说什么，但作为一个朋友我觉得你需要认真看清你的心想要什么。如我刚才所述，身体和心理是一个硬币的两面。越是得不到的就越想得到，这是常人正常的反应，如果越得不到越告诉自己不想要，反而会有更强的渴望。我看过的十几个超级omega的病历，其中的大部分人心理上都有一些问题，都一直在压抑自己。"  
"........"  
"你们家里人对其他事物的欲望都很直率，对感情却相反。"  
她说着自嘲地笑了一声，看着自己手上亮晶晶的戒指。  
"如果你姐姐当时再坦率一点，我可能就不会和别人结婚了。"  
"....我一个字都不想再听下去。你越界了。"  
雷狮闭上眼睛，声音冰冷。  
"好吧。"  
秋放下了笔。  
"你先别急着穿衣服，我让护士给你调配了抑制剂，走之前再打一针，虽然可能坚持不了太久。我知道你不会考虑住院的。"

雷狮从诊所出来临近下午五点，赶到检察院时会议室的灯关了一半，发灰的房间里有一张巨大的圆桌，显得唯一一个在此处逗留的人格外矮小。  
“那个，您好。”  
年轻人朝雷狮点点头，胆怯得样子令人烦躁。  
“你是？”  
雷狮扶住桌子，浑身乏力。注射过抑制剂后他的体温未减，冒出来汗确实冷的。检察院的空调时常设置在20°，站在他面前的矮冬瓜抓紧制服外套的领口，看上去比他更冷。  
“我是警署负责交接的人员，您上次见过我，可能是我太不起眼了。”  
“……我想起来了，紫堂幻？”  
雷狮对这个刚从警校毕业的小孩略有印象，不是因为他长得若不惊风没有一个警察该有的样子。如果他记得没错，紫堂幻是隔壁城公安局局长的儿子，八成是托关系才顺利入职的。因此被编排到与检方交接的岗位上。  
“人都走了？”  
“是，您没来开会，但我们有会议记录。”  
“我知道了，把昨天审讯嫌疑犯的录像也拿来。”  
雷狮伸手，另一人纹丝不动。  
“……依照规定录像不能带出检察院。现在已经要下班了。”  
紫堂幻唯唯诺诺地抗议，直到手里的会议记录被人一把抢走。两个人身体距离不到半米，菜鸟警察漂浮的眼神里仿佛闪过细微的变化。  
雷狮顿时头皮发麻，下意识想捂后颈部被头发遮盖的腺体。  
他的心跳提速，怦怦的响声敲着胸口，但是他忍住了。  
他喷过过多的中和剂，现在的房间里应该满是空气清新剂一样的味道。  
“检察院的规矩我比你清楚，你放心等着我看完了就还给你。”  
雷狮假装听不见紫堂幻的抗议，拿起留在会议室里的录像，转身往楼道尽头。  
他不是一个人，院里的行政人员已经开始下班。一个个与他擦肩而过，每一次接近都让他的肌肉下意识缩紧。人们的脸他记不住，却觉得所有人都在看他，所有人都在交头接耳，议论他的秘密。怪异的感觉在身体里膨胀，他的五感都在往身体外部扩散，神经长出长长的触须，触摸整个通道。他可以听清每一个人的鞋尖落地的声音，每一句人声被拉长慢放，各种被抑制剂压制的信息素堆叠在一起，被他身体里的恶魔唤醒。  
“您还好吗，您的脸色很差。”  
一个书记员挤到雷狮面前，被他一把推开。  
他快步进了一间残疾人专用的洗手间，身后的门闭合的瞬间，双腿就软了。  
“艹。”  
冷汗从他的鬓角滑下，滴在他手里被加密的平板电脑上。  
好像此时只有把精力集中在别的事物，才能摆脱对环境的敏感。  
电脑窄小的屏幕上开始闪烁画面，里面是一个满脸匪气的警官，与瘦骨嶙峋的嫌犯，整个审讯室泛着蓝绿的光线，显得犯人更像一个尸骸。  
"....你不配合我们调查，我们有的是办法撬开你的嘴。"  
"....."  
"你的上游货源是谁？！在哪交接，我们查过监控录像了，你以为你们不用银行，我们查不出你怎么转钱吗？！"  
一脸匪气的警察拍打桌面，录音机里传处颤音，雷狮好像可以听到毒贩的呼吸声，回神时才发现是自己的呼吸。  
一声一声像发高烧难以呼吸的病患，烫得吓人。而据他上次在医院打抑制剂才过去两个小时。  
"我..不知道你在说什么，我要请律师。"  
"哼。好啊你请律师，抗拒从严，回家过年？做你的美梦，卫二，你卖高中生冰毒，是死刑知道吗？！"  
屏幕里的录像还在播放，审讯一筹莫展，从提问变成警察的独角戏。被审讯的瘾君子，已经完全沉默。厕所里的水声轻响，年轻的调查官抱在厕所的洗手池上，一个塑料管从他颤抖的手里掉了出来。  
他应该脱下裤子，按照说明把内置的抑制剂塞到自己体内，等着它像蜡烛一样被体温溶解。  
水龙头里的水从他的西装袖口往下淌，异常冰凉，像是他记忆里大一的夏末，泳池里的水，那天整个年级都在，安迷修也是。  
雷狮蹲下来，抓到地上的使用说明书，没想到里面还有另外一张纸，上面是秋的字迹。  
"我一直认为你是个好孩子，你值得你想要的，我想他也值得你。"  
"管你什么事！！"  
洗手池镜子里面的面容扭曲起来，他大喊着把纸条撕碎的瞬间，刚刚被压制的五感又往外涌去，瓷砖的冰凉，电灯的闪烁，屏幕里两个人的动作，爆炸般炸成彩色的锁片。  
天旋地转，他扶住墙壁，顿时又看回屏幕。  
怪异极了。  
为什么刚才没有发现？  
他视野的边缘开始模糊，中心则异常清晰，嫌犯的手一直被锁在桌子下，两只手一直保持着固定的姿势，像有意定在哪。  
桌子下面是光无法触及之处，一切都融在一起，细节难辨。在警察拍桌子时，嫌犯僵直如石雕的手腕，只有一次被吓的动了。手腕上的运动手环挪了下边，出来了几个难以识别的荧光点。  
雷狮对着画面张了张嘴，露出一个笑容。  
他知道这种玩意。

07  
"安迷修，喂兄弟，你在听吗？"  
"啊，哦。"  
安迷修动了下手臂，桌子上的咖啡被他撞倒，棕色的液体滴滴答答从桌边淌下。  
"你发什么呆呢，你么连扶都不扶？？"  
"抱歉。"  
安迷修拿起杯子，咖啡还是温热的，但没有那个人热，热得他夜里难以入眠。  
"你没打抑制剂吗，味这么大，易感期？昨天你该不会是在家一整天忙着操o吧，怪不得我叫你昨天下午过来你根本没来。"  
"别胡说，我没...."  
西装革履的调查官红了脖子，窘迫中捂住半张脸。  
"我还没复岗，按规矩，我还不能呆在刑侦队。"  
"没那么多规矩，我叫你来就来。昨天我弄好录像了，你先看，别被别的傻逼先看了。喂你，紫冬瓜，录像的加密U盘呢，给我拿来！"  
"....不行，吃完就走，后天检察院见。"  
安迷修把一次性饭丢在警局的垃圾桶里，他往入口的玻璃门走，刚刚被幻使唤的新警官与他擦肩而过。  
"东西呢？"  
惑当了多年的警察，总是有点以黑制黑的劲，葛优瘫二郎腿一翘，不怎么像大队队长，像山大王。  
他的小奴隶支支吾吾，不知道在纠结个什么，他一直不是温柔对待新人的类型，一巴掌拍在桌面上。  
"U盘，快点拿出来。"  
"我....那个....被拿走了.."  
"大点声，公子哥，别掐着嗓子讲话。"  
"昨天！被雷狮调查官拿走了，没还给我！"  
"嘭！"  
惑听着刚想骂人，门口就传来什么坚固的玩意猛撞玻璃的响声。他抬起头一看，就看到安迷修扶着玻璃门捂着头，额头都被撞红一大块。  
"哈哈哈哈？你傻了吗，搞什么玩..."  
他话没说完，安迷修几个箭步冲了过来。  
"他人呢？！"  
"什么...什么人？"  
紫堂幻被安迷修一把按住肩膀，薄荷色的眼睛直直看得幻浑身发毛，他吓得频频用眼神向惑求助。  
"兄弟你没事吧？哈？"  
"雷狮在哪？！"  
Alpha的质问震得幻愣神，好像有些认不出这是平时彬彬有礼的调查官。  
"不，不知道，检察院？我...我真的不清楚。"

安迷修一脚油门踩到检察院，人不在，又开车直向雷狮的高级公寓。他昨天拜托了保安一下午才让他到门口等，一直等到天黑又被保安劝走。  
"雷狮，你出来，我知道你在家。"  
他拍着门板，呼吸有些乱。他一整晚辗转反侧，只要一闭眼就能看到omega朦胧的紫眼睛，潮红的脸颊，还有咬不住淫词的薄唇。  
他的身体又开始热了，像有无数只蚂蚁在血管里攀爬，怕是只有压住雷狮的裸体才能让胯下的东西舒服。  
他不知道是不是所有alpha都如此，一旦开过浑，就想把那个omega变成自己的，日日夜夜地逼他和自己性交。  
这一点真正让安迷修厌恶。  
他知道自己的身体喜欢上雷狮的滋味了，感性的纠缠也让他混乱，如果昨天雷狮逼着他，让他娶他，他可能会交出所有存款买钻戒到民政局就范。  
可想的时间越长，理性就越为清晰。  
他知道雷狮本质是什么样的人，自私自我，急功近利，也记得雷狮让线人编排他后露出的邪笑。

安迷修一直等到深夜，飞蛾的薄翅拍打着路灯，他憋足一口气，开着吉普车绕了一次城区，惑又给他发短信了。  
"钱包没带，只收现金，麻烦你跑一趟了哥们。"  
惑比他爱喝酒，还经常到红灯区喝酒，安迷修看着导航仪上的地址行驶进了小路，霓虹灯的倒影点缀在黑色的车身上。  
"我马上到。"  
他回了条语音，刚好开过一个宽阔的停车场，这个停车场属于树林内的高级夜总会，还有保安驻守。  
安迷修心不在焉地瞥过两眼，一个路灯下的车影抓住了他的注意。  
那是一辆紫色的法拉利。  
他往左打轮，把车开进了夜总会的停车场。  
市面上没有紫色的法拉利，如果有，一定是雷狮自己喷漆的那两。

"先生您有预约吗？"  
"没有，在下是来找人的，请问这个人你见过吗？"  
安迷修掏出手机，里面有一张模糊的照片，是大学时年级活动的集体照，他对着上面一个人头点点手指。前台的灯光昏暗，整体为黑调，意想不到的安静，只有两个西装革履的接待人员对他微笑。  
"抱歉先生，我们没有这种服务。"  
前台人推回他的照片，甚至连看都没看。  
安迷修咬咬牙，浑身不自在地说话了。  
"我知道了，我想指名，花名册拿来吧。"  
"好的，这边是非会员的花名册，请问您的偏好是Alpha, Beta, 还是Omega呢？"

五六分钟后安迷修坐在半包间的黑色沙发上，面前摆有贵得让他肉疼的果盘，房间空调极冷，但他宁愿做在沙发的一角上，不和房间里的另一人坐在一起。  
"您喜欢淡一点的，还是浓一点的。"  
陪酒人说话了，"嚯嚯"笑着捂住了嘴。  
"我喝白水。"  
安迷修僵硬得像个木头，不敢扭头看，或者不想抬头看。  
"怎么能喝白水，套餐赠送的威士忌还没喝完呢~"  
陪酒人说着往安迷修的方向挪起屁股，他是个一米八的壮汉，却穿着布满亮片的鱼尾裙，涂着大红唇，画孔雀色眼影，带假睫毛。  
"你...你喝吧。"  
安迷修结巴，他实在想不懂为什么刚才头脑发热，进了这间夜总会，还指名个omega，可能是想确认自己是否对任何omega的信息素都变得更敏感了。  
可这也能算是个omega?  
他闻不到任何味道，这两天的异种omega颠覆了他的认知。  
"....你在花名册上没画这么浓的妆。"  
"讨厌，您怎么这么直A癌的发言，omega都是看心情化妆的嘛！"  
陪酒人娇嗔，又往安迷修的方向挪了半米，屁股震得沙发垫弹动。  
"......"  
"好冷，帮人家拿下酒杯嘛。"  
安迷修看着涂有大红唇的方脸越来越近，火箭一样弹了起来，一步迈到门口。  
"我去洗手间，你先喝。"  
他丢下一句话走出包间，几乎算逃亡，他走的太快，夜总会又如同迷宫，转过几个转角就再找不到来路。  
安迷修穿过ktv区，绕在舞池侧面，整个舞池染着荧光蓝，里面群魔乱舞。他整理领带，无意识地观察起夜总会的布局，总觉异样，  
好像有人也在观察他，又难以言喻。  
因为工作原因他时常会暗访娱乐场所，不知为何这间规模庞大的夜总会从没被调查过，可能它有足够深的背景，可以让检察院睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
一位服务生端着鸡尾酒从他面前走过，消失在暗处，安迷修皱眉看着那本该是个死角的地方，骤然明白了什么。  
这里的墙壁太厚，屏障太多，与正常开放空间的舞池截然不同。而这些都是打造暗室通道的必要元素。  
他往上看去，一个个通风口与摄像头藏在霓虹灯的死角里。  
"原来如此。"  
安迷修轻轻笑了一声，被这些可疑的布置勾起了职业病。他找了个高处的作为，从上观察人流的方向，人的行为总有规则可言，尤其这家夜总会里的大多数是会员与常客。  
往南去的显然以回家为主，东北和西北两个方向应该是有其他娱乐设施，正北是舞池Dj的未知，后面可能是休息室或者单纯的死角。  
他起身了，一直往北走，因为显然有个穿着黑衣的人贴着墙在做一样的事。  
他和那个人之间隔了十几个人，然后几个人，直到人消失在黑色的墙壁里。  
安迷修往身后看了一眼，好在身边的人都醉生梦死，然后按上了刚刚他敏锐捕捉到的一个按钮。  
轻微的"咔嚓"声后，他的脚前多了一条通道。

好奇心每个人都有。  
等到安迷修觉得不太妥当时他已经通过暗道进入底层。这里不算十分安静，依稀能听到楼上舞池重金属的颤音。  
刚才的人影不见了，面前长长的走廊是西式布局，仍然昏暗。  
他小心往内探索，走到尽头时却看到了五六个岔口。  
"....这么夸张吗？"  
每个岔口都暗得吓人，看着永无止境，如同走进怪物的肠道，让人本能地抗拒。  
"今天算了吧。"  
安迷修想着自己没有调查证，正想原路返回时听到了细微的呼声。  
"放手。"  
人声来自一个岔道。  
"滚！"  
"骚货，装什么呢，刚才勾引我的时候不就是想被我草吗？"  
安迷修赶过去时一个包间的门半开着，几乎黑暗的空间路两个男人扭打在一起，空气中扬起衣服被撕裂的声音，还有乱七八糟的吸气。  
"老实点。"  
压在上面的男人奋力按住他的猎物，肉手去拽omega的皮带。  
"艹！"  
他被omega一拳在下巴上，怒气滚红了脸。  
"贱人我看你是找死！"  
他抓起旁边的啤酒瓶直接朝人的鼻子猛砸却被一把拎住了。  
"你没看他说不要了吗？！"  
安迷修一手攥着男人的手腕，一手拎住人的衣领，刚把人拽起来就听到划拉一声。  
酒瓶被夺走了，一把砸在了男人的脑门上，玻璃碎了一地，酒精的味道扑鼻而来。  
安迷修哑然，在刺鼻的酒精里寻觅出熟悉的信息素味。  
"...雷狮?"  
他张张嘴，看着人摇摇晃晃地从地板上站起来。整个房间只有蓝色的荧光灯放置在椅子下，人黑色外套的轮廓模糊，皮肤却染着荧凉，光滑显眼。  
"你怎么往这种地方跑，你身上还...."  
安迷修把脸别到一边，好像多看一眼他脸上就会发烫。  
"别挡路。"  
雷狮抓起地上男人的衣服，把安迷修推开，生硬的语调却像一颗地雷，炸开了埋在alpha压在腹腔里的无名火。  
"你还在发情期，和我离开!"  
安迷修抓向雷狮的袖口，被一把甩开。  
"怎么了安迷修，你该不会觉得我们俩睡了一次，就有资格对我颐指气使了吗？！"

08  
安迷修的脸憋得发紫，他又想咬人了，眼前人的伶牙俐齿比信息素更能刺激他的本能。  
只要在雷狮的脖子上咬几口，甚至舔两下就能把人治得服服帖帖。  
一身邪火滚得他发烫，最后还是被正义的骑士忍住了。  
"你一个发情期的omega，半夜私闯这种地方就是社会隐患。我从来没针对你，也没对你颐指气使，换成别人我一样会劝他们回家。"  
"噢。"  
雷狮冷笑一声。  
"原来安调查官不是跟踪我才跑来这，是日常夜访夜总会拯救失足omega？我知道你停职在家很闲，我没那么闲，我是来上班的。"雷狮说完蹲下身去，往地上男人的大腿摸。  
"你干什么？！"  
安迷修抓他的胳膊，却管不住雷狮翻人裤兜的手。  
那只细长的手在里面转了几圈，抓出来一把钥匙与一个手机，用打开了被丢在地上的一个窄小的行李箱。  
"......"  
安迷修不是傻子，看到箱子里琳琅满目的密封瓶与注射器，多少明白些什么。  
"你在调查我们的案子？"  
"你说呢？"  
"那就是承认了？"  
雷狮不可置否，拉住地上昏厥男人的手指，用指纹打开男人都手机。  
之前雷狮从审讯录像里看到了嫌疑人的手环，这种手环他以前社交时见过，是这个俱乐部的会员手环。录像里的嫌疑人顶多穿阿迪达斯之类的评价品牌，不用想也知道大部分钱都用在毒品上，会有如此高级会所的手环实在可疑。  
不属于雷狮的手机亮了，白色的屏幕成为这个包间里最明亮的光源，晃得雷狮眯眼。他旁边的调查官也凑过来一起看。  
"你运气很好嘛安调查官，看来他们有个大party。我劝你别想阻止我，我也不会和你合作分这个功劳。"  
安迷修与他对视一眼，沉默片刻脱起了西装外套。  
"你的味道太重了。先盖上。"  
"呃！"  
西装外套被盖在雷狮被扯坏的衬衫上，顿时让他浑身一僵，刚刚的嘲讽像打在薄荷味的棉花糖里，软绵绵的还十分的痒。  
痒人的感觉从呼吸涌入喉咙，好像不是他的皮肤在痒，是他内脏的膜在痒。  
"..."  
雷狮的身上立即出了一层细汗，难以抑制地发出哈声，腿也有些发软，然后被人一把按在墙上。  
".....就算你想和我合作，我也不会认可你现在有这个能力。雷狮。看看你现在的样子吧。"  
安迷修不想说什么下流的形容，但眼前的人从模样到气味可以让任何alpha脱下裤子把人压在墙上玩弄。  
他看着雷狮咬住嘴唇，难得的忍耐显得更加诱人。他本来找雷狮是想道歉，或者把混乱的事情说得清楚，此时却控制不住任何话语。  
"回去吧，后面交给我调查，我知道你要面子，也不想接下来让我有保护你的机会吧？"  
"......保护我？"  
雷狮的嘴唇抽动，哈哈笑了两声，拉开领子，从裤兜里翻出两根抑制剂。  
面前正义的使者看到他半裸的胳膊与肩膀时就像看到了什么水蛇妖魔，弹簧一样从他身上弹开了。  
"你放心，安迷修，我死在这，也不会求你保护我。"

那两根抑制剂药效极快，回到走廊时雷狮的体温已经回降，浑身发情的味道也被过多的中和喷雾覆盖，取代瘙痒的却是四肢发冷与乏力。  
雷狮往一个方向加快脚步，后面的人也一直跟着，他和安迷修都没有准备放弃的意思。  
他停在了一个需要插钥匙卡的电梯边，在安迷修面前弹了弹卡片。  
"怎么了现在不继续说教了？"  
安迷修一直盯着omega，不得不承认只要雷狮用过抑制剂，他想把人打晕了带回去也会费一翻功夫。  
从刚才男人手机的内容上看，这个夜总会的地下有不可告人的秘密，甚至有可能是毒品验货取货的核心地点之一。  
现在上去联系警察局应该最稳妥，却不可能丢下雷狮不管。他注意雷狮每一个动作与破绽，而雷狮也在关注他，明明前面是虎穴，他还要先对付一只敌我不分的狮子。  
"在下现在说什么还有用吗？"  
他说着用手机给惑发了几条信息，不知道能不能正常通讯，电梯的门敞开在两人面前。  
他们两人对视一眼，再看向电梯里的摄像头，可能此时只有先合作，才不会是最坏的结果。

电梯能停的只有两个楼层，一旦进去就是无限下沉，失重的感觉后，灯火通明。  
雷狮整理起头发与身上安迷修的西装，尽量让自己融入环境，与上层现代风的装修不同，地下更像高级会所，以巴洛克风格的装潢为主。  
电梯口没有检查人员，甚至放在旁边的架子上还陈列了化妆舞会般的面具。  
"...毫无新意。"  
雷狮拽走一个带上，那边安迷修带了一个像狼不像狼，像兔子也不像兔的白面具，好笑得可以。  
"嘘，小点声。"  
安迷修向他比手型，压低嗓音。  
"别回头，也别去找，周围都是。"  
安迷修说完雷狮心领神会，楼道中埋有摄像头不计其数，他们两个如同走进炮楼，被无数炮口包围了。  
雷狮拎着缴来的小行李箱往前走，下意识地脖颈发僵，还要做出泰然自若的模样。  
顺着铺有地毯的路走，不久就听到人声传来，通过拐角是一个喷泉，左右有两个岔路。喷泉旁的执事像刚刚接待过上一名客人，有脚步声消失在远处的尽头。  
"您好，请问怎么称呼？"  
执事面向他们，他一身黑西装，耳朵上不但带着通信器，腰上还隐约能看出西服下有电击器。  
"你可以叫我RAY，他是我的跟班，李狗蛋。"  
"......."  
安迷修咬咬牙，憋住气，几乎能看出雷狮在窃笑。  
"RAY先生您好，请问您今晚受谁所邀？可以看下介绍人吗？"  
雷狮抿嘴，从兜里掏出一张卡片，也是从刚才男人的身上搜来的，卡片上有一个怪异的标志，还有一条条形码。  
他皱眉片刻，被面具遮住了忐忑，看到服务人员了然的神情才放松下来。  
"可以了吧？"  
"您往这边请。"  
执事说着还在看那张卡片，安迷修抬头示意他快走，两个人直向左边的岔路。  
"等一下。"  
执事又把他们叫住了，手里不知何时多出扫码机一样的器材。  
"RAY先生，请问您姓什么？"  
"...怎么了吗？姓李。"  
雷狮心里开始打鼓，是刚才从手机上看到的姓。  
"没什么，我们还是想多确认一次，可以请您们把面具摘下来吗？"  
执事越走越近，几乎只有半米之隔。雷狮扶住了面具，心跳难以一直地加速，直到旁边的人先说说话了。  
"抱歉。"  
"嗯？"  
执事一愣，没听清楚。  
"我说抱歉。"  
话印刚落执事头上的通讯器已经被安迷修拽到手里。  
"你们！"  
执事下意识去摸别再腰后的电击器，结果什么也没有，下一秒他的身体癫痫起来，被电昏过去。  
雷狮看着手里刚刚抢来电击器刚想叫安迷修把通讯器踩碎，楼道的天花板，闪出警报的红灯。

09  
"遭了，跑。"  
安迷修下意识往来路看，仿佛能听到那边多出急促的脚步声，他拉着雷狮拔腿就跑，拉开第一扇映入眼帘的大门。  
他们运气不错，大门內是隔音室，可以感觉出前面房间里的重金属的颤音。  
"请问，你们是..."  
站在前台的人略显茫然，被一把推开了。安迷修冲进第二扇门的舞池，无暇顾忌周围，直到雷狮放慢脚步，他才被眼前的景象惊呆了。  
或者说被扑鼻而来的，混乱的信息素惊呆了。  
"这...."  
安迷修不知道望哪看，哪里都不能看。  
他无法判断这是不是传说中的群P party，只知道这里几乎半裸狂舞的人大部分是omega，黑色房间里的彩灯在他们的躯体上游走，花白的人躯体与影子交叠在一起，虽然闻起来都打过一定的抑制剂，不算失控，形态却不堪入目。  
舞池上方设有一个高台，隐隐约约有几个黑影，安迷修看不清那上面站了什么人，只觉得所有的omega都在向高台展示自己，像是被群养的孔雀，炫耀自己色彩斑斓的羽毛。  
"藏起来。人来了。"  
雷狮重重拉了他一把，把他拉往一个天鹅绒的窗帘后，那想到里面的地面矮了十几厘米。  
"呃。"  
安迷修的重心向前，一个踉跄直接把雷狮一起绊倒。  
"你搞什么呢！"  
不满的人压低嗓音，很快又发出难以抑制的呜声，为了不让雷狮后脑勺与地面亲密接触安迷修身手把人环住了，像把人抱在自己怀里。  
雷狮的腰比他想象的窄，一手也能握住，他的鼻尖就贴在雷狮的颈窝边，虽然看不清雷狮面具下的表情，却觉得人脸的皮肤在散发诱人的热量。  
"放开。"  
安迷修听着红了脸，慌忙撒手，只听一声闷响，雷狮整个人都横着摔下地上，如同躺尸。  
"你！"  
"我...不是无意的。"  
雷狮的骨头被震的生疼，还想继续骂人，张口时舞池的音乐戛然而止，原本黑暗的空间里一盏盏射灯逐一亮起。  
"紧急通知，有意外因素闯入会场，各位稍安勿躁，请摘下面具，下面我们的服务人员会逐一检查。"  
天鹅绒窗帘外传出骚动，一时半会没人能适应眼前突如其来的明亮。一旦脱离黑暗与面具的伪装，仿佛所有半裸热舞的人都找回了自己的羞耻，慌忙整理起衣物。  
"都别动，一个个来。"  
不远处的人声越来越近，仿佛只有一米之远。  
"是谁叫你们开灯的？"  
舞池的上方传来了问话，雷狮刚刚提起来的神经似乎又被提到另一个方向。  
这种嗓音他有点熟悉。  
"万分抱歉，有老鼠闯进来了。"  
"真扫兴，关闭所有上行电梯。"  
"快走。"  
安迷修示意他往下看，不知什么时候被他撬开一个类似排气口的通道，黑漆漆的，光源触及不到。这个"小包间"的地陷比舞池其他地方更深，很可能是为整备人员修理电路设计的，为了美观而设计成包间样。  
下面的通道极窄，电线盘在一起，难以区分颜色。他们憋着呼吸一直往暗处尽头走，还以为彻底是条思路时终于看到一个人头大小的暗门。  
"呼。"  
雷狮先挤出去，然后被撞到后背，他下意识地缩紧脖子，空间里多出些不可言喻的薄荷味，安迷修的脸还红扑扑的。  
"你还好吗？"  
"我？不该问你吗？刚才看了那么多omega的裸体感觉如何？"  
他一想起刚想安迷修想看又藏着掖着的样子雷狮就肺里发闷，又自知不是想这些的时间。  
"....刚才的人声你听的出是谁吗？"雷狮问。  
"不清楚，但我一直听说这里幕后老板和山海集团有关系。"  
"巧了，我也觉得有关系。"  
雷狮看得花边新闻比安迷修多，听到山海集团时脑海里就勾勒出嫌疑人的轮廓，他应该没记错，那个人的声音，和山海集团少东家的音调十分相似。  
"我们现在无法做有罪推论。现在我们该撤离了，你清楚，雷狮。"  
"现在回去，等于什么也没查，就拿这点毒品只能定一开始小喽啰的罪。现在已经打草惊蛇，不真找出点直接能起诉调查的证据，你信不信今天一晚上他们能把所有可能有的证据毁尸灭迹？"  
"我信.....但你也在说可能有。就算真的有现在凭你我已经无济于事，我们已经被发现了。我的手机没信号，现在上去报警才是唯一解。"  
雷狮听罢张张嘴，火气直往头皮窜，他最受不了安迷修讲规矩的地方，更受不了是他的理性也在承认，现在是安迷修说的对。  
"....."  
"回去吧。"  
安迷修朝雷狮伸出了手，在昏暗的房间里看友善而有力，极具吸引力，仿佛只要拉住这只手，接下来就可以安心了。  
雷狮皱皱眉，他还没真的和他牵过手，他被薄荷味欠着往前迈步，直到听到小储备间外的声音。  
"谁在那？！"  
"不准动，敢动就开枪了。"  
"！"  
雷狮愣住，安迷修显然也浑身一僵，两个人都看向刚刚逃来的电路门。  
雷狮手忙脚乱刚迈进去，就看到外面储物间的门开了。  
安迷修一样听到门声，刚才着急中犯傻的脸片刻中冷静下来。  
"快走，别回头。"安迷修说着，想挤出个宽慰的笑容。"我也给你一个救我的机会。"  
这是雷狮听到的最后一句，电路夹层的门被没进来的调查官关上，从另一侧滑上了锁。

"艹，艹，艹。"  
雷狮的手在抠已经闭紧的门缝，他可以去踹门，也可以去锤门，但他知道现在在这里折腾只会让他暴露，让安迷修刚刚做的一切都白费。  
"....特么的，艹。"  
他的眼前闪过人的模样，在办公室吃廉价盒饭的时候，整个腮帮子都鼓鼓的，看到他进来忙着生吞，被噎到也要在他面前装得一本正经。  
搭讪omega的时候，讲企鹅都能冻住的笑话，只有雷狮一个人会笑。  
有时对着一个人，会没有理由地被他逗乐。  
至少下一次再想到安迷修的时候还是让他想笑的傻相，而不是刚才看到的最后一眼。  
雷狮的眼睛难受，嘴也开始扭曲，他在窄小的通道里往舞池跑，爬出地下时外面的omega们还在排队，一个个接受检查。  
"别着急，都看好了，和平板上的照片对比清楚。"  
雷狮一个侧身扭进队里，被挤了一下。  
"插什么队呀你？！"  
"哦。"  
"你什么态度呀，到后面排去。"  
雷狮抽抽嘴角压住急躁，如他所愿，他顺利成章来到人群的最后，舞池外围，离墙最近的地方。  
守卫看着人群密集的方向与大门口，听到的几个人刺耳的尖叫时雷狮已经拉开了灭火器的玻璃，把一个喷的白烟的红铁瓶滚到人群脚下。  
"天救命！"  
"都别慌，人肯定就在附近，仔细找。"  
一群受惊的omega如同被鳄鱼追赶的鸭裙，到处乱窜，雷狮混在里面一起往门口挤，却觉得腰下一紧。  
他被旁边的人环住了。  
"怕什么，就是个灭火器。"  
那个人没带面具，长相平平无奇，气质里的傲慢却让雷狮恶心。  
这是个与他相似，又异常不同的人，而雷狮一眼猜出了他是谁。  
山海集团董事长的长子，白宸。  
"你的味道很特别啊，在这么多的人里面，我的嗅觉一下就捕捉到了你，刚才我没闻到，真奇怪。"  
"....可能我的抑制剂刚失效吧。"  
"啧啧，这样吗？在我这不用那么小心，这所有的omega都属于我，没人敢干你的。"  
雷狮攥紧拳头，如果不是现在情况特殊，他可能已经把人打到满地找牙。  
"东家，现在太危险了，我们护送你先离开。"  
"嗯？行，反正我挑好了。"  
男人说着对着雷狮释放出信息素，发酸的橄榄油味像枷锁一样把他缠紧了。  
"！"  
雷狮憋住呼吸，浑身都开始发烫，靠的近的omega们也被味道吸引着簇拥上来，像发春的猫，贴到他们身上。  
"少东家，东家。"  
他们三五个人被几个保安护送进楼道，一直往最深的地方走。  
雷狮的西装里面开始发湿，原来不止是安迷修，他现在面对任何alpha都不堪一击。按在他腰上的手捏得很紧，仿佛在找他腰上的敏感想在路上就摸到他腿软。  
恶心的感觉往上蔓延，但最差的时候也可能是绝佳的机会。  
他们停在套房的门前，雷狮压低嗓音对人笑了。  
"实不相瞒，我不喜欢与人分享。"  
"是吗？"  
他可以听到性白的吞咽起了唾沫。  
"那一会别哭你吃不消。"  
"....呵。"  
白宸使了个眼色，让beta保安把其他几个要发情的omega拖走，带着雷狮近了房间。  
房间内奢华至极，两米长的大床上放了十几个避孕套与琳琅满目的性玩具，男人对着上面最大的那根露出猥琐的笑容，迫不及待的边脱衣服边往床边走。  
雷狮跟在后面撸起袖口，眼睛里泛出猫科动物残杀动物时的凶光，他现在还做得到，抓住这个人质，换安迷修安然无恙。  
人的后脖颈离他越来越近，雷狮蓄力的手臂上突出青筋，握紧的拳头朝人的颈椎锤了下去。  
而他等来的却是自己身上发麻的剧痛，与电击器滋滋的声响。  
他发出"啊"声，没来得及回头，眼前的画面如同黑暗的漩涡，朝下沉去。

10  
冰凉的水像碎开的石珠泼在雷狮身上，他的身体比头脑先醒，不可抑制地颤抖，却又无法挪动。  
"呃...."  
他的眼睫毛黏连在一起，好不容易睁开一条缝，从滴水的发丝间，依稀可以看清几个人影，有一个只有半米近。  
他看不清这个人的脸，只知道他的身形像堵墙，黑压压地挤在他面前，空气里的几种信息素长出蛇的毒牙，无声地朝他吐着信子。  
"看什么？！让你抬头了？"  
随着声音面前大汉的重拳敲在雷狮的左颧骨上，如同一口铜钟撞到头，钝痛后整个头骨都和耳鸣一起颤动。  
"...."  
雷狮的嘴里多出血腥的甜味，他的脑袋歪在一边，整个人都被锁在焊死的铁椅上。  
"别着急，还没开始审怎么就打起人了？"  
白宸坐在七八米外的沙发上，手里环着一个娇小的男孩，小鹿一般蹲在主人身边。  
"你说说看，谁指示你暗杀我的？我们不绕弯，不会太为难你。"  
"....."  
雷狮吐了口血水，定睛看向前方，他的视野终于清晰些许，他把证件都放在车里，可能因此还没有暴露。白宸和他的部下都带着口罩搬到空气过滤器，不会被他到信息素干扰。  
"暗杀你？你配吗？我就是过来玩的。"  
他的嘴角勾起狞笑，轻松的模样如同酒吧里的精英在鄙视富二代。  
"啧。"  
白宸不爽得撇了下嘴，大汉心领神会一拳又打在雷狮的肚子上。椅子上的受难者立即垂头干呕起来，雷狮快要把自己的胃吐出来了，发热的身体上疼出一层冷汗。  
"继续打，我们有的事时间，别弄死就行。"

"累死了。"  
安迷修坐在沙发上，长舒一口气，脚底下躺着三个晕过去的保安，都是被麻醉枪打晕的。  
Q.国有禁枪令，一边平民很难弄到真正的枪支，这些纯黑的枪仿得有模有样，里面却是用来抓狗的麻醉针。  
他擦了把汗观察四周，这几个保安把他控制住理应把他带往别的区域，从储物室出来后就进入这个房间，显然也不像终点。  
"喂喂，29号请回话，29号？"  
安迷修正把几个昏厥的人往衣柜里面塞，其中一个人的耳麦传出人声。  
看来他没什么时间了。  
他拿起从这些人衣物里翻出来的电梯卡，穿上保安的制服，一直往来路而去。  
他把保安的制服帽压到最低，前额头发的阴影刚好遮盖住五官，中途偶遇的人不多，仍然让他肌肉绷紧。  
"这里南口15号，快到换班时间了。"  
安迷修藏在电梯口附近的房门前，之前来时这里还没有守卫。听着耳麦里保安们的对话，他知道自己唯一的机会来了，没有犹豫，走上前去。  
"我是来交接的。"  
他说罢把身上的id卡交过去，已经凌晨三点，交班的保安脸上有些藏不住倦意。  
"真快。唉，本来我早该睡了。"  
人打个哈欠，被安迷修目送到楼道的拐角，身后的电梯很快亮了，抵达地下时的叮声让安迷修眉心舒展。  
他迈了进去。估计雷狮也脱逃成功了吧？

"嗯....唔...."  
被绑在椅子上的人抑制不住哽咽，他的手臂与脸颊上都是淤青，被衣服遮盖的地方只会更为严重。  
一旦伤及内脏，神经系统就会暂时麻痹人的感知，显然他还没有，面前粗线条的大汉是个老手，一直只让他受皮肉之苦。  
汗水一滴滴得从他的鬓角花落，明明腾得厉害，他的脸却是绯红的。  
屋子里其他围观的人，没有几个错过这一异象。性与暴力，哪一个都让人蠢蠢欲动。  
"还不想聊聊吗？你背后的头是谁？你的同伙呢？"  
".....同伙。"  
雷狮张开嘴，像没有喘气的力气，白宸走了过来，一把抓住他的头发，往上拎起。  
"你不是一个人来的吧？"  
"哈哈....哈哈哈....很好..."  
"笑什么？"  
"我看你真是个废物啊，从小靠老爹，长大了也只能做偷鸡摸狗的勾当....连个笨蛋都抓不到。"  
雷狮一字一句地咬，像猫在咀嚼眼前的老鼠，他的愉悦变成了一种释然，浑身都在放松。  
太好了，那家伙还活着。  
"你！"  
白宸的脸扭曲起来，一巴掌扇上去，显然不够解气，他使劲拉开雷狮的衣领，找到了最下三滥的方式。  
"呃....哈..."  
他的手死死地捏在雷狮脖颈后的腺体上，挤压出一阵隐忍又色情的叫声。  
"...还得意的出来吗，骚货。"  
他蹂躏得用力，掐一样乱撕那块脆弱的皮肤，眼前的景象也让他满意，omega浑身痉挛起来，眼睛中泛出水雾，腿在椅子上夹紧。  
就算闻不到信息素喂，这幅模样也够让人硬上半夜，美人他见的不少，但折辱瞧不起自己的人比送上来的美人要刺激得多。  
富二代迫不及待地解开自己的衬衫，正想摘掉口罩酣饮空气中的甜腻时被人从后面拉住了。  
"东家，他的信息素好奇怪啊。"  
刚刚被白宸遗忘在沙发里的omega幽怨出声。  
"嗯？哪里奇怪，吃醋了？"  
"你又闻不到，他根本不是正常omega你要摘下来口罩可能会发疯的！"  
"怎么回事？"  
白宸将信将疑，他第一次闻到雷狮的信息素时确实感觉出异样。如果说其他发情的omega是盛开的花朵，吸引讨蜜的雄蜂，雷狮却像深海的怪物，把无形的触手布满整个会场，压制过所有的omega，牵引控制所有的Alpha。  
"你闻闻看。"  
他把头转向自己的私人医生，是个beta，穿白大褂的人点点头从门口走过来，摘下口罩。  
"....东家，我猜测他可能是个super omega。目前可能还不是失控状态，但信息素的浓度已经超过正常发情期omega几倍。"  
"super omega?"  
白宸笑出声，围着椅子转了一圈，像是看着珍禽异兽盯着还在粗喘的雷狮。  
"我听说超级omega不会被人标记，可以被几个alpha轮奸几天...可能都不会被标记，到底是不是真的啊？"  
他睁大了眼睛，仿佛想起小时候一根根拔掉蜘蛛的腿的时候，那个黑色幼小的虫子在桌面上残喘着，悲哀至极。他看着雷狮奋力挣扎起来，紫色凶狠的眼睛勾在他身上，什么也做不了。  
"喂，拿两个易感针过来，我现在就想看看超级omega到底是什么样。"

易感针，一种处方药，时常针对更年期后的omega与alpha，他们的信息素已经衰退，却也需要一些激情。而这种药物比春药更让年轻人发疯，只要一针就能让所有omega脱下裤子，哭着央求。

白宸叫人按住了他的囚犯，看着医生把针孔抵在雷狮的胳膊上，一针之后，又是第二针。  
"你他妈...哈...嗯...哈....不。"  
所有人都不约而同地安静下来，几乎能肉眼看出椅子上omega迅速失控。雷狮的头垂了下来，汗珠如雨，虚脱之后整个世界都在沸腾。  
他控制不住一句自己喊出的话，有东西在他脑海里炸成碎末。痛觉，听觉，知觉，还有罪孽的快感都向外面的空间无限延长。  
他的身体就是整个屋子，这个屋子里所有人都在用呼吸爱抚他，每一个细微的声音都在侵犯他的听觉，每一个灰尘落在他皮肤上都像细腻的吻。  
"...不...我...啊...啊..."  
他在关爱与众人的期待里长大，把自尊放在高台上，为此可以说一切违心的话，没有人可以辜负他，没人可以折辱他，没人能战胜他。  
可这一刻他真的感到害怕。  
好像所有珍重的事物都可以付之一炬。  
雷狮的衣服湿透，只会发出断断续续的哽咽，他像躺在自己的内脏里，皮肤被热量完全消化。  
热潮如水，睁眼闭眼间他又回到了大学时的那个水池，是开始的地方，也是真正结束之处。  
夏天的味道就如现在，充满了温热的幻想，男男女女在一起嬉闹，所有的信息素在拉扯他的意识，混在水里。  
他看着安迷修离他异常的近，在暗夜中好像也在对他的方向微笑，他游过去，视野从水下到水上。  
冰凉的夜泳，音乐与狂欢，还有一个人从模糊到清晰的容貌。  
只要他对自己承认，他喜欢他，他就该是他的。但在震耳的心跳里，雷狮听到的是另一层的水声，有人和他一样从水里游出来，水光如同蛇鳞一样。那个人的背影挡在他面前，他仍然能看到，人的嘴唇落在安迷修的嘴角上。  
安迷修像害羞了，低下头，把手按在人的腰上。  
两个人的影子叠在一起，成为了雷狮唯一能看到事物，漫长至极的吻。  
"不。"  
整个夜晚都往下沉去，压在他的胸背上。世界溶解在水中，雷狮看着黑色的水里自己的倒影，里面映着深蓝的内脏，扭曲搏动，只有胸口那一块是鲜红的，裂开一样，翻出痉挛的膈膜。  
"...哈。"  
他就站在那里，听着自己的呼吸声越来越大，越来越无续。时间的概念模糊起来，只知道再抬头的时候所有人都像在看他，整个水池都是他的身体，而他的信息素失控了。

11  
"人需要多久能变成动物？哈哈，三分钟。"  
白宸看着椅子上囚徒的蜕变，幸灾乐祸地大笑。  
"也太简单了吧。"  
他用手捏住雷狮的下巴，原本挣扎的人像个提线木偶，随他摆弄。一双眼睛被水朦胧，无法聚焦。  
"哈...啊。"  
他不怀好意地往雷狮肩膀与脖子上按了两下，雷狮整个人身体都痉挛起来，胸脯上挺，难耐地扬起脖子，用沙哑的呼吸撩拨着所有观看者的欲望。  
房间里有些人忍的大喘却不敢出手，而白宸玩各种各样的omega已经腻歪了，眼前所谓的超级omega显然不达他的预期。  
"就这样吗？有点无聊啊。"  
他扶住口罩，在西裤里翻找，把一个精致的金属玩意掏出来。  
一把订制的瑞士刀，纯黑色的磨砂刀柄，上面镶嵌着黑曜石拼出的蛇头。  
"哈哈。"  
白宸兴奋地打嗝，把刀刃贴在囚徒几乎半透明的衬衫上。轻轻用力，冰凉的刃尖很快割开布料，在滚红的肌肤上，带出一串艳红的血珠。  
"啊....啊...."  
审讯的房间里传出一阵哀鸣，痛觉和快感一样，在异样的发情中变得无法控制，比正常人敏感十倍，痛苦百倍。  
轻轻刮裂皮肤的刀刃仿佛凌迟，皮层的痛感撕开血肉烙入骨头，可以让任何人跪着求饶，失控失禁。  
而在喊声后，omega死死咬住嘴唇。  
"...哦？"  
白宸不可思议地看着雷狮，难以想象任何人在现在还能有意识，他仿佛听到鄙夷的鼻音，一个该在地上舔他脚尖的发情omega，居然到现在还嘲笑他。  
"有什么好笑的？！给我叫！"  
他掰住囚徒的嘴，想撬开他的牙，很快他的手指塞了进去，近乎猥琐的按住人的舌头。  
那双紫色的眼睛聚焦过来，像要用尽所有的意识。  
"啊！艹你妈”吧！"  
嚎叫声刺入所有人的耳膜，旁边保安与医生蜂拥而上，拯救起白宸被雷狮死咬住的那只手。  
"啊。该死的真他妈疼！"  
富二代的拇指上多出血肉模糊的牙痕，如同被捕兽夹穿透后的猪爪。他脸上的肌肉扭曲起来，另一只手的侧面嘭地锤在雷狮脸上，把omega扇到扭头。他不够解气，直直立起手背，攥着瑞士刀朝人的眼睛扎了下去。  
他看着刀尖落下的瞬间周围仿佛变得软绵绵的，白宸的腰没了力气，噗地一下一屁股坐在地上。  
"...什么？"  
他在后腰酸软的地方一模，摸到一根凉凉的塑料，是个小的针头。他的视野浑浊起来，有些无辜地回头时看到黑色的枪口正对着他旁边的大汉。  
安迷修的麻醉枪不多，从缴获的通讯器里听到他们抓住入侵者时便一路往这边赶。屋内的信息素冲向他的口鼻，眼前的景象更让他瞠目结舌。  
椅子上人的脑袋耷拉在一边，破烂的衣服上布满刮痕与血渍，散乱的头发贴在脸上，皮肤上点缀着淤青与暧昧的红晕。  
他无法把印象里桀骜不驯的雷狮与椅子上的被蹂躏过的囚徒联系在一起，两张脸重合时，他内脏里的血发出沸腾般的颤音。  
安迷修手上的青筋暴起，有什么刚在他脑子里炸得粉碎。  
枪膛里明明还有最后两颗麻醉弹，他却直接把几公斤重的枪身抡在朝他扑来的大汉头上，钝响中黑压压的铁器溅出血沫扬于空气。  
安迷修来不及擦脸上的血渍，立起枪身挡在身体前，咔咔两响，从另一头射来的迷醉针被枪身弹飞，落在地上。  
下一秒他抬手射倒对面两个持枪保安，屋子里原本站立的八个人瞬间只剩下四个。  
"保安和增员呢！"白晨的医生拖着昏过去的富二代对对讲机大喊，惊慌地看着安迷修和剩下两个保安扭打成一团。  
"你说什么？！警察巡查？！已经到大厅了？！...我不管立即叫增员过来，有入侵者！"  
白大褂咬咬牙给了白宸男宠一个眼神，帮他拖人，安迷修见状冲过来禽王，却看到刚被他脚踹开的保安往雷狮的椅子冲去。  
遭了。  
他转身抓住保安衣领，发现人脸上的口罩被他打掉，整个人的脸都涨成粉红色，他才觉得自己的身体一样异常，浑身滚火，伤口上痛觉变成让人发疯的瘙痒，挠只能挠出血来。  
憋在身体里的东西一直往外挤，无处释放就挤扁了他们的大脑，所有人都能感觉出胯下不耻的膨热，却愿意当空气里恶魔的傀儡，相互残杀。  
安迷修挡在雷狮前面，浓郁的白兰地味像把他彻底黏住，他像一只被蜘蛛网禽住的雄峰，理性透亮的翅膀被一口啃去，身上的利刺只能对准前方的竞争者们。  
保安顿时变成了一只怪物，朝他乱咬，另一个还清醒的从靴子里拔出一把亮闪闪的小刀直刺雷狮。  
"呃。"  
那个人知道安迷修会挡上去，一下扎在调查官肩膀上。安迷修挡着两个人的进攻，站在雷狮前面，刀片从他肩骨上往下割，痛感辐射向心口的方向。  
雷狮坐在椅子上一口一口的喘，耳朵里只有起伏的翁声，他看着眼前人熟悉的背影。  
不可置信。  
怪异的喜悦开始泛滥，好像他做的是一场美梦，但红色的血珠透着人的衬衫点在他的眼角上时，他的嘴唇张合，发出绝望的啊声。  
"！"  
安迷修咬劲牙，不知为何那两个人像被什么摄魂似的呆滞几秒，成为了唯一的机会，他往后仰头再一脑门撞晕持刀人，终于可以专心对付最后一人。  
保安摔倒在地，安迷修把插在他肩膀上的匕首丢落在地，将雷狮抱起来时已经全然不觉疼痛。  
周围的墙壁都化作不透明果冻，从长廊到逃生楼梯，又滑又软，摇晃变形，一脚一脚都像被他踩成碎块，怀里的东西比果冻更脆弱，他低头看上去怔怔看着。  
这是什么？  
他难以分辨，只知道这是战利品，只属于他的战利品。  
逃生梯的尽头光影斑斓，舞池无数眼睛都看了过来，无形的恶魔从地底浮出，勾住人的气息与其邀舞。  
一只只手抓到安迷修身上，被他一个个甩开，熟悉的人声，警车的闪灯统统被他抛在脑后，这种梦境似曾相识，他记得是在大学里，一个泳池边。  
他抓着一个失控omega的手跑了一路，那只手潮湿又温暖，紧紧地牵着他的，连香味都非常相似。  
他带着他的性幻想冲进车子，引擎的轰鸣带他融入黑夜。  
黑色的吉普车撞进辅路，撞倒树丛一片，安迷修油门踩到底，冲往夜总会后面的森林，树木的暗影密集成网，仿佛完美的巢穴把他拢住。  
着魔的Alpha驶向黑暗的中心，由着车头倾斜，失重腾起，从斜坡上撞空了。

"嗯。"  
雷狮的眼睛眯开一条缝隙，腰与手都被人紧紧握着。吉普车撞停在一颗大树旁，车窗前是夜中的湖水，在风中泛着一轮轮的波纹。  
他抬起头，身体贴着人发热的皮肤，看着人黑暗里鼻子与嘴唇的轮廓与闭合的眼睛。  
"你不记得了吧...嗯..."  
他张张嘴唇。  
"在泳池，你离我最近，最后把我关在更衣室里。....你在外面。"  
恍如隔日，他还能想起安迷修把门挡上时的背影，与外面失控的人群。  
雷狮自嘲地笑笑，身边刚刚因冲击昏厥的人动了。绿色的眼睛缓缓地睁开，看着他，目光如炬。  
安迷修的脸离他越来越近，遵循本能把他压在车座上。男人的发丝落在雷狮的脸上，薄荷味道完全失控，气息隔着衣服抚遍他的身体。  
他的瞳孔映着人略显无神的面孔，吻了过去，胸腔里的东西压抑地动着。  
有那么一瞬间，他愿意相信那个傻女人的话。  
"你值得他，而他也值得你。"

12  
安迷修的嘴唇贴上他的，细腻又干燥的触感让雷狮难以自制地低喘，仿佛能感觉到人唇边肌肤上细小的绒毛。这是他们第一个吻，绵软的触感像把神经末梢都拢在透明泡沫里，轻盈旖旎，是夙愿幻彩的碎片。  
“啊。”  
雷狮张合的唇片吻出水声，用最柔软地方含住侵入的薄荷味，青涩的味道里夹杂着不可追忆的不甘，他不是唯一品尝过的人。  
他嘲笑过年轻的自己，早该忘了那些事，而妒火至今仍把玩着他的心。  
雷狮的手抠进安迷修的衬衫，痛感换来身上更粗暴的索取。  
Alpha的身体挤在雷狮身下，躺在在他分开的双腿间，胡乱摸索着。  
哼声起伏，两人挣扎的身体越缠越紧，狭小的车身里传出愈加暧昧的沙响，被放倒的车椅上一个人骑在另一个人身上，仰着脖颈，喘出水气。  
“嗯..痒.哈....”  
一只粗糙的手隔着薄薄的衬衫玩弄着雷狮，没有任何耐心地乱捏乱撕，他身上的刀伤像被涂过蜂蜜，牵着发情alpha的嘴唇往下舔来，无情的舌尖润着血，然后含住了最甜软的一点。  
“哈。”  
雷狮的胸肌挺起，腰往上弓，只是被吮住乳头就眼前泛白。他的骑士吃奶一样，用舌头舔着他的乳晕，吸他的魂。掐他屁股的手早把他的西裤脱到露出光滑紧致的大腿，只有半透明的内裤被夹在臀缝里。  
雷狮内裤前后润透，包着他翘起的阴茎与后面细腻的皱褶。安迷修的另一只手按在布料上，一掌拢住他的隆起，中指顺着淫水插进了等待被喂饱的小嘴里。  
“哈，安迷修....嗯别抠哈哈....”  
Omega抓住人的头发哽咽出声，躲闪的屁股暴露在空气里，月光透过车窗撒上他白花花的腰臀，一次次扭着让肉虫般的异物钻得更深。  
雷狮的视线往上飘逸，管不住自己舌头乱颤，下面的小嘴含习惯了肉虫，却觉得又浅又细。  
“嗯……别动了。”  
指交的地方多出水声，中指带出透明粘液。安迷修在他玩具的耳边粗喘，呼吸行人雷狮皮肤中蒸发的白兰地味，早等不急。他狰狞的玩意被浓精挤到紫红，戳在雷狮花白的臀瓣前，刚刚被手指玩得开合的小嘴依依不舍极了，黏哒哒地吻上他的龟头。  
“嗯。”  
安迷修发出饕餮前的长叹，繁殖的欲望早摧毁了骑士，而他接下来就要摧毁他的战利品，像原始的动物那样把用来繁衍的容器囚禁在深巢里，日日夜夜让他除了被他的精液灌溉，没有其他存在的意义。  
“啊哈...好硬...”  
他两手捏着雷狮臀肌上的脂肪，把自己整根粗长埋了进去。  
他一挺到底，绷紧肌肉，满足地哈气。那快细小的地方要被他一次捅坏了，黏膜泣般收缩，颤着吸吮。  
雷狮的腿疼得乱蹬，反而让自己被安迷修操得更深，过大的器具把可怜的黏膜顶得淫水乱流，疼痛仿佛把阴茎饱满的形状烙入了他的脑壳。  
空气中扬起有节奏的淫叫，雷狮的裸体在男人激烈的索取中颠动，汗水从他的发丝被摇到锁骨，再从胸肌间滑下肚脐。他抓紧安迷修的肩膀无处可逃，屁股被男人的大腿往上拍打，仿佛坐在海豚上顺着海浪的节奏被动物的阳具逼奸。  
“轻点...轻点哈……好...”  
雷狮被把持住的腰扭的厉害，之前被安迷修练过一晚上的地方青涩又脆弱，只能服服帖帖地被单方面调教。  
男人朝雷狮张开嘴唇，舌尖压着他的舌根吮吸。他被吻的情意迷乱，屁股乱摆，仅仅接吻一次就让他夹紧双腿，泄了满处，雷狮的阴茎喷出浓液，下面痉挛着又被肏深一些。  
安迷修看着他的性伴侣没了力气，浑身颤抖，一股汁水淋在他的龟头上。他得寸进尺，掐着人软下来的腰翻身，把本来坐骑在他身上的omega彻底压在他身下。  
这是个更好用力的姿势，他拉起雷狮的一条腿从侧面干弄，满面绯红的人难耐地摇头，甚至捂住眼睛对他央求。  
“不，不要弄那里....哈，好疼...啊。”  
安迷修咬住雷狮的嘴唇，把敌人求饶的滋味吞噬在口，雷狮的舌头软到极了，和下面的黏膜一样淫乱缠人。  
他的手抓着椅背下体用力挺动，干得雷狮乱蹬的脚缠紧他的屁股。  
“哈哈....”  
从刚才开始他的阳具就插进了一个又紧又细小的吸盘里，仿佛比小孩的食指更短。他的龟头被紧紧吸着，拔也拔不出来，只能在用力的肏干里奸到雷狮习惯。  
他真是爱死这块销魂的小缝，包裹住他全身的性欲，快感直冲脑门。没有Alpha会把这里让给别人，仅仅是想到有这种可能就让他发狂。  
安迷修把雷狮狠狠钉在车椅上，咬住人脖颈上最浓郁的香味，动了动腰，找准位置，把精液一股股注在了雷狮的生殖腔里。  
“呜...”  
他的射精比想象的更长，淡奶油般的液体粘稠极了，溢满里面，沾上他的味道。刚被破开的腔口像条泣水的小鱼，细腻的唇片夹着阳具一下一下地痉挛，明明疼到极了还在侍奉安迷修射精。  
alpha满足地吻住雷狮，他的身体仿佛本能地掌握住诀窍，只要堵住雷狮的嘴，下面交合的地方就会更饥渴地裹他, 比咬腺体还要好用。  
“嗯......嗯...”  
雷狮本来有力的长腿被干得开合，身体里最脆弱的地方开始接受下一轮的调教。他仿佛觉得那里细如血管，疼得他眼睛发热。眼前的世界模糊，裸体的男人一次次挺进，雷狮胸前的乳头贴着安迷修的胸，后背被一下下顶在椅子上，吱嘎作响。  
淫糜的交合持续了大半夜，整个车窗都被染上朦胧的水气，玻璃的背后两个男人纠缠在一起，空气中的信息素如同无形的章鱼，巨大的触手盘踞在两个身上，撩拨游走，将他们捆得更紧。  
“嗯。”  
安迷修头疼得厉害，身体在极热又狭小的空间里憋了一晚，他发泄了无数次，怎么也无法尽兴，被手机永无止境的震动烦醒时身体还在不自觉律动。  
“嗯？哪位？”  
“你终于接电话了？”  
“啊？师父！”  
安迷修辨别出电话里的人声时几乎从椅子上跳起来，猛地抬起身，头顶嘭地撞上车顶。  
“......”  
他疼的捂住头，往下看时淫乱的景象让他结舌。  
全裸的男人躺在他的身体下，干红的嘴唇微微开合，被咬得破了。因为他的剧烈动作被弄得闷哼出声，闭合的睫毛轻轻抖动。  
“雷....”  
这个景象以前安迷修见过，上一次是让他浑身发凉，此时却觉得浑身都热。  
“你听清我说的内容了吗？昨天是你以我的名义让刑侦大队出动的？”  
“....是，情况紧急，但我让他们写...嗯...是我以个人名义报警的。”  
安启然的声音立即让车里裸露的年轻人羞耻起来，而这种羞耻反而让他现在里面的那根更硬。  
“哈。”  
他又膨胀起来的玩意把雷狮顶出了声，眼睛缓缓睁开了。  
“具体情况我听警方交接的人汇报了，这次太过草率，不过好在发现了一些可能作为证据的材料，没想到啊，居然就在咱们眼皮底下。终于算是找到突破口了！你尽快过来把复职手续，还有具体报告给我。白山海的儿子不是那么好动的，如果起诉不了你我都要担大责任！”  
缉毒案是汶城要案，一个月前三个高中生因吸新型毒品过量溺死在泳池里，社会新闻铺天盖地，自从安启然对此展开调查就成了汶城检察院的焦点。  
安迷修的手机在公放，但他听不进去，他看着雷狮紫色的眼睛感觉有了神韵，瞳孔缩紧时几乎是惊怒。  
“我...我知道了，今天尽快完成。”  
他挂掉电话等着雷狮当场爆发，却见到人把视线挪到一旁，低下头。  
“出去。”  
“....”  
“出去！”  
雷狮的胸口闷得难受，不知是梦和现实落差太大，还是当着上司的电话被安迷修插得粗喘，头脑里一团乱麻。  
“哈...。”  
Alpha拔出去的时候，雷狮几乎叫出了声，思索着任何能破口大骂的词语时刚好看到安迷修的脸红到脖根。  
“...我...是我太粗暴了。”  
男人说着把脸朝向窗外，耳朵全红透了，纯情得像个中学生。  
雷狮咬住嘴唇，顿时泄气，只有胸口仍然发闷。  
“....有什么大不了的，各取所需罢了。看你那样，真逗。把衣服给我！”  
车里两个人伸展不开又尴尬得无法对视，安迷修只能下车再穿。  
清晨的树林难得清凉，树梢上有早起的鸟儿轻鸣，湖面映着灰蓝的天空。安迷修的衣服姑且算穿戴上，肩膀的伤传来一阵阵的撕痛，他站在原地低头看皮鞋下的小石子。  
“还愣着干嘛，你不是要回院里汇报？”  
雷狮准备下车走回去，腰一阵酸，一脚踩虚然后被抱住了。  
“....你。”  
安迷修一下搂住他，似乎自己也异常意外，蓝绿色的眼睛就在雷狮的鼻梁下方，透亮又迷人，看向别处。  
“放我下来，干嘛呢你？？”  
雷狮浑身没劲，完全没想到安迷修不顾自己肩膀把他拦腰抱起。  
“....那怎么行。”  
害羞的骑士把乱折腾的人抱到副驾驶的座椅上。  
“我带你先去看急诊。”  
13  
雷狮体重不轻，一路上的反抗却有气无力，像个即将被抓走剪爪子的大猫，一整只都被装在猫猫束缚袋里，无能狂怒。  
安迷修把恶党带进最近的医院，急诊的医生叫他转信息素紊乱科，然后雷狮就被收押入笼，回头时不忘咬牙切齿。  
处理完肩膀上的伤口后安迷修被护士带进一个小房间，里面有一个沙发，一个检查椅，墙壁上刷有淡绿色的油漆，各种预防针的海报琳琅满目。  
安迷修坐在椅子上身上略粘，他用旁边的纸巾擦擦，随手翻起小桌上放着的彩色小册子，刚翻几页就使劲合上了。  
这是一本生理卫生手册，里面画的全是alpha与omega的生殖器，阴茎插在omega的生殖腔里，卡结成型，甚至还有介绍让omega更快受孕的方法。  
只有未成年才会对生理卫生手册有反应。  
安迷修对自己说着，脸却开始混热，雷狮的信息素味还粘在他的身上，像是阴魂不散的恶魔，只要他一闭眼裸体的恶魔就会勾引他和他交合。  
他攥紧拳头等着身体退温，不知是不是他的错觉，他总有印象雷狮在情事里叫了他的名字，叫过很多次。  
“安迷修，对吧？”  
突然闯入的人声打断安迷修的遐思，他几乎心虚地从椅子上弹起。  
“您好，我是丹尼尔，这次雷狮的主治医生，他之前是我太太的病人，可惜她今天去开研讨会了。”  
“你好。请问雷狮的状况还好吗？”  
安迷修打量起面前的医生，这是一个瘦瘦高高的男性，穿着淡色的高领毛衣与白大褂，可能不喜欢户外运动而皮肤过白，手指甲修剪得整整齐齐，估计是个有洁癖的人。  
让他略有在意的是医生看他的眼神，总觉得里面夹杂着玩味的笑意。  
“患者的病情嘛。”  
丹尼尔抿抿嘴，又看了一眼手里的检查报告。  
“安先生，我直截了当的说吧，您们考虑尽快结婚吗？”  
“结婚？？”  
安迷修的嗓音拔高，但立即又安静下来。  
“看来您还没有发现，您已经把患者完全标记，您的信息素中的反应霉与他体内上下两个腺体都完整结合，已经到了不可逆的阶段。用不规范的用语解释，他是属于您的omega了，今后只会对您的信息素发情。”  
“.........”  
“您看来并不意外。”  
安迷修轻轻点头，他脑子里一片空白，身体的及时反应比他自己预想的冷静。  
“其实这不是我想和您讲的重点，毕竟我们不是婚姻介绍所，您们结婚与否都和我无关。不过从病患现在的情况出发，他的病情并没有往好的方向扭转，他需要长期稳定的性关系，日常摄入alpha的信息素才不会成为超级omega。”  
“超级omega?...他真的病了？很严重？”  
安迷修哑然，他听说过超级omega。曾经在大学里出现过一位患者，引起校园内一场几乎是暴乱的骚动。他隐约记得自己也被之影响，在理性失控前把人带到安全的地方。那个患者似乎很快转学了，那天事发时已是深夜，怎么也想不起人的容貌。  
“是，不知道安先生过量摄入过咖啡没有，咖啡因会让你兴奋，但在咖啡因失效后你显然比摄入前更疲劳，甚至有人会虚脱。这是因为你的大脑检查到你的身体摄入了非自然产生的兴奋剂，因此它会减少身体兴奋剂的释放。信息素也一样，雷先生常年使用过量抑制剂，减少体内的信息素，因此他的大脑做出的反应是产生更多的信息素，来对抗抑制剂，直到不可控。虽然如今他成为超级omega只会影响到你，但不摄入到更多alpha的信息素他仍然会频繁进入发情期，没有几个人的心脏能长期承受这种负荷，而其他手术的风险也可能是致命的。”  
丹尼尔越说神情越严肃，他面前的男人完全沉寂，坐在椅子上不知在思考何事。医生挑眉，拿出一根钢笔放在一个表格上，递给安迷修。  
“所以安先生，您现在是怎么想的呢？”  
雷狮躺在医院的单间里，百无聊赖地在充满消毒水味道的被窝中打个滚，不知谁在背后议论他，他鼻子发痒打了个喷嚏，床头上的玩具熊随着空气的震动滚到他的枕边。  
刚才他被当成实验品又抽血又脱裤子取精液，整个人身上的汗毛都立了起来，现在还觉得屁股下面凉飕飕的，浑身像被折腾散架，腰酸腿疼。  
“秋，一把年纪了，为什么还在病房里弄这种玩具？”  
雷狮捏起玩具熊，一口气不顺，这只熊是深棕色的，缝有一对墨绿色的扣子当眼睛。  
他看着那蚕豆大的扣子，扣子也看着他，十分无辜。  
“臭傻B！！”  
成年调查官的表情扭曲起来，两只手攥紧玩具熊的脖子，使劲的掐。玩具熊个头不小有半米高，被雷狮掐在空中一个左勾拳。  
噗得一声后它直直掉在雷狮怀里，亲了他满脸。  
雷狮盯着溜圆的绿扣子，还有下面的小鼻子，再下面的粉红毛线缝成的三瓣嘴。  
他的鼻尖离粉红毛线越来越近，越来越近。  
“雷狮你....呃？”  
安迷修进来时正好看到床上的成年人把脸埋在玩具熊里，下一秒那只可怜的小熊又被暴君猛拳拍飞。  
在空中划出抛物线，落在安迷修脚下。  
“....你的？”  
“不是！”  
“哦。”  
雷狮龇牙咧嘴，仿佛听到安迷修在轻笑，他回头想修理回去，却猛地撞上人的视线。浑身就像酥酥麻麻地过了电，脸也热耳朵也热，双手无处安置。  
安迷修一怔，顿时不记得自己刚刚想说何事，躺在床上的男人他很熟悉，也非常陌生，好像这样的雷狮他从前未曾见过。  
人没有穿西装，也没穿大学时那些张扬的潮牌，身上只套有一件淡蓝的病号服，难得的平和。  
病号服松松垮垮，耷拉在雷狮的肩膀上，脖颈锁骨一览无余。人耳边黑色的头发有些杂乱，头顶处毫无章法地翘起一个小卷。  
“.....”  
安迷修伸手又放下，他很想帮雷狮把那一撮黑毛抚顺，这种欲望很奇怪。好似轻盈的蒲公英落在他的手指上又幽幽飞走，飘扬在空气中，让人心头一痒。  
“你这么闲，报告写好了？”  
“...还没有，刚才在看新闻，已经有媒体报道了。”  
“拿来给我看。”  
雷狮一把抢走安迷修的手机，头低着。  
“....”  
安迷修挠挠头发，不知如何开口。  
“医生和我聊了聊你的病情....”  
“他说什么了？”  
床上的人顿时警戒起来，好像刚才平和的轮廓与空气中的绒毛都要烟消云散了。安迷修着急起来，连忙摆手。  
“别紧张，说你应该卧床休息，检查还没结束。”  
雷狮眯眼，观察眼前的男人，没来得及觉得不对劲，肚子传来咕咕的叫声。  
“....我什么也没听见。”  
“....咕咕咕咕咕”  
“.....这回不怪我。”  
“你笑了吧！你刚才笑了吧安迷修！你敢笑？！”  
雷狮的脸开始着火，拿起被安迷修捡起来的小熊往人身上砸。  
“雷调查官，你在蓄意伤害。”  
安迷修边笑边躲，小熊落在他身上的地方又痒又舒服，甚至想被多打几下。  
“你特么先对我进行心理攻击！”  
“我有吗？”  
“我说你有你就有！”  
“.....那我提议民事和解，你放下作案工具，我给予你合理补偿。”  
“什么补偿？”  
雷狮停下动作，被安迷修抓住在空气中乱砸的小熊。  
“...我在外面买的。”  
安迷修拿出塑料袋里的紫菜包饭，还有两个苹果。  
“你不吃我吃了。”  
他打开盒饭在雷狮鼻子面前晃晃，显而易见地看出人眼珠发亮，盒饭被掠夺走了。  
猫科动物狼吞虎咽，脸埋进盒饭，米粒粘在脸颊上，安迷修笑笑拿出一把小刀开始削苹果。  
“我家里弟弟妹妹很多，他们吃饭都像你这样，不过没有你这么不讲理。”  
他肩膀上的伤被打过消炎药和一些止疼药，手上动作不太利索，但削得不慢。  
“唔啊我唔讲理。”  
“别讲话，要噎着了。”  
雷狮把盒饭饕餮殆尽，刚刚拿在安迷修手里的苹果已经晶莹剔透地摆在纸盘里，黄色的长条果片上顶着红色翘起的苹果皮，像一只只小兔子立着耳朵。  
“我表弟表妹都喜欢我给他们切这样的...苹果兔。”  
安迷修有些不好意思地挠挠鼻子，他看苹果，雷狮看他，他看雷狮，雷狮看苹果。  
空气里弥漫起苹果青涩的甜味，牵引彼此，触手可及。  
“不好意思，雷先生该输液了。”  
年轻的护士敲门进屋，安迷修立即正坐，雷狮先被注射一针，困意立即战胜了食欲。  
“这是什么？”  
“消炎药，可能会觉得有点困。”  
护士让雷狮放平身体，另一个调查官站了起来。  
“你先好好休息，我晚点再来。”  
安迷修说着把小熊放倒在雷狮旁边，给他整理了下被子的一角。  
为什么说再来？  
雷狮看着人远去的背影，一种暧昧的感觉在胸腔里膨胀，他告诉自己是会错意，却觉得他们好像在谈恋爱一样。  
暧昧的错觉弥留入梦，带着清甜的苹果味，一只只小兔子在狮子枕边跳舞，又吹笛子又打鼓。狮子伸出利爪想揪住它们毛茸茸的耳朵，却抓住了一块布。  
“嗯？”  
雷狮睁开眼睛，揉揉太阳穴，看着前面不请自来的女人发出“啧”声。  
“你不是去开研讨会了，跑回来干嘛？”  
“丹尼尔给我打电话，你有事我当然要回来了。”  
秋说着去拿雷狮床头柜上的苹果兔，被雷狮一把把盘子抢走。  
“我的！”  
他抱着盘子，里面的苹果已经氧化，想放进嘴里，又没下手。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“大概三个小时？”  
秋说完莫名微笑起来，笑容越来越诡异，雷狮打了个冷颤。  
“你干嘛？”  
“怎么样哇？”  
“什么怎么样？”  
“当然是他怎么和你说的啊！我家老公真给力，几句话就把事情搞定了！你不说我也知道！我在IkeA.net看到照片了！”  
秋眉飞色舞起来，完全不像个三十多的已婚人士，从白大褂里翻手机。  
“哈？什么net?”  
“一个街拍帅A的网站。”  
“帅A网站，你成天在看什么？”  
“别问了，快看吧。”  
秋把手机屏幕怼到雷狮面前，里面呈现出一张模糊的照片，帖子的标题好像是干翻魏主持的调查官。  
雷狮眉头紧促，看清照片时他手里的苹果兔掉回盘子。  
照片里的人明显是安迷修，正推开一个以淡绿色为主的店铺门，上面写着“Tiffany&Co.”。  
他知道这是哪里。首饰店，人们购买钻戒的地方。

14  
雷狮一言不发，只觉得自己胸腔里的东西咚咚敲着他的腔膜，越来越响，周围也越来越亮。  
这事与他无关。  
他对自己说着，仍抑制不住无限延伸的想象。  
“怎么样是不是像美梦成真？”  
“像什么？你怎么乐成个傻子？他买东西和我有关系吗？”  
“当然有关系。他肯定是准备和你求婚了！”  
“...不可能。我们只是一夜情。”  
雷狮眼珠扫动，浑身发轻。胸口里的东西挣扎得难受，却不是痛苦的难受。  
“我问过丹尼尔了，他说服他了！你看你...你笑了～”  
“去，我笑你而已。”  
“那你等着吧。我肯定没说错。”  
秋边说边拿起小熊往雷狮身边送，看着雷狮故意拉平嘴角她乐得更欢。  
“特地给你做的，我还有事，等我回来呀～”  
“....我要这玩意干嘛？你别当医生了，去居委会当热心大妈吧！”  
秋的白大褂消失在门缝后，门也自动闭合。  
雷狮没把玩具熊再扔出去，一只手扶住脸，深深呼吸。他一辈子也没想过结婚，一个人自由自在有何不好？但想到安迷修真的在买戒指时，他甚至想跳起来。  
窗外的天空湛蓝，云朵白薄，路上的行人看着比以往充实幸福，而他真真正正地感到快乐。

“这款是我们的True系列。公主切，1.5克拉，24颗碎钻环型装饰，戒环八毫米宽...男士带很合适。”  
热心的柜员带着白手套，小心翼翼地触碰放在黑色天鹅绒盘子中的戒身，另一手拿着指示笔，帮安迷修数戒指上碎钻。  
安迷修挠挠头，他用手机写完报告就来到商店街。他对买钻戒一无所知，本来想发短信问惑，又想起早上还没回的电话轰炸。  
“一般结婚应该买多大的钻戒？”  
安迷修在微信列表里翻了翻，找到之前的舍友曾经的医学院学生，现法医，头像是个芦荟。  
“你结婚？”  
手机屏幕上弹出对话气泡。  
“对。”  
安迷修掐掐额头，柜台里的钻戒琳琅满目，在射灯里尤其璀璨，晃得他眼花缭乱。  
“不知，无实践经验，可帮查论文数据。”  
“好，麻烦你了。”  
安迷修发了个握手的表情，两个直A癌达成共识。安迷修很喜欢格瑞这点，不会好奇地询问其他问题，实事求是，重于思辨。  
“参考K城国立大学去年社会学硕士的新论文，人们购买钻戒时也在购买社会关系。钻戒大小和生活水平挂钩，汶城商业区年轻人的平均收入在1万元上下。根据这份报告的图表，你身边的人可能会买他们月收三倍价格的钻戒，差不多1.2克拉，如果根据你的收入进行调整，买1.5克拉也可。”  
“原来如此，谢了。”  
安迷修抬头朝向柜员，指指天鹅绒盘子中的钻戒。  
“美丽的小姐，在下考虑好了，就是这款吧。”  
“好的，请先您在这里填写表格，我们会根据您的要求调整定制，一个月内会通知您来取。”  
柜员展出专业微笑，却让安迷修眉头紧蹙。  
“一个月恐怕来不及，可以更快吗？”  
“不太可行呢先生，我们店的钻戒大部分都是预约制，不能把样品也拿给您。”  
珠宝店的大门在安迷修身后关上，他像无法完成上司的任务般开始苦恼。  
一旦把omega标记了就必须求婚，这是他父亲过世前说过的话。他们一家都是传统的人，父母是相亲认识的，一见钟情。  
自从父母相继过世后他就向往过以后自己的家庭。他希望与一个美好善良的人谈一场纯洁的恋爱，和他有相同的信念，有相似的兴趣，先听教堂的钟声，再住进小小的婚房。  
雷狮把一切都打乱了，离奇的是他此时好像并没有多抵抗，一种奇怪的冲动牵着他在走。  
安迷修推开下一个珠宝店的玻璃门，眨眼间想起还在卧床的那个病号，像个被兽医折腾的大猫，极其不情愿地在笼子边一萎，想用爪子挠一切可以欺负的小老鼠，却只能挠笼子。  
和动物不同的是雷狮的毛发没那么旺盛，除了乌黑的头发，其他地方的体毛稀薄，烙在他记忆里的触感也很光滑。龇牙咧嘴的时候也比平时可爱。  
安迷修无意识地露出笑容，连自己也没有在发现他在回味什么。  
“请问有什么可以为您服务的吗？”  
“在下想购买钻戒。请问这家店也是预约制吗？”  
“不是的先生，我们是古董珠宝店，这里的一切珠宝都是独一无二的孤品。”  
安迷修点头，环顾四周，这里的装潢并非刚才店里现代式的奢华，有一种故意而为的年代感，连柜员的穿着都像十九世纪初的管家。  
“请问您的伴侣是什么样的人呢？我们这里的珠宝都有它们的故事，可能有一个刚好与您的伴侣相称。”  
柜员的话让安迷修结舌，他摆弄了一下放在柜台上的坐钟，里面有一只木质的小鸟。  
“他....脾气不好，霸道蛮不讲理，经常不知道他在搞什么鬼，不过...我。”  
“不过？”  
安迷修张嘴又合，无法形容出那种痒痒的感觉是什么，是一种触及不到的，逐渐膨胀的东西。  
钟表里的鸟儿发出铃铛般的叫声，好像有什么要脱口欲出时，玻璃柜里的反光引起了安迷修的注意。  
“这个是？”  
“您问的是这一个？”  
“对。”  
年长的柜员打开了玻璃柜的门锁，把展示在暗色绒布里的珠宝与拿上台面，放倒白色天鹅绒的展示盒里。  
“紫水晶？”  
“哈哈，紫水晶不可能会放在钻石旁边。这一个戒面上的石头是紫色蓝宝石，宝石级蓝刚玉，斯里兰卡产天然结晶。曾经是19世纪南欧乡绅的收藏品。1.3克拉，您想试戴吗？”  
安迷修盯着着翘楚的宝石，里面粼粼的波纹，在收揽周围的白光。光芒被束缚在鲜艳的紫色里，和人的眼睛一样好看。  
柜员的声音变得遥远，他像走进了戒指的波纹里，被无形的急切推着行动。  
走出店铺时安迷修的手里多出一个奢侈品的黑纸袋，他很可能三个月都要吃茶泡饭了。  
“抱歉，让一让。”  
调查官避开商店街的旅客，声音里有些迫不及待。昨天他的车被撞坏了保险杠和车头，已经开到修理厂送修，他挤着人流往巴士站走，那里的人也接踵比肩，排着长队。  
“真热。”  
他松松领带排在队尾，前面不远处有个带着鸭舌帽穿痛T的人，似乎听到他的声音后立即离队。  
安迷修的职业病立即发作，迈步跟上去，果不其然那人撒腿就跑。  
“别跑！跑什么！”  
前面的男人撞开路人，好似跟在他后面的不是安迷修，是一匹饿狼。  
“拦住他！”  
调查官大喊出声，前面男人的鸭舌帽被气流推掉在地，看着整个人熟悉的背部轮廓，一种暴怒冲上安迷修的脑门。  
他的速度立即加快，踩过旁边的窗台越过行人，用没受伤的那条手臂抓住前面人的痛T，一个跃进把人推倒在地。  
“哎呦，安调饶命，别打我！”  
被按在地上的人疼的大喊，安迷修还没动手就连连求饶。  
“做贼心虚？为什么见到我就跑？”  
安迷修把人的手臂压在人的后背上，薄荷色的眼睛闪烁着怒意，这个线人化成灰他也认识。  
“或者我该换个方法问吗？27094你为什么告诉我虚假信息为什么把我引到魏中诚的住所？！”

输液之后雷狮从隔离病房转移到了普通住院区，他想早点回去，却被护士留下来，坚决让他做一次信息素透析。  
雷狮边回邮件边吃医院的病号饭，他把鸡腿啃得干干净净，然后把青椒推到盘子外面。  
“爸爸你看他。”  
同病房里面躺着另一个男性omega，旁边坐着一个来探病的的小女孩，七八岁的模样，穿着校服，边说边拿手指着雷狮的方向，小大人似的严词厉色。  
雷狮笑了一声，咧咧嘴。  
“小孩才吃青菜，成年人一个都不要。”  
他的心情异常的好，好似迎来一生里初春的哺乳动物，觉得什么都好玩，什么都新鲜。他享受地看着着小女孩气鼓鼓的小脸，把放在透明饭盒里的一只苹果兔拿出来，塞进嘴里。  
甜的，像蜜一样。  
他的心浮了起来，哼着近期听过的曲子走出病房。苹果味在他的喉咙里化开，勾勒出所有的想象，整个世界都包在彩色的泡沫里，楼道尽头的自动贩卖机也一样。  
雷狮投币，可惜这里只有果汁。他用胳膊夹着饭盒拉开易拉罐，边喝边往转角走，依稀看到一个熟悉的人影。  
“嗯？”  
“哎呀你干嘛，都撒到我身上了。”  
红色的果汁撒了路过的病人一身，病人抓住雷狮的衣服不依不饶。  
“你你撒我手机上了！黑屏了，怎么办！”  
雷狮的心不在此处一个字也听不进去，他可以笃定刚刚消失在尽头的是安迷修，而那个人眼神发暗，阴晴不定。

15  
“你回来了。”  
秋在住院区外远远便看到安迷修的身影，虽然她没见过本人，但出于好奇心看过不少安迷修的照片。尤其在魏中诚的丑闻之后，一些网站上还能找到安迷修的街拍与近照。  
“您是？”  
男人有些茫然，有礼貌地朝她问好。  
与秋眼前的男人不同，街拍里的安迷修看着没有防备，也显得更年轻，不经意间流露出一种天然无辜的气质。不难想象雷狮曾经心血来潮对这种类型一见钟情。  
秋了解雷狮，他肯定一开始是想欺负人才接近安迷修的。  
猫喜欢抓猫尾巴草，猫尾巴草却有很多，为什么偏偏是这一颗。  
可能正是这一颗里，埋有折不弯的钉子，把猫爪钉透了。  
“我是雷狮的主治医生，秋。今天早上和你接触的是我的丈夫，也是我们信息素紊乱科的主任。”  
“丹尼尔医生。”  
“对。你是来见雷狮吗？”  
“是。”  
安迷修的言辞冷淡，听到雷狮的名字时眼神也暗了下来，秋的第六感敏锐，立即便觉得不对。  
“啊...不如你先等等，我找人去叫他。虽然还没过探望时间，现在应该不少住院区的omega都休息了，你去他们也不方便。”  
秋转身把不远处的小护士招呼过来，吩咐几句，然后带领安迷修走进一件空病房。  
一路上男人越安静，秋越觉害怕，她形容不出来，却能感觉出，安迷修身上没有被完全遮盖住的信息素，里面几乎扭曲空间的怒意。  
“....需要喝点水吗？”  
秋看着人坐在木制的椅子上，一只手里还拎着一个包装奢华的袋子。  
“....请问发生什么事情了吗？你看着样子不太好。”  
“如果有，我应该找雷狮说。”  
“....难道你改变主意了吗？你别看雷狮表面上这样，其实他大学的时候就有关注你了……”  
“关注我？怎么关注？在背后和我耍把戏吗？”  
安迷修说着可以听到自己切齿的声音，他的嘴唇扭曲了几下，最后合上眼睛。  
他从没有如此盛怒过，那个线人的话语一字一句回响耳侧，说话的模样历历在目，揭露了他一直想饶过的恶魔。  
“为什么要构陷我？”  
他抓着手里未开封的戒指，眼前浮现出27094线人在马路上求饶的模样，他把记忆里人的衣服越拉越高。  
“我没有....我没有啊安调，我一个小侦探，陷害你有什么意义吗？”那个人摇着头，要哭出声来。  
“是雷调，对是雷调！他知道，他给了我好处。他说下个月厅里只有一个名额，只有一个检察官能转正，你太碍事了...所以才让我...我可以和他对质我....我！”  
“你撒谎。”  
安迷修记得他的声音在颤，这种时候他居然还想为雷狮狡辩。  
“我没撒谎，我陷害您有什么好处吗？我和检方合作每个月也有固定工资拿，我干嘛要砸自己饭碗啊，安调。我...”  
“厅里未公布的调查文件都存放在院里其中一个机密档案室，雷狮难道有通天的本事，他怎么提前知道——”  
“这……”  
线人结巴起来，路上的行人逐渐聚集过来，他眼珠转动，似乎想起什么。  
“雷调有备份钥匙，他、他炫耀过，他真的有，可能在他家，也可能在他办公室柜子里——”  
“这是违法！……注意你下面说的话，它们都会成为庭上证词！”  
安迷修心里打鼓，余音一直震着耳膜。他打车从商业街一直冲到检察院，检察院内过低的空调冷气像冰水淋在他被汗沁透的衬衫上。他和雷狮在一个办公室，门对门的两个小隔间。雷狮的文件柜都锁上了，安迷修反复拉了几次，一个也打不开。  
就在时间让他慢慢冷静下来前，他听到金属落地的声响。  
“叮当。”  
安迷修口袋里的硬币，滚落在地。他弯腰捡起那枚硬币，眉头紧蹙，职业习惯地往柜底看去，然后张开嘴巴。  
他可以依稀看到柜子的底端离地面不到五厘米的地方，有透明胶带翘起。他带上塑胶手套，往底下摸去，直到另一个金属落到他的手心里。  
“……”  
他的瞳孔收缩，抓住那把钥匙，直冲向安启然的档案室。正好是午饭时间，值班的书记员还没回来，安迷修的心跳顶着他的喉咙，直到他把手里的贴片插进钥匙孔。  
完美的契合，档案室的门被打开了。  
“哈。”  
他胸腔里的东西终于沉寂，周围的世界仿佛安静下来。  
年轻的调查官坐到门外的长椅上，几乎不知道自己在为谁反复确认什么。  
安迷修终于感觉到检察院的空调开得太冷，冷得让他不适。他扶住自己过热的额头，闭上双眼。  
他为什么刚才会如此着急与雷狮结婚？  
为什么想也不想就被人说服？  
他对雷狮连基础的信任都没有，也不了解雷狮平时都在他背后做些什么。  
安迷修将手里的高级纸袋被他揉的稀烂，里面的天鹅绒礼盒也被拧出声响。  
他慢慢睁开眼睛，他眼前已经不是检察院，而是干净的医院。浑身的怒火褪去后在他的内脏里留下绞痛，他知道是谁在撒谎。  
他认识雷狮这么多年，为什么还会把一刻卧在床上看上去虚弱又激起人保护欲的病人当作是雷狮？  
一切都是他心里的假象。  
安迷修看着手中的纸袋，长舒一口气，转向面前的女医生。  
“不好意思。我不该把火发在您身上，毕竟这是我们两个人事。”  
秋刚刚就在看被蹂躏的纸袋，吱嘎的声音响个不停。安迷修一直坐在椅子上，她却下意识地往后靠，本能地感到害怕。  
“啊……我不知道你经历了什么，所以你是改变主意了吗？”  
她瞥了眼表，仍然是丹尼尔查房值班的时间，而她开始犹豫，要不要再当说客。  
“我没改变主意，我回来是准备和他结婚。”  
秋哑然，眼前的人义正辞严，明显带着决意说话，不是开玩笑。  
“不论他对我做过什么，我对他做的都是不可扭转的既定事实。”  
“.......”  
“我会和雷狮结婚，从你们描述的他的病情看，我必须如此，这是我的责任，不是吗？”  
安迷修说着，平复下来的火气又冒起无形的火星，似乎越演越烈。  
“虽然我们没有任何共同之处，我不欣赏他的为人，和他也没有任何感情基础。这么说可能你觉得很可笑，他从来都不可能是我会喜欢上的类型。”  
“但是，其实……”  
秋刚刚开口，门口传来响声，有什么掉落在地，甚至弹到了她的脚下。  
是一块氧化的苹果，削成兔子的模样。  
“哈……”  
门外的人走进来，不顾掉在地上的饭盒和那些七零八落的苹果。男人低着头，好像在笑，笑的肩膀上下颤抖。  
“哈哈。”  
雷狮的嘴唇抽搐起来，控制不了自己抽吸的肺腔。  
“我要结婚了？和你？我怎么不知道？”  
他的双眼发热，浑身也热。  
“雷狮你冷静点，你们好好沟通一下。”  
秋站起来想把病人拦住，结果被雷狮一把按在椅子上。  
“别说话，秋。我和你说过，不要插足我的私事，我不准你透露我的私人信息，包括我的过往和病例——”  
他的声音拔高，视野的边缘开始浑浊，一直手挡在他的前面。  
“雷狮，她是你的医生，不是你的仆人。”  
“和你有关吗，安迷修？”  
雷狮冷笑，仍然低着头，视线对着安迷修的脖子。  
“你也太自作多情了，‘不可能是我喜欢的类型’？说的没错，我从头到尾都很讨厌你这种自以为是的人，你喜欢拯救别人，施舍怜爱，这让你觉得自己像个圣人，感觉良好对吧。”  
他咧开了嘴，看着那几块他之前还不舍得吃的苹果，可笑至极。他居然幻想过，幻想过安迷修其实也开始喜欢上了他。幻想过当omega也不是天下最差的事。  
为什么他站在这个人面前，就会这种无聊又恶心人的渴望。  
为什么。  
“可惜我不是那种人，当你‘救助’的对象让我作呕。我不会和你结婚，你也永远不可能是能入我眼的类型！”  
雷狮说着抬脚踩碎了最近的一块苹果，它们就像是他唾弃的那些omega，弱小、可悲、除了酸涩的甜味一无是处。可踩下去的一刻，如同踩在他自己的内脏上，那些柔软的东西都烂成了水，那些梦幻的泡泡全都碎了。  
他面前的Alpha看着那块已经烂成泥的苹果，大口喘息一次，握紧拳头又松开。  
“你的意思我充分了解了。既然你不想谈我们之间的事，那我们谈谈别的，这东西你见过没有。”  
安迷修说着只觉得肺重，他努力让自己维持冷静，摸进裤兜准备拿出那把被他装进证物袋的钥匙。  
他摸到那块冰凉的东西，雷狮却捂住自己的后脖，表情扭曲起来。  
Omega后退几步扶住最近的椅背，脸色骤然纸白。被两人刚刚晾在一边的女医生立即察觉不对，转身拉起通向护士室的电话。  
“喂，值班护士吗，赶快来104室。对，推救护床过来。”  
秋迎到雷狮面前，询问了两句却听不到回答，她面露焦急。  
“……他还好吗？！”  
“抱歉安先生，请你先回去，我现在顾不上回答你。”  
安迷修被秋推到门外，然后又被赶来的护士挡住，在被请离医院前都没机会再见雷狮一眼。

16  
“安启然检事，8月19日凌晨汶城警察在Horness’ Club逮捕了一名携带冰毒与边境进口新型毒品的男性，请问是您授意执行的吗？”  
“Horness’ Club的最大持股人白宸是山海集团董事长的长子，您认为这件事与山海集团有直接关联吗？”  
“检事，距三名高中生吸毒致死已经过去三个月，您接下此案的公诉并保证尽快给汶城人民交代，请问什么时候才能有交代？”  
“各位稍安勿躁，我会尽快举办记者招待会，对此事进行进一步的解答。请让让。请让让。”  
“哔。”  
书记员边走边关掉手机上的新闻视频，在冰凉的检察院里用手绢擦起而额头上的汗珠。  
“安调，你看到了，我们的情况不容乐观啊。”  
他扭头转向若有所思的安迷修，这个年轻人自从复岗就有些不太对劲，时常坐在办工桌前发呆，有时候叫他都毫无反应。  
“我们所持的证据不能对白宸本人进行深入调查。”  
“我明白。”安迷修对书记员点点头。“现在没有证据证明酒吧管理高层授意毒贩在此贩毒，也无法证明白宸亲自介入其中。”  
安迷修眉头紧蹙，现在细想当时的决定过于鲁莽但他别无选择。危急关头联系刑侦大队直接闯入酒吧，第一次进入没有达到深入调查的效果，打草惊蛇后便更难办了。  
“我知道没任何确凿证据证明白宸与汶城内近两年毒品猖獗有关。可是有几点过于巧合，我认为白宸的嫌疑仍然很大。第一，白宸与K国有生意来往，频繁从K国边境运输货物。”  
K国在Q国的南边，汶城所在的省就在两国边境，汶城内近几年毒品价格持低，说明有非常稳定的货源。K国内贩毒猖獗，放低管制的自由贸易导致毒品更容易入境。  
“第二，白宸的夜总会和我们逮捕的几个毒贩关系密切，他们出入夜总会的次数过于频繁，白宸明显对此知情，他还在我们调查期间威胁我们人身安全。第三，我联系过税务局，以经营监管为由对白宸旗下的产业进行调查，他灰色收入的比例极大，海外银行账户多次转入转出来去不明的款额。而我们调查过8月19日逮捕嫌疑人的银行转账记录，两年内曾分17次转账给瑞士银行巨款，如果他能出面指证这些钱转给白宸，就可以展开公诉。”  
他说着，书记员无奈地微笑。  
“如果那么容易就让嫌疑人指出背后的犯罪团体，我们的活就轻松多了。可是安调，想问题不能太理想化。别说他指证白宸，他现在连毒品的分发方式，仓库地点与进货路径都不愿透露。警方连续审问两天，嫌疑人安静得像个哑巴，安启然检事都准备亲自去见他了。”  
两个人一路走到饭堂，书记员似乎被说没了胃口，只取来一盘色拉和一碗大酱汤。而安迷修几乎忘掉自己是来吃午饭的，对着书记员坐下了。  
“安调，你也清楚白宸被带进警察局的第一天就被释放了。关于你说他威胁你们人身安全这点，他已经把责任推给他的下属，说是防卫过当。毕竟持有宠物麻醉枪不犯法，你们没搜查令闯入私人场所也不对。”  
书记员越说越丧气，透露出一种中年人独有的疲惫感。  
“如果白宸是普通人，我们能以任何一个理由先拘留他，然后直接针对他个人展开调查。可惜他不是，他背后有山海集团，大财阀与‘上面’有千丝万缕的联系。白山海近几年把他女儿选作继承人，我猜他骨子里瞧不起他烂泥扶不上墙的儿子，可能也没兴趣做这种下三滥的勾当，但作为一个大人物他肯定还是要面子的。他儿子出事会关系到他企业的形象。”  
书记员开始喝大酱汤，热得他又连忙擦掉脸上新冒出来的汗珠。  
“你有所不知啊，安科长下午就是被一个政委约了饭局。如果我们没有直接有力的证据，调查不久就会被叫停，我想最后结果可能就是我们手里现在抓到的嫌犯背全责吧。”  
安迷修抽抽嘴，低头看着书记员用筷子戳沙拉中间的小番茄，旁边几个橄榄咕噜咕噜地滚。  
“我明白，老李。我会尽快想办法。”  
“那你要快，我们现在以调查夜总会经营不规范为由限制白宸出境。但他的律师团与很快就能让他摆脱限制。我们怕他逃往境外。”  
午饭后安迷修抱着一摞材料回到办公室，和他的隔间相对的房间大门紧闭，有人一整周都没来上班。  
他的肩膀的伤势有了起色，医生嘱咐除了不让剧烈活动不能沾水，其他没有太多禁忌。  
安迷修摊开材料，进入局域网，想证明白宸参与贩毒，一是从他们捉拿到的犯人下手，二是从白宸身边的人下手。他前几天和几个线人通过电话，制作出一张白宸的社交网，有面孔的被贴上照片，没有的只写姓名，用交错的线条链接在一起。蜘蛛网一般，想找到正确的突破口如同辨别一张蛛网上蛛丝的粗细。  
他拿着笔记本端详墙上自己整理出的信息，始终无法集中精神。  
其实还有其他办法起诉并控制白宸，如果雷狮愿意的话....  
不。  
他想到这里使劲抓起头发，又来了，只要想到这个名字就暴躁得难受。情绪无处可去，全都挤压进他的肺里，肺泡很重，像灌过铅往下拉扯整个内脏，沉甸甸地压在腹膜上，反而在胸口中留下一个迷茫的空洞。  
空洞的深处是个被踩碎的苹果兔，他被迫观看那只无辜的小兔子被一点点踩成果汁的慢放。  
“……”  
安迷修脸上的肌肉发涩，他记得自己的沉闷。或许是他那时太不愉快，想到当时的雷狮，仿佛能看到那个人眼睛里有什么湿润的东西闪烁而过。  
他竭力地辨别那是什么，最后只能告诉自己是错觉罢了。  
他讨厌雷狮，雷狮也讨厌他，这不是理所当然的吗？他之前为什么会一头热地觉得雷狮会欣然接受和他结婚？  
如今想想真是笑话。  
“安调查官，你…你还好吗？”  
再抬头时紫堂幻已经站在他的门口，小警察胆怯地的在用余光扫他的手，不敢仔细看。  
安迷修低头，原来手里笔记本已经被他揉得稀烂。  
“啊，我没事。这里空气太闷了。”  
他打开办公室不到半米宽的窗户，外面堆积着厚重的乌云，温热的空气里尽是湿闷，暴雨将至。在他站起来的那刻他似乎明白了是什么在拉扯他的肺腔，他的手摸进西装的裤兜里，攥紧了那个还没退回去的天鹅绒盒子与被密封袋包裹的钥匙。  
“帮我做个指纹检测。”  
“啥？”  
“就这个。”  
安迷修把密封袋里的钥匙摆到惑面前时刚好是一个小时之后。  
“我为什么帮你，我之前让你帮我送钱你都不帮我送，我看你就没认我这个大哥。”  
惑撇嘴，边嗑瓜子边看屏幕。  
“我什么时候认你当过大哥？”  
安迷修纳闷得不行，前面的人还没尽兴，活像电视剧里受委屈的老娘舅，黑社会老娘舅。  
“看吧，你小子就不讲义气——！老子给你当过那么多次感情顾问，还帮你去夜店救场，你当时就自己跑了，头也不回，抱着个什么人？追的老子满头大汗，你还上车跑。小O长什么样，让我看看照片我就给你做指纹测试。”  
“别演了，帮我测。测雷狮的。”  
安迷修把证物密封袋放到惑的桌面上。  
“嚯，那个用鼻孔看人的神经病？怎么你终于开窍准备对付他了？”  
惑眉飞色舞，安迷修却直直盯着前面的屏幕，一共24个。  
全是公共区域天眼摄像头的录像。  
“……我们抓到的嫌疑人的录像？”  
“还用问吗？不看这玩意怎么知道他是不是还把毒品藏哪了？”  
惑说着边拿牙签剔牙，同类天眼摄像头在汶城有几十万个，全靠人脸捕捉系统帮他们把录像筛选出来。  
“你一个大懒人居然亲自看？”  
“没办法，上面来人考察了，就外面那个长得和卖煤的一样黑的伙计。据说还是紫冬瓜老爸的朋友，搞得我一天都没敢让紫毛给我倒茶。”  
“……”  
安迷修想吐槽点什么，一个屏幕里的画面吸引到他的注意。  
“这是哪？”  
他走向第四排的一个屏幕，点了点上面一个人像，上面是一个留着长发的男人，比嫌疑人先走进一家咖啡厅。  
“你知道他是谁吗？”  
“唉别计较这一个，我早上看过了这卷了，是重播。”  
惑不耐烦，扬扬手示意他走开。  
“……我马上要走，把这个录像复制一个给我。”  
“嘿，你说你要搞雷狮那个臭小子吧，你怎么和他一个尿性，他也是早上看了这个录像和屁股着火一样撒腿就走。”  
“你说什么？！”  
安迷修顿时嗓音拔高，一下逼到惑的面前，吓得人差点没被牙签卡到嗓子。  
“雷狮屁股着火？”  
“他来上班了——？！”  
“每天都来啊。”  
惑轻描淡写，安迷修无暇追问，摔门走出屋子。  
他见过那个留长发的男人。  
17  
“你叫雷什么来着？”  
长发的男人在高级会所的楼道里点起一根香烟，朝向窗户。他看上去三十出头，皮肤保养得很好，细长的手指来回抚摸着金属打火机的雕花。  
“雷狮。”一身灰色西装的调查官眯眼，皮笑肉不笑。  
“看来谢浲先生你非常健忘，记不住我刚报了一次的名字，也记不住你帮白宸洗了多少买卖毒品的钱吧？”  
长发男深深吸一口烟，抬起眉眼打量起雷狮，这是个年轻人，比他应该小三四岁，五官轮廓深邃，一双眼睛让人印象深刻。  
并不是因为这双眼睛的瞳色瑰丽，而是被它盯着就会背后一寒。如同被山林里的野兽当作猎物。  
“你知道吗，如果在野外遇到犬科的野兽需要直视它的眼睛，让它认为你是他的主人，如果是猫科的野兽则要反之，与他四目相对会被当作挑衅.....我认为，要看遇到的是豹子还是狸子，不是吗？”  
长发男说着朝雷狮一瞥，吐出来的烟雾环绕上前。  
“你打太多抑制剂了，雷调查官。”  
“别废话！我们逮捕的嫌疑人去年转账给瑞士与新加坡的17个银行，你记得不记得有一笔3892000的汇款，你在新加坡J行中也有一笔同样数额的转入，还用我继续往下说吗？如果你不配合调查，指正白宸的话.....”  
雷狮被戳中了神经，无名怒火几乎令他浑身肌肉绷紧。自从上次因为情绪失控导致压制下去的信息素紊乱，身体整体机能失调，他在医院躺了三天。至今还需要每天卧床做五个小时的信息素透析，把他身体里源源不断生成的信息素透析到体外才不会一直发情。  
“呃。”  
雷狮说到一半，顿时眩晕，他往后踉跄一次，险些失衡。  
“我猜你一个职能低下的调查官没有能力在短时间内让外国银行协助调查。或者你的家族背景很深，有能力找到关系帮你收集资料？不论如何，天下总有巧合，凭一个数字你能证明什么呢？我还有约，你请回吧。”  
谢浲掐灭烟头，往扶梯走，刚刚走到楼梯前，追到旁边的调查官不依不饶  
“一个不行，更多呢？谢浲你不配合调查，到时候就是死刑，我说到做到！”  
他说着楼道里传出脚步声，不只一人，长发男人的手机铃铃响起。  
谢浲端起胳膊，看着雷狮接通电话。  
“死刑有什么可怕的，生不如死才更可怕，不是吗？白老板。”  
“！”  
听到那个白字，雷狮浑身的汗毛骤立，想到当时他被白宸羞辱的画面，整个身体都开始发热。  
他长长的双腿本能地打颤，为了掩盖这个事实他的表情变得更为凶狠。  
“谢浲，现在协助调查还来得及！”  
他几乎把长发男人挤在墙上，那人却不紧不慢地打电话。  
“喂，老板，我见到你说的人了。你放心，知道了，马上过去。”  
“你觉得你走的了吗？！”  
“雷调查官，我说过你用太多抑制剂了。我们都是omega，如果不能利用性的长处，你会永远身陷囹圄，被自己的身体折磨一生吧。”  
长发男人的眼睛往下俯视，一眼将他看透，正品味雷狮略显僵硬的脸，几个保安从楼道里涌出来，轻松帮谢浲摆脱纠缠。  
“你想抓我的话，就带逮捕令来吧。不过我认为，你近期还是多担心自己的安危比较好。”  
他拍拍雷狮的肩膀，走下楼梯，而调查官被墙一样的保安拦住。  
“艹。”  
冷汗从雷狮的鬓角滑下，长发男人的话如同诅咒让他浑身脱力。  
这不是第一次了，过度治疗的后遗症，他一直在反常地分泌信息素，又被透析干净。身体的机能就像水龙头一样，没完没了地透支没完没了地清除，早晚枯竭殆尽。难以想象的虚弱感包围了他，呼吸之间，体能与意识都蒸发于空气。  
雷狮推开保安，一步步下楼，如同老人蹒跚，追出写字楼时人早已不见踪影。  
黑色的乌云压在高楼顶端，雷鸣之后豆大的雨珠落到他的西装上。  
雷狮扶着墙发出自嘲般的笑声，在他被那个人标记之后，这个世界上只剩下一种解药。  
但就算生不如死，也比卑微的奢望更好。

他拐进小路试图找到自己的车位，眼前却越加模糊，周围的景象在雨幕中渐渐发白，如同老电视台上的雪花荧幕，再从灰白暗淡下去，变成纯粹的黑色。  
雷狮记不清意识消失前的事，只记得有人问他要不要去医院。  
他说了很多次不去，推搡着接近的人，那个人还是把他抱住了，或者是他一头栽到在人的怀里。  
在冰凉的雨水里异常温暖的体温，一旦沉溺进去，便不想再爬起来。

安迷修把热水烧好时天色已暗，乌云吞噬城市，只有闪电劈开黑暗。他用毛巾擦拭头发，衬衫和西装早湿透了。  
他的车仍在送修，借了格瑞的摩托车，回来时把雨衣都盖在身后另一人身上。  
他脱掉崩在肌肉上的棉背心，换上一件居家的T恤，伸胳膊把烧开的水倒进瓷杯里，冲上维生素C。  
杯口冒出一阵阵的蒸汽，还有柠檬香精的香味。  
安迷修把水端进卧室，那里躺着他在寻找证人时捡到的调查官。  
“嗯。不...不去医院。”  
床上的人噩梦般梦呓，辗转着喘息，黑色的头发看上去又软又细，擦过安迷修的被褥与枕巾。  
“好，不去。”  
安迷修轻轻说着，像哄孩子。  
他想象过和雷狮再一次相遇，一定是以质问为始，但在雨里见到雷狮时他一腔怒火像被雨水淋透，无处可觅。  
他把跪倒的人稳稳接住，从那一刻起他只想把人带回家里。  
“.....嗯。”  
雷狮低吟，他整个人瘦去许多，脸色病态苍白，却更能激起人的触摸欲。  
年轻的骑士对自己摇摇头，把水放下后将门带上。  
雷雨，噩梦，永无止境。  
惊醒时床上人混乱地喘气，雷狮的腿在抖，一身冷汗，环顾四周发出“啊”声。  
这是他和安迷修第一次做爱的地方。  
雷狮咬住嘴唇，被褥里诱人的薄荷味缠住了他，摇晃的床垫，强硬的拥吻，无形的丝线在牵扯他陷入泥泞的梦与不齿的记忆。  
雷狮抓住头发，发狂般低吼，外面的人听到了他的喊声。  
安迷修推门进来，他一身居家服，柔软的布料贴合上身肌肉的曲线，看着结实又温暖，手里还端有一碗热粥。  
“我为什么在这？！”  
“我在金城大厦边的写字楼看到你....”  
安迷修顿了顿，对上雷狮满是憎恨的眼睛时那些柔软的感觉一触即散。  
“你太鲁莽了雷狮，为什么不和院里协商好，有什么证据先拿出来讨论。”  
“我想和什么人讨论由我安排，不用你指点。”  
“我不想现在和你吵......你有点烧，先把粥喝了，吃点药。我再送你去医院，你应该一直住院。”  
安迷修憋住气，把碗用碟子端起，小心往雷狮面前送。他离得越近，信息素越浓，床上的人立即警戒，抵抗本能的需求。  
“我不需要。”  
雷狮用力一推，听到的是男人沉闷的低音。  
粥被他打翻在地，白碗滚动，还冒着白烟的菜粥洒在安迷修的双手上，烫红大片。  
“嗯！”  
安迷修皱眉，英俊的脸扭曲起来，烫伤很快就起了水泡。  
他转身离开屋子，什么也没说。  
床上的人张开嘴巴，心口闷疼，抓着床头柜站起来，头晕眼花。  
“....你。”  
雷狮扶着墙浑身发热。他身上只有一件衬衫，一个四角裤。从床到门口的距离几乎有一日一夜之远。  
他终于拉开了房门，迈出去时门铃作响，几乎让他以为是他脑子里的幻听。  
“找哪位？”  
安迷修背对着他，迎上去，打开门的瞬间石化于原地。  
门外站着两个女性，穿着过大的雨衣，笑容满面。  
“姑母，莉洁....你们怎么来了。”安迷修怔怔道。  
“不好意思，看我这不是太担心莉洁吗，虽然她说不气我了，但我晚上焦虑得还睡不着觉！我就买了火车票来看她，到了地方才发现没地方住，又要来麻烦你。”  
中年妇女略显疲惫，手里抱着一大包的土产红薯。安迷修看看旁边时常天然呆的表妹，两个人都知道他姑母长期因焦虑症服药，受不了任何刺激。  
“没有，没有麻烦我，请进。”  
男的木讷地往后退，妇女身边的年轻女孩的目光则往后看去。  
“咦，这位是？”  
安莉洁盯着雷狮，年长的妇女也随之望去，先是迷茫打量，闻到纠缠的信息素时两人脸上写满惊讶。  
“他叫雷狮，是我....”  
“迷修，你别和我开玩笑....这...他是你男朋友？你们已经...你们难道已经...你千万别和我说，你们没结婚就...做...就同居了？！”

18  
“.....”  
安迷修哑然，头脑顿时一片空白。他的姑母脸色骤变，每次在发病前都是如此，手指颤抖，声音结巴。  
“你...说话...到底，到底怎么回事，你把他标记了？”  
中年妇女身上的雨衣仍滚有水珠，伸手抓住安迷修的衣服。她的神经质显而易见，愈加失控，把安迷修往那个好像根本站不直的omega身边拉。  
“你是家里最听话的，怎么能给家里的弟弟妹妹带坏头？”  
她离雷狮相隔不到两米，可以清晰地看清雷狮脸上病态的红晕。  
眼前的omega衣衫凌乱，仿佛有些神智不清，眼睛里带着半发情般的浑浊，让其他omega本能地厌恶。  
“是他...是他把你带坏的？你们厮混多久了？”  
“没有。和他没关系。”  
安迷修迈步挡到雷狮前面，被他着急的姑母抓住了双手。  
他被热粥烫过的手正起水泡，暴露于空气疼如剥皮，被人抓住在皮肤上好比被密密麻麻的针板穿透。  
安迷修咬咬牙，也反抓住妇女的双手。眼前四十多岁的传统主妇独自照顾四个孩子，劳碌大半辈子，为了他姑母的病情他该撒谎，而他不该用雷狮撒谎。  
“姑母你听我说...”  
他闭眼，开口时身后传来低哑的人声。  
“安迷修，我们交往这么久，原来你没和你家里提我们已经订婚了？”  
雷狮扶着门槛，抑制剂时效将尽，他垂着头没有看安迷修惊异的脸，而是在看人受罪的手。  
“你在说什....”  
“你别插嘴。”  
雷狮说得十分轻巧，像在与熟人打趣。  
“订婚了？”  
妇女的音调立即转腔，又将信将疑。  
“什么时候的事？你们怎么认识的？”  
安迷修的姑母看看还歪着脑袋一脸迷茫的安莉洁，又转向雷狮。  
“我们是检察院的同事，不信可以看戒指，前阵子他买的。”  
妇女随着雷狮的目光，果然在桌子上看到一个天鹅绒小盒。  
她连忙跑过去，打开盒子的瞬间里面的宝钻晃得人愣神，她知道安迷修不会为了骗人而买如此贵重的物件。  
“真的是你买的？”  
她的侄子勉强点头。  
女人深呼吸脱下雨衣，被安莉洁倒了一杯温水，吃下安定片。然后欣慰地笑了，肩膀松弛，像找到救赎一般。  
“看来是真的，你怎么瞒了我这么久。”  
宝石的颜色与安迷修“未婚夫”的瞳色相似，指环的大小与人的手指也很一致。  
“快，快带上给阿姨看看！”  
年长的女人面露喜色，突然就觉得雷狮顺眼起来。人长得好，能在检察院工作的肯定也是高材生。  
“你看我，刚才急的，都是老毛病了。阿姨性格不好，你别介意。自从他父母过世我就盼着他以后能找个好人成家啊，我以前催他的时候他老说没找到志同道合性情相似的，你看这不有现成的吗？”  
妇女自顾自说着把戒指塞到雷狮手里，觉得愧疚，越说越尴尬，没观察到人咬住牙齿。  
“你可别怪阿姨。这么一块宝石要多少钱啊？他平时可节俭了，你们两个相爱的很不。”  
她说着还拍了拍安迷修的肩膀。  
“你也是。怎么那么害羞，不早点告诉我。”  
“.........”  
雷狮往后挪步，躲开手边的东西。  
性情相似，相爱的很。  
他几乎自嘲地笑了。  
他异常清楚，安迷修是个只要和人上床就会倾家荡产去买钻戒的人。  
这块碍眼的石头可以属于世界上任何人，而他排在最后。  
“姑母，让他休息吧。”  
安迷修从刚才开始就像个电线杆，窘迫到无地自容。  
他看出雷狮已经站不稳了。  
“好，快去吧，我先理好行李。”  
长辈眉飞色舞，目送安迷修和雷狮进了卧室又很快看到安迷修独自出来。  
“唉你怎么出来了？”  
“他发烧，人太累了，先休息了。”  
安迷修低着头，无法与母女两人对视。  
“你们也累了吧…我去拿被褥。”

他租的公寓简陋，只有一室一厅，在榻榻米上给母女两个铺好床铺，好在他姑母疲惫没有追问更多。  
此后安迷修便一夜难眠，他不可能和雷狮同床，深夜偷偷溜出家门住进旅馆。  
这世间半胶囊式旅馆，房间只有一床大小，承载不了他乱麻般的思绪。  
无形的麻线缠绕延长，不能变成真的绷带，包扎他的手。  
天空渐白，清晨来的太快，仿佛烦恼能让睡眠无限缩短。  
安迷修穿好带来的西装，从旅店出来，商业街上晨雾环绕，空气里充满雨后的泥土味。  
几个卖蔬菜的店家正在整理货物，门口停有运货的面包车，晨练归来的老年人们逐渐围上前去。  
“今天这么早啊？”  
老板开着电视和安迷修身边路过的年长男人打起招呼，看面相是个爱找人聊天的热心肠。  
“早啊，你也在看啊？”  
“早上没别的可看。”  
“李先生，你对山海集团最近的风波持什么看法。”  
电视在重播昨晚的时事节目，一个主持和三个嘉宾。  
“我还是比较乐观，这几天山海集团因为白山海的儿子涉案，股票大跌。其实检方都没有实际证据，我猜过几天后的记者招待会，肯定不与起诉。”  
“越闹越大了啊，你觉得会是什么结果？”  
菜店老板边说边笑，拆开一捆黄瓜，摆在展示篮里。  
“我哪知道，我一个退休小老头罢了，不管这些大事。”  
“那边的小哥呢？你看着也挺感兴趣的？”  
安迷修突然被问到，止步片刻，本该是他滔滔不绝的事，却无话可说。  
他的脑子都被一个人的事情占据。  
人有所想，任何事物都能联系其型。他骑着摩托往公寓方向走，几分钟之后，一个熟悉的人影出现在早起的上班族里。  
“雷狮！”  
他对着人的背影喊出声，前面的人似乎没有听见。  
安迷修推着摩托追上去，直到那人看到他的正脸。  
“....怎么了安调？有什么事到院里说。”  
说话的人又补过大量抑制剂，一身深灰西装，头发补过些许发蜡，和昨晚判若两人。  
“.....”  
安迷修盯着人的脸，终于问出他想了一晚上的问题。  
“....你为什么要帮我撒谎。”  
“你觉得呢？”  
回答的人声音冷淡。  
“比起说实话，说谎更让你不适，不是吗？”  
“......”  
前面的十字路口红灯亮起，过了这条街又是新的商店街。安迷修憋住气，停下脚步。  
“你说的对。你有很多方法让我不适。”  
他想起那把档案室的钥匙。  
“我想听实话，你一开始就知道我会抓错人，抓到魏中诚吗？”  
“....你追上来就是想问这个？”  
雷狮说着也停下，嘴角抽搐几下然后笑了。  
“安迷修，在你心里我就是那样的人。没错吧？”  
他的嘴角越咧越开，几乎狰狞。  
“我想毁了你，我会亲自动手，一点点享受过程，轮不到别人。”  
他一字一句咬得清晰，冷笑里夹杂着莫名的颤音，然后转身扎进行人中。  
绿灯亮了。  
安迷修留在原地，看着人的背影越来越远，那个人一次也没有回头。  
他的视线追随着雷狮的影子，直到那人只有他手掌大。  
有人撞过安迷修的肩膀，一种沉重的感觉压着他的目光往下滑落。  
他看向自己的鞋面，就像雷狮在病院里踩碎他的苹果时一样。  
胸腔闷疼。  
为什么。  
“等等！”  
他跨上车，附近的行人突然骚动起来。左侧机动车传来车轮打滑的声音。  
安迷修转头，一个八轮货车几乎擦身而过，扬起的蛮风引得过客痛骂。  
他反映过来这才发觉不对，大货车横冲马路，直接开向商业街的人行道。  
“喂！快让开！”  
他的叫喊早被前方的尖叫覆盖，那辆货车几米外有一个灰色的人影，越来越近。  
“雷狮——！！！”  
他的摩托窜出横道，不断告诉自己，还来得及，以雷狮平时的反应速度还来得及。  
他能躲开。  
但他没有。  
穿西装的行人像是腿无法用力，就站着那几乎缓慢的挪动。货车突然有意识地打轮，顿时失衡，车身翻起犹如大厦倾斜朝人压去。  
巨大的响声中泥水溅开，铁皮与地上的水泥发出哀鸣般的回音。  
“天啊。”  
站在安迷修旁边的女路人惊呼，她刚买的番茄与塑料袋一同落地，被四处逃窜的人们几脚踩烂。如同被千斤巨石压成水的内脏，只剩下一片肮脏的红色。  
“.....不可能。”  
前面传来一阵阵小孩的哭声，警车的声音从身后越来越近。  
安迷修下车往前迈步，整个世界都摇晃起来。前面聚集的看客黑压压一片，把冒烟的大货车层层围住。  
他一个个拨开人群，直到成为最前面的那个。  
“不可能。”  
他的心跳越来越快，往下看去。  
只能看到露在车身下伸出来的一只脚与脚腕，与散落在旁边的，雷狮的鞋子。

19  
安迷修的胳膊在颤，眼前事物的轮廓扭曲发暗，颜色往外溢出。他徒手去抬超过吨重的货车，什么也不可能发生。  
“危险，快离开——”  
抵达现场的警察围到他的身后，企图把他拖走。  
“起重架，起重架——”  
他拉着警察的衣领使劲摇晃，不明白为什么这些人不和他一起救人，不明白这些围观的人为什么无动于衷。  
“快，这个人失控了，快把他弄开。”  
救护车刺耳的声响穿过人群，三四个警察把安迷修从冒烟的火车边拖开。他眼睁睁看着一辆担架抬到车头处，然后绕到被车撞出大坑的门店前。  
“这也有伤员——”  
安迷修听不清他们到底喊了什么，一切都像重叠的耳鸣，震得他的脑袋木讷。他随着不成形的人影往里看去，服装店的玻璃橱窗都被撞得稀烂，碎掉的假人和五彩的夏装，在他视野里重影移色。  
门店的入口是凹进墙壁去的，他呆呆望着，然后听到了自己的呼吸声越来越响。  
有人趴在门店的大门前，穿着西装，也掉了一只鞋子。

雷狮半躺在地上，惊魂未定，身上满是玻璃碎渣。  
车撞来的时候他没想到身体的机能退化成这样，双腿如同灌铅，难以挪动。好在他身后有反应快的行人，拉了他一把。  
眼前的场面一片混乱，烟灰里的人影难辨，几个消防员迈着货车过来，紧跟着的是抬着担架的人。  
“怎么回事？我是检察院的，什么人在开车？”  
他抓住一个消防员追问，人只把他当成沙袋，往担架上按。  
雷狮被立即抬上救护车，车门闭合时他一直盯着车头的方向，看不到司机的影子。如果他当时没有看错，司机在看到他时突然打轮，故意撞来。  
警察与救护车的响声萦绕耳侧，徘徊几天难以消散，他一直没有回离检察院最近的公寓。  
出于本能他知道不能回。  
他们家族在汶城也有几栋房产，这一间是前阵子刚交租的，还有没散去的装修味。  
雷狮坐在气垫床中，脑海里浮现出那个长发男人的脸。  
“你近期还是担心自己的安危吧。”  
绝非巧合。  
“喂。”  
他手里的智能手机在幽暗的房间里泛出蓝光。  
“…雷…雷调。”  
手机里传来他熟悉的，胆怯的男声。  
“说重点。”  
他不耐烦。  
“雷调，你让我询问的我都打听了，前两天在商店街出事故的货车，司机酒驾。”  
“这种显而易见的演示我都知道了。你以为我不看新闻吗。”  
“抱、抱歉。他曾经是个普通的上班族，似乎因为嗜赌成性被记录成老赖。不知道为什么，前阵子才开始当货车司机……”  
雷狮听着冷笑了一声，显而易见，有人想杀他还懒得用复杂的掩盖方式。  
“我知道了，先挂了。”  
“等、等等——”  
“干嘛。”  
“那个…”电话那边的紫堂幻犹豫片刻，最终还是说了。  
“您最近还好吗，住在哪？安调他想见您，找了您好久了。”  
“不用理他。”  
雷狮立即挂掉电话，拿出放在防尘袋中的一件西装，三只抑制剂，和一个巨大的包裹，是前几天从紫堂幻手里弄过来的。  
他拉起睡衣的袖口，胳膊上满是密密麻麻的针孔，有自己注射的，也有每天早上随便找个医院做透析时扎的。  
一根一根，他把超过正常人该用的，三倍剂量的抑制剂都注射进去，全身的皮肤瞬间变得干燥。  
“嗯。”  
每次一口气注射完，都像摄入过量的违禁药品，身体很重意识却轻，感知和外界像隔着一层膜，膜内空气的密度都比外面稀薄。  
他一轻一重地走出房屋，十几分钟后才启动汽车，如同一个醉酒的人，逼迫自己从酒精的麻痹里彻底醒来。  
从这里到城中心的检察院有半个小时路程，抵达建筑物所在的街道时雷狮便觉得不对。街道上的人大排长龙，大部分是青年壮年，举着告示牌。  
“怎么回事。”  
停车后他艰难地挤进人群，抓住一个他面熟的警卫。  
“怎么还有工会游行？建筑公司的？”  
“雷调，你来了。今天不是安启然检事就彻查高中生吸毒致死事件开记者招待会吗？”  
“这我知道。平常开记者招待会只有记者，为什么会有这么多工人？”  
他压住嗓音，警卫一脸无奈。  
“唉。这些都是附近两个建筑公司的民工。”  
“……然后山海集团是汶城数一数二的地产商。”  
雷狮帮警卫把话说完，眼神发暗。周围的民工举着牌子写着的都是些“黑心检狗拿钱办事、污蔑良心企业”，“摧毁就业机会不把工人当人”，“连坐无耻”等等乱七八糟的煽动性词语。  
断人炊米，有如要人性命。  
这些人赖以生存的工作都是山海集团给的，自然会为其卖力，在媒体面前施压。  
“现在什么状况？记者招待会已经开始了？”  
警卫摇头又点点头，语重心长道。  
“上面下来好大的压力，检事他可能要妥协了。”  
“那怎么可能——”  
雷狮冲破人群和治安分割墙，一直跑到检察院院内，记者招待会在一层最尽头的大堂。只要手头没有重要工作的闲杂人员无一缺席，整个检察院看上去空荡荡的，前台的接待人员也在用手机看直播。  
“经过我们的调查，目前白宸与本案没有直接联系。截至至今，我们审核了警方呈上的全部证据，仍认为证据不足需要进一步调查，我本人目前没有起诉白宸的打算……”  
“艹——”  
雷狮一路跑进走廊，路过自己的办公室时急刹车，转头冲进屋子。  
他一手拎着从家里拿出来的包裹，一手用钥匙打开文件柜，翻找着8月19日之后收集的所有材料，然后便听到身后门被死死关紧的声音。  
“！”  
雷狮猛地回头，那个男人站在他的门前，眼神沉暗。  
“安迷……”  
他话没说完，人几步逼到面前一把抓住他的手腕。  
“雷调，这几天你去那了。为什么不与办公室的人汇报？”  
雷狮咬咬牙，离人脸只有几十厘米，可以清晰地看清安迷修发青的黑眼圈与布满血丝的眼睛。  
“我有工作要做，和你没有汇报的必要。”  
他说着想使劲拉回手腕，却觉得腕骨被捏得酸痛，眼前的人直勾勾地看着他，一反常态。  
“……对，没必要和我汇报。我们是平级，但我帮你把该写的文件写好了，就差你的签字了。”  
安迷修把一个牛皮纸袋拍在雷狮的办公桌上，里面的东西看上去不厚。  
“你发什么疯——”  
雷狮甩开人手，粗暴地撕开纸袋，读清楚上面的字后脸上的肌肉抽搐起来。  
“你写的这是什么？！《病休申请书》和《重要证人监视保护授权书》？？你想干什么安迷修——让我和你之前一样停职吗——？！”  
他喊着伸手准备把手里的废纸撕成碎片，结果两个手腕都被抓住了，他的身体在往后倾斜，几乎可以闻到压上来的，让他浑身发软的薄荷味信息素。  
“我想干什么？”  
安迷修的眼睛被前额的头发盖住，声音低却不轻软。  
“雷狮，你对自己现在的体能和能力的认知和现实情况有极大的错位。你觉得你现在还能胜任调查官的职位吗？！”  
那人说着信息素更浓，几乎要当场向雷狮证明自己刚才说的话。  
“你连十几米外冲过来的汽车都躲不开！还怎么可能保证自己能在白宸的阴招下活命——”  
“……你放开！”  
“你在上面签字，很快就会有专业的证人保护团队保护你。”  
安迷修捏着雷狮的手腕，把钢笔塞到雷狮手里，他可以看到雷狮的脸从红到紫，颜色越来越深。  
“你知道你在做什么？你没有这个资格替我做决定！！这是违规——”  
“我在做什么，你知道你在做什么吗？我从一开始就不明白，你为什么当上调查官之后就急功近利，为什么不顾一切，为什么要在所有人面前逞强。”  
安迷修的声音越来越高，每一个字都在伤人，他却在为他伤害的人感到无比的难过。  
他早该明白的，这种感情是什么，无法对自己说谎。  
“我以为你就是好大喜功，损人利己，但我错了。你想比所有同期先当上检察官，证明自己，不论你是不是omega，你比任何人都强，没有任何事物可以阻拦你，不是吗——继续抱着这种心态，你会死的——”  
他的吼声在办公室里回响，颤音停止后，被他抓住的人也停止了颤抖。  
雷狮像轻轻笑了一声，然后几乎失控地扬声大笑。  
他的肩膀上下起伏，再慢慢静了下来，拿起落在桌子上的钢笔在那两堆废纸上签下两笔。  
“现在你满意了吗？公正的，正义的伙伴？”  
雷狮抬起了头，脸上的血色都和冰凉的话语一样消失了。  
“那我告诉你，从来都不是。我当检察官的原因从来不是为了证明自己。因为我不需要。”  
他说着拿起被遗忘在一边他从公寓里带出来的包裹，拽开门冲了出去。  
后面的人有没有追上，他无暇去想，脚下的皮鞋与地板轻撞的声音越来越快，直到他抵达一层尽头的大堂。  
雷狮拉开大门，记者会像刚过结束，所有人都因为他过大的动静朝门口望来。  
“雷狮调查官？”  
“秘书长，请您让让。”  
“但是记者会结束了啊。”  
年轻人不顾上司的劝阻，一把拿起发布台上的麦克风。  
“我刚刚听到了，安启然检察官不准备对白宸发起公诉。但我准备指控他，今天，就在这。”  
他的话一石激起千层浪，几乎一瞬间让自己成为暴风风眼的中心，所有准备收拾包袱回家的记者沸腾起来。  
“这位调查员你能重复下你的姓名吗？”  
“您为什么指控白宸？请问您有新的线索吗？”  
“作为调查员不能发起公诉，您知道自己在做什么？”  
“快，这有新新闻，别关直播，别关。”  
一句句质问逼到雷狮的面前，排在后面的摄影师们搬着巨大的摄像头，各种“长枪短炮”全部对准雷狮的脸。  
四家电视台实况转播，万众瞩目的中心，雷狮闭了闭眼睛，仿佛看到四年前躺在木地板上的人最后的模样。  
他开口了。  
“我叫雷狮，是调查官，但我不准备以这个身份指控他。我，指控白宸，8月19日对我进行人身伤害，限制人身自由，并且性侵未遂。这是证据——”

20.  
雷狮把手里的包裹当场拆开，里面是被密封在证物袋中他曾经穿过的西装，一把镶有黑耀石的瑞士军刀与文件袋。  
记者们面面相觑，随后质疑潮涌而来。  
“雷先生，你指的性//侵是什么意思？”  
“您和白宸是相识吗？”  
“您的‘证据’和您的指控有直接关系吗？”  
调查官抬了抬手，不知觉中他的冷汗出了一身。雷狮站在发布台上，他不在意和他素不相识的媒体，反而昔日同僚们惊异的神情更让他不适。连不远处的安启然也低声和书记员议论。  
“雷调查官，我刚才听你的同事说，你是Alpha吧，你的意思是白宸作为一个Alpha对你性//侵未遂是吗？”  
“稍安勿躁。我会一个个解释。”  
他的肤色开始发红，秘书员惊讶的眼神渐渐泛出怜悯。  
雷狮攥紧手里的证物，腹腔里如同有金属摩擦，内脏和肌肉都轻颤不止。  
这一天终究会来，他会被当成弱者对待，当成受害者怜悯。当成损坏的物件，可怜的孩子。成为人们同情的载体，彰显博爱的谈资。  
但他从来都不会是弱者，今天不是，明天也不会是。  
“没错。我入职时谎报了自己的第二性征，隐藏作为omega的事实以便参与更多现场工作。这是我的理由，你们可以随意猜测。”  
他说着摊开双手。  
“前几天有人和我说如果我不接受自己是omega将会永远身陷囹圄。那么我现在告诉你，无论我是omega还是alpha都掩盖不了白宸与其团伙的犯罪事实。我于8月19日进入horness’s 调查，被白宸发现，他将我绑于椅子用此工具在我身上留下八道3厘米到六厘米长的浅表层伤口并试图对我进行性//侵。这是医院的报告，衣服上有我的血渍与他的唾液DNA，刀面上有他拇指的完整指纹。”  
会场嘈杂的人声如同此起彼伏的波纹，他的心跳声比人们的议论声更响，裹着黑耀石的小刀的袋子立即成为摄像头的焦点。  
雷狮直直朝黑漆漆的摄像头看去，咧出一个笑容。  
“你们也在看吧。别着急，我会送你们全部进法庭——不要以为躲在电视后面就很安全，你们惹错人了——”  
记者招待会的声音在检察院中回响，安迷修停在一间办公室的电脑屏幕前愣住了，这个办公室中还有两三个人，本该是隔壁经济犯罪科的会计们聚集在一起检查数据，此时乐此不疲地在看网上的直播。  
“你知道雷调是Omega吗？！”  
“他居然是？！完全看不出来！完全！唉....居然。不过这样天空树型的omega有人要吗哈哈。”  
“嘘。”  
三个人见安迷修进来骤然噤声，整理起桌子上的文件。  
“安调你这个是……”  
一个会计正想关上直播，被安迷修一把按住。  
“您也知道这回事吗？”  
会计小心试探着，陆陆续续问几次，而安迷修什么也听不见，他凝视屏幕，整个世界都凝聚雷狮在一人身上。  
雷狮的脖子泛红，抓着证物的手轻微的颤抖，咬住嘴唇，竭力掩饰所有的窘迫。像是高傲的战士在处刑台上脱光盔甲，裸露着身体把那些名为耻辱的伤痕当作战勋。  
“别。”  
安迷修的手扶住屏幕，看着雷狮的睫毛蝉翼般脆弱，张开又合。  
讲台中央的人握紧了话筒，雷狮犹豫的一秒在安迷修心里漫长至极，好像他比雷狮更为害怕。害怕应该被自己呵护的那些轻盈的东西在众人瞩目的真相里如尘飘散。  
“别说出来。”  
他说着，雷狮的嘴唇泛起僵硬的笑容，吞吐着像魔咒一样的词语，把名为自尊的苹果削掉了艳红的果皮，把脆弱的果肉暴露于空气。  
Omega。  
所有人都知道了他是omega。  
安迷修垂下头去，再抓不住手里的文件，纸片散落在地，是他把人逼到了这种绝境。  
是他把雷狮推到世界的口舌，媒体之前，任人嘲笑，任人非议。  
几个会计在直播结束后陆续走出房间，留下一个不明所以的疯子，旁人不敢接近。  
安迷修站在原地，听着自己粗糙的呼吸，手指抓住胸口的衬衫。  
他的心被自己剪裂，动脉里波动的血滚动着热量，痛苦是那么显而易见。  
他早就爱上雷狮了。  
可是太晚了。  
接下来的五天，乌云不散，整个汶城被包裹在粘稠的阴影里，所有的固体散着潮气，混沌的空气压抑每个人的胸腔。  
安迷修拉开木制的公寓门，老式的门把发出咯吱声响，房间里的物件整整齐齐，榻榻米上，洗碗池里一切多余的物件都规整入柜。  
房间空荡荡的，好像缺失了太多。  
前几天他把他的姑母送走，人到了火车站还询问。  
“小雷被坏人欺负了？我在电视上看到了，怎么回事呀？你们工作的事怎么不和我说。”  
安迷修一手拎着行李，面前的女人焦虑地问着。关于雷狮的新闻铺天盖地，连普通的主妇都知道他的不幸。  
安迷修低下头，只是听到这个名字，愧意就能压垮他的内脏。  
“记得你爸爸的事吗，你可要好好保护好人家。别再……”  
女人拉着安迷修的手突然止住话语，饱受风霜的脸带着憔悴。安迷修也拉住她的手，他手上的水泡留下一块发暗的伤疤。  
他盯着那块和昨日一样的凹陷，躺在榻榻米上。记忆里的灼热融化了他的皮肤，当时的疼痛鲜明而炙热，此时只有让人懊悔的灰色。  
榻榻米散发出草席味，阳台又传来邻居收音机的响声，隐隐约约可以听到“雷狮”两个字。  
好像这个名字一夜成为世界的焦点，从社会要案到职场平权，变成每个人嘴里的符号，却从安迷修的生活里远去了。  
他起身关掉窗户，走进卧室，在镜子前摸了下自己冒出来的胡渣，扯开领带。  
镜子里的人像极了他父亲年轻的时候，只不过那个人看上去更豁达，更温和。  
小时候他总能梦到穿着警察制服的父亲，与笑意盈盈的母亲，与他不辞而别。他冲出门追上去，打开下一扇大门时却是大学的阶梯教室。  
一个对他而言，名为春天的城市。  
教室里只有一个人，坐在靠窗户的椅子边，眺望屋外。  
他穿着松垮的白色外套，黑色的发梢绒毛一样，任性地翘起。  
“你真慢啊。”  
那个人听到他的脚步声，倏然回头。阳光落在雷狮的脸颊上，睫毛上，衣服上。整个人的边缘朦胧而梦幻。  
安迷修怔住片刻。  
“是你。”  
“什么是我？不是约好了给我补课吗？”  
年轻人挑起眉毛，昔日的记忆终于在安迷修的脑海里清晰起来。  
他看着过去的自己也坐于椅子，教室只有他们两个人，窗户外的绿枝摇曳，花蕾透白。  
“你真的需要我给你补线性代数吗？”  
那时的安迷修还是个不耐烦的年轻人，把书包甩在座椅上。  
“别说我需不需要，是你求我让A班班委在活动企划书上签字，我做到了，你该履行约定。”  
黑发的青年的得意极了，手指来回把玩着圆珠笔，抿住嘴唇像含住一个细腻的猎物。  
“安迷修，可是你说的，我想补什么就补什么。”  
“行。”  
接受的人咬咬牙，看着雷狮翻字典般厚的教科书，他不算擅长线性代数，雷狮的成绩也不差。他搞不懂为什么雷狮非要他帮忙补习这门。  
“你会吗？”  
年轻的恶魔点了点第十六章的一道大题，看着安迷修脑壳疼。他搔搔头发，开始用笔点脑门。  
“你不会吧？”  
明知故问。  
安迷修憋住气，在草稿纸上算题，雷狮凑在他的旁边，呼吸吹到他的下巴上，又轻又痒。  
他记得当时的不耐烦与不解，仿佛雷狮在他生活中所有的行为都带着混沌的恶意。  
“如果你想看我出丑，可以直说。”  
做到第三道题的时候安迷修抬起头来，他的视线撞上雷狮的眼睛。  
与他买的戒指一样，鲜艳的紫色，一双他自以为看得透彻，又从未了解的眼睛。  
坐在安迷修旁边的学生，忽然沉寂下来，像一瞬间被迫长大，大一时略有青涩的模样被洗涮殆尽。  
周围的阶梯教室往后退去，只剩下一个摆满椅子的讲堂。  
刚刚大学里的少年穿上了西装，拿着话筒，嘴唇抖动，仍然是那双紫色的眼睛，含着安迷修从未想象过，凝结的光芒。  
让他追寻，又无比的悲伤的光芒。  
他知道那不只是普通地在追求胜利，也不是单纯的逞强。  
是在混沌的外表下，孤注一掷的决意。  
“雷狮。”  
他叫出人名，伸出的手抓向漆黑的天棚。  
一场混乱的梦境弥留于黑暗，安迷修坐在床上喘气，睁眼闭眼仍然能看到鲜艳的紫色，朝他凝视。  
或许他与雷狮并不只有不同，或许他喜欢的远远不止人的肉体。  
那种光芒璀焕难忘。  
曾让他的心肤浅的悸动，又深深被之吸引。  
安迷修走下床去，看着漆黑的夜景。  
骑士，找到了他该守护的星。  
安莉洁接到安迷修电话时还是清晨，她往南山赶路，直到看到街道边的城市化作树木。  
一个个老人与她一同下车，他们拿着花圈与新鲜的水果。  
这里是老城区的墓园，从十年前开始政府已经不准再开新的墓位。  
少女轻盈妙曼的身躯踩着石阶一路向上，身后的巴士化作色点。树木在后退，山顶反而绿植稀少。  
她用手绢轻轻擦汗，喷了喷柠檬味香水中合剂，迈过杂草丛生的墓林，一个穿白衬衫男人的背影远远可见。  
“你怎么跑过来了？”  
男人见到她时略显惊讶，因为安迷修和她说的是扫墓后在她学校门口见面。  
“我也想来看看舅舅。”  
她的微微一笑引来另一人叹气，在她头顶摸了一把。  
“谢谢。”  
男人的状态比她想象的好些，没有上次见面时显而易见的沉闷，干净的衣物服帖地套在结实的身板上。  
安迷修卷起袖子在墓碑前开了一杯白酒，用很低的声音说了一句抱歉。  
“嗯？”  
安莉洁歪歪脑袋。  
“我想和你道歉。”  
“？”  
“.....雷狮和我不是订婚关系，我骗了你和姑母。做了很多不负责任的事，一开始还想教育你。”  
他长叹一口气，当给自己套上罪名时，心里的负重才变得轻些。  
“我不是一个称职的大哥。”  
他说着安莉洁却摇摇头，对他陈述的事实毫不惊讶。  
“你...看出来了？雷狮不是我的未婚夫？”  
“嗯。”  
女孩点点头，轻轻用脚尖踩地上的石子。  
“你看着他的样子，总觉得在难过。如果是结婚的话，我想脸上应该充满笑容吧。”  
她轻轻说着。  
“我不想你也难过，你很喜欢他吧？”  
她说完，安迷修愣住片刻，然后无奈地笑了。  
原来所有人都看出来了，他发现的太迟。  
“嗯，我也欠他。”  
他看着天上的乌云，把带来的伞放进安莉洁手里。  
“回去吧。和我讲讲你alpha对象的事。”  
“唉？她不是alpha呀。”  
女孩说着突然羞涩起来，加快脚步先往回的方向走。  
“唉？”  
“是可爱的，那个...像小狐狸一样的女孩子。”  
安莉洁对对手指，像是想到路边小动物似的不自觉地开心。  
“不过我们吵架了，因为妈妈....但我会修正的！”  
她一下下的跳下台阶，铃铛般的声音让沉闷的空气变得轻盈。  
“你也要加油呀！”  
阶梯间充斥着回响，涟漪般的风拂过两侧深绿的树林，树叶摩挲如浪沙响。  
安迷修看着远处，对女孩郑重地点了点头，迈向那个人所在的城市。

21  
“你们的执行力太差。”  
“雷调你这么说就不对了，我们按程序办事。况且你现在的身份是报案人不是检方嘛。我们的文件已经交给检方交接人了……唉，我劝你一句，现在咱们所做是权宜之计，总不能用屁股相信只凭一把有血的小刀检方警方就能说服法院判白宸强//jian未遂吧。现在赶鸭子上架，非要十五天内公诉开庭，开了真有用？而且说真的，要出手就...喂？喂？”  
雷狮站在警局外挂掉电话，他已经听厌了惑这些天来的丧气话。他对此人相当厌恶，想必这个痞子也厌恶他。  
天空仍乌云笼罩，浑浊的水气积于头顶，空气里的霉味与烦躁混杂在一起。  
“.....让让。”  
不远处他能看清警察局门口聚集了两三个记者，三辆黑别克。五个人从警察局里出来，走在最前面的黑衣人推开记者，拉开车门。  
他们把一个身着白色西装的人团团围住，当雷狮看到那张记忆里的脸时，怒目圆睁。  
“白宸。”  
他的牙齿磨合，可能是因为视线中的恨意过强，对方突然转过身来。  
“哦~原来是那个想被我 艹我还看不上的货。”  
白宸的手插在白西装的兜里，整了整自己昂贵的机械表。他的五官没有印象深刻的记忆点，骨骼也不立体，但是一双眼睛浑浊如沟渠，卑劣而腐朽。  
“少爷。”  
白宸旁边的一位黑衣人朝他摇头，又看向周围几个记者。  
“知道了，平时倒贴我不成恼羞成怒的还少吗？走。”  
白西装的男人慵懒地走上车，最后回头向雷狮比了一个口型，车门紧紧合上。  
雷狮站在原地，凝视车轮扬起的水渍，拳头的骨骼攥出响声。  
‘等死吧。’  
那个男人的口型仿佛在他耳边回响，他迈出两步，皮鞋踩进水洼，然后被一把拉住了。  
“雷调，您无事？”  
拉住他的是个便衣警察，穿着绿色外套。此人是证人保护团队派来的，看上去和他年纪相仿，带着黑框眼镜梳偏分。  
“没事。我下午去医院。”  
“我和您去。”  
“用不着，你等我出来即可。”  
眼镜点头，开着灰色奥迪一路把他送到城中心的综合医院。  
“怎么回事。”  
雷狮下车带上鸭舌帽，离停车场二十几米外的地方骚动不断。能听到有人哭喊的声音，周围还有不少警察与媒体。  
“可能是医闹。我去了解，您先进？”  
雷狮瞥了眼人远去的背影几步走进弥漫着清洁剂味道的医院门诊处。  
现在是下午，并非双休日，信息素紊乱科的来透析的人屈指可数。  
值班医生让他在冰凉的床上躺平，陆续把仪器推进屋内，在他的手臂上找到之前开过的两个透析口。  
“雷先生，这里要特别小心，可别撞坏了。不然还要埋新的管子进去。”  
医生的声音很温和，之前见过的小女孩在远处偷瞄他们。  
“雷先生，您考虑好了吗，准备切除腺体的时间？透析太久，腹内压力会增高，一系列心血管并发症的几率也会增加。”  
他躺平在床上，沉重的白色被褥盖到他的胸前。雷狮缓缓抬眼看着自己体内鲜红温热的血注满了合成膜制成的导管，把胸腔里的绞痛与热量都带走了。  
循环之后，透析过的血再流入体内，和病房一样冰凉。  
“等我的工作忙完。就来签字。”  
雷狮张张嘴唇，沉寂于被褥，头重如石。脖颈上腺体里的薄荷味在空气中变淡，身体里的能量与信息素一同被抽走了。  
再睁眼时面前换了一张脸，金发的女人面露忧虑，正吩咐旁边的护士卸掉透析线。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“倒班正好来看看你。”  
雷狮拉开被体温稍稍捂热的被子，可以清晰地看清秋在笨拙地隐藏情绪。  
“他们网上说的话，你别介意。”  
“什么？”  
“没有，没什么。唉，都是闲人嚼舌根。”  
雷狮皱眉，翻开手机，然后被一把握住。  
“我错了，没什么好看的！”  
他刚打开推//特，首页看到了他名字的一角，还有“滥//jiao”，“视频”等等字眼。  
“无聊。”  
雷狮咬牙切齿，拎起西装外套一口气冲出门外。医院的长廊在他视野里摇晃，等他跑到门口时看到前面黑压压人头一片。  
“喂，你在哪？”  
他给眼镜警察打电话，推着人群往前挤，闪光灯亮起时他这才发现前面的记者不是为了那哭天喊地的医闹而来。  
“是雷调查官。”  
“雷调查官——”  
“躲开！”  
他推了几步，如同在洪水中逆流而上，很快人流的洪峰把他的前路退路全部堵死，连续不断的闪光灯晃得他头晕目眩。  
而电话里只有糖纸摩擦般的杂音。  
“雷调查官，你和警方已经准备起诉白宸了吗？”  
一个话筒挤在他的嘴边。  
“白宸声称您是自愿的，而且做为调查人员没有搜查证，这算不算程序不正义？？”  
“网上的视频您看了吗？从horness’ club的录像来看，您是主动挽着白宸的腰进入卧室的。网传您热爱出入夜店，曾于多人发生性关系属实吗？”  
“什么鬼话，滚——”  
他推开挤在他脸前的十几个话筒，如同但丁推开魔鬼的身躯攀出地狱。一个个离奇的恶意塞进他的耳膜，好像他成为报案人的一刻一切都是错的。他不是完美的受害者，所以要接受众人的审判，而白宸背后的资本只需要推波助澜就可以轻易达到加害他的目的。  
“听说您自爆自己是omega就是为了利用性别优势尽快当上检察官——”  
“证物上的指纹真的不是伪造的吗？您指控白宸性侵未遂是否是检方想把他控制在境内的一种手段？”  
“有人爆料您高中时霸凌同学，将人殴打入院是否属实？您的中学是X区第五实验中学吗？请问您是否记得这个受害人！”  
站在炼狱中心的人一身冷汗，记者塞在他手里的照片中他曾经私生活的照片，里面有一张是年轻的女人与一个孩子。  
他看着那张照片，仿佛看到了一种扭曲的幻象。  
“雷先生，传闻您在高中时就有暴力倾向，前几年您母亲自缢在家是不是和您的暴力倾向也有一定关系……”  
“你说什么——！！”  
雷狮一把拎住记者的衣领，额头上青筋暴起，脸色血红。他的脑海里响起嗡鸣，理智彻底裂成碎块，伸手在摄像头前挥下拳头。  
他的拳面狠狠朝记者的脸打了下去，可以感觉到骨头打进肉里的阻力。  
周围的人发出一阵唏嘘，抬头时他面前的却不是记者。  
一个人的手掌接住了他的拳头，雷狮的眼睛圆睁，周围的景象如同喷在玻璃墙上的彩画，墙壁碎得彻底，透过来的光源让他埋在黑暗里的内脏难以自持地颤抖。  
雷狮扶住额头，视线看向别处，他想走开，却寸步难行。  
“你们觉得自己这么做很光荣吗？”  
安迷修挡在雷狮前面，乌合之众发出不满的嘘声。  
“先生，我们做采访呢。”  
“雷先生，所以你……”  
“别逃避我的问题，对受害者的隐私刨根问底，任凭想象污名化，对嫌疑人不闻不问，你们感到光荣吗？”  
安迷修夺过来一个话筒，扩音的响声刺耳。  
站在最前面的记者交换眼神，不予置否继续往雷狮面前挤，像是一群寻血的蚊虫，环绕于人的伤口。  
“都不准动。”  
安迷修伸手，后背与雷狮挨得更近，把自己的工作证摆到胸前。媒体他见得多了，仿佛只要找到受害者与大众的不同，大众就会从可能受害的不安中解脱，从恐慌变成观看津津乐道的娱乐节目，点评消遣。  
“他不仅是报案人也是为你们的不公努力过的司法公仆，我理解你们的工作性质，但无权如此‘报答’他！想解决社会问题，该找到混乱中能带来秩序的真相，而非继续编造混乱——！你们的公司名字都我记住了，再敢纠缠他，我会一个个‘调查’你们，绝不姑息。”  
他说罢拽住雷狮的手腕，用力挤开面露犹豫的人群。  
站在后面的人挣扎一刻，耳鸣的声音还在雷狮的脑海里回响，世界的光源在往一个人身上聚焦，避退混乱的灰色，他却不想再看。  
安迷修一路拉着雷狮小跑出去，才听清自己的呼吸与脚步声。他转过头去，对上人苍白的脸，顿时心头发闷，像被巨大的毛绒玩具在头上拍了一掌，眩晕地发飘。  
原来他是如此喜欢他，仅仅再见一面就如入梦境。  
“呃。”  
调查官闹闹头发，视线漂移，他想多看雷狮几眼，看清楚他轻盈的睫毛与柔软的嘴唇，又不能多看。只能看着人显得比以前更瘦的手指，隐隐愧疚。  
他想保护他，像保护爱人那样，一种愿望贴在他心脏的膜里，无法出口。  
“……”  
雷狮瞥了他一眼，转身要走，手腕又被拉住。  
“等等。请和我来一趟。”  
“我没兴趣。”  
雷狮低语，想要抽回手腕，又见来出几十个记者往此处跑来。  
“走。”  
安迷修见人发愣，直接把雷狮抬上摩托，抱起来的时候像在抱一个空洞的骨架，比以前轻多了。  
在人使劲挣扎下去前安迷修扭响发动机，摩托车如同脱缰野马，冲出路面。  
“请你相信我，这次之后你随时可以走开。”  
“我不知道你想做什么，但我说了不感兴趣。”  
雷狮看准了前面的红绿灯，准备跳车，只听咔嚓一声，他的双手被之前罪大恶极的手铐紧紧锁在了安迷修的裤腰带上。

22  
“放开——”  
雷狮肢体挣扎，摩托车身随着他的动作轻微摇晃，他被锁在安迷修腰带上的手来回拉扯，看上去仿佛在解人腰带。  
“妈妈你看。”  
“嘘，别看。”  
前面的十字路口刚好是红灯，雷狮听着路人的议论破口大骂，前面的骑手终于转过头来。  
“别动。”  
安迷修与他之间只隔有一个背包，男人的脸极近，蓝绿色瞳膜的纹路清晰在前，嘴唇离雷狮泛白的脸颊只有两厘米，仿佛可以亲到人嘴角的汗毛。  
“我差点忘了。”  
安迷修轻声说着拿起自己的头盔，稳稳套在雷狮乱翘的黑发上，嘴角露出些满意。  
“你——”  
雷狮被沉重的头盔挡住视线，整个肺腔气得颤抖，他咬牙切齿准备直接先一只腿胯下车去，安迷修正好拧了拧油门。  
300马力的川崎摩托，白黑相间的车身在加速度中如离弦之箭，冲过绿灯。夏季的热风顿时在高速中发凉，直直碾过雷狮的袖子，再试图下车恐怕和自杀无二。  
“你到底想做什么。我没时间和你耗！”  
“抱歉，一会和你解释。”  
摩托在马路上行驶了不足十分钟，便拐进一个小巷。  
安迷修身后的人没有丝毫耐心，拉着他的裤子往下迈，一脚错步险些失衡，被一手揽住，像抱在怀里。  
雷狮惨白的脸多出血色，干燥得嘴唇上下抖动，唇纹上每一条细线看上去顺滑而细腻。  
他还没来得及喷中和剂，也没打营养剂，下车的瞬间仿佛天旋地转，让他反胃。雷狮的手上传来金属响声，拿着钥匙的人对着他的脖子呼吸，温暖的鼻息落在光滑的皮肤上，那里绕着稀薄的薄荷味。  
安迷修愣住一刻浑身发热，这是属于他的味道，属于他的omega。  
只是这样贴着，他就想亲他了。  
他记得雷狮的嘴唇，被他咬住时的触感，像拨开贝类坚硬的外壳，吻食虚幻的柔软。  
他有时忍不住去想，如果当天真的求婚了会如何，此时雷狮会不会像那些omega等待丈夫那样，卧在他家里的沙发上等他回家。  
钥匙插进手铐的钥匙孔中，omega冷淡的眼神很快把他的想象粉碎。  
雷狮从未喜欢过他。  
“安迷修没想到几天不见你就疯了，跑到我与媒体面前是想抢我的风头？毕竟我在你眼里是个只爱出风头证明自己的人。”  
雷狮冷冷陈述，连嘲讽的笑容都没有。  
“你可以觉得我疯了…魏中诚，魏主持人的事确实是我错怪了你，我也没有比那些媒体好多少。”  
安迷修吞吐一次，先是看着他的下巴再直直看向雷狮的眼睛。  
“你说什么对我都不重要了。”  
雷狮说着转身离开，手腕被紧紧抓住。  
“对我很重要。”  
你的事情对我很重要。  
他的手和镣铐无二，没有丝毫松开的意思。  
“我不寻求你的原谅，你完全可以讨厌我，或者和上面汇报我的过失。但作为一个调查官，请让我给你一个还原真相的机会。”  
安迷修深深吸气，或许他才是需要证明自己的人。  
“二十分钟，我只要你的二十分钟。”  
雷狮的脸转到一边，肩膀绷紧一刻，看向暗淡的天空，终于干哑一笑。  
“最后，二十分钟。”

汶城城中心的北区有一个废弃的地铁站。本该成为时代记忆的地沟经过多年改造，如今彻夜明亮，是附近年轻人小众文化的温床。曾经梳飞机头听60年代重金属的一代人开始领起了退休金，他们的子女换上另一套奇装异服，占据这里。  
今天在此开演唱会的并非画烟熏妆的地下重金属组合，而是一个小偶像公司没推出多久的高中生女团。  
“梅梅亲！”  
“看这里！”  
地下音乐大厅里聚集了两百余人，在黑暗的空间里挥洒汗水，激动地挥舞手中的荧光棒。  
有些不够谨慎的人抑制剂将要失效，在拥挤的会场里和人撕打起来。  
“野蛮。在梅梅面前打架太失礼！”  
一个肥胖的粉丝被两个扭打的人撞倒，手里的应援扇刚好滚落到另一个带着鸭舌帽的人旁边。  
“Alphas。”  
鸭舌帽男穿着痛T，十分鄙视地摇摇头，躲开混乱往舞台前挤。  
舞台上五个美少女有些穿短裤，有些穿短裙，光亮的皮肤在舞台灯效里如同软玉，身姿轻盈活力。  
“那些傻逼理解不了女孩子的好。都冲着omega来。搞得舞台和观众席之间有屏障。”  
他自言自语，终于挤到舞台外围的塑料屏障处，为了阻止一些狂热的观众往场内投掷易感剂或者是吐自己的信息素往往偶像团体活动都会架起大型塑料布。外场的兴致高昂，人们的汗水仿佛凝结成水汽朦在塑料布上，在舞台的灯光下光怪陆离。  
“谢谢大家！这里是为了爱与梦想努力的梅山！”  
“爱丽！”  
“露露！”  
“Cindy!”  
“贝贝！”  
“感谢大家参加我们月亮与金平糖的演唱会！梅山也超~~爱你们！看到你们梅山又紧张又开心，真的超~~~希望每一次都能与大家见面呢！”  
“接下金平糖的握手会就要开始啦～在此之前按照往例，抽取一名幸运的支持者！获得参观梅山化妆室的机会哦！”  
女孩甜甜的嗓音唤起一阵狼嚎，男女观众兴奋得猛摇拍手扇，声音如无序的海浪，起起伏伏。  
“梅梅！”  
女偶像蹦蹦跳跳走道工作人员抬上来的抽奖箱前，朝众人挥挥小手然后在里面摸索起来。  
“这次的幸运支持者是——李琼勋先生——”  
“什——么！！”  
穿着痛T的男人惊讶出声，如临梦境高高举起双手，周围剑一样的视线刺向了他，被他完全无视。  
“梅梅酱——我好激动——我——”  
“啊，恭喜——梅梅超开心，李先生可以先去后台等梅梅的！”  
李琼勋乐浑了头，他追星多年难得当上天选之子。很快跟着工作如人员穿过人群进入后台的通道。  
“这边请。”  
其中一个工作人员在走廊尽头打开的一扇门，李大勋迈进去时正觉哪里不对，可已经来不及了。  
坐在化妆台前的是个英俊的男人，穿着西装。虽然看上去略为疲惫，人的容貌还是让他吓破了胆。  
“哟。”  
“雷、雷调。”  
李琼勋结巴，转身要逃，身后的门被猛地拍上。安迷修挡在他与门之间，抱着手臂。  
“李琼勋，线人27094。好久不见。上次你说会来警察局做笔录证明雷狮窃取机密文件，不知道是被什么事情耽搁了？”  
“不，我……安调你相信我啊，你该不会信他了吧，我没去就是怕他啊！你相信我，你还记得之前经济犯罪的案子吗，那也是他抢你的功劳，还有他还找人调查你的背景，我都知道。我们都知道雷调是个狠人，你可不能把我交给他啊……”  
“呵。”  
李琼勋忙于解释，一个三十上下的男人演得惟妙惟肖，换来雷狮的一声冷笑。本来他对这场闹剧不感兴趣，现在来看也不是全然无趣，安迷修也跟着轻轻一笑。  
“嗯，我按你所说，在雷狮的办公室里找到了一把档案室的备份钥匙。”  
“对，对，您看我我没骗您。”  
“上面并没有雷狮的指纹。”  
“那他肯定是带着塑胶手套的啊——”  
李琼勋使劲摇着安迷修的胳膊，并往人身后躲，仿佛雷狮是什么豺狼虎豹。  
“嗯好，假设如此。但我还是有几个问题想问你，2016年5月30日在5ch网站上注册的‘玲玲我的大咪咪’，与2018年7月12日在天角论坛注册的‘曹尼玛都是假的’这两个账号你有印象吗？”  
安迷修说着从文件包里面拿出来一个文件夹，李琼勋的脸霎时白了。  
“‘玲玲我的好老婆’，‘弥玲玲不装逼，握手的时候特别谦虚，皇骑太装逼比玲玲差远了。 ‘我想买玲玲的内裤，多少钱都买。’‘我今天在路上遇到玲玲了，哈哈哈。’以上类似言论768条，都是关于晚安少女的核心成员，弥玲玲的，你有印象吗？”  
“没有，没有我不知道你在说什么——”  
“好。‘玲玲我的大咪咪’这一账号在5ch活跃两年突然销声匿迹了，最后一条留言太污秽了我不读了。紧接着在同一天在另外的八卦论坛天角注册的‘曹尼玛  
都是假的’开始对主持人魏中诚开始了无止境的谩骂。你认为这些都是巧合吗？”  
“……我，我。”  
安迷修叹了一口气，想起最初去捉拿毒贩却不小心抓住魏中诚与晚安少女成员偷情的事，他神情严肃起来。  
他早该看出端倪，从上次看到李琼勋穿着偶像痛T出现时就该如此了。  
“我直接和你说，有个私家侦探是早安少女弥玲玲的狂热粉丝，在狂热地追星弥玲玲并对她进行尾随与监视后近期发现她开始于魏中诚私会。他的幻想破灭了，忍不住遭受‘欺骗’的恶气，于是他利用自己与检察院的工作关系，想要给魏中诚点颜色看看。是你吧？”  
“不是，我真的没有啊——”  
安迷修的西装被拽到发皱，他把手里的纸张塞到开始浑身颤抖的李琼勋手中。过于投入的粉丝为偶像变得癫狂是常有的事，没想到还会有李琼勋这种极端的例子。  
“27094，你很聪明，至少知道你欺骗检方的后果，所以你对我透露假信息，利用我让魏主持人出丑后急切地在找一个替罪羊帮你顶罪。这个人就是雷狮，他是一个完美的目标。”  
他说着把档案室的钥匙在手里摇了摇。  
“作为线人总有机会进入检察院，得到备份并放在雷狮的办公室里对你这样杰出的私家侦探也不是不可能，况且被摄像头拍摄到进出也不能说明什么。”  
“对——你，没有证据——”  
李琼勋大声喊着，狭小的化妆间几乎成为了一个炼狱，炙烤着他，而他面前的调查官的眼神却变得极其冰冷。  
“如果你早点停手，我可能还会考虑放过你。但你看到我没有指控雷狮，你心急了，怕我怀疑你。想尽一切方法，甚至出卖他的情报让他身陷危机，只为了让你的替罪羊闭嘴。这些东西都是从你工作室中发出的，接收者有媒体，甚至还有白宸的公司。就在昨天，你把雷狮的情报从手机端传送出去，我查过了，全都是证据。”  
安迷修说得不紧不慢，李琼勋已经瘫坐在地上，盯着纸上的内容，冷汗如雨。  
刚刚冷眼旁观的雷狮站起身来，在化妆镜前整理了下自己的领子，他睥睨着地上的老鼠。  
老鼠终归是老鼠，肮脏又卑微，纵然可恨但提不起他的兴趣。  
“结束了吗，你的二十分钟。”  
他穿上外套准备出门，被安迷修抬手拦住了。  
“27094你是个懂法的人，知道自己接下来要面对的事，但我会给你一个机会，让你改过自新。”  
李琼勋猛地抬起头来，雷狮也顿时侧目，他看着安迷修平静的脸几乎不相信自己听到了什么，咬牙切齿。  
“你想饶了他？！”  
安迷修抬手示意他等等，反而让雷狮更恼。  
“安迷修——”  
雷狮想拉扯男人的衣领，却看到安迷修从公文包里又拿出一张照片，眼熟级了。  
“27094你是政法大学10届的学生，这个叫谢…怀羽的人是你的同班同学。”  
李琼勋和雷狮的视线都聚集在有些泛黄的老照片上，嘴唇张合。  
“你现在应该很清楚他改过名字，叫谢浲。他知道现在在白宸手下做事，你也知道他以前做过什么，你必须知道。希望你想明白我的意思，谨慎回答我接下来的问题。”

警车来把李琼勋带走时雷狮已经步伐不稳，他扶着楼梯的把手一步步走向地面，然后被人轻轻扶起。  
“你还好吗。”  
“……”  
雷狮不语，安迷修挠挠头发，朝向周围的夜景。  
路上的行人正往归途，路边时有汽车飞驰而过。夜里的风不算凉，拂过人的衣衫，安迷修拿起手机，走向一边。  
“喂，是我，你叫那两个会计回来，今天加班。我还要见惑，问问他能不能来，”  
他边低声对电话说着，眉头紧蹙。白宸的律师团队经验丰富，雷狮的指控人人身伤害与性侵未遂的证据却有一些漏洞，就算他帮雷狮出庭担当证人，他们也会被怀疑是检方为了定白宸有罪而捏造证据。  
一旦白宸被无罪释放，不出意外很快会前往海外，他们没有更多机会与时间了。  
“之前向新加坡和瑞士银行的申请查证的数据应该也该到了，都整理出来。”  
安迷修说着揉起太阳穴，想到刚刚李琼勋讲述的一些模糊的事迹。他本来没有太高的期待，能从李琼勋口中问出谢浲的弱点，结果却出乎意料。这是一把薛定谔的利刃，还需要更多的拼图才能把它从想象中拖进现实。  
“好，我知道了。”  
雷狮站在一旁，看着男人的侧影。安迷修似乎感觉出他在看他，挪了个位置，正好站在他与周围大厦的风口之间，用自己的身体帮雷狮挡住风流。  
“……”  
雷狮的嘴唇动了动，以为自己看错了。安迷修以前也会做这种事，却不是有意识的。  
他摇头把脸转到一边，看向自己的胸口。抬头时正好面向的是电器店的橱窗，里面琳琅满目的电视电脑排列在前，缤纷的屏幕在播放各种各样的节目，对着路过的行人。  
“想解决社会问题，该找到混乱中能带来秩序的真相，而不是编造混乱！你们的公司名字都我记住了，再继续纠缠我会去认真‘调查’你们，绝不姑息。”  
一个电视响起了他熟悉的人声，隔着玻璃，异常虚幻。  
雷狮睁大眼睛，看着今天他与安迷修被记者拦在路上的新闻录播，迷茫起来。  
电视机里的男人直直看着他，薄荷色的眼睛坚定而明朗，一抹色彩难以抑制地涌向他沉寂的心房。  
“……”  
他转过头去，一种猜测让他胸腔里可悲的肉块挣扎地动了。  
他知道这种玩笑是不可能的，却仍然开口。  
“你对所有人都这样吗？”  
“嗯？”  
安迷修刚刚挂掉电话看到雷狮向他走来，先是一愣。眼前的人贴得很近，一双紫色的眼睛如同夜中的大海，若隐若现的波澜映着点点月色。雷狮嘴唇中的话语比起之前的质问轻了些许，像周围的风隔着衣物，抚摸他的神经。  
安迷修的心浮了起来。  
雷狮精神的时候很夺目，虚弱下来一样迷人。略显凌乱的头发与疲惫的面容反而像巫师施过的魔法，让人心紧，引诱所有人心甘情愿地吻他，摸他。  
他走得离安迷修更近了。  
“你会为所有人做到今天这个地步，只是为了向他们道歉吗？”  
“我……”  
安迷修哑然片刻，仿佛觉得自己误会了什么，又没误会。  
“不会。”  
他难以自控地，吐出真话。

23  
“雷狮我，我想我喜欢你。”  
他脑海里唯一的念想像找到笼缝的鸟，想要在一时情热中冲进心上人的手里。  
安迷修张口后，身后响起尖锐刺耳的噪音，车灯闪过。他以为那是自己的耳鸣，声音远去后才发现一辆鸣笛卡车疾驰而过。  
“你想…什么？”  
雷狮眉毛扭在一起，捂住耳朵，没听清他刚刚的话语，脸上露出不耐烦的模样。  
“……”  
安迷修的一股冲动像被几吨重的卡车撞散，差点忘了之前准备求婚时雷狮当着医生的面说过的话。  
‘别自作多情了，你也是我最讨厌的类型。’  
弥留在记忆里的沮丧压在腹腔上，带着沉重的痛感，再被他告白一次，也只是让雷狮徒增厌恶吧。  
安迷修自嘲地笑笑，他还没到拿一些恩惠来要挟自己喜欢的人对他改观的份上。  
“所以？”  
“……我的父亲曾经是个警察，因为调查贪污案卷进了麻烦，被人诬陷失去了工作。后来发生‘意外’……”  
他摇摇头，时隔多年说出那个字仍然艰难。  
“他死在他打工的建筑工地上，兜里只剩下20元，家里揭不开锅。但自始至终，他都没丧气过，那天我看到在发布会上的你，就想起了他。”  
安迷修下意识抓紧自己胸前的衬衫，雷狮的眼睛如今离他如此的近。  
垂手可得，又不能触及，和远去的美好一样，贴在人的心上又再也拢不在手里。  
“我以前对你有很深的偏见，但我现在相信你想做检察官的决意是认真的。你放下了那些富家子弟的骄矜，来做这些辛苦的工作不是为了名誉。你拥有我的尊重。我也不想看到你再被任何人诬陷。”  
他说罢雷狮低下头，原本眼睛里的一丝闪烁沉入黑夜，。  
“……父亲吗。你的漂亮话说得越来越熟练了。”  
雷狮长长输了口气，把手插在西装兜里往街边走。  
“等下。你一个人走太危险了。”  
安迷修追上去，舍不得分别。  
“我还要去院里，我叫证人保护团队的过来送你回家。”  
“回家？”  
雷狮像笑了一声，躲开安迷修伸过来的手。  
“你刚才还说我当检察官的心是认真的，现在该不会当我是累赘吧？”  
他走到安迷修的侧面，摸了一下把摩托车的钥匙熟练地顺了出来。  
“你打车吧。”  
“？”  
“谢浲是我的猎物别和我抢。”  
听了刚才的线人说的谢浲的过去，他怎么可能回家安心睡觉，那个长发男人嘲讽他该好好当omega的表情还历历在目。  
雷狮咬了咬牙，转响摩托车引擎的时候还听到身后安迷修追来的声音。

安迷修拦住的出租车在雷狮的摩托车后面跟了半路，还是在一个十字路口处跟丢了。  
时过九点，检察院里剩下的值班人员寥寥无几，介于也有其他部门在连夜办案，办公区的空调没有完全关闭。  
“安调。”  
安迷修走过昏暗的长廊，在办公室入口与一个被叫过来加班的会计打过招呼。  
他们的办公室是一个四人Suite格式的房间，平常会有一个年轻的行政秘书在最外面的公共区域值班，现在行政秘书的办公桌被会计占据，文件布满桌面。个人办公室的入口设立在公共区域的三面，靠窗的地方设有一个不软不硬的双人沙发，挨着咖啡机。  
安迷修倒了一杯咖啡，远远看到对门黑暗房间里屏幕的蓝光，十分显眼。  
“……”  
他推门进去，果不其然雷狮坐在椅子上，说是坐也不太准确，更像是小孩抱着腿蜷在椅子上。这间屋子里设有一个中央空调的风口，是四个办公室中最冷的，他穿着一身西装仍然能感觉出冷气在拔他的汗毛。  
“你还好吗？”  
他想说些劝人回家的话，张开嘴又把一肚子说教憋了回去。他眼前的人知道自己在做什么，他该支持他，不是从上往下的指示。  
安迷修把咖啡放在雷狮的桌面上，蒸汽往上挥发，一个使用过的omega抑制剂空管滚动到马克杯旁边发出轻盈的“叮”声。  
雷狮目不转睛地盯着屏幕，时而咬自己的手指，空出来的手飞快地拖着笔记本的蓝牙鼠标，听到男人的话音这才反应过来。  
“你干…唔！”  
雷狮飞快地把冷得缩起来的双腿从椅子上放下去，嘭地一声，用力过猛撞到桌底。  
他疼的抱着膝盖在椅子上打滚两次，看到安迷修嘴角上的一抹笑意立即板起脸，一副精英范地坐正。  
“我忙。”  
安迷修不接话，眼睛往上，假装什么也没看见，心里却痒得难受。他停下片刻搬来一个板凳，坐在雷狮后面。  
电脑的荧光映在雷狮泛白的脸色，在他的操作里正开着三个不同的窗口。安迷修眯眼，第一个窗口显而易见是民政系统，里面是白宸与谢浲的个人资料。谢浲的身份证与户口扫描件都清晰地陈列在侧。  
“你认为，一个高傲的，从政法大学毕业的律师对白宸这种废物表忠心，是为了什么?你该不会也觉得他是个omega，被艹过了就会对alpha死心塌地吧。”  
雷狮见他不准备走也懒地赶人，他把谢浲的就职经历与毕业信息一个个调出来。  
“我们现在有了他帮毒品交易洗钱的确凿证据，不管怎样他都要服法，很可能死刑。如果他只是追名逐利，死刑太不值得。”  
“难得不傻啊安迷修，我见过他本人，他不怕。反而更怕‘生不如死’。想要他背叛白宸配合我们做污点证人，只能找到更有利的筹码。”  
雷狮说着又开始咬指甲，他已经开始头晕了，浑身冷到发僵，最后伸出手握住桌子上温暖的咖啡杯。  
“有点烫。小心点。”  
身后男人声音很轻也很温柔，但雷狮的思考只能集中在一件事上。  
“按照李琼勋所说，谢浲在大学时被白宸看上，被强迫的维持了长达三年的性伴侣关系，后来又变成了属下。按照我的直觉，这家伙不像委身屈服的类型，白宸必然有他的把柄。当时谢浲申请了美国法学院的全额奖学金，想跑很容易。而且从资料上看他的母亲早移居海外，也没有任何兄弟姐妹在国内。”  
“他的母亲？”  
“嗯，销户前看上去是结婚了，女A和女O。”  
雷狮点点鼠标，往下拉资料，被安迷修拦住。  
“这里。不是他们俩生的。血型不对都是B型血，谢浲是AB。”  
“…………领养的？”  
雷狮眼珠转动，飞快地思索起来，仿佛在黑暗中抓住了一条泛光的丝线。他立即跑出去从会计手里抢回来一箩筐文件，打开灯翻了半天谢浲大学期间的消费记录。  
“他定期给自己另一个账户打账，持续2年之久。”  
最后开始频繁地给处理刑事案件著名的律师事务所转账。  
“他想给一个人脱罪。我去查这三年期间的刑事资料。你忙你的。”

安迷修被关在门外，挠了挠头，半个小时后第二个会计终于和一个证物保护团队的警察抱着国外银行的加密资料来了，接下来就是繁琐的整理，编写成书面文件，复印，归档。  
办公室行政秘书的书桌显然放不下，四个人直接去了安启然的档案室。这一周安启然被上面施压，直接出差到了Q国首都S城，去做政客的“工作”，平时联系只能靠电话。  
他们的时间不多了，如果山海集团不准备放弃这个儿子，遭殃的会是他们。  
忙到后半夜，两个会计的脸开始发青，疲惫得像一夜老了几岁。安迷修脱掉西装外套，西裤背带勒在他的背上，实在难受。  
等差不多结束，他送走会计时间已经过了两点。  
“呃。”  
他拉抻起背肌，拎着西装外套往回走，依稀还能看到自己办公室方向的灯光。  
可能还有人没回去。  
他一步步地往回走，越走越期待。  
“去吃个夜宵？不是……应该是我送你回去。”  
安迷修在脑子里排练，心率在踩鼓点，他抓了一把发型，理好领带。拉开半玻璃半木制的入口，刚想出声，又闭紧嘴。  
办公室的小隔间都熄灯了，只有公共区域的顶灯亮着一半，一眼看上去好像空无一人，直到发现沙发上盖着薄被的男人。  
男人半卧，双眼闭合，整个身体都缩在办公室备用的薄毛毯里，嘴巴上挂着难得的笑容。  
“雷狮？”  
安迷修压低嗓音，没有听到回应，这个人太累了，如果不是可以看到毛毯随着呼吸的规律轻轻起伏还以为雷狮昏厥过去。  
他轻轻坐下，每一个动作都像地动山摇，再重一点都可能把人吵醒。等他真正在雷狮的旁边坐好，万物的声音都沉寂下去，只能听到他喜欢的人小动物般的吸气声。  
雷狮梦呓，低头把下巴和嘴藏在毛毯里，盖着黑色发丝的鼻尖还露在外面。毛毯是深蓝色的，一米长的正方形，平时用来盖腿，现在只能把雷狮的上半身裹成蚕蛹。人比之前消瘦，四肢显得病态得细长，隔着西裤也能看清膝盖关节突起的骨骼。这些天发生了太多事，难以想象雷狮是如何忍过来的。  
曾经他以为雷狮是难以征服的对手，如同支撑大厦的钢筋，穹顶怎样的强风都无法使其弯曲。  
此时却如同幻幻听，金属在外力强压中发出刺耳的自振，每一缕钢丝都在无声哀鸣，回音一直透到他的心里，无比刺痛。  
安迷修握了握拳头，又松开了。他把自己怀里的西服轻轻铺在雷狮的腿上，衣服落下去扬起的气流带起细微的信息素味，酒酿里夹杂些许融合的薄荷味。  
“对不起。”  
他早把雷狮标记，却无法像那些Alpha一样保护好他。  
“嗯”  
雷狮发出低低的哼声，无意识地往他的肩膀靠了过来。  
人体的重量与酒酿味一起压来，甜蜜的暧昧也是自责的锉刀，一下下割在人的心里。  
如果在一切不幸发生前追求他就好了，在学校的时候和他相爱就好了。  
可惜没有如果。  
他不该在别人为了案件忙碌时只想自己的恋爱，不该在人脆弱的时候试图趁虚而入，骑士如此劝告自己，仍不愿放开雷狮毛毯的一角。  
安迷修也渐渐疲倦，不舍睡去，随着吸气一根根数雷狮柔软的睫毛，缓慢而美妙。他的omega在梦里嗅了嗅，用头发蹭他的脖颈，像个迷路的幼崽在找窝的味道。  
“唔。”  
过了午夜雷狮本能地寻觅Alpha的信息素，干渴的很，侧头辗转朝着黑暗里一个方向，啄上去。  
薄荷味温暖至极，雷狮的梦里浮现出一层层被阳光晒干的牧草，那些牧草富有力量，忽然像人的手臂把他紧紧抱住。  
沉睡的人不慎亲在安迷修的嘴边，湿润的触感唤醒那些埋在脑海深处旖旎的记忆。安迷修哑然，想到曾经怎么让雷狮含过他便耳根发红。  
他的喘息粗重起来，紧紧把雷狮搂住，占有欲与罪恶感来回撕扯着骑士，想要把理智彻底撕烂。  
他总想成为雷狮的救世主，迟迟不知他想呵护的人才是他痛苦的解药。  
安迷修用拇指碾过Omega的嘴唇，心跳的声音在头骨中震荡，他一点点地抬起人的下巴，看着人微微张开的嘴唇，离他越来越近。  
骑士的大脑当机了，接触到柔软的瞬间满足感像无形的膜，把两人包裹在七彩的泡沫里，而这种享受不足半秒。  
“艹。”  
安迷修身后传来了声音不大不小的脏字。

24  
“卧槽，安迷修——”  
惑愣在门口，眼前景象大概比重了200斤一身褶子肉的自由女神倒立在白宫门口还让他想自插双目。  
“卧槽，你到底，卧槽你们俩，我去……”  
惑结结巴巴半天，在安迷修给他比了个“嘘”声时差点咬到自己舌头。他最后张大嘴巴，给安迷修买的叉烧包和饭盒一起掉在地上。  
“小声点！”  
安迷修似乎在用最低的耳语声和他“大喊”，但这不是让惑觉得最夸张的，他甚至以为自己在做噩梦，因为他“兄弟”那个眼神，显然是想真的杀了他。  
安迷修小心翼翼地把沙发上睡觉的人放平，轻拿轻放让惑浑身一个寒战，仿佛看到自己年迈的老爹给他们家的盆栽在阴雨天晒日光灯，一口一个“小青，外面太冷别冻着”。  
他还没来得及恶寒完，安迷修就大步流星的走过来，拎起他的衣领把他拽到办公室门外，然后把身后的门稳稳关好。  
“你来这么晚干什么？”  
言外之意，来这么晚不如不来。  
“我他妈还一堆破事，而且还要审犯人呢，我个大队长白拿工资的啊。”  
“……审出什么来了？”  
“不是，我说你是咋回事，卧槽我今天看新闻你护着那家伙就觉得不对。”  
惑突然又什么都明白了，前阵子安迷修天天雷狮来，雷狮去，听到雷狮的名字就撞墙原来是因为早知道雷狮是个omega。一开始惑看到雷狮发布会的时候还嘲笑了半个下午，谁找雷狮这种omega是倒了八辈子血霉，现在一点都乐不出来。  
“你是脑袋秀逗了还是是个omega都能睡啊？你们该不会已经睡过了？不会吧——你也太傻了吧兄弟！”  
“小，声，点。”  
安迷修薄荷色的眼睛发暗，里面蕴含的怒意让惑觉得异常不真实。  
“你到底怎么看上这个神经病的，你忘了他怎么整你的……”  
“不准说他神经病！”  
惑被吼得呆住，脸上顿时扭出七八个表情包，又哭又笑气不打一处来。  
“你，你。”  
他无话可说，真想看看雷狮到底是什么怪物，一下就把安迷修迷得晕头转向。结果头刚刚探过安迷修的肩膀，就被人抓着正脸，推了回来。  
“别看，我让你看了吗？”  
“……艹。疼死我了，你秀逗了吗，他又不是没穿衣服还不给看？交兄弟不如交个叉烧。”惑捂着脸从手缝看着地上的那些叉烧，痛心疾首。  
“你浓眉大眼，我咋没看出来你是这么不讲义气的货呢。真不是我说，雷狮真尼玛是个衰神啊，就今天我们给他安排的证人保护团队的那个便衣，傍晚的时候被我们在下水道里发现，现在还在医院，死了还是活了都下不了定论。”  
“……怎么回事？这么猖狂？”  
“怎么回事，就这么回事，要不是那个兄弟帮忙挡灾，说不定进下水道的就是你家未来的老婆了。”  
惑看安迷修完全不准备反驳后面几个字，浑身脱力，他执迷不悟的兄弟直接搬来一个椅子，挡在办公室门前，正襟危坐。  
“你干嘛？”  
“在你们找到新的便衣来保护他之前，我先看着，他回家不安全。”  
“…………”  
惑捂住额头，在楼道里走起两步，踢飞了一团看不见的空气，终于清醒了点。  
他眼珠转动，看来除了办案，还得靠他救兄弟于水火，不对雷狮采取点实际措施可就不行了。

“雷调？”  
“嗯？”  
雷狮睁开眼睛周围明亮，眼前正是办公室的行政秘书。女人看上去二十出头，平坦的胸口前抱着一摞厚重的文件，显得人瘦而文弱。  
“中午了，您要不要一起吃点饭？”  
“已经中午了？！”  
雷狮立即抱起放在身边的笔记本，整理了下发皱的西装。  
他身上全是信息素味，薄荷酒酿，估计在他睡着时在这个办公室飘散一上午，几乎在像所有人公示他和安迷修的关系。他脸上冒火，皮肤不争气地烫得发红，秘书有点好奇又不敢直接问，让他肚子里的恼火烧起心来。  
“差不多一点了。”  
“不用吃，我有要事。”  
“那您先等等，证人保护团队的人今早叫了个新的协警保护您，就在外面。”  
雷狮边翻放在办公室的抑制剂边皱眉，破罐破摔后也不顾面子，翻起袖子在行政秘书面前扎进手臂。  
“之前那个呢？”  
“这个我也不太清楚呢，不然您直接问他？”  
雷狮握紧拳头，他已经猜到了答案。  
他讨厌比他还嚣张的人，他不会让白宸那些家伙嚣张太久。  
“新来的？”  
出去时外面的协警朝他点了点头，人是个大块头，面孔长得像个屠夫，看着却有点傻气。  
“正好，你也知道你们团队的其他人都在看着谁吧？”  
“……？”  
“不要妄图和我装傻，告诉我你们监视谢浲的人在哪里。不说的话，我有无数种办法甩掉你。”

天色暗下时安迷修整理好文件，他的摩托停在一所郊外的会所边，用蓝牙耳机和什么人低语几句。谢浲是个谨慎的人，这几天一直频繁地更换住所，他们在天眼系统里寻找了一整天的录像才追寻这个位置。  
他拽拽领带，太阳落山空气依然闷热，周围的建筑不似汶城城里那般高楼耸立，行人也寥寥无几。  
“我知道了，你也小心。”  
他和负责跟踪的人通过话，正要摘下头盔，便远远看到一辆眼熟的法拉利朝他开来。  
“你——”  
安迷修看到那张脸的时候一口气憋在肺里，又生气又舍不得生气。  
雷狮还穿着昨天的西装，脸色没有太大改善，眼皮下略有发青，从他身边擦身而过。  
“我不是说好了让你带他去安全的地方？”  
安迷修把怒意都倒在后面的协警身上，有听到雷狮低低笑了一声。  
“怎么你还真准备抢我功劳？”  
“………… ”  
安迷修束手无策，谨慎地环视四周，用身体挡住了雷狮，他们不该在外面逗留太久。  
“先进去。”  
他催促一声，下意识用手扶了一下雷狮的后背靠近腰肌的位置，隔着衣物手感依然很好，又紧又细。被摸的人突然僵住，头发都像要炸起来，回头看了他一眼。  
“我无心的。”  
安迷修举起双手，男人紫色眼睛里的戒备让他胸腔发沉，但很快没有闲暇再思考此事。  
他们在会所的私人餐厅里找到了谢浲，餐厅在会所的院子内，立于露天泳池之上，四周有三面是黑玻璃。他们的嫌犯刚刚游完泳，毫不顾忌地在穿着浴衣坐在桌子前，把滴水的长发慢慢盘好。  
“你们真烦啊，都找到这来了。”  
谢浲拿起果盘里的一颗葡萄，放在嘴唇边，旁边的服务生在帮他切芝士。  
“如果你不想见我们，何必今天特地开了自己的私家车路过天眼，又为什么不让前台把我们拒之门外？”  
“哦？”  
谢浲把葡萄放进嘴里，打量安迷修的脸。  
“新面孔。你的出发点有点意思。”  
“我们近期就会对你发起公诉，从证据上来看，死刑不可避免。谢先生，在下希望您可以考虑清楚。白宸不是一个值得你舍命保护的人，你成为污点证人也可以得到一定的宽恕。”  
“是吗？”  
谢浲微笑，有意地对着安迷修吮起手指。  
“确实，你长得比白宸顺眼，也许我们可以私下聊聊，说不定你比他更值？”  
安迷修哑然，一时间无法消化自己听到什么，他刚想回答被雷狮一把推开。站在他旁边的omega莫名其妙地突然暴怒，眼里冒火。  
“别和他废话了，安迷修！”  
雷狮几步走上前去，把手里的照片与文件全丢在餐桌上。  
“我本以为你和姓白的是什么惊天动地的爱情故事，你所说的接受作为omega的自己，不会就是委曲求全，只为了让你的父亲在大牢里过的稍微舒服一点吧？”  
他的话语里透着尖锐的嘲讽，长发男人的表情凝固下来。  
“你出去。”  
谢浲给了服务生一个颜色，拿起最前面的一张照片，揉碎了。  
“你的亲生父亲未成年生子，生下你后交给别人抚养，在你儿时又与你相认。可惜他有不良嗜好，酗酒。11年年初因为感情纠纷杀害了山海集团的一个财务人员，被判一级谋杀，无期徒刑。你知道是白宸陷害的，还愿意当他的狗。比起让你父亲喊冤得雪，你更希望白宸能让他在牢里活得更久一点？”  
雷狮说着，眼睛眯了起来，他在观察猎物脸色细微的表情，而对方也在观察他。  
“……说完了？雷调查官调查许久，原来都是我知道的事情。我本来猜想你们检察院有新的花样，才放你们进来的。”  
谢浲从椅子上站起，把半露的胸口遮好。  
“谢先生，根据我们掌握的资源，我们有能力替你的父亲翻案。他很可能是无辜的。”  
安迷修看了眼雷狮，挡住往门口的去路，雷狮也回看他一眼，继续说道。  
“但如果你被判了死刑，你在牢中父亲是死是活对白宸也没有意义了，不是吗？”  
“只要你愿意配合我们，一切都有机会。”  
“……”  
穿着浴衣的男人沉默半晌，他盯着桌子上的文件，与揉烂的照片，上面男人的脸和他有七分相似，现在已经双鬓斑白了。  
“唉。”  
他叹了口气，安迷修正想再作说词，有看到人摇摇头笑了。  
“你们真的认为，在一个人到处恳求，挣扎两年看你们警方检方把一个无辜的人送进大牢后还会相信你们吗？？”  
“谢先生……”  
“我真的努力过了，我努力过了多少次，一开始被他每天羞辱的时候，我一直在等你们所说的公正，一直在等。你们又对我家做过什么？”  
男人说着声音颤抖，直到情绪的波纹沉淀下去。  
“罢了，我都习惯了，也不会再相信你们。”  
“等等——”  
雷狮头上青筋爆起，一把抓住谢浲的手腕时仿佛听到玻璃破碎的震响。  
“什——”  
下一秒子弹从雷狮的发丝间擦过，前面穿浴衣的男人骤然失衡，头上扬起的血渍喷于空气，鲜红的颜色溅了雷狮满脸。

25  
“趴下！”  
雷狮愕然之际被人从身后扑倒在地，安迷修的身体覆盖住他的后背，往餐厅铁质的桌板下爬。  
连续两次枪响，西侧的玻璃像炸开的糖片，散落满地。安迷修身后传来呜咽，协警横躺，不知是否打中要害。  
“他还没死。”  
安迷修怀里的人一点不老实，西服摩擦着他胸前的衬衫，雷狮胳膊挣脱两下抓住谢浲的衣角。  
白色浴衣上血渍点点，谢浲抱着中弹的耳朵，在地上疼得抽搐。  
“....先报案。”  
安迷修摸出电话，又是一声枪响，这次的声源换了个方位，变得很近。  
“来了，不止一个，我掩护。你先走。”  
作为调查官安迷修配有一把伯莱塔92F，弹容15发，威力不俗。他朝弹道进入的方向放倒两个铁桌，打开手枪上的安全阀。  
“喂，还能站起吗？”  
雷狮扛起谢浲，长发的男人不止哀嚎。  
“那边....走不了...厨房的冰室里有...地道。”  
他们身后响起拼枪的响声，子弹在重金属上擦出火痕。南边的玻璃也碎了，噼里啪啦如冰雹而下，黑夜中隐约能看到院子里几个人影。  
“快走！”  
安迷修已经开了三枪，藏在墙后的雷狮不见动静，他回头催促。  
“我马上跟上！他们不敢杀我，雷调不要玩忽职守，站在那不动了！”  
“.......谁玩忽职守？你要是死了，我会让你在另一个世界后悔。”  
雷狮咬得牙龈出血，心脏扭痛，转身时似乎听到安迷修一声轻轻的笑声。  
他攥紧拳头朝谢浲手指颤抖的方向一直往下，从厨房发冷的冰窟一直进入地下室，再到车库，一路可以依稀听到楼上服务生的尖叫。  
“怎么开！”  
他跳进车库里唯一一辆高级跑车，抓着谢浲到手在钥匙孔处按指纹。男人一脸汗水，显然疼到讲不出话。  
“艹！”  
雷狮一个油门踩出地道，撞开外层的车库门，只听一声闷响，跑车直直撞在他停在外面法拉利上。  
倒霉，但他没闲暇再骂。  
他挂上手挡，马力踩到最大，一路往下开，很快身后传来其他发动机的加速声。  
一辆，两辆，前面还有。  
十几米外的急转弯处一辆车横冲过来，前后夹击。  
雷狮的跑车被撞得猛震，像夹心饼干一样车头被顶在前面黑车的保险杠上。  
“趴下！”  
他用手压低谢浲的脑袋，啪地两响，车前的玻璃上被子弹开出两个大洞，剩下的玻璃被防爆膜黏着，蜘蛛网般裂开。  
“找死！”  
他急刹车，狠狠撞在后面，再同时往人行横道打轮，后面车子的推力立即把他的轿车推上高出机动车道的人行道。  
雷狮猛踩油门，跑车终于挤出围困，可惜前面的枪手不准备放过他，黑洞洞的枪口指出窗外，对准了轿车的车轮。  
“糟了。”  
他心里的话全都溢出嘴唇，眼看人掰动扳机，忽然眼前一晃，一声震响。  
前面的十字路口出冲出来一辆交警巡逻车，一下撞在持枪人的黑车上，一直撞在商店家的墙面边。  
“警察，不准动！”  
警车铃声在空气中扬起，剩下两辆黑车却完全不准备停下，紧紧咬在雷狮车后。  
此处太过过于偏僻，离最近的派出所还有几公里。  
周围的矮房大多是没有商家入户的商品房，鲜有人住。  
身后的景色迅速后退，迟迟听不见别的接近的警笛。  
“看吧…他们不会停，不畏惧你们...我说了……相信你们没用。”  
谢浲气若游丝，整个人抱着耳朵蜷缩在椅子上。  
“闭嘴。留着力气活命，你不相信，我就逼你相信，我会送白宸上法庭。”  
雷狮S型打轮一直冲向下坡的林荫道，车后弹飞的子弹冒着火星。  
前面是汶江，横着通往城里的一架中型吊桥。  
他的车速提到120码来回在两个车道窜位，躲避子弹。  
跑车的速度比后面的黑色别克快，迅速超过桥面上本来只有一辆面包车，里面像是坐着一对夫妇。  
风压在全速的跑车上挤出加速度的震声，他们与后面车子的距离马上就要超出子弹射程。  
雷狮的嘴角露出邪笑，正想再次打轮，突然看到黑车里长枪口从另一个窗口伸出，对准面包车。  
“什么！”  
跑车立即降速，车轮打滑，雷狮转身掏出自己的手枪。  
他的枪是柯尔特转轮手枪，弹容6发，射程不长，扣下两次扳机后余震拍向手面。  
后面的一辆黑车的车灯开始在枪击中摇晃往后滑轮时，雷狮身旁响起谢浲的惊呼。  
“前面！！”  
再抬回时已经太晚，雷狮被前方燃油车耀眼的车灯晃得目眩。  
他下意识把车轮往左打满，大脑的软体与头骨在猛然的惯性冲击中互相碰撞，整个跑车在八轮燃油车的重量前如同纸叠，轻盈而脆弱，被撞飞在空中，又往桥边重重砸去。

“啊。”  
雷狮睁开时不知在天堂还是地狱，模糊的视野里一片火红，整个世界都是倒立的。  
“喂。”  
他动不了，剧烈的疼痛可能麻痹了下半身的神经，腿部知觉随之消失。  
他被安全带倒挂着，喘息的声音在他耳边起伏，往上看去看不到自己的双腿，只能看到把他下半身卡死的，汽车的铁皮。  
“操...啊...”  
雷狮用着麻木的手推打铁皮的车面，巨大的金属像焊死的夹子，生生要把他的腿压断。  
“呃……”  
他的耳边传来另一人的呼吸声，雷狮叫了一声没有回应。  
“你能动...吗...你...哈...快下车....”  
谢浲的身体横在车里，比他的状况好些，雷狮轻轻推了他一下，看人的身体倒向碎掉的窗户。  
“什....不...快下车！”  
调查官随着窗户看去，终于看清了浓烟里让他绝望的画面，巨大燃油车侧翻在他们变形的跑车旁。  
满地的柴油如黑色的血，映着跑车边熊熊烈火，越来越近，越溢越多。  
“操。”  
他吼得声嘶力竭，用尽力气摇昏厥过去的谢浲，空气变得愈加稀薄，愈加炎热。  
燃油一但和火焰触碰，他们都会被烧成灰烬。  
“喂。”  
车外传来呼声时雷狮已经有些神智不清，看到迎上来的面孔不知道是欢喜还是绝望。  
“你救嫌犯。”  
安迷修在他面前脱下外套，吩咐另一个便衣去把谢浲拖出来。  
“疼吗？还有意识吗？”  
安迷修的声音很近，温暖又虚幻，他可以看到那双薄荷色的眼睛红了，里面映着他自己的惨状与周围可怖的火光。  
“你等等，我拉你出来。”  
男人擦着脸上的汗，抱住雷狮的腰，一次次地用力。  
“哈.....”  
安迷修的拉动唤醒了雷狮的痛觉，他的腿骨就像钳子里的核桃，开始从一个点往外龟裂。  
“不要...别拽了...拉不出来的。”  
“别说话。救火车马上来了！马上！ ”  
安迷修的汗水淌入眼角，浑身的青筋绷紧，雷狮可以看出来他在颤抖，神情里的绝望无法骗人。  
“安调快跑吧！要爆炸了！快啊！”  
远处传来了刚才便衣的喊声，让雷狮无奈地颤笑。他抓紧安迷修还在乱拉的手，又松开了。  
“滚啊，傻逼。”  
他的眼睛好烫，明明什么也看不清，紧紧合上后还能看到记忆里人的模样，曾经在病房里难得对他温柔地微笑。  
彼时的不甘，鲜亮极了，反而化成活过的证明。就像他所记得的儿时的房子，还健全的家庭，幸福不幸，痛苦与快乐，人世无一不值得贪恋。  
再睁眼后安迷修真的不见踪迹，只剩下刺鼻的浓烟，雷狮长输一口气，身上的热汗开始转凉。  
在他开始发出低低的笑声时一个冰冷的仿佛铁棍般的东西顶在了他的腿前。  
“你...”  
“别说话。”  
安迷修一身污渍，眼睛着魔一样盯着手里的起重架，它是原本用来撑起车身更换轮胎的设备，时常被放在后备箱里。  
他找到个一个合适的位置，再也不听雷狮一句谩骂。  
铁滚般的器械一面顶着夹住雷狮的车身，一面顶着车坐的边缘，然后被他用力扭起了杠杆般的转轮。  
“我不会让你死的。”  
“那就一起炸死吧，傻逼！”  
安迷修牟足了力，转的他两条手臂肌肉生疼，听到车子吱嘎的声响后万物的杂音沉寂下去，因为只有这一个响声是神带来救赎的声音。  
扭曲的车身被顶开一个缝隙，虽然窄小但足够拯救他的爱人。  
他把雷狮抱了起来，看着人眼睛里的无望，脸上挂起幸福的微笑。  
火势已经烧到油里，他们只剩下五秒，甚至三秒。  
但他从来就没准备跑，抱紧怀里的雷狮往前迈步。  
“.....你为什么？”  
“？”  
“为什么，每一次，都要当我世界里主角呢？”  
安迷修听到人的质问哑然一刻，他把人抱着站在大桥边上，长风拂过。  
在他往下面的滚滚江水跃起时，答案终于浮现于心。  
冰冷的水流没过他们的头顶，上面的黑夜被层层爆开的火舌吞噬，爆炸的余波掀起铁皮碎块，如飞散的刀刃刺向空气与江水。  
安迷修看着一层层黑暗的水泡，忍着头部与背部的剧痛把雷狮抱紧。  
原来在最初他就喜欢上雷狮，在樱花满开的季节里，第一次见面的地方，他就记住了这双紫色的眼睛，夺目难忘。

江水如墨很快饮尽岸火光辉，不知过去多久雷狮用尽全力把男人拖上岸，岸边正挤满救护车与警车，红蓝灯光闪烁。  
他扶着人的下巴做人工呼吸，昏厥过去的安迷修开始咳水。  
雷狮的世界一片浑浊，腿疼到他发疯，众人好像不准他们贴在一起，抬着担架围了上来。  
“啊。”  
救护人员显然需要把他们分开，几个人架起了他们的肩膀，雷狮松手时安迷修神智不清地抓住他的衣服。  
“这里，一针止疼药，背部有刺伤，烧伤。”  
一个医生在担架旁边吩咐，对安迷修指指点点，可以看出这两个人的意识因缺氧而不太清醒。  
“放手啊。”  
雷狮被抬上担架，一条腿还无法动弹，他浑身都冷，只有掌心承载了万物的热量，被安迷修紧紧攥在手里。  
一针下去后，安迷修绿色的眼睛眯开一条缝，像刚打过吗啡一样的瘾君子，整张脸都溢出梦幻般的笑容。  
“不放。”  
雷狮哑然，心跳震得黑夜颤抖。旁边的医护催促的声音仿佛隔在一层玻璃外，这里只有他们彼此。  
“你一直拉着我，我会当你喜欢我了。”  
他一字一句说着，耳鸣和心动让他头颅发胀，而拉着他手指的男人笑得更为迷醉。  
“喜欢……不止喜欢，别走。”  
安迷修梦呓完，缓缓合上眼睛，留着雷狮僵硬在原地，脑海里回响着不真实的话语。  
他嘴唇张合，半张脸埋进还沾满江水的手中，不止颤抖。  
原来童话中的魔咒真正存在，能在一个瞬间给予人无尽的幸福。

26  
男人像躺在透明的蛋壳里，周围的声音在厚重的隔层中拉长，变成一个个模糊的音节。只有手里拽着有实感的温热，安迷修的眼皮越来越沉，手里的力量也溶解于空气。  
漫长的睡眠似乎持续了不止一天，他自觉沉浸在极长的美梦里，最后身处阳光溢满的白房。  
“恩？”  
在他的床前坐着一个模糊的轮廓，像在看他。  
“雷....狮？”  
出声后臆想成真，轮廓里呈现出人的容貌。男人穿着棉衬衫，布料看上去柔软服帖，包裹着高挑的躯体。  
安迷修傻笑，心底痒得难受，他伸出手想去摸人又薄又软的耳垂，心脏里被热切的血挤得撑起。  
“你受伤了吗，我不会在天堂吧。”  
他拉住人的手腕，几乎不费力气就把心心念念的人拉到床上。  
床榻上的沙响仿佛存在于他的大脑，在梦中可以肆无忌惮地爱抚雷狮的身体。他的手掌隔着薄棉衬衫，不顾人的挣动一点点地检查雷狮的胳膊，肩膀与贴着他前身的胸肌。  
“呃。”  
安迷修怀里的男人被他捏到乳头，折腾起来，周围溢出白兰地的香味，像葡萄的膜被拨开，里面晶莹剔透的果肉流出琥珀汁水，陈酿中还夹杂属于他的薄荷味。  
Alpha抱着雷狮紧致的腰用力，想把自己的身体嵌进人的腿缝去，却怎么也动不对地方，好像他的一只手还被包在水晶蛋壳里，后背也贴不到床铺。  
“你的信息素...好闻。”  
他能动的一只手捏住人的下颚，终于在模糊的视野里找到紫色的眼睛。  
“我....”  
安迷修低声感叹，忍耐不住，嘴唇吻上雷狮的眼角。  
细腻的触感被他占据，从眼帘吻到睫毛，然后一次次在人的耳边喘着粗气。  
快乐唤起的情热得不到满足，他又觉得眼皮沉重。身上甜蜜的重量很快爬起来，他伸出手去抓住一块更软的东西。  
“等等。”  
安迷修抱紧那块玩意，睁开眼时病房明亮。  
“呃....安调。你终于醒了。”  
他的旁边传来尴尬又不失礼貌的人声，一个较矮的年轻人坐在病床前的椅子上。  
安迷修定晴看看被自己抱着亲了半天的棉被，也尴尬地哈哈大笑，笑得他后背发痒。  
“紫堂？怎么是你……我昏过去了？睡了多久？雷狮还好吗？”  
紫堂幻被问题埋没，不知从何回答，听到雷狮两个字，他的耳朵立起，这两天他的上司也经常提到这个名字。  
难道人一旦成为omega就会受人瞩目？  
“雷调他好像没事，我，我还没去看，我听他们说没事。”  
“没事就好。他住哪个病房？”  
安迷修忙着往床下迈，一脚伸下去才发现上半身有一半被固定成木乃伊的样子。他头上绑有一层绷带，半面身体被带弹簧的绳子固定在床边的支架上。  
“这东西怎么拆？”  
他着急动手，紫堂幻连忙拦住。  
“啊，医生说不能动，您还没好！您身上有烧伤，说是刚植过新技术的人造皮，如果不发炎也至少要包一整周，乱动会留疤。还有医生说，可能您入水时被重物砸到后脑，一开始颅压稍高，有脑震荡。必须静养一段时间。”  
“脑震荡？”  
安迷修挠挠露在绷带外的头发，确实他仍觉眩晕，记忆也略显模糊。落水后的事情仿佛沉浸在黑色的江水里，难以追忆，他只能想起那个漫长的美梦。  
“我们的嫌犯还好？案子进展如何？”  
“唔，嗯，您不用操心了，安启然检事已经从首都回来，见过谢浲，他已经被保护起来了。”  
“他准备帮我们指控白宸？”  
他张口后又坐回床面，紫堂幻一个基层警官估计不会知道太多。  
病房的窗户离他不近，可能是从安全角度考量，他的病房设立于住院区的内围，窗户处看不到街景，只能看到医院中央一块草坪和几颗杨树。  
夏末的绿枝没有初春的翠嫩，取而代之的是一种熟透的深绿。春天择偶的爱鸟们依偎在窝里，把里面叽叽喳喳的小鸟们收揽翼下。  
安迷修吹着空调，眺望草坪边康复的病人。  
他本该和他们一样享受短暂而平和的惬意，但一颗浮动的心却永不安静，好像他的手指上还萦绕着梦里抚摸那人肌肤的触感。  
他好久没有打过抑制剂，Alpha的渴望溢到整个房间的边缘，病房的门被拉开时安迷修不自觉展出笑容。  
“嚯。”  
病房里挤进来一男一女，一个熟悉，一个陌生，哪个都不是安迷修期待的脸。  
“冬瓜，怪不得找不到你，还在这清闲？不麻溜赶回去干活？”  
惑大摇大摆的走进来，没穿警服，短袖外面套着皮夹克。他身后的女人个头比他个头矮小的多，却拎着一个过重的大果篮，走路十分吃力。  
“你今天不上班？”  
安迷修皱眉，看不清被惑挡在身后的女人。  
“哈，我这不是为了看兄弟你请假来了吗？”  
惑哈哈大笑两声，把放在安迷修床头的一杯水拿起来咕咚咕咚几口饮尽。  
“她是你女朋友？”  
“哟，感兴趣了？还记得不，我之前给你提到的我们家门口酒屋的小老板娘。阿雯。雯姐，别害臊了，他是我兄弟，长得帅不帅？还是钻石王老五，准检察官，没结婚呢。”  
惑眉飞色舞地说着，狗拿耗子一样把身后的姑娘一巴掌拍到前面。女孩带着厚重的眼镜，胸前除了过大的果篮，还有两个榴莲大小的巨乳，乳量下作到任何人看到都会想起动作片里的演员。  
“别管我闲事。快把人带走。”  
安迷修的头转到一边，不敢多看。  
“那怎么能行，我知道你喜欢这种，胸大的，Omega。之前我还在你家翻出来这种小黄书。忘了雷狮那个傻屌吧，他哪有个omega的样子？睡睡别的，就知道他也没什么大不了。”  
“我警告过，别在背后议论他。事不过三。我只喜欢他一个，把人带走。”  
安迷修的声音开始变冷，惑连忙摆手。  
“行行，你只喜欢他，他多恶心你你就装作不知道。你救他伤成这样，他现在好得活蹦乱跳都没来看你一眼。”  
“……”  
惑信口开河，肉眼可见地见到安迷修沮丧起来，人的肩膀耷拉下去。  
“你想他给当个贞洁alpha，说不定他还觉得你天天想他是性骚扰呢。”  
“……我不是为了想得到他才救他。”  
“那行，您是大圣人。大圣人教点朋友总碍不着雷狮吧，你就当交个新朋友，认识认识？”  
惑说完把旁边一脸胃疼的女人往床边一推，自己脚底抹油。  
“喂，回来——”  
安迷修气得大喊，只看到惑消失前和女人耳语两句，听不清何意。  
眼镜女听罢显得更加胃疼，脸上肌肉抽搐。她经营一个小酒馆有些时日，进货成本高，钱也不好赚。有天心血来潮去城南的树林里打了几只野鸡当炸鸡肉卖，没想到被惑吃出来。  
写作惑警官，读作地痞流氓。  
她从此就过上了被惑要挟的日字。  
有时候是要挟她免单，有时候是要挟送酒，没想到这回还要“犒劳”他兄弟。  
眼睛女想想就一把辛酸泪，店铺房租还要交，花呗分期还没还，要是惑把她揭发出去，酒馆肯定会被卫生安全部勒令关门。  
她越想越沮丧，一会眼圈都红了。  
“呃！”  
安迷修本来准备赶人走，却最见不得女孩子哭，何况还是omega。  
“你...没事吧？”  
半边身体被包成木乃伊的骑士压低嗓音，周转半天从床头柜上拽出一片纸巾，还没送过去就被眼镜女一把抢走。  
“呜呜呜……呜呜呜呜，呜呜呜。”  
“呃？？！”  
眼镜女不顾形象哭得大声，安迷修窘迫得张嘴，不知从何安慰。  
可能这个女孩来的时候遭受了什么打击，现在对人太严厉冷淡真的好吗？  
女孩的号哭在房间里回响五六分钟，纸巾洒得满地。  
“你...真的没事吗？”  
安迷修把纸巾盒子抱给她，看着人使劲擤鼻涕。  
“有什么困难可以和在下说，如果有在下能帮忙的话，在下一定做到。”  
“真的？！”  
眼镜女听完仿佛抓住一根稻草，整个人的背都坐直了，拿起惑给她的“清单”看看，又把纸条塞回兜里。  
“让我给你削苹果！”  
“啊？？”  
安迷修愣在床上看到女人飞快地从果篮立拽出两个红苹果，拿出传家宝刀，刷刷切出各种花样，摆平在盘。  
“你是寿司师傅？”  
“差不多吧。”  
安迷修挠挠脸，不太明白展示切苹果算什么帮忙，大部分omega的脑回路一直对他是个难解之谜。他看人情绪平复，正准备开口请人，一抬头便看到眼镜女压上来。  
“啊？”  
年轻的调查官完全搞不清状况，情急之下一手抓住女人的手，可是身体不便，动弹不得，只能看着眼镜女的脸越贴越近，嘴里还叼着一块苹果。  
这是要嘴对嘴喂他啊？  
安迷修尴尬得一身热汗，一低头就能看到人的乳沟。他的脸不争气地泛红，一只手抓着人两只手，使劲往外推。  
他一直知道自己长的英俊，没想到魅力居然如此之大，叫人一见钟情？还是这个女人彻底疯了？  
“护士！”  
眼看眼镜女扑到他身上，安迷修一鼓作气，使劲用力，把他胳膊、脖子和腰固定在床上的支架彻底拉断。  
陶瓷支架噼里啪啦碎了满地，他一翻身终于把女疯子“制服”。  
至少从体位上看，是制服了。  
因为瞬间的失衡安迷修整个脸都埋进果冻般质感的双乳里，全是牛奶味的信息素。他尴尬到哑口无言，挣动一次仿佛在布丁里游泳。  
“请问您刚才叫我是？”  
闻声赶来的护士姗姗来迟，一进来就捂住眼睛，不敢直视。床上的病人正把一个女人扑倒，头埋在人的胸脯里，一只手抓住女人的两只手，不用想也是在做不可描述的事。  
“不好意思，打扰了。”  
“不是，不是，等下。”  
安迷修抬起头正想解释，却在护士身后看到了他朝思暮想的脸。  
雷狮拄着拐站在门口，头发的阴影盖住眼睛，迟迟不说一句话。  
刚刚被眼镜女削过的苹果在安迷修的起身中弹向地面，一块掉在雷狮的脚边。  
是只白白嫩嫩的苹果兔子。

雷狮看着地上的苹果兔，看了许久，仿佛能听到自己浑身的血涌上头顶的声音。  
有那么一刻，他真的想打人。  
他攥紧拳头，手上的青筋胀起。  
“安迷修，你艳福不浅，因功带伤还有人排队投怀送抱？作为政府机构的员工在公共场合白日宣淫？”  
他松开手，怒极反笑。  
“我...啊？不是...我和她不是这种关系。”  
安迷修终于从床上爬起来，整个身体前后摇晃，头晕目眩。  
“你听我说...”  
木乃伊骑士好像变成绿野仙踪的稻草人，看到雷狮大脑就发轻发飘，和他做梦里那样雷狮穿着松垮的上衣，喉结锁骨一览无余。  
松软的衣物显得人的四肢更细长，左腋下拄着一根拐棍，下面的腿正打着石膏，半边身体以一个不平衡的角度倾斜着。  
“我不清楚她突然是怎么回事。”  
安迷修希望旁边的女人能帮他解释，结果人整张脸都埋在手里，好像又要哭了。  
这幅景象对他毫无助力。  
“喂...你...算了。总之....我没有白日宣yin，我不会在医院做这种事。绝对没有想有损我们检察院的名声。”  
他说完雷狮的嘴瞥到一边，显得更暴躁，一脚踢开地上的那只苹果兔，可怜的兔子弹到墙角。  
“检察院的名声？我想听你说的是这种废话？你的脑袋是真的撞坏了，什么也不记得？”  
“不记得？”  
安迷修张开嘴，总觉得和雷狮的对话里有说不出的错位。他观察雷狮盯着兔子的眼睛，里面的情绪他消化半天，只能说那是一种不快，厌恶，和梦里的眼睛截然不同。  
稻草人在旅途最后拿到钉子做头脑，而他的钉子现在都倒进心脏，装得满满当当。  
“安静，安静点。什么人在吵闹？检察院探病都如此兴师动众的吗？”  
安迷修开口前一个白大褂走进病房，带着两个医学院的学生。  
“主任。”  
护士朝白大褂点头行礼，如同修女遇到了主教。  
主任医生观察病房，扫过雷狮与女人，再看向地上碎掉的仪器和被安迷修撤烂的布料。他不满地咳嗽一声，神情凝重起来。  
“我记得你们的诉求是保护证人，院方因此特许你们在探病时间外出入病院。但是，如此大声喧哗不仅仅会打扰到其他住院病人，也会影响这位病人康复。病人颅压刚刚回降，病情反复就需要开颅手术，请闲杂人等不要在病房里面逗留了。”  
脑外科主任不怒自威，仿佛违背他的意见就是无理取闹。他指示两个学生给安迷修重新上支架，伸手又让护士把其他人“请”出去。  
“抱歉，我们没有打扰别人的打算。请等下，雷...！什么不记得？”  
安迷修站起来又被按回床，他感觉雷狮还在看他，第二次被按回床面后病房的门被紧紧关上，夹着他一刻悬起来的心。

下午的阳光耀眼，晃得人们心烦意乱，有些人倒是享受起来，津津有味地啃手里的冰棍。  
惑叼着冰棍，在门口看到几个出来的人灰头土脸，他便知道他的计策得逞。  
“嚯，雷调，恢复得不错，都能下地啦哈哈哈。”  
他隔着几名米大笑出声，想起之前和雷狮合作时遇到多少不爽快的事情，他现在就有多爽快。  
雷狮一直目中无人，喜欢奚落警方，走到哪里都把自己当世界的中心。这种人，他一见到就想搓搓锐气，以前安迷修好歹和他一个战队，现在叛变投敌，以后要和雷狮纠缠一起他岂不是上班下班都要听到这个惹人烦的名字？  
“不好意思。”  
惑吃完冰棍一抬手把冰棍棍丢到雷狮脚边，像是鬃狼挑衅老虎。  
那个男人撇了他一眼，反常没有暴怒，把他视作无物。  
被人蔑视比被人鄙视更让人不悦，惑的嘴扭了扭，看来他还没把雷狮整到服气。  
“雷调，我也不和你绕弯弯，我家那兄弟真的不适合你。别以为他和你睡过就认定你了，他就是个滥情的人，来者不拒。我和他比你铁多了，也见多了，他对你那就是客气，讲公德。”  
惑展出一个大笑脸，挤到雷狮的视野里，逼人看他。  
“他对谁都好，别说是你卡车里他救你，换只猫他也救了。我不知道你们俩一开始怎么搞一起，八成是信息素作祟吧，可是我们alpha对哪个发情的omega不硬？”  
惑说到此处，眯起眼，看到雷狮眼睛发暗，他便得意起来。  
“所以你也别太自恋，以为他真爱上你了，你在他心里真没什么特殊的，不然我和你数数他之前和我说过的感兴趣的人？…嗨，你也懒得听对吧。所以嘛，换个凯子吧，雷调，你俩哪哪都不合适，在一起互相折磨罢了。”  
他说完等着雷狮“羞愤”离开，仔细品尝起人的表情，好像错过一丝肌肉的扭曲都是一种遗憾。  
雷狮定在原地，咧开了嘴，对他一笑。  
“如果你没来找我废话一番，说不定我真信了。”  
“？”  
“你特地吩咐护士去我在的病院请我过来，不是么？哈....你认为我是傻子吗？我奉劝你也不要折腾你脑震荡的‘兄弟’。”  
雷狮把哑然的人一把推开，一瘸一拐地走回来处。  
说不生气，那是假的。  
如果他早上没去探病，不知道有人脑子现在有病，很大概率出现短期记忆障碍，他可能刚才就把病床踹翻了。  
室外天热，雷狮泛白的脸气憋得发红，躺进空调病房的床铺里，他浑身的肌肉都起了一层细汗，没受伤的腿支撑了太多体重，开始酸胀。  
他在冰凉的被褥里打了个滚，像动物在沙子里降温，把鼻子和嘴唇埋在软软的被子里，一闭眼又是欠揍的人脸。  
'你的信息素...真好闻。'  
沙哑的话语牵出画面，早上睡眼惺忪的alpha凑在雷狮的耳边，抱住他又吻他的眼角。把他当成一个易碎的艺术品，轻盈又温柔。  
那人的声音里混杂着yu望与愿望，光是回想就让雷狮身体更热，脖颈上的腺体肿得难耐。  
他一手捂住肿处，咬紧了嘴。  
他难以不想，有人说的是真话，安迷修是个滥情的人，在学生时代就如此。会对每个人来告白的人脸红，对每个贴近的omega温柔体贴，也可能会因为喜欢他的信息素而喜欢他。  
“艹。”  
他窝在腹腔里的火就滚得满处，omega坐起来拿起手机，从“大傻逼”的分组里面找到安迷修用证件照当头像的微信账号，连发了十几个“傻逼”过去。  
等雷狮手指敲完，身上的热量才逐渐褪去，又像一拳打在棉花上，毫无意义。  
他舒了口气，准备去拿床头柜上的水，病房的门被缓缓拉开，探头进来的是之前帮他做透析的医生。

比起病患安迷修自觉更像是囚犯，下午的“访客”被医生赶走后他被绑在床上，从一个检查室到另一个器械室，反复做了五六项检查。  
一路上有主教般的主任盯着，其他小医生不敢和他攀谈。他的手机之前掉到水里，彻底报废，至今没人帮他去换个新的sim卡，没有向外求救的机会。  
主任端详他的核磁共振，脸色难看，安迷修的脸色更难看，躺在救护床上被转来转去，头晕脑涨。  
医院的天棚在他眼前顺时针旋转，他脑海里只有一个人的影子，一个让他失落又迫不及待再见的影子。  
他为什么没冲出去把人拉住？  
一个问题落尽黑暗，无数次自问后安迷修的房门终于被关上，留他一人在傍晚清净。  
木乃伊骑士观察病房门口毛玻璃的影子，再忍不住，溜出房间。  
“我上厕所。”  
和医护人员捉迷藏是件麻烦事，他的绷带包在头上，肩肌上，背肌和手臂上，显眼至极。一路上他以三个楼层的厕所为据点，“上厕所”上了五次。  
直到溜到omega病院里，黄昏的幕帘缓缓沉下，高温从大地褪去。  
“您不能进来，您是哪个病院的？这里只有omega可以进。”  
一个正在运输器械的护士把他拦在门口，他正在用绷带擦脖子上的汗水。  
“在下是检察院的，找一个叫雷狮的患者，我有事想和他说。”  
“检察院的...哦。”护士像想起什么，点点头。  
这里的人对检察院的omega印象很深，人长得美型，症状也比较特殊。他刚刚还和院里的医生帮雷狮做过透析，从安迷修的气味上辨别，两个人估计是一对。  
“那也不行，这是omega病区，你的信息素味道过重会引起骚乱。而且他现在不在。”  
“不在？他去哪了？”  
“他去前院签字了，你不是他的男朋友吗？他因为长期信息素失控去签割腺体的协议了吧？你也能同意？”  
“什么？！”  
安迷修喊声让护士吓了一跳。  
“什么什么？你不知道？你不是他男朋友？”  
护士捂住嘴，这才发现自己说漏，把不该说的病人隐私透露出去。  
“前院在哪？！”  
安迷修使劲抓住护士的肩膀，顿时像变了一个人，扭曲的表情让护士畏惧得打颤。  
“来人，来人——这有个跑错区的病人！把他带走！”  
“....”  
安迷修得不到答案，手掌攥紧人的衣服又立即松开，他的身后响起别的脚步声，越追越近。  
他咬咬牙，拔开腿直直奔往北边的门诊大楼。  
太阳西沉，周围的人在光暗中被分离成黑与极致的橙色。汗水从安迷修的头上滑到眉毛边，他不觉得热，只觉得急躁而目眩。  
落日绽放最后的余晖，他下意识抵挡住眼睛，身体被火红的色彩淹没。  
落水前的世界也是如此，赤色一片。他当时把雷狮抱在怀里，暗暗发誓，只要活下来就再不会让人受伤，一定要把他抱好了，让他快乐，帮他实现。  
而他此时又在做什么呢？  
男人在医院里毫无头绪地寻找，直到红色的火球消失在天际，所有的颜色被黑墨覆盖。  
等他无望地坐在椅子上时，已经忘记时间的概念。所有的直觉都凝聚在头部，胀得厉害，周围的景象没有规律地旋转，一层层黑色的影子交错在一起。  
而他什么也没有找到，甚至不知道该去哪里追寻。

安迷修坐在前院树下的长椅上，手盖住头顶，刚刚有个劝他回自己病院的护士一直站在旁边，现在可能是放弃了。  
临走前也劝他放弃。  
“我说了，我没事，让我坐会。”  
他看着地面，前面又多出一道影子，他下意识挥手，然后发出了长叹。  
骑士抬起头，紧紧抓住影子的方向。  
“雷狮。”  
那个人就站在原地，紫色的眼睛在黑夜里多出灰蓝的色泽。安迷修心口发紧，他的肋骨都在阵痛，仿佛在人的眼神里看到他所想象的快乐与痛苦。  
“不要割腺体。不要割。”  
他语无伦次，站起来时头疼得太阳穴发麻，只会反复重复。  
“你跑过来是只为了我说这个？”  
被他抓住的人好像摇了摇头，视线转到旁边。  
雷狮沉默一刻，压低嗓音，像在压低被他锁起来的情绪。  
“我猜猜，你接下来会讲，我不该切除腺体，因为切了需要住院一个月以上，如此我就不能当上检察官，不能像你父亲那样坚持自己的理想。”  
雷狮说着透出自嘲的苦笑，最无奈的是他见到眼前的人，就想彻底忘掉惑说过的话。  
他看到安迷修张开嘴，几乎词穷，那绿色的眼睛沉暗下去。  
“原来是这样。”  
安迷修自言自语，原来从别人嘴里讲出来是如此显而易见的荒谬。  
他有一万个复杂的理由，而本心是赤luoluo的简单，只是害怕彻底失去而不敢开口。  
骑士摇头笑了，他的勇气不止这些。  
“我不想让你割腺体”  
他抬起头来。  
“因为我喜欢你，喜欢你想把你留在我的生命里。你可能觉得接受不了，我能理解。但我希望你能给我一次机会，给我一次让你对我改观的机会。”  
他说完，没有期待，他预想的答案显而易见。  
原来失去也不并不可怕，无法让他的悸动就此停下。  
安迷修坐回椅子，头顶的树木交织摇曳，等到夜风开始发凉，迟迟等不到一句宣告结束的审判。  
面前的人好像在颤抖，也可能只是他眩晕得厉害。  
“你真是够傻的....”  
雷狮低着头，声音低如哽咽，喘气后咬住几次嘴角。  
“我没准备切除腺体。”  
“没...准备？”  
安迷修哑然，用没有包绷带的手试图再把自己从椅子上支撑起来。  
他的耳朵里震着耳鸣，远处可以看到几个护士和医生朝他而来。  
“没错，我没准备切，我还要把你当敲门砖，就任检事。”  
“……？”  
安迷修捂头皱眉，一时半会无法消化雷狮说的是哪种答复。他看不到雷狮的眼睛，往前走一步，只能看到雷狮露在头发阴影外的鼻梁与嘴唇。薄薄的嘴唇咧开嘴，终于笑了，难以分辨忧喜。  
“记得在这上面签字。”  
雷狮说罢把一直揣在兜里的文件丢给他。安迷修朝下看去，一个个文字在纸上跳跃，他费力读懂条款后，整个脸都涨得发红。  
白纸黑字。  
’信息素紊乱治疗协议书。  
......  
…  
体液捐赠者：  
安迷修。  
受捐者：  
雷狮。‘

一纸协议，承载了所有想象。  
安迷修抓住雷狮的手腕，脸上发烧。雷狮没有推开他，就让他拽着，狂喜让骑士眩晕得更为厉害。  
他脚下摇晃，甚至开始怀疑眨眼之间，这些都是他脑震荡编织的幻觉。  
最不真实的是，他觉得雷狮也喜欢上了他。  
“所以你...答应了吗？”  
安迷修记得在他被医生和护士强制按上担架抬走时雷狮的身影。这个问题他昏昏沉沉琢磨了几天几夜。  
医院厚重的被褥被安迷修抱在怀里，结实的感觉像搂着一个陪床人，相思病与脑震荡，让例行的易感期煎熬如噩梦。  
深夜和海水一样把他包围，杂念如从海底上浮的气泡，无法追及源头。  
他热得从床上爬起来，被汗水淋透的汗衫贴在他的肌肉上。  
“....水。”  
安迷修走入黑暗的长廊，好似爬上海岸，粗重地喘着，一步步往前，腿与四肢沉如负铁。  
他的腹下热得厉害，浑身的肌肉都在发情中更为勃发，手心滚烫，手指胀热，想好好捏住什么。  
视野里的景象湿淋淋的，却始终没有找到供他泻火的地方。  
迷路的骑士摇晃地走着，隐约看到前面有人经过，他在薄弱的灯光中追逐，可以看清人皮肤上顺滑的反光。  
“嗯？”  
脚前的地板多出一件件不属于他的衣服，从外套一直到拧在一起人里衣，是前面的人脱下来的。  
他的心跳让渴望高涨，下面的东西硬到急躁，引诱他的人在黑暗里几乎全裸，脊椎上的暗蓝的反光随着胯骨的动作左右变化，光泽如薄薄的颜料从结实的背肌淌入凹陷的臀缝。  
“雷狮。”  
安迷修咬住人的名字，跟进走廊尽头的房门。  
这是个怪异的房间，布局像极了他大学时的宿舍，八人间上下铺，铁架支起的木板床。  
黑暗里好像所有人都已入睡，而他的床上被雷狮占据了，用他日夜相亲的被褥盖住赤裸的躯体。  
雷狮的腿张开在棉被的两侧，露在外面的腿在夜色中泛着让他着魔的灰白，中间夹着被褥像夹着他的腰，如同等着被奸干的姿势。  
安迷修的理智早融化成汗液，他一秒也没等，压到床上，享受着身下躯体的辗转挣动。  
Omega结实的躯体仿佛没有任何体毛，安迷修的手摸进禁忌的被褥，像在墨色的池水里，捏住游鱼。他拎起雷狮的脚腕，拨掉碍事的布料，什么扩张也没做，掰开湿润的小缝生生干了进去。  
“哈。”  
背德的快感让骑士的欲望狰狞火热，他捏着雷狮屁股上的一层脂肪骑得用力，胡乱塞挺，自己过大的玩意被青涩湿软的小嘴“啾啾”吸着却毫不舒爽。  
怎么肏也无法攀升至顶。  
“嗯...嗯…”  
被他在亵玩的omega憋着淫叫，杂乱的呼吸吹在他的胸前，浑身都滚得红了，光溜溜的腿与双脚盘在安迷修的大腿上，在快感中痉挛。  
安迷修抓住雷狮的手与一边臀瓣，下腰的挺动，他看着人的翘起来的乳头在眼摇晃，口干舌燥。他舔回去，却没有实感，下面怎么挺弄也无法过瘾，上下铺的铁架被他无法满足的疯狂来回蹂躏，撞出吱嘎吱嘎的哀鸣。  
旁人的呼噜声弄得雷狮双目含水，切齿地咬紧他的小马枕罩，下体紧紧咬在alpha的阴茎上，像是怕在所有人面前被安迷修射在里面。  
“没事。我们签过字了……哈。”  
安迷修粗喘，快感像盘蛇勒住他的腰与勃发的性具，他肏得浑身热汗难耐极了，抱紧他的伴侣，几次松开铃口，却几次射不出来。  
他感觉怪异极了，胯部压住雷狮的大腿，手掌抓向床栏，使劲用力。  
他抓住的地方瞬间碎开，黑暗像开出一个巨大的裂缝，周围的一切在裂纹中的阳光里消散。  
“呃。”  
安迷修从床垫上爬起来，手掌下意识地挡住从窗帘透来的阳光。  
他没有床铺只有一个充气床垫，旁边的家具散发着淡淡的梨花木味，大抵房间的色调为深色，除了高高的书柜就是办公桌与电脑椅。  
桌子上的电子日历显示着9月12日。这是他出院的第三天，也是住进雷狮公寓的第二天。  
“好热。”  
安迷修翻找着书房空调的遥控器，起身时下面不小的小安迷修还硬挺地翘着，在他的睡裤上撑起一个满当当的帐篷。  
他不想往下看，自从签署了那纸协议就他像变回青春期躁动的高中生，在易感期频繁地做这种梦。  
他以别扭的走路姿势走进雷狮公寓唯一的浴室，一屁股坐在马桶上。  
“把...清洗干净，先用A套，再把体液倒入注射器B...”  
骑士捂着脸，把昨天看到他目瞪口呆的“捐精”说明书又看了一遍。  
没错他和雷狮的“同居生活”与他想象的大相径庭，他以为雷狮默认他们交往了，每天至少会从一个床上醒来，结果至此连牵手都没牵过。  
那些没羞没臊的事情全部没有发生，而他需要每天或者每隔一天射在这个叫A套的塑料杯里。  
“起床了。到时间了。”  
安迷修鸡飞狗跳地折腾完那两个杯子，下面的器官终于消停，等到浑身的燥热消退后他敲响雷狮卧室的房门。  
“知道。....不要吵。”  
男性的声音隔着厚重的木门，透出一种干渴又沙哑的滋味，安迷修对着自己摇头，下体前段的胀感又开始了。  
“唔。你傻站这...做什么？”  
雷狮摇摇晃晃地出来，显然没睡醒，头上黑毛乱翘，睡衣的领子耷拉到肩膀边，眼帘像被浇水粘着，梦游般往厕所走。  
“啊。小心点。”  
安迷修放心不下，跟到厕所的镜子边，一把抓住雷狮的手指，抢下omega正往牙刷上挤的洗面奶。  
“嗯？”  
他的同居人还在迷糊，手指骨骼的触觉异常的好，薄薄的衣料看着舒适，浑身散发着膨胀的薄荷酒气，仿佛早上不做点什么把这种味道吃到嘴里都是一种浪费。  
安迷修为了不让雷狮摔倒，从后面扶着omega的腰，自己没全软下去的玩意还有几厘米就能塞进人的睡裤。  
“你抢我洗面奶干什么？”  
雷狮的眼睛终于清亮起来，转身要抓回洗面奶。他的右脚打着石膏，左脚不着一物，脚底踩在安迷修的脚面上，凉凉滑滑的，甜蜜的重量。  
安迷修顿时一僵，脑子里浮想联翩，身上像长出风筝线，想使劲把雷狮绑在怀里。  
“东西我…准备好了。”  
骑士忍着后退一步，后脑差点撞到墙，手指往厕所旁边的台子上一指。  
雷狮随之看去，看清楚上面像人工“精囊”的注射栓以后，表情扭曲起来。  
“哦。你先出去。”  
他一手推到安迷修胸前，关门前耳朵仿佛发红。  
“啊？”  
安迷修想着那抹红晕，埋在他肚子里的问题又浮出胸膜。  
厕所门后传来水声，按照说明书所说，在alpha把精液放入可生理溶解的蜡质“精囊”后，omega需要尽快把它推到肠道内的生殖腔边，在变质前吸收高浓度的信息素。  
雷狮已经是第二天使用，难以不去想象此时厕所里让人脸红心跳的画面。  
安迷修身上的信息素无声地嘶嚎，往门板的方向推搡沸腾。  
他擦掉额头上的热汗把自己锁回书房里，只怕再忍不了就把雷狮强行办了。

“我不想逼的太紧，但...他这算接受我告白了吗？....是不好意思给我答复吗？”  
“唉？雷调的性格...会不好意思说吗？”  
安迷修的话憋了近一周多，被一脸八卦的行政秘书追问几次，就全盘托出。  
女孩的回答无疑是雪上加霜，她看着安迷修沉默起来，想了想措辞。  
“你们住一个房间？”  
“不住。”  
“两个人一块吃饭？”  
“...不一起。”  
“他每天给你发微信的次数都是个位，又没明确拒绝你？”  
“............”  
安迷修打开自己的手机，自从他换过新卡新机，之前的聊天记录全部清零，雷狮主动和他发的信息每天一只手能数的过来。  
“.....是，所以他是怎么想我的？他到底怎么想的？”  
安迷修说完，皱起眉头，才觉不对。  
似乎一个月以来他都沉浸在自己一头热的感情里，从来没有认真揣测过雷狮的想法。  
他看向窗外，邻近秋季，乌云散去，天空也变得高远。在他冷静下来认真思考前，旁边传来熟悉的人声。  
“哈，这还不好解释吗？他就把你当备胎啊。我好心劝你，你不听，看吧，我说对了吧，他就是这种人...”  
安迷修不抬头也知道来者何人，他不理会，打开电脑准备办公。  
“嘿你丫真不识好歹，不信你问问冬瓜。喂，紫堂幻，这种叫不叫养备胎？”  
惑心情差得很，最近上面突然派人查他风纪，也不知道谁找他领导嚼舌根。  
紫堂幻傻在旁边压根不知备胎为何物，先是摇摇头结果被惑踹了一脚，又使劲对安迷修点头。  
“你能不能别老拿下属撒气。今天在我面前，我不能装做没看见。”  
安迷修声音冷硬，行政秘书看气氛不对，立即挂起笑脸。  
“哎，打打闹闹，打打闹闹罢了。安调你的晋升文件下来了，周末我们给你和雷调举办庆祝会！“  
秘书说着，最后压低声音。  
“……是个追人的好机会呀。”  
“什么机会。”  
惑冷嘲热讽，被秘书笑着挤到旁边。  
“一般约会，要是感情不明朗，单约出来可能会尴尬，大家一起约出来说不定气氛好了，就水到渠成了。”  
“......是吗？”  
安迷修连道两声谢谢，挠挠头发。直到惑被秘书忽悠走，他的办公室才得以清净。  
他在医院闲耗两周，出院时早赶不上白宸案件的公诉工作。如今被调配给别的检察官，帮重案组调查一个新的谋杀案。  
雷狮还在安启然的全队里，跟紧诉讼步骤，检察院已经完全和山海集团对立，公诉的筹备已经基本完成，马上就要开庭了。  
安迷修用一下午看完新案件的资料，始终不容易集中精力，一直忍着不去看白宸案件的进度。  
他拿出手机，准备搜新闻，没想到微信的提醒亮了。  
“在做什么？”  
雷狮的头像是个海盗船，突然蹦到他微信提醒框的顶端，非常显眼。  
“我在办公。”  
安迷修立即发出去，觉得自己回得准确又及时，他看着对话提醒框里显示雷狮正在输入——  
正在输入——  
持续几秒后，又没了音信。  
他说错什么了？  
Alpha皱起眉来，难道说自己办公不对？  
“新案子挺忙。”  
他赶快又回了一句，结果对面发过来一个长长的省略号。  
安迷修捉急了，完全不懂把话说死的罪魁祸首是谁。  
“那你忙，我就和你说一声后天到周六三天，我要出差。周末可能也回不来，你一个人去那个傻升职party就好了吧。”  
“等等。”  
他看着雷狮的回复极力思索，脑子里蹦出行政秘书的脸。  
单独约出来会尴尬，一起约出来就自然了。  
“我跟的新案子想请你参谋下，明天下午，城北停尸房，和我们组一起去吗？”

29  
“我跟的新案子想请你参谋下，明天下午，停尸房，和我们组一起去吗？”  
他的心跳敲在肋骨上，频率比用手机的打字的速度更快。  
安迷修盯着海盗船的头像，对方正在输入——  
微信的震动声停滞，等待变得格外漫长，一分钟后安迷修的手拍了拍桌板，正在输入的显示消失了。  
他叹口气，准备去冲咖啡时第二只靴子终于落地。  
“汶江入海口的那具尸体？”  
“对。”  
“几点？”

雷狮这两周忙得焦头烂额，从他在发布会指控白宸性q未遂开始，他就变成了各大媒体的新宠。他的控诉展开到一半，白宸也要面临走私毒品的诉讼，两件事雷狮都参与其中，经常加班到半夜。  
两周前的局势一直不明朗，上面的政客一直在向检察院施压，直到谢浲答应成为污点证人。五天前新闻报道白宸的父亲，山海集团董事长白山海突然中风，可能一病不起，不知是不是看到媒体风向控制不住，白宸罪证确凿而想把自己淡出帷幕。  
不管如何，现在山海集团的董事由白宸的妹妹白璎担当，一改集团做派。  
白璎是个omega，外表柔柔弱弱，确实可以淡化白宸作为强奸犯对集团的负面影响，只不过不清楚在她温婉的外表下是怎样的心。  
“呵。”  
雷狮冷笑一声，想起几天前白宸被押送走时愤恨的眼睛，心情浮了起来。  
“就送到这吧，我和重案组的有约，安迷修也在，不用一直跟着我。”  
他从证人保护团队的轿车上下来，走到城北殡改站的报摊厅边，这里离汶大医院只有几百米，是城内大部分法医工作的地方，也是他们俗话说的“停尸房”。  
“来一份。”  
雷狮停在殡改站的报亭前，晨报上的照片吸引了他的注意，他扫过二维码，把报纸一抖展在面前。  
占版面最大的就是两张照片，他的与白璎的，他穿着灰蓝西装，白璎穿着白手套长达手肘的贵妇服。  
“风口上的‘Omega’。什么鬼。”  
他撇嘴一啧，翻看起白璎的信息，从如何接受家族联姻，再如何周旋离婚，掌控白家大部分管事权写的天花乱坠。再往下看就是他的，他本以为他的信息已经被媒体扒得差不多，玩不出什么新花样的，看到最低端的照片时他愣住片刻，把报纸合上了。  
上面是他和安迷修近期的照片，两个人在他高级公寓的楼下，图下的配字过目难忘。  
‘同事？爱人？吊桥中的热恋？’  
吊桥效应，他略知一二。  
泛指人在危机中，很容易爱上与他同舟共济的人，就算互不了解也会走在一起。  
雷狮把报纸一揉丢到垃圾桶里，眉头紧蹙。路旁的几个医学院学生仿佛认出了他，围在几米外，举着手机。  
“未经准许，请别拍摄——”  
在雷狮出声前有人替他说话了，人声来自殡改站的门前，清澈而富有力量。  
他的骑士几步跑过来，把旁人屏退，安迷修的脸上挂着毫不吝啬的笑容，身上的白衬衫像收揽住干净的自然光。  
是让人心悸的夺目。  
“你来了。”  
安迷修的声音像一只粗糙的手在揉雷狮的耳廓，摸得沙沙发痒。  
“嗯，你们到了多久。”  
“他们已经看完了。”  
“看完了？你昨天不是说下午四点半吗？”  
对着雷狮的狐疑，安迷修搔搔鼻子，看到心上人赴约他乐不思蜀，明明早上出门前才见过面。  
“是，我们组的人之前看过，现在殡改站已经关门了。”  
昨天安迷修约完雷狮，行政秘书就跑回办公室，又找安迷修八卦询问半天。骑士乐意分享喜讯，结果小姑娘的脸上也全是省略号。  
‘我的天呀——安调——停尸房，你真有灵感——’  
行政秘书“委婉”的感叹还在安迷修的脑子里回响，然后立即写出一份B计划交给直A癌背诵。  
“抱歉让你白跑一次，让我赔罪，请你喝咖啡吧。”  
安迷修重复着行政秘书小纸条上的话，眼睛完全被雷狮吸引住了，看着人因为轻微的过敏轻轻抽吸一次的鼻尖，和嘴唇上靠近人中的小小突起。  
“关门了，这么早吗？”  
雷狮把人越过去，直接去拉殡改站厚重的铁门。  
“这不是开着吗？”  
他咧了下嘴，显而易见地看到安迷修呆了一秒，眼睛里晃过意外之色。  
“我还挺想看的，你可要对得起我请假的时间啊。”  
“……那好。”  
安迷修在前面领路，展示工作证后穿过一个十几米的走廊，然后拿起内部隔离门的钥匙。  
他边开门边在微信上找一个芦荟头的头像。  
“你不是说下班会锁门吗？为什么外面门还开着？……我约会对象要进来了。”  
安迷修快速打出一串字，为了去掉刚刚停尸房里面的福尔马林味，他在见雷狮前特地换过干净衣服。  
芦荟头没回复，在他的钥匙扭完前，法医解剖间的大门被打开了。  
一股冷气扑来，里面还有个冰冻芦荟头。  
“别人下班了，我们加班。”  
格瑞一脸冷漠地回答起安迷修微信上的问题，看到人身后的雷狮张开嘴，愣住片刻，然后又转向安迷修。  
“原来是他。我认识脑外科医生，你可能还需要他们的名片。”  
“………………”  
安迷修不知从何吐槽，雷狮则懒得听他们称不上寒暄的寒暄。他套上厚重的白大褂，带上口罩，一瘸一拐拖着打石膏的右腿走进解剖室。  
整个巨大的房间和医院一样，以白色调为主，地板是浅绿色的，映着他的影子，和前面一个长两米的操作台。  
为了防止腐烂，解剖室的气温被控制在不到十度，房间里仍然充满了腐朽的臭味。  
“……比我想象的还要糟糕。”  
雷狮下意识捂住口罩，操作台上的东西已经难以被称之为人类。  
三天前被人们在入海口打捞上来的浮尸，整个人都被泡成巨人观的模样，头胸身体像是被吹胀的猪皮气球，眼珠和鱼目一样突起，布满尸斑的脸已经开始腐烂。  
“擦点这个吧，孩子。就闻不到了。”  
一个年迈的女法医走过来，和蔼地对雷狮一笑，递过来一个白色的小盒子，里面放着屏蔽嗅觉的药膏。  
“死因是什么？溺水吗？”  
雷狮点头示意，在人中上轻轻涂抹，走到尸体的旁边，从视觉上判断，勉强可以看出是女尸。  
“急性心脏病。”  
安迷修的声音从身后传来，留着芦荟头的小哥也跟着他。  
“既然是急性心脏病，可能是病发坠江。”  
“确实如此，如果这里没有鱼线的话。”  
安迷修说着用手指了指巨人观的大腿之间，如果还能被称之为大腿的话。  
“鱼线？”  
“嗯，从脚踝到大腿根，腿内测的皮肤全部被鱼线缝在一起。这还是不最奇怪的，我们刚刚见到这具尸体时，她腿上还有很厚的一层树脂，现在因为尸体膨胀过大，已经碎了。”  
“是啊，我们放在那边了。如果你们要继续看，请快一点，反复拿出冷藏仓会腐败的太快。”  
年迈的女法医随着安迷修的解释指指另一个操作台上的铁盒，里面确实陈列着像焦糖般透明的树脂块。  
“……有家属来认领尸体吗？”  
“没有。现在难以辨别死者容貌，尸体打捞上来不着一物，也没有任何可以证明身份的线索。从生理鉴定上看，死者应该30岁左右。死前被截肢过一只左手，因为手腕上的皮肉已经完全把骨骼覆盖，应该不是近期的伤口，我们现在在以这个线索找人。”  
雷狮听着绕了一圈，他因为个人的原因一直对离奇的谋杀案有一定的兴趣，绕到操作台底端，从下面看着巨人观张开的大嘴。  
牙齿像插在浮肿腐烂的牙床上，门牙上有一抹青黑。  
“龋齿吗？不是吧？”  
“是铅。”  
长期沉淀的铅。  
铅是有毒物质，为什么会在哪？  
是被迫服用的吗？  
雷狮的询问让安迷修陷入沉思，这是一种常见的原料，生活中也及其容易接触，如果从原材料的出厂开始排查未免有些麻烦。  
好奇心丰富的雷调查官在尸体旁边转悠许久，像是老虎见到死在岸上的鳄鱼，等他们被赶出来时天色已是深蓝。  
安迷修嗅嗅西装上的异味有些沮丧，从格瑞在站中的衣柜里借了两件T恤换上。  
雷狮套上别的Alpha的衣服，让他吃味，可人偏偏在他面前晃悠，挤在腰上的衬衫袖子像个大尾巴摆动，煽动安迷修的占有欲。  
“还是外面空气好。”  
他们两个人在路上走，附近单行线太多，打不到出租。安迷修准备拿手机叫车又放下了，雷狮正在前面津津有味地抬头看着墙上的海报。  
“……看不看，恐怖片。”  
“嗯？”  
怎么可能不看。  
“你可能会吓得睡不着。”  
“……我们刚看完巨人观，你认为恐怖片会让我睡不着？”  
雷狮眼睛眯合，不可置否却像挑衅，嘴唇上得意的弧度微微勾起。  
他带着安迷修跑进附近的一家小影院，走进去时影片已经开播，宽阔又漆黑的空间里只有他们两个与几对情侣。  
压力大的生活需要刺激，一时的刺激至少可以让他晚上不梦到浮肿的尸体。  
雷狮盯着屏幕，而黑暗里又有人注视着他。  
影片的最初，主人公是个活在70年代的年轻人，开端的色调沉暗，节奏缓慢。等到二十分钟过去，雷狮才发现这不是一个恐怖片，是个爱情片。  
故事里的人在年少时遇到挚爱，又被迫分开，在漫长的岁月里在一个又一个的伴侣身上寻找初恋的影子，过着过于浪荡的生活，又专情得异常让人不适。  
实在是无聊至极。  
雷狮想着，被缓慢的音乐催眠到困倦。  
他的眼皮打架，电影里的大提琴，深沉而悠远，琴丝散成了线落到他的梦里。那里有他，满是樱花的街道，与夏夜的泳池。  
他一直都知道，有一个相遇是独一无二的，他在联考的路上遇到任何人都不会一见钟情。  
他钟情的只会有一个，不是机遇，不是偶然。  
而任何人都能和安迷修走到吊桥上，在机缘巧合中被推在一起，所有人都是任何人中的一个，也包括他。  
埋在心底的种子在挑拨的话语里破开伤疤，从雷狮心房的血管里长出越来越长的倒刺。  
从相遇的那一刻起，他在意太久了。与安迷修新鲜的喜爱像隔着玻璃的触摸，无限接近又异常遥远。  
在签署协议的时候，他就告诉自己把这些无聊的事情都忘记，还有他更值得关注的事，他从安迷修身上得到想得到的物质，不就足够了吗？  
可他明白，他忘不了。  
看着安迷修笨拙地和他求爱，想着在熊熊大火里人的容貌。  
他就知道，他一生都摆脱不了爱他。  
“……”  
雷狮睁眼时影院亮着昏暗的射灯，荧幕完全黑暗，他甚至不知的片尾曲已经结束多久。他的呼吸杂乱，混乱的思绪仿佛溢往大脑之外，连带信息素也在失控。  
“呃。”  
他动动脑袋，才发现自己睡在别人的肩膀上，薄荷的味道把他包围，像拢在怀里。  
“做噩梦了？”  
雷狮随着人声抬头，安迷修绿色的眼睛近在咫尺，如同午夜的林海，里面被风拂过的是波动的情绪。  
男人的呼吸吹到他的皮肤上，眼睛直直看着他的眼睛，只有这一刻雷狮觉得自己是不着一物的。他把他的盔甲都忘在了梦里，从灵魂的窗户，一直被安迷修看到了心底。  
“没。”  
他几乎慌了起来，掩盖不住所有的情绪，想从椅子上站起来的一刻被人紧紧抱住。  
“别怕。我在。”  
安迷修的声音很低，然后是情不自禁的吻。  
他把雷狮压在椅子上，用力地索取，咬着人的嘴唇，不想放过。而他清醒地感觉出雷狮的手用力抓在他的后背上，也在急切地回吻他。

30  
灼人的白兰地味，里面透着熟透的葡汁，咬进果肉里时仿佛还有淡淡的苦涩。  
安迷修吻食一次，控制不住把他心里珍贵的葡萄咬碎，保护欲膨胀变形变成赤裸裸占有，拨开人干燥的唇面顶满过热的腔膜。  
“哈……”  
骑士把他朝思暮想的人压制在椅子上，手臂如图牢笼，他可以感觉出雷狮的肺腔在打颤，吮吸里带着脆弱的鼻音。  
记忆里的画面像晶莹的色彩倒入夜湖，里面有桀骜不驯的调查官，黑色的发丝在黑暗中泛着钢铁的色泽，矫健细长的身躯，一双眼睛里有不落不败的骄傲。  
仿佛一座空中的城池，不可摧毁，此时被如此柔软的吻征服了。  
碎落的瓦片无形落下，被安迷修的手紧紧按住了心。  
“嗯…嗯。”  
雷狮抓住按在他胸口上的手，嘴唇里还含着粘腻的水声，他坚持不住，头转到旁边，连连粗喘。  
压在他身上的男人还未满足，贴到他的脖颈边吸气。  
安迷修的手按着他的胸口，然后抬起手指撩开挡在他鼻子前的几缕发丝，四目相视。  
“你吻了我，雷狮。你也喜欢我吗？”  
骑士的眼睛直望到他的心里，那里只有越来越响的，血液与心膜交织挤压的颤音。  
雷狮看着暗色里松绿石般的瞳膜，与里面自己的影子，轻轻笑了。  
确实他不想当任何人，不甘于当安迷修生命里的任何人，因为他想当独一无二的那个。  
如果命运说他不是，他接下来也会让命运为他倾斜。  
为此而犹豫，太可笑了。  
他为什么还想放过眼前的人？  
这是属于他的，不会让给任何人。  
“我想要你准确的答案。因为我接下来想对你做的事，只有恋人能做。不是因为我签过字，或者一时的疏解。你明白吗？”  
安迷修一字一句咬得清晰，他的眼睛越来越暗，周围的事物都融化在电影院的帷幕里，只有雷狮是清晰鲜亮的。  
人的嘴唇开口了，把第一个音阶送到他的耳垂处。  
“如果我不喜欢你。你以为我会把你的精液放到我的身体里吗？”  
“…………”  
“怎么了？高兴到说不出话了？”  
“是，说不出话。”  
男人的坦诚让雷狮一时无言，他抬头时安迷修得脸红得冒烟，一双眼睛直勾勾地看他。  
他对着人的傻相不自觉想笑，一种满足的感觉把他的胸腔挤满。  
“有这么不争气……唔。”  
雷狮的嘴又被堵住，抱着他的人这次吻细腻，像是在偷他嘴里的蜜糖，一次又一次。游走到他身上的手波动着他的信息素，又甜又痒的感觉里生出发粘的东西。  
他的舌根被安迷修抵住，男人的手指捏到他的腰眼上，捏得发酥。  
“嗯。嗯。  
“……你喜欢我。雷狮，喜欢我。”  
安迷修放过他片刻，好像在傻乐，一会脑袋塞到他的脖子边，头发蹭得他痒痒。  
“别念。像复读机。”  
他们两个抱在椅子上，一次又一次地告白，雷狮的耳朵听到滚热，他知道今晚回不去了。  
安迷修的信息素粘稠而强硬，把他全身裹住，腿间发热的玩意完全硬了顶到雷狮的腿根上。薄荷的味道在空气里爆开，再等不到回家。  
他们去了最近的一家爱情旅馆，进门时安迷修已经来不及害羞，搂着omega的腰。甚至想让所有人看到，雷狮接下来会像恋人那样，满足他，属于他。  
他们在自动操作台上随便选了一间房间，互相撩拨两种信息素在空气中交媾，发出无声又淫靡的催促。  
“急什么，我不会让你跑了。”  
穿过门板雷狮被一下压在粉红色的双人床上，头上粉色的纱帘摇曳，旁边用糖果袋子挂满了淫邪的小玩意。  
按摩棒，跳蛋，调教生殖腔的橡胶皮小虫，眼罩，应有尽有。  
然而他的骑士只对他感兴趣，绿色的瞳膜开始浑浊，有力的手臂抓住雷狮t恤的领子，使劲一扯，终于把这件属于格瑞又碍眼至极的衣服撕烂了。  
“雷狮。你真好。”  
发粘的粗音把欲望灌进omega的耳膜，一只手伸到他内裤前面的隆起上，粗暴揉了两次，就让他屁股夹紧，舌头发馋。  
“……安调真不害臊，刚刚在公共场合就硬成这样。”  
雷狮被揉得腰摆，还没被插入内裤就湿成纸膜，他咬住自己想舔点什么的舌尖，伸手报复回去。  
“哈。”  
他扯掉安迷修的内裤，看着耻毛里肉筋又大又肿的器具跳到空气里，顶端红紫的龟头开始冒水，等不及凑到他的腿前，肏里面最深的缝隙。  
“我只会…对你这样。你到底…什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
安迷修有些神智不清，拉着雷狮的手去摸自己现在就想乱干的玩意，眼前的人在坏笑，越笑他越忍不住。  
“你猜啊？”  
雷狮摸着肉具，骇人的大小让他恼火，触感和硬度又让他口干舌燥，他的身体早被信息素蹂躏得毫不争气，被这根又肥又丑的玩意玩弄过两次就恋恋不忘。  
“你告诉我。”  
骑士被细腻的手指撸得舒爽，浑身的肌肉都在绷紧膨胀，他拨开他的礼物，把雷狮湿掉的内裤脱到人的脚腕，掰开人夹紧的小腿和碍事的石膏，双手弄了上去。  
“哈…嗯。”  
雷狮细腻的前面被他一手握住，被捏得又蹭又抖，后面咬人的小嘴终于又吃到他的手指，像青涩的处子装作荡妇，毫不熟练的吸他。  
“雷调你也…没有羞耻心。这里好色啊……”  
“白…痴。说荤话自己还脸红..……哈，别…啊哈，不要抠。”  
爱情旅馆的纱帘开始摇晃，几乎全裸的omega被玩得咬不住嘴里的颤音，他的胸口被碎掉一半的衣服盖着，大腿张合，随着被玩弄的力度，难耐地拖拉小腿上的石膏。明明早上才用下面才好好融化过alpha给的精囊，现又要和吃奶一样缠住alpha的指节。  
骑士的手指关节粗糙，像狼蜘的长腿般，胡乱搅弄果心般的小穴。omega的手臂无助地挡住眼睛，前面的翘起被撸得乱抖，很快白色的液体射在安迷修燥热的掌心里。  
“很快啊…后面更湿了。”  
“闭嘴…哈。”  
周围的空气仿佛凝成了温热的水渍，一滴滴呈现在雷狮绯红的皮肤上。他另一只手里还侍奉着安迷修的玩意，原来肥肿的东西现在彻底被精液吹起，比刚才大了一圈，热得叫他发疯。  
“哈……你…磨蹭什么。快点。”  
雷狮捏住冠状沟，大蘑菇头油油润润的，竟然有点可爱。  
“你先说，什么时候喜欢的我？你耍我耍了多久？”  
安迷修憋着呼吸，亲了亲雷狮发红的眼角，难以置信，摆在他面前的是如此盛宴，他最珍贵的人在同意交往之后就愿意和他做这夫妇才能做种事。  
这种感觉让他疯狂到发昏，又觉得缺失了什么。  
“你好麻烦，就…刚才。哈。”  
“我不信。”  
安迷修自己也忍不住，所幸将人翻过来，把自己要憋坏了的玩意挤在雷狮的臀缝里。  
男人两片紧实的臀肌有一层圆滑的脂肪，暗勾里淫水一滴一滴地往下淌。  
瘸腿的狮子难以行动，像个被拨开皮的大虾在碾板上蠕动。  
“你……他妈…恩。”  
被揉开的小穴没了手指可含，只能由着外面更大的肉虫来回在欲望边欺负，空虚的搔痒钻到了穴心里，像只夹了一片被弄湿的羽毛。  
雷狮忍得睫毛打颤，腰与背肌来回蹭动，闭上眼又咬紧牙。  
“苹果兔…你满意了吗？不准你给别人削苹果兔。”  
他低喊的时候身后的alpha刚好在他屁股上射精，粘稠的感觉淌进蠕动的穴口边。  
“真的吗？”  
安迷修低喘，下面的东西半点没软，几乎欣喜低吻住雷狮的耳垂。  
他把刚才的精液用手指推进omega的肠道里，正要真正给人奖励，地上衣物里的电话响了。  
“铃铃铃铃——”  
是他的工作号。  
“这么晚？”  
“不要接。”  
雷狮的信息素粘住他，用手把他的脖子勾住，发红的嘴唇来回张合。可能是刚吃过精液，他过强的信息素有所缓和，刚刚发泄过的人也更清醒一些。  
“……”  
安迷修把人吻住，扶着自己的阳具，准备拎起雷狮右脚的脚腕。  
“铃铃铃铃——”  
“……”  
他的电话又响了，是重案组的负责人。  
“喂。”  
“安调吗？有案情。”  
安迷修听着电话，脑子里的浆糊在几个离奇的词语中凝固下来，他皱紧眉头，浑身的热度下降，听负责人的描述甚至开始背脊发寒。  
“真的吗？”  
他回话，床上的恋人显然露出不悦，却不言语。  
雷狮难耐地爬到床边，从裤兜里翻找着避孕药，他被情潮推搡得头晕，本想等着安迷修回到床上，结果只等来一句“抱歉”。  
“组里让我必须去。你等我回来。”  
男人边穿衣服边亲了亲他的脑门，在他开口前匆匆跑出门外。

31  
安迷修离开房间时下面还是硬的，唇上弥留雷狮软吻的触感，他的意识像泡在煮沸的酒水里，美妙又憋得难受。  
他在爱情旅馆的自动贩卖机里买下四针抑制剂，打到第三针的时候身体的躁动才稍有平复。  
外面的夜风微凉，行人稀少，他跨上白色的长崎，忍着胯间的不适驶向城郊的大道。  
摩托提速，风碾在他的手臂上，从城内的环道进入朝向南面的国道。路上的建筑物夜灯缤纷，而他睁眼闭眼间还能见到雷狮沾水的睫毛，炙热的眼睛，在双手勾住他的脖子时越贴越近。  
真像做梦一样。  
他该再与人温存一会，但怕多呆一刻都会忍不住做到天亮。  
“喂。”  
安迷修的心留在了旅馆里，用包在头盔里蓝牙耳机拨通手机，铃声嘟嘟响过几秒。  
“喂....”  
接听时雷狮低哑的声音像细沙擦过他的耳廓，带着饥渴的干涩。  
“喂，还好吗？”  
“...什么时候，回来。”  
电话里的人嘴唇贴得很近，压抑的鼻息让他背上起了一层热汗，好似人还坐在他的怀里，枕他的脖颈。  
“……我，可能要晚点。”  
安迷修瞥过GPS的定位，比他想象的更远，耳际雷狮的呼吸声突然咬紧。  
“我叫证人保护团队的去旅馆下面看着。”  
“……不用了。”  
Omega的声音开始发平，冰冷中透着显而易见的不悦。  
“雷狮。”  
安迷修喉结滚动，他哄人的声音没有得到回应，电话里反而响起透明糖纸被剥开一般的纱纱细响。  
“……信号不好吗？”  
他问了一句，爱情旅馆里旖旎的纱帘在他脑海里晃过，下面挂着的各色性玩具包在塑料糖纸里。  
“等——”  
画面在他的想象里晃过，未出口便听到一种细微的塑料的颤音，紧接着是omega憋不住的一声喘息。  
“哈。”  
电话对面的床单像缠在人的裸体上，摩挲出声，喘息里细微的颤音和塑料震动声从耳机里徐徐传来，比魅魔的呼唤还要悦耳。  
“……”  
安迷修血脉偾张，他浑身的肌肉像涂上热油炙烤，黏又燥得发疯。  
他的电话被挂断了。下面被抑制剂逼到低头的东西又硬挺起来，顶在摩托上。  
如果他不出来，也不会半夜受到这样一场拷问。  
他播起电话几次，无人接听，只好一只手攥紧车把，一只手把最后一根抑制剂用掉。  
城区之外便是沉寂而昏暗的世界，而他居然对一根按摩棒或者一个跳蛋感到了深深的不快。

安迷修的摩托驰向郊区时已过午夜，身上湿掉的T恤在接近半个小时的行程后终于干透，粘在他的背脊上。  
GPS显示离目的地不还有3公里，这里的离入海口并不远，空气比城里多处更多的潮热。  
整条老旧的国路上只有一盏夜灯，像太久无人问津，未见周围有任何建筑。杂草在海水边发出腐烂的臭味，不可视的蝇虫在里面蛀卵，滋生出令人厌恶的想象。  
路的尽头转弯终于见到眼熟的红蓝霓虹灯，几两警车停在杂草深处的建筑物前。  
“抱歉，我迟到了。”  
“晚啊，安迷修调查官，不要因为晋升，一改先前严谨的态度...开个玩笑。倒霉事太多，倒霉鬼逃不掉。”  
重案组的检察官是个五十多的男性，这个年龄还未晋升到省级检察厅，颇为罕见。他叼烟的嘴带笑有种不服老的态度，眼睛里却阴霾密布。  
“打捞组到了，在作业。报案人刚做完笔录。”  
检察官抬了下下巴，安迷修挑眉，两个人拉起建筑物门前禁止入内的黄线，走进充满霉味的室内。  
从陈设来看这是一家废弃的水族馆，墙壁周围有多个爬满霉菌的密封玻璃箱，弥漫着海生物腐烂的咸味，所有的玻璃箱都是干涸的，除了前方响起水声之处。  
那是一个4到5米高的玻璃箱，充满海水。打捞组的射灯从下往上，明亮的白光在蓝绿液体中化开，直到朦胧的白色拢在水箱顶端两个浮游的“幽灵”上。  
安迷修长大嘴，他虽然刚才在电话里听到案情的描述，但未想到眼前的画面，竟有一种怪异的美感。  
所有人的眼球都盯在水中的两个女人身上，她们肤色灰白，已经死亡，可容颜和尸身却没有丝毫被泡发膨胀的迹象。  
安迷修动动旁边人手里的射灯，女尸身上的反光跟着他手的动作改变。  
他与检察官对视一次，终于知道为何这个案子立即被规划在他们组的名下。  
女尸的身上泛着油一样的光泽，与入江口巨人观腿上的树脂极像。

“报案人是周围的林业管理人员，同时管理这附近几个区域，今天下班改了路径，发现这里的废掉的引水管又开始运作。周围的监控调的出来吗？”  
“两个人的身份查明没？媒体已经跑过来了，叫他们不要夸张报道——”  
“树脂，立即查出这种树脂的原产地——”  
一整夜焦头烂额，安迷修坐在最近的殡改站里，连续24个小时未睡。他几个小时前给雷狮拨去的电话一直无人接听，直到证人保护团队的人发短信通知他，人已经去了机场，他才安心下来。  
看来他的恋人真的被他的爽约惹火了。  
安迷修头上的呆毛垂下来，来不及沮丧，去自动贩卖机买了一瓶咖啡缓解疲乏。  
他们组刚刚就两位女尸的验尸结果展开会议，两个人都是omega，血液中均被检查出迷药，腿面内测的皮肤缝有鱼线。  
签名式的作案手法，唯一不同的是两个人都为非自然死亡，没有心脏病，身体健康。  
他们是被绞死的。  
“做侧写吧。”  
天亮时重案组的检察官点起一根烟，一夜过去整个房间都是他的烟味。他顶着青黑的眼圈，拿雨伞当拐杖，赶去参加记者发布会前丢下这么一句话。  
安迷修和其他几个警察坐在椅子上，一夜未眠，提前调动了太多脑力和体力，身体还在随着惯性发热，而大脑却不如几个小时前清晰。  
“我去查天眼。”  
骑士出门跨上摩托，清晨的冷风打在他满是薄荷味的衣服上，大脑里冒出来的诸多疑问堆叠在一起。  
他们没有对媒体公布入江口浮尸的异样，不存在模仿犯，但如果连环杀人案，凶手为何“进化”得如此之快。  
处理第一具尸体的技巧显然是“拙劣”的，抛尸的地点随意，树脂在海水里被剥离了，而今天发现的两具尸体的处理技巧却称得上精妙。  
两个女尸在被包裹树脂前都被擦过酒精，使用过一定的防腐处理，尸体的指甲，体毛都被清理过，废弃的水族馆也应是精心挑选的。  
嫌犯仿佛从一个粗枝大叶的人变得异常细心。

雷狮跟着安启然，在开庭之前与上面的领导再见一次面，山海集团虽被白璎接管，却难以定论白老头是否真的一病不起。白山海的家族背景不深，祖辈在Q国君主立宪制之前只是失势的军官，全靠白山海年轻时一人白手起家，刚好赶在Q国国际贸易的上升期。白氏在海边城市拥有大量运输物流产业，连汶城与周边城市的一些观景沙滩都属于山海集团的私人财产。  
“今天就到这吧，开庭前你多做休息。我听汶城那边又出事，我们的注意力还是要集中在我们自己案子上啊。”  
安启然从省长的会议室里出来，表情异常平和，他拍拍雷狮的肩膀，看向窗外。  
省政府的围墙外不只有他们的车辆，其中一个漆黑的房车十分显眼。  
“……山海集团。”  
雷狮冷冷地往下俯视，车中的人似乎也看到他们，反光的车窗被缓缓摇落，看不清里面人的脸，只有在窗前带着白手套的手指，纤细柔软。  
身旁的书记员与雷狮一样，但眼睛里充满好奇，他靠上前去，想一览白氏大小姐的芳容，雷狮却下意识地后退。  
他伸手捂住后脖颈的腺体，兜里的手机又开始震动。  
这两天安迷修给他打了十几次电话，惹恼他的笨蛋在电话里更笨，支支吾吾地不知如何开口，好像多承诺一点就是急色，少说一点又让雷狮恼火。  
“雷狮。”  
男人来机场接他时捧着一束巨大的鲜花，沉甸甸的红色趁得安迷修的瞳孔更亮。他的衣服虽然打理过，头发却乱蓬蓬的，掩饰不住这几天的疲惫。  
雷狮挑眉，故不作声。他拎着行李箱抿住嘴，好像是猫咪地盯着他一直想抓的猎物，忍着不下口，先把玩一番。  
“累吗？”  
安迷修拿起雷狮的行李，将过大的花束送到omega的怀里。他像在雷狮唇角与发梢边数汗毛，直到人垂眼看着花束，才好好端详起艳丽的紫色眼睛。  
安迷修的胸口发闷，不知为何在一起了还要如此偷看。旁边的行人在看他们，在骑士眼里都凝结成不值得注意的色块。  
他盯着雷狮的动作，那人鼻尖嗅嗅花瓣后，柔软的嘴唇含住一片玫瑰花瓣，用虎牙轻轻叼着。  
赤裸裸的诱惑。  
骑士发出低叹，迫不及待地抱上去，把被花朵簇拥的恋人都收在怀里。  
“………呃。”  
雷狮的腰被掐住，前面碍事的花挤得的他肺腔疼，安迷修的鼻尖凑上来，头发上的呆毛真像狗尾巴草般，还是又腼腆又愧疚的狗尾巴草。  
狮子的爪子凑到前面，终于准备好好欺负一下他，却鼻子一紧，花粉钻入鼻腔。  
“啊嚏。”  
雷狮头上的黑毛都像炸开，吹得一片花瓣飘到空中，他擦着开始发红的鼻子，前面的人没心没肺地大笑起来。  
“还笑——”  
狮子反应过来，吹起无形的胡须，结果柔软花瓣落在他的脸上，滑稽可爱。  
“不笑，不笑。”  
安迷修的手指戳开那片细腻的红，花瓣的脉络下就是雷狮的唇角。  
他绕着巨大的花束，吻上去，当着众人的面，抚摸着雷狮细软的发丝，把那晚没吻完的份占据在怀里，再暗暗诅咒那颗跳蛋。  
雷狮的手指也被他抓到手心里，Omega的脸有些涨红了，又皮笑肉不笑地勾起嘴角。  
“你该不会觉得赔了我一束没什么用的花，我就把那晚你做的事抛之脑后了吧？”

32  
“你该不会觉得赔了我一束没什么用的花，我就把那晚你做的事抛之脑后了吧？”  
“那我该赔什么？”  
安迷修若有所思，大脑都在发热，他忍住手心的痒意，在往下摸就能从人的腰肌一直摸到被西裤遮盖的tun瓣。  
“你看着办。”  
雷狮含住笑意，凑到骑士耳朵边，他看到安迷修脖子上的肌肉绷紧，喉结滚动。灰色的西装贴着雷狮的衣物，里面中和剂舒缓的味道里多出膨胀的薄荷味。  
雷狮拎着那条无形的丝线，手被安迷修紧紧扣在手里，他用力捏回去，心领神会。男人拉着他往机场附近旅店的位置，刚走两步，又定在原地。  
“？”  
安迷修挠了挠鼻尖。  
“……我很想现在赔你，但我们还有个庆祝会要去。”  
“……………………”  
  
“该死的庆祝会——”  
惑说着把一罐红牛丢到垃圾桶里，几天以来他霉运当头，本以为纪jian的人来调查他只是做做模样，谁知上面的人带着线索来查他。  
他确实审犯人的时候用过些不恰当的手段，但对付恶人就该用点恶招嘛。  
也确实威胁过小偷小摸的嫌犯们给他多包红包，可数额又不大，工作辛苦捞点买烟钱又如何了？  
没想到这些小事被人整理出来，送到纪检的人手里，再往下查他就要面临停职，甚至坐牢。  
惑眯起眼，看着手机上的短信，他猜测过不少无聊的，会给他打小报告的人。这次他送礼打听半个月，终于有了些眉目。  
资料是从检方内部递到纪jian手里的。  
“草——”  
他狠狠地踢了一脚路边的垃圾桶，脑子里的信息立即转换成雷狮的脸。  
“等着瞧，看咱们谁能弄过谁。”  
惑拿起打火机，在嘴边的香烟前点起一缕蓝火，再用肩膀夹住耳边的电话，看着天空。临近傍晚，天上乌云密布，怕是大雨将至。  
“喂，是我。呵，别问干嘛。不管你起不起得来都来见我——”  
他边大声说着边推开前面酒吧的大门，这里的底下是个迪厅，重金属的音乐噪杂得很。  
“恭喜你雷调，下个月就要宣誓了吧，年纪轻轻又办大案又晋升检察官，前途无量，前途无量——”  
中年人举杯和雷狮攀谈，他咧嘴一笑，没去碰杯。  
自从上次记者会，他也看清一些人的真实面目，此时庆祝他升职的人，也有不少当时在看他笑话。  
他摇摇手里的香槟，一饮而尽，终究还是他会笑到最后。  
安迷修离他不远，被人层层围住，人缘比他好，酒也被灌得多。雷狮有些享受地在沙发上一瘫，看着被包围的骑士频频朝他抬头，那一抹绿色看得他心花怒放，不久后由心生莫名不快。  
他等得有些不耐烦，手指跟随音乐在玻璃上打着音节。第二杯香槟下去，不少人已经脱掉西装，起身走进舞池。  
他们的庆功会包下整个酒吧，不仅半个检察院的年轻人来了，还有合作过的会计师与律师团队。  
这类市中心的精英酒趴，如同琥珀般的蜜块，在夜色中聚集了所有想要攀上枝顶的蝴蝶。他们在平凡的薄翅沾满荧色鳞粉，开始在舞池中展示自己。  
酒会的人越来越多，同事的朋友，朋友的朋友，直到安迷修拒绝了第三个陌生的omega才从人群中挤出。  
夜场开始，人们的信息素像松掉的线头，终于摆脱白日里规矩的束缚，一丝丝地往外散去。  
安迷修捂着耳朵，立体音响的低音炮震得耳膜疼。  
“抱歉，让一让。”  
他迈过一个沙发，上面两个人正蛞蝓般黏在一起，再推开一杯杯送到眼前的酒，心生躁意。  
“你看到雷调了吗。”  
“额，没？”  
被他拽住的人抱着啤酒，拨浪鼓般摇头。  
安迷修皱眉，直到在旋梯的厕所边被人从身后一把拽住领带。  
他被勒得咳嗽一声，心却往上浮，顺着信息素的味道转过身去。  
“逮捕”他的人抱着胳膊，细长的手指玩弄着他的领带，用指腹一寸一寸地挑弄上面黑色的布料。  
安迷修有些脸热，他往前一步，人就后退一步，玩劲十足。  
“你刚才躲我干什么？”  
“我躲你了？”  
雷狮拎着安迷修的领带，拽到面前，睫毛眨得缓慢，张嘴露出挑衅的虎牙。  
“你没躲我，为何刚没去找我？我都没时间和你说话……”  
自从他们进屋就分开了，好像雷狮故意和他保持距离，像是地下恋人，不准备公布于众。  
“我们在一个地方工作，如果被知道你我是情侣，以后还能被分配到一个案子里吗？而且你朋友多，也没时间和我废话。”  
雷狮咧嘴，没想到安迷修摸摸下巴暗笑两声。  
“你又成天偷笑什么？”  
“……你吃醋了。”  
“……”  
“我没给他们削苹果兔。”  
“……谁和你提苹果兔？！”  
“呃——”  
安迷修的领带与脖子开始又甜蜜地受罪，被雷狮拽着摇晃，他顺势压过去刚想亲人脸蛋就听到整齐的歌声从头顶传来。  
一群人像喝高了，唱着Q国的国歌捧起巨大的蛋糕从旋梯往下走，上面赫然几个大字“贺安迷修、雷狮晋升检察官”。  
酒吧里的人们开始起哄，安迷修也被雷狮放开，舞池射灯转换方向，聚光灯一样照在走在最前面的雷狮身上。  
他从不讨厌出风头，推开旁边的醉汉。有人鼓起掌来，香槟从酒瓶里喷出，甘甜的酒味撒向空气。  
雷狮接过香槟，刚想开口嘲笑那傻缺一样的蛋糕，只见旋梯上的人踉跄一步，“啪”地一声。  
将近直径一米长的奶油蛋糕，从旋梯翻落，然后不偏不倚地全砸在雷狮身上。  
“天啊——”  
湿润的奶油声后有人的呼声，还有憋不住的哄笑。  
安迷修整个人都愣在原地，直到全身的血液爆向头顶，有什么彻底炸开。  
“是谁！站出来——”  
“我……我不小心绊倒，我也……”  
刚刚举蛋糕的两个人被安迷修喊得惊慌失措，连连道歉，雷狮却不说话。  
他掀开头上的蛋糕底托，看着一块块的海绵奶酪湿淋淋地从他的发前滑落到西服，再砸到皮鞋上。他的衣服彻底报废，袖口随着手指连连颤动。  
耳际的音乐变成一阵阵的颤音，再连成嗡鸣。  
所有看客都放下酒杯，屏住呼吸，像等待一场火山爆发，寻找着聚光灯下年轻调查官不快甚至要哭出来的脸，当作这章夜宴的高潮。  
雷狮却笑了一声，把手放下了。  
“……无聊。”  
他把身上的奶油挥在地上，几乎平淡地环视周围。  
“我去洗洗，你们继续。”  
他转像厕所的方向，旁边几个omega也跟上来。  
“哈哈没事啊，没事，大家都别看了，开玩笑呢。”  
他身后有人在打圆场，哄着人们回归自己的狂欢之中。  
雷狮把自己一个人关进厕所，锁死门把后，看着镜子中自己头发上的奶油开始化成牛奶。  
他咬住嘴角，脸上的肌肉抽搐几次。  
可能其他人没看清楚，但他看到了，那两个举蛋糕的人身后有另一个令他厌烦无比的脸。那个人像对他笑了，怀里还环着一个半睡不醒的女人，他也眼熟得很。  
一种莫名的不安在他心中扩散，他攥紧了拳头。  
“安迷修？”  
雷狮开门出声，人却早已不见踪迹。  
  
市中心的酒吧离雷狮的公寓很近，安迷修打车只用七分钟之久，外面的瓢泼大雨敲打在玻璃上，刚才在舞池中竟听不到任何声音。  
的士与公寓门之间三步之遥，而这三步就让他的小腿与小臂上的布料彻底湿透。  
安迷修来不及顾及自己，从雷狮衣柜里拿出换洗衣服用密封的塑料袋包好，便又匆匆出门。  
这回他没有那般好运，app上的士一直不接他的订单，在暴雨的深夜立即打到车几乎是天方夜谭。  
他喝了不少，不该开车，想起人一身奶油的样子就再等不下去。  
安迷修穿上雨衣一路跑回酒吧，漆黑的夜里哪里都是湿润的，张开嘴就能喝到空气中泛着泥土气息的水，而等他气喘吁吁地停下脚步时，他也湿透了。  
“还不如不穿。”  
骑士自嘲地脱下雨衣，包在雷狮西装的密封袋之外。  
“邀请函。”  
酒吧外的胖保安深受拦住他的道，夜店外常有保安把门，有时候还会检查是否携带违禁物品。今天他们把这家店半包下来，没想到临近午夜还需要里面的人出来引见。  
“我忘带了，等我打电话。”  
安迷修撩起湿透的棕发拿出手机，正好也有人打电话给他。  
“喂，什么事？”  
“嘿兄弟，后门开着那边进来。”  
安迷修挑起眉，有些狐疑地转到酒吧背面，一闪矮门果然朝他打开。  
“你怎么在这？”  
他打量一眼应门的alpha，惑正吊儿郎当地叼着香烟，身上带着若有若无的牛奶味。  
“嗨，我不是在楼上看到你嘛。走吧。”  
安迷修不接话，直接走进楼道，他和惑最近接触极少，因为恋爱和朋友生疏的事他从前从未想过。  
面前的楼道狭窄，头顶上依稀能听到重金属音乐嘈杂至极的声音。  
“这不对吧？”  
安迷修怀疑出声，下一秒他只觉得后背顿疼，被人一把推进旁边黑漆漆的房间。  
“什——”  
调查官转身时身后的隔音门被死死地关上了。  
“惑，你干什么，不要和我开低级玩笑——”  
安迷修使劲转动门把，但很快他知道门把不是他最大的问题，身后有什么无形的物质在空气中蠕动，像恶魔的子宫朝他缩紧包围过来，是浓郁的陌生信息素味。

33  
安迷修后退一步，后背贴上门板，沙发上的女人一半隐藏在黑暗里，只能看看清露在衣物外的手臂与过大的胸脯。  
昏迷不醒的人显然是发情了，整个房间的墙壁都像涂了一层厚厚的奶油，在温度里融化成甜液，把alpha淹没。  
“......”  
安迷修憋着粗喘在手机上拨出120，嘟嘟两响之后自然被挂断。他看着手机右上角几乎没有的信号，攥紧拳头。  
原来一切都是计划好的。

雷狮换上一身酒吧里的工作服，不耐烦极地翘起二郎腿，等他头发上的水渍蒸发，夜色已深。有些人早打道回府，更多人则喝得烂醉在舞池里摇晃，没人再留意这场狂欢宴会的两个主角.  
雷狮第八次拿起电话，又第八次放下。  
“安迷修人呢？”  
没有人能给出一个确切的答案。  
“他好像回家了？”  
行政秘书的脸上被酒精熏红，酒会中间出现插曲时隐她约记得安迷修提过一句。她抬头思来想去，雷狮却一把把她推开，冲进雨夜里。  
汶城夏季的最后一场雨，江口海口与天河相连，洪流倾斜而下，灌入整个城市。雷狮走上街时排水孔已经承受不住雨量，皮鞋踩在马路上，等于踩在水里。  
漆黑的夜色冲刷不去，夏季的炎热与闹市中的人味却在冰冷的雨水里变得愈加稀薄，年轻的调查官身上只挂有一件衬衫，很快被淋成半透明的塑料布，裹在胸肌与小腹上。  
他一路拖着打有石膏的腿往回赶，挤压肺腔中所剩的空气，迈进家门时石膏里面积水满满，外衣内衣没有一处不是湿的。  
房间空控荡荡，只有他自己。  
雷狮沙哑地喘息，冷得打颤，第一次感觉到了无所适从。  
他打车去检察院，发信息给安迷修所有的朋友，仍一无所获。  
雨幕中的夜灯如同深海里微生物的浮光，越是跟随而去，越找不到回岸的路。  
“……雷调，你怎么回来了？你刚才不是走了吗？”  
已是凌晨，组织庆祝会的人留下来收拾狼藉，淋成落汤鸡的成年男子进来他们也有些愕然。  
“安迷修呢？”  
“没见到，你呢？”  
“我也没有，雷调，你……你找他有事？你小心感冒啊。”  
他们见人不说话，面面相觑，直到听到手机的震动，雷狮的身体一震。  
两个人看着调查官胡乱翻出手机，手指打颤，脸上晃过期待，几秒钟后又扭曲起来。  
“……啊。”  
他收到的是一封配图的彩信，里面像是用夜视摄像头拍摄的一张照片，两个在房间地板上滚在一起的人，其中有一个他化成灰也认识。  
‘还得意吗？’  
‘你什么都不是。’  
雷狮的视野开始摇晃，眼珠颤抖，他心口的血管像被用力扯着，终于断了。  
年轻的调查官大声喘气，手指抓紧湿透的衬衫，他担心的画面在照片里蠕动起来。  
“他在哪——在哪——惑在哪？！！”  
他抓住眼前一个人的肩膀使劲摇晃，对上人惊愕的眼神又放开。  
在哪。  
跑回到街上的调查官在大雨里迷路，发疯般一遍遍地找，一扇门一扇门地敲，直到周围的楼宇像在暴雨中摇曳，无形的瓦砾一块块落下。  
他的世界崩塌了。  
“哈。”  
自从他与安迷修在一起，他就想过无数次，无数次。如果一开始和安迷修上床的是别人，那今天站在这里的还会不会是他？  
猜测化成诅咒，幽魂一样追随他左右。  
而诅咒终究成真。  
雨幕在雷狮身上铺上一层粗糙的沙影，他的嘴唇冻得发紫，捂着脖颈上疼痛的腺体，几乎难以站立。  
不知过去多久，他的四肢冷到麻木，失控的信息素一次次地被雨水冲刷殆尽。两三个夜路上的行人穿着雨衣，从他身边走过时发出哄笑，而雷狮的头却抬了起来。  
他骤然睁开的眼睛在夜里亮得吓人，仿佛背离人类，变成野兽。一眼便盯住藏在几个人后面的人影。  
雷狮调动所有的体力，扑上前去，一把擒拿住那人的脖子，死死捏紧。  
“是你——你到底恨我什么——你为什么要用这么多下三滥的把戏——！！”  
他夸张的举动让其他两个人乍舌，撕心裂肺的吼声后是瘆人失控的低笑。  
“操你们快把这个疯子拉开——”  
惑被雷狮扑倒在地，没想到落汤鸡一样的omega力气如此之大。他刚才在楼上看足了笑话，本想过来嘲讽两句，还没说话就被这个疯子发现。  
旁边两个人知道惑欠的风流债太多，此时居然看起笑话。  
“哈你有病吧，有病的不就是你吗？？？我他妈是救安迷修于水火，在你害他前我这是救他好吗。”  
惑捏住雷狮的手腕，终究是他的力气更大，他一句句吐出刀刃，割在雷狮最脆弱的心房上，仿佛看着现在人扭曲的表情他就快活很多。  
“我就这么一个不是酒肉朋友的朋友，给他安排一个比你好无数倍的人，有问题？？反正O是睡出来的，睡谁不一样——倒是你，我给我住院的兄弟介绍个对象，你就匿名举报我，想让我坐牢？？？我他妈做什么了你就让我坐牢——有你这么浑的人吗——！！”  
“我举报你？”  
Omega的嘴唇抖动，在发狂般的盛怒里仿佛听到可笑至极的事。  
“你算什么？我需要去浪费时间针对你——？！”  
“……”  
“我从来没有举报你，从来没有——”  
他看着惑脸上晃过的一抹惊讶，几乎大笑出来。他的内脏跟着笑声颤抖，绝望而无奈。  
竟然是为了这个，为了如此可笑的臆测，就把他的恋人推到试炼台上，从他身边彻底夺走了。  
“哈，你以为我会信你吗？你特么是什么家伙我不知道——”  
惑把自己支撑起来，旁边几个人退避三舍。  
“你知道什么？！你知道我爱他多久了吗，你凭什么——！！”  
雷狮的眼睛滚烫，嘶吼震得空气扭曲，他被惑狠狠推了一把撞到墙上，把他剩下的一点理智撞得震颤。  
调查官一瘸一拐拖着石膏，手下意识摸向自己的后腰，被雨水打透的皮套里卡着冰冷的左轮手枪。  
他的心在拧里面所剩不多的血液，像是帮他倒计时一样，扑通扑通的颤响占满他的脑壳。  
“你——”  
在他拔枪的一刻，惑也摸向自己的枪袋，然后雷狮的视野就被一个黑影挡住了。  
“艹——”  
前面准备掏枪的警察被突然冲过来的人一拳揍到地上，颚骨疼得他发昏。  
雷狮站在原地，张了张嘴。留给他背影的人上身全裸，淋着雨水，胳膊上满是刀割般的伤痕，转头时却对他微笑。  
“……所以，爱了多久？”  
安迷修说着往前几步，雷狮则像警惕的动物，被他身上另一个Omega的信息素逼得后退。  
骑士“啊”了一声，看着湿透的恋人，胸口发闷，连忙低声解释。  
“我什么也没做。”  
自从他被惑关在酒吧的地下已经过去快两个小时，在此期间他有好几次都接近失控，没有alpha能忍的下去。  
安迷修看了看自己布满割痕的伤口，血肉模糊。大部分都是被他用钥匙刮的，只有靠这种疼痛来维持稀薄的理智。  
“……他把我和另一个人关起来，音乐停了酒吧保安才发现。我已经报警叫120了。”  
“报警？”  
惑捂着脸，弹簧一样从地上弹起来。  
“不是吧兄弟，我是你哥们啊，你忘了你刚来这个城市的时候谁是你第一个朋友吗，而且我也没下药也没强迫她，你报警干嘛，我也是警察……”  
惑开始胡言乱语，他是刑侦大队的人，不提面子上的事，一旦被纪检发现他企图强迫两个人发生性关系，他的制服与警帽也保不住。  
而他到底也没明白，他的“好心”不过一种自我中心，想把控住唯一朋友的思想与行为罢了。  
“是，我从前也当你是我的朋友。所以我给你留了面子，趁警车没到，你去自首吧。”  
安迷修声音变凉，不试图掩盖话语里的失望。  
惑的嘴唇扭曲一下，把身上的雨衣扯烂摔倒地上。  
“好——哈哈，随你的便——”  
男人转身消失在雨夜里，随之而来的是救护车的鸣笛声。  
几个看客纷纷散去，救护车上陆续下来急救人员，听从保安的指示，抬着担架赶进酒吧的地下室。  
安迷修的胳膊一阵阵地刺疼，却不想自己去包扎。他旁边的人一直没有凑过来，站在避雨的屋檐下，像冷得浑身打颤。  
“怎么了？”  
从刚才开始雷狮便一言不发，整个人只是低着头用头帘挡住眼睛。  
“相信我，我真的什么也没有做。什么也没有，不信你去看她。”  
他抓住雷狮的手腕想把人往屋中带，雷狮一动不动，几次喘息后突然紧紧地拽住他的肩膀。  
“……雷狮。”  
安迷修顺势贴过去，呼吸贴着呼吸，看着人发丝上的雨水滚到眼角，从鼻尖滑下。他小心翼翼，捏起人丝绸般的发梢，再摸到人的下颚，捏住雷狮的下巴。  
夜色里紫色的眼睛像裹有一层水膜，终于与他四目相视。  
骑士看着摄神的瞳膜，心口紧得厉害。  
明明身体受伤的是他，他却冥冥中知道，用力接近一点就会戳入一个深深的伤口里。

34  
安迷修搂过去，他怀里的人凉得吓人，牙齿不自主地磨出颤音。衬衫把雷狮的肌肉涝到冰冷，骑士收紧臂膀紧紧把人禁锢在身边，可再怎么用力也觉得不够。  
他的恋人一动不动，像一尊雕塑，夜雨比人更细密，找到石像上风化的缝隙，刺痛的水渍淌入深处，那由真正血肉筑成的内脏中。  
爱一个人会为他的痛苦而煎熬，而紫色眼睛里的情绪沉入黑暗，比他想象得更为深邃。  
好像骑士错过太多，太多他应该知道的事。  
不是单纯的吃醋。  
“喂，你们两个，谁是报案人？”  
警车姗姗来迟，安迷修迎上前去，他知道应该让雷狮先跟着救护车走，却不敢放手，怕雨过天晴时再看不到人心里湿润的痕迹。  
“近期不要沾水，先观察，最好明天来输个液。”  
指针走过凌晨三点。坐班的大夫给他用碘酒清理过手臂，一些较深的伤口缝了几针，还打过些麻醉。  
“他的腿呢？”  
安迷修低声询问，虽然他对医术一窍不通，他也知道骨折的人不能受凉。  
“石膏我们已经卸了，明天再上新的，虽然一开始骨骼的缝隙不大，不需要动手术给骨头打骨钉，但我建议你们早上找专科大夫看看……”  
到家时医生的话仍萦绕在他耳际，雷狮靠在他的身上像是睡着，断断续续的鼻息吹在他的耳边，脆弱而虚无。他抓不住人的呼吸，只能扶着人的背与后脑让人慢慢躺下。  
他们身上的湿透衣物在病院里被换成病号服，松垮地搭在肩膀上，雷狮未干透的黑发缠住骑士的手指，无法剥掉。  
蚕丝被包裹住雷狮的躯体，舒适但比体温更凉，刚躺平的人忽然惊醒，死死抓住安迷修的衣物。  
“你还好吗？”  
“……”  
雷狮粗喘着，眼珠抖动，像一时分不清梦境与现实，脸上还泛着不自然的红晕。  
酒酿的香味混乱粘稠，在深夜里饥渴着信息素，床垫像冰凉的素手抚摸于雷狮敏感的躯体，摸出一身的细汗。  
“干什么？”  
雷狮的嘴唇咧出一个标准的笑，然后看到安迷修双手伸到他头颈两侧，从上而下定睛看他。  
“………”  
安迷修不说话，解开自己的病号服上衣，指指身上针孔的位置。  
“虽然我刚才打过抑制剂，你应该还能辨别我身上信息素的味道，我真的没有侵占过别的omega。”  
“你说过了。”  
雷狮眼皮垂下，不去看人结实的肌理。  
“你在害怕什么?”  
“……我从不害怕，那个傻逼已经被修理了，你该不会是在心疼他吧？”  
“我当然没有——”  
安迷修嗓音拔高。  
“……你可以觉得我很愚钝，我没有经验。我也不知道为什么，我好像觉得你非常难受。不光为今天的事难受。”  
雷狮张张嘴，舌尖干涩极了，他下意识想遮住眼睛，被安迷修抓住手腕。  
“我在地下室里，忍了很久，但一想到坚持不住就会失去你，我就知道我必须忍。从头到尾，我都在想你。”  
他的骑士低下头来，嘴唇贴到他的嘴上，轻轻试探。雷狮伸出手钩住人的脖子，吻了回去，听到男人满足的叹息。  
“到底怎么了？”  
Alpha的话像一种恳求，用手指拨开雷狮的扣子，如同把宝物包装纸上面的缎带轻轻抽起。雷狮被吻得颤抖的哽咽，卸掉石膏的脚在蚕丝被中难耐地勾出弧线，思维和衣物一同散在床上。  
两个人贴合依靠，昏暗的房间像在荧荧泛光，胴体湿润的感觉化作夏末的泳池，而这次与骑士接吻的是他。  
泳池的波纹结成金色的雨滴，滑落在时间与夙愿的裂缝里。男人终于用指腹按压他的心脏，把他刚刚矗立起的屏障又戳破了。  
“哈。”  
雷狮细喘，舌尖上跳动的音阶被安迷修咬住，那人正用温柔的牙齿啃去他的盔甲。  
他从来不想承认自己也会害怕，不会把自己摆在低位等待施舍，因此把“不重要”的过去按在心底。  
而此时他只有一个愿望。  
他多年的囚徒，终于想挤破心室的牢笼，落到别人粗糙的手里。  
“……难忍吗？如果Alpha对所有人都硬的起来的话……”  
雷狮压低嗓子，听心跳声抵于舌根。  
“我一直都在想，如果那天你锁在床上的人不是我，今晚你害怕失去的人又会是谁？”  
他说完手指抓入被褥，抬起眼，一只在把弱点暴露出来的野兽，正在等待猎人的答案。  
房间里的粗喘平息下来，而雷狮等到的却是一声笑声。  
“？”  
野兽恼了，不可置信的想从床上蹦起，又被俘虏它的人一把搂住。  
“你真的，让我充满惊喜。”  
安迷修的笑容展开，在一瞬间恍然大悟，欣喜之后又是愧疚，让自己的恋人如此不安。  
“我爱你，不是因为和你乱性才爱上了你，如果是那样，我们两个第一次上床我就把你写在我的户口上。我爱的是你的这，与这里。”  
男人说着，用手摸过雷狮的眼角与心脏。  
“你在媒体面前指控白宸的那天，我才发现你在我心里和所有人不同。你可以认为alpha管不住自己的下体，但我们不是弱智，至少我知道，我的心属于谁。”  
他可以感觉出雷狮皮肤的颤抖，被他按住的胸脯开始上下起伏，酒酿的信息素里像溢满酸涩的快乐。  
“它只属于你。我的理智和感情都只属于你。我决定…和你在一起不是因为欲望。”  
“傻缺。真是肉麻。”  
安迷修被雷狮推了一把，他又搂回去，被疲惫的狮子一口咬住耳垂。  
疼，但他不想松手。  
“那你现在愿不愿意告诉我，什么时候开始爱我的？”  
他捏住大型猫科动物的爪子，想把到手的猎物一次性堵到锅里，却被雷狮舔起留下牙印的耳珠。  
又湿又软。  
“不是因为欲望，那这是什么？”  
雷狮泛白的手隔着布料捏住他的下体，那里已经胀成铁杵，在裤子上挺出一个粗而羞耻的淫形。  
“……不是，我。”  
骑士哄着解释，没想到不争气的东西又肿一圈，原本肉乎乎的地方全都硬了，恨不得翘出裤子，快点被人的手指爱抚嘉奖。  
Alpha暗叹自己不争气，开始融化的大脑仍在思索刚才的问题。  
“废话那么多，你还没给我今天的份。”  
雷狮晕晕乎乎地从床上坐起来，找准转移话题的方式。他白皙的脸被信息素熏的潮红。挑逗性地舔舔手指，泛红的舌头灵巧又诱人。  
“你该不会，在我们第一次做的时候就对我……呃。”  
安迷修的性欲被雷狮一把捏住，话语和积的精液一同被堵在里面，他的裤子被拨开，紫红的柱身立即戳在笨拙的手指中，在里面送着抖翘。点在龟头上的水珠是欢愉的泣液，完全背离主人的意志。  
安迷修已经忍到发疯，性器官滚热，雷狮的手指冰凉舒服，而一种可怖的罪恶感却在他的猜想里浮出。  
如果雷狮在他们第一次欢爱后就开始心悦于他，那他后面的愚钝与冷漠的话语，全都是深深的伤害。  
他想着，身体绷紧，试图把戏弄他阴茎的omega拽起来。  
“回答我，雷狮。”  
“哈。”  
那张本该答复他的嘴已经说不出一字，在他沉甸甸的囊袋边吹气后一口含了上去。  
“呜唔。”  
omega干渴的舌尖终于舔到薄荷味的信息素，在他听过安迷修的告白后后颈就疼到发疯，酒酿的香味爆到空气里。  
Alpha狰狞的玩意实在太大，哪里都含不住。皱褶的地方埋在耻毛里，扎得雷狮连连闭眼，他不耐烦地舔舔巨大的囊袋，还是渴到发狂，又吮吸起上面冒水的铃口。  
男性咸腥的气味顶住他的口腔，伴随着安迷修的低吼。他的骑士被他舔掉理智的盔甲，抓住他细软乱翘的头发，开始用龟头好好享受他柔软的舌面与发热的喉咙。  
“哈。唔。”  
太深了。  
又丑又粗的东西只送进去三分之一，就把雷狮喂到最满。他喘不过气，视线游离，被玩弄的明明是嘴巴，双腿和屁股却反应性地夹紧。  
他在医院换的裤子是干燥的，里面的内裤却一直湿润，前面软糯的布料包着雷狮的阴茎，后面则膜一样贴在软红的穴口边。  
他不接受自己第二性别时也经常用前面自慰，现在就好像操进一个被玩烂的硅胶玩具里。他记得高中时为了赌气买来的防生生殖腔，里面硅胶的肉弹感包住他不大不小的阳具。他一身热汗，脱下校服的短裤扭着屁股发泄，还没长全肌肉的小腿在快感里软颤。射精之后，一片白芒，后穴却彻底湿了，青涩透明的淫水一滴一滴地从大腿滑落。  
雷狮趴到床上，双臀往上翘起，仿佛有一部分的他丧失了理性，自暴自弃地想被任何alpha打着屁股奸干。  
“哈。”  
当时的羞愤与不甘此时都化作性欲，雷狮第一次真正觉得，下面会发生的事是美妙的。  
“雷狮。”  
安迷修已经再忍不住，恋人笨拙的舌头只能把他性欲吸到狰狞，紫红的器具像过大的淫蛇，只想暴虐，钻到没被开拓好的小洞里，用蛇头把人顶咬到哭叫。  
“安…迷修。我……”  
他没让雷狮多喊几句，直接把人压在床板上，扒开人湿透的内裤。omega光滑矫健的腿垂在床边，被淫水打透的布料泛着酒酿与发情的耻味，被一直脱到骨骼分明的脚腕。  
“快…点。”  
雷狮趴在床上喊了一声，全身的汗液都在空气里蒸腾，饥渴的粘膜发出细腻湿润羞耻的声音，刚才男人阴茎的淫型还烙在他的脑海里。  
“忍着点。”  
安迷修的声音浑浊极至极，一手按住他的胯，一手用拇指掰开等到熟透的小穴，里面邀请的蜜汁亮晶晶地淌下，几滴点在迫不及待的龟头上，色情晶莹。  
“哈，嗯。”  
安迷修送进去一点，燥热的触感完全称不上淫乱如泥，反而像个稚嫩的小嘴，紧得逼出他一身热汗。  
“太硬了，操，哈。轻点……不要。哈，白痴——哈。”  
他扶住雷狮细滑的小腹，无法自持地把过大的肉筋塞了又塞，粘膜“啾啾”着吸他的性欲，富有弹性的阻力夹得前紧后紧，把他的龟头和茎底完美地裹好。  
安迷修的神智彻底溶解，接下来他的omega也会变得更加淫乱，房间里响起一阵阵床腿摩擦地板的响声，与让人脸红心跳的吟叫。  
“操，别玩。哈。”  
雷狮的裸背在被褥上辗转，一片潮红的脸颊滚着热气，刚被他舌尖舔过的淫物现在奸满了他，要把他变成专属套套一样，蛮横地顶着膜用力烙印。疼胀的感觉让感知敏感，他可以听到安迷修每一次满足的舒气，与阴茎每一下兴奋的痉挛。男人掰着他的穴口，那里已经又软又肿，再一次次抽插顶撞中被囊袋边的耻毛扎得红了。  
身后的男人只顾着用胯骨疼爱他的屁股，割裂的感觉仿佛像是落水的海盗被海豚玩弄，海盗胸口贴在甲板上，乳尖在摩擦中红到肿胀。  
“嗯，告诉我。雷狮。”  
安迷修模糊的嗓音渗透黑暗，自己也不知到底在问些什么。  
“哈，告诉什么？”  
Alpha急切地想得到一个答案，反复在混沌的繁殖欲里找到那个早消失殆尽的光点。  
“不好好回答我，我今天……就会让你怀孕。”

35  
“呃。什么，哈。”  
几缕黑色的发丝粘在雷狮嘴眼边，脸上的热液滑到他的下巴，点在柔软的被褥上。空气中的酒酿凝得比精液更浑，把交媾的肉体粘得更紧。  
身后的男人发出一次次舒适的叹息，胸肌从上面压下，汗液热油一般，点在他扭动发痒的背脊上。  
“说，不然，让你怀孕。”  
安迷修顶着腰胯，像干不过瘾一样，一只手捏住雷狮前面的大腿根，一只手攥住人双腿间的阳物。他手里的触感如同奶牛的乳头，挤一挤就能挤出甜腻的乳液，雷狮可怜的玩意稚嫩极了，被他欺负得又红又粉，前列腺的汁水一股一股地流。  
“…哈，不…不要挤，你敢弄我。”  
“我为什么不，你这好色，哈……老吸我。”  
安迷修找到了好玩具，只要捏撸雷狮的前面，后面一指细的淫缝就会小嘴似的唑上龟头，吸奶般抽搐，屁股扭着讨好他，求他过粗的东西弄得更疼更深。  
性爱的韵律推搡快感的热浪，男人叫床的声音随着肉体的拍打拔高。安迷修臀肌绷紧，舒服得大喘几次，雷狮的两片屁股被捏出红手印，吞入他阴茎的穴口肿得又圆又润。  
“哈，你找死，啊，别——”  
他手里的omega弓着脖子，被玩到射精时双腿软如枝条。那名为自尊的遮羞布，早和落在地上的内裤一样，湿而细薄，只有人的腰还有力气，躲到床上，又被按着狠肏。  
雷狮眼前的黑色像在泛出灰闪，干渴的舌尖不知在舔些什么，他已经无法思考了，沸腾的脑壳里只剩下男人阴茎肥大的形状。  
“说你，想让我射。”  
“闭嘴，哈，哈，不要了……”  
他被抓住头发按入被褥，安迷修手上的绷带摩擦着他的小腹。粗重的喘息与湿润的声音在他耳边响起，像在嗅着一杯美酒。  
Alpha的牙齿终于找到他脖子上美味的源泉，疼痛刺入腺体，被侵犯的身体像濒死的鱼一样扭动，央求解救他的水源，却等来下体凌迟般的剧痛。  
“哈，啊。”  
他泛着汁水的腔膜终于被肏开了，硕大的龟头正顶着可怜兮兮的入口，又碾又戳。  
“……等等。”  
雷狮的手指抓入被褥，脖子上的吸吮终于停下。  
“别怕。”  
骑士的声音浑浊又温柔，抱紧他轻轻地亲吻他的耳垂。  
“我会好好对你的。”  
安迷修的话语沉入黑暗，随后便是梦里一次次的刺痛，他最脆弱的地方仿佛没发育好，还像稚嫩的青春期男生般，吞不下吃不进，然后被弄到肿胀。  
那根粗大的玩意在教会他适应生殖的欲望，只是一夜教不完，卡在笨拙的学生深处，用精液传授。  
“哈……哈。”  
雷狮在最后一次高潮中蹬着酸疼的腿，里面与外面都不能再湿，下体被粘稠的白液灌到满满，嘴唇却干得喊不出一声。  
他沉入一个混乱的梦里，从湿热到干热，热得无法忍受，几次想醒来都睁不开眼。他的梦境没有颜色，周围的陈设与建筑在逐渐变大，他叫着要水走过细长的长廊。  
前面的房间终于透出光来，雷狮高兴得出声，破门而入。  
但在开门的瞬间，熟悉的恐惧从冰凉地面渗来。  
摆在屋子里的，只有跌倒的椅子，和他一辈子都无法忘记的景象。  
“不——”  
雷狮惊醒的时候浑身都烫，却没有一滴汗水，被子枕头床单连带不知道什么时候换上的睡衣都是热的，仿佛他是被自己的体温烫醒的。  
他挣扎着坐起来，一块湿润的毛巾从他的额头落到被子上。  
外面早已日上三竿，明亮的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙在他的被子上留下细长的白光。  
“呃。”  
他头疼得厉害，还晕得反胃。  
被褥的气味清新而干净，如果不是还能感受到下体的胀痛，甚至都不能相信昨晚他和安迷修云雨半夜。  
“水。”  
雷狮摇晃地站起来，耳朵里掌管平衡的耳蜗好像彻底坏了，几步就撞到墙上，一边的腿酸得厉害。  
从床边到门板他是撞过去的，和地心引力较劲半天终于推开房门，他的嗅觉仿佛失灵，只能从不远处听到木制品有节奏的轻响。  
这种声音他很熟悉，又许久没没有听到了。  
客厅的和厨房只隔着一个桌子，那里的男人背对着他，正用刀面处理小葱。小葱的白茎被细腻地切开，一圈圈的薄层像透明的丝线，从最边缘散开。  
安迷修的手指关节粗糙，但形状均匀好看，好像被他按住的木板都在被温柔的对待。  
“……”  
雷狮挪了一步，拖鞋和地板摩擦出声，前面的人立即回过头来。  
厨房的左侧是落地窗，半开着通风的地方纱帘起伏，阳光里那个男人的衬衫很白，是云的颜色。  
“你怎么起来了。”  
雷狮看得目眩，后退两步直接背靠在桌子边。  
“你倒是，没去上班？”  
挂在客厅里的表显示着下午两点，而今天是周一。  
“你发烧了，我下午请假。快别站着。”  
安迷修解下雷狮买了1800年从没用过的黑色围裙，牵起病患的手，往卧室里领。  
这种感觉很奇妙，发烧的人感知变得迟缓，却能感觉出人指纹的质感。男人紧紧抓住他的手，像带领一个盲人，他脚下的大理石变成一片芦苇，平和柔软，连眩晕都是享受。  
他晕晕乎乎地回到床上，看着安迷修给他换了一床薄一点的被子。  
调查官的穿着上班的衬衫，在一次次弯腰的动作里勾勒着肌肉的曲线。雷狮的眼珠跟着安迷修的动作疲惫地转动，看着人出去又回来。  
“有点烫。有胃口吃蛋饼吗？”  
安迷修端进来一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥，刚才切好的葱花与没泡软的油条片都浮在表面上，他对着冒烟的勺子吹气，送到猫舌头旁边。  
“我想吃，烤肉。”  
“……”  
雷狮不大高兴，说实话他现在没有嗅觉，也没什么胃口。倒是安迷修，从刚才起就没用正眼看过他，不是看勺子，就是看他的睡衣，绿色的眼睛莫名地游离。  
“先凑合，吃完了，我带你去挂水。”  
“不去。”  
大少爷嘴角一咧，直接从半卧变成平躺。  
“……挂水以后吃烤肉。”  
“不想吃了。”  
“…………………………”  
他可以感觉出安迷修不高兴了，挺好，毕竟他也不爽。他使劲用眼珠来回扫了几次，从安迷修屁股下的木椅子开始，一路盯到自己的被子边，示意人坐到他的床上。  
可一个考过司法考试的大男人就要黏在椅子上当木头。  
“傻缺，你是嫌弃我会传染给你吗？”  
雷狮忍不住了，多说一句话都觉得嗓子灼痛。  
安迷修终于抬起头来，一脸的不可置信。  
“怎么可能。”  
男人说着把勺子里的粥含在自己嘴里，朝雷狮低头压过来。  
“唔。”  
雷狮憋了口气，“吃”下粥的时候抓紧安迷修的后背，白色的米粒被高压锅煮到融化，很香也很滑。  
“哈。”  
雷狮喘着，嘴角被人用餐巾纸擦拭，然后又被捞着坐起来。  
“好好吃饭。”  
他听着有点意犹未尽，只是高烧让他胡闹不起来，再去看安迷修的时候才发现人的耳根滚红，莫名地让雷狮想笑。  
他们都睡过三次了，至于吗？  
安迷修挠挠头发，对自己不知如何是好，刚才亲吻的触感在留在嘴唇上，只是再亲一次他就又想弄雷狮了。  
他不是第一次感觉到做Alpha的麻烦，性欲旺盛到难以节制。  
他不想伤害他，不想再伤害他，可早上起来摸着人烧得吓人的皮肤，只有愧疚烙在他心里。  
如果不是连环杀人案的调查进度让他焦头烂额，他早该开车带人去医院。  
“这种肉，吃起来一般。下次买贵的。”  
那边的大猫品勺品的开心，还不忘用所剩不多的体力挑肥拣瘦。  
雷狮一碗粥喝完终于出了一些细汗，他蹭蹭枕头缩到被子里，安迷修接“工作”电话的声音在客厅中响起，虽然催眠但让他等得很不耐烦。  
床头柜上放着安迷修的笔记本，下面有厚厚的一层资料，和放有照片的文件夹。  
雷狮动动胳膊抽出来一张，血腥的案件现场他司空见惯，在看之前也未细想。  
直到照片上的女人在他眼睛前清晰起来。  
他慢慢睁大眼睛，瞳孔紧缩，看着照片上女人脖子上的绞痕，哑口无言。  
“安迷修。”  
他喊出声来，高烧中的思绪开始混乱地跳跃，仿佛记忆里的噩梦又成现实。

36  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
安迷修撂下电话就听到卧室内的人声。他走进去，雷狮正坐在床上，捏着几张照片。  
人虽在病中，刚刚玩闹时的气氛却是轻盈的，此时只剩下一双充满疑虑的眼睛。  
“怎么了？”  
骑士见状，坐到床上，舍不得空气中柔软的绒毛就此消失。  
“你们的案子，最近怎么回事？”  
雷狮伸手把照片推给他，指尖接触时人的皮肤还在泛热。  
“你一直忙白氏的事，估计不不记得我之前和你说过。上次入江口的浮尸出现后，在城南镇伻区一个废弃的水族馆又发现两具尸体。今天终于确定了这两具尸体的身份，她们都是汶大医学院的学生。不过入江口的尸体面部损伤太多，还未有亲属前来确认。我们从三个受害者身上找到同类鱼线与树脂，目前定性是连环杀人案。”  
“连环杀人案，我不记得入江口的浮尸也是被勒死的。”  
雷狮的眼睛眯合，紧地盯着那张照片，一种怪异的感觉在安迷修心中浮起。  
“确实不是，组里有人分析因为凶手第一次作案，还没有有发展出更系统化的杀人手法。有些连环杀手一开始杀人的方式十分草率，比如德布里托连环杀人案，最初的受害者身上没有特定的规律可循，后来才发展出石刑与阉割……”  
“这些犯罪学都教过。所以你也这样认为？入江口是此人第一次犯案，因为经验才没有把尸体处理好？”  
他的话说完，安迷修摸摸下巴。  
“不尽然，我无法下定论。如果作案方式是一个连环杀手内心的写照，处理后两具尸体的人一定是个心思细腻的人，对美有一定的追求，处理尸体的方式也应该受过专业培训。我认为此人在30岁上下，有体力制服两位年轻的omega，但他肯定不是Alpha。因为三具尸体都是omega，却没有任何被性侵或猥亵的痕迹。”  
“………你说的我也能分析出来。我还能断定，此人也不是性无能的alpha，因为性无能会让凶手进一步扭曲，很可能用道具对受害者进行侵犯。但我和你想的不一样，凶手可能在50岁以上。”  
雷狮说着，视线游离起来，安迷修的手下意识抓过去，有一种危机感弥漫到他的潜意识中又难以言喻。  
像是小孩刚刚得到心爱的风筝，又拉不住风筝的丝线，那条线牵住他的心，而另一端不知会消失于何处。  
“50岁以上？有些夸张了吧，一般的连环杀手在壮年之前就会发现自己的癖好，不会等到50岁…我认为……”  
安迷修停顿片刻，他确实在感情上笨拙了些，但此时也知道这些不是情侣间的争论。  
“不是你的案子，别操心太多，况且我找到监控了。虽然那条街上没有天眼，但是附近有个加油站，应该拍到了所有过往的车辆。你放心，一旦我有结果，就和你分享。”  
骑士把雷狮的手抓的牢牢的，从人指尖的形状摸到人的手背，他催促人早些休息，拉上窗帘。  
心爱的人被他藏到柔软的被褥里，却不知道爱人的心留在何处。  
雷狮抓紧被褥，无法顾及自己的高烧，脑子里一直都是两位死者被绞死的画面。

绞刑。  
运用这类杀人方式的杀手时常把自己当成制裁者，又喜爱折磨猎物的过程。  
他们享受死者挣扎窒息的每一妙，对死者有极强的恨意。  
这种恨意往往来源于早期生活中记忆里的同类人物。  
可按照尸检报告所述，两位学生受害前又被使用过迷药，如果在失去意识时进行绞刑，杀手又如何享受呢？  
一整个日夜，接连不断的问题占据雷狮的大脑，连出庭指证白宸时他都无法专注。  
可能是他魔怔了，只觉得照片上那两道绞痕和记忆里的完全一致，从绳子的特点与上面淤青的程度。  
“你们，你们等着，我要上诉——我要上诉——”  
白宸身上套着黄色的拘留服，失去西装的修饰整个人看上去更平平无奇。之前被发蜡固定的刘海如今脏兮兮地垂在额头前，如果不是因为眼睛里的那点不可一世的骄傲，没有人相信他还是白氏集团的大少爷。  
“抗诉啊，意料之中，看来十五天后还要再见面了。”  
庭审结束时书记员摇摇头，他听着略显无奈，眼睛里却藏不住喜悦，白宸一旦定罪，他们的工作也会告一段落。  
“抗诉也一样是死刑。”  
雷狮整理好文件，几米外还能见到此案至关重要的另一个证人，谢浲坐在座位上，看上去有些疲惫，被几个便衣包围着。  
“感觉怎么样？风光吗？”  
“我很好，雷调，不风光。承蒙你的关心。不过看雷调现在是很风光，不但事业得意，情场也叱诧风云吧？”  
雷狮听着挑眉，轻笑一声，没想到谢浲少了一个耳朵，言语上也不让旁人快活。  
“你别告诉我你真的看上那个傻缺了？算了，我一定让他没这个福气消受。这是之前我们检方答应你的，上面有时间和地点，我们分配了人调查你父亲的案子，记得去赴约。”  
他把U盘丢到谢浲手中，拖着新打上石膏的右腿往法院外走。  
昨天他高烧不退，半夜被带去输液。为了今天可以如期出庭，他没做太系统的检查，只是检查了下腿骨折的位置，医生说问题不大。  
“外面那么热闹怎么回事？”  
法院的走廊比检察院的更宽阔，装潢也更端庄一些，年轻的调查官一瘸一拐地在大理石地板上漫步，还未到正门就听到外面起伏的人声。  
“似乎是不满山海集团聚集的民众？”  
“现在又不满了，之前对我发难的时候怎么不见他们不满？”  
“我去看看。”  
证人保护团队的眼镜便衣跑上前去，不到五分钟又回来了。  
他擦擦头上的热汗，把报纸递到雷狮手里。  
“好像不光是白宸涉嫌贩毒的事情。您知不知道前几天闹得满城风雨的水族馆双尸案？看样子和白氏集团也有关系。”  
“？”  
雷狮皱眉，拉开报纸，上面是山海集团白氏一家三人的照片，卧病在床的白山海，入狱的白宸，和带着白色遮阳帽不见真容的白璎。  
‘医学院学生怎遭毒手，为何生前出没于山海集团内滩？！’  
报纸上洋洋洒洒地写出一段遇害女学生的个人故事，包装成了完美的受害者，撇开杜撰的内容，如果记者采访内容真实，两位女大学生生前的曾驾车进入山海集团私人海滩附近的密林，也是最后被人目击到的场所。  
这一报道在网路上也激起千层浪，各种围绕山海集团的都市传说此起彼伏。  
“贩毒之后又是连环杀人案？……我们走。”  
雷狮把报纸一揉丢到旁边的垃圾桶里，掐灭手机屏幕。  
“走？送您回家吗？”  
“去检察院，见安迷修。”

安迷修松松领带，他要求下班时是晚上九点半，因为媒体泄露案件进展，整个重案组的人都忙得连轴转，一时间整个城市都在讨论两个受害的医学院学生，媒体与舆论的焦点也变成他们团队。  
“白色的胜达，车牌号看不清楚，但是到下一个十字路口有天眼。”  
“确定吗？”  
“确定，通往水族馆的路是条废路，参考时间，只有这一辆车最可疑。请你尽快调K219国道第98-107出口的摄像头记录出来。”  
安迷修打完电话匆匆跑回自己的办公室，他的恋人已经在那里等待几个小时，远远的他可以看到雷狮翘着二郎腿。灰色的西装包裹着人紧致的躯体，稍微变换一个姿势皱褶就会掐在腰肢柔韧的曲线上，好像可以被人摆弄成各种姿势。  
“久等了。”  
安迷修说着喉结滚动，人看他进来仿佛一愣，立即把手里的电话掐掉。  
“打扰你打电话了？”  
“啊，闲事。”  
雷狮的眼睛游离片刻，这种回避十分少见，在安迷修皱眉询问前他刻意地舔舔嘴唇。  
“倒是你，大忙人，让我等了真久。”  
他的omega知道他在看哪，湿润的舌尖在干燥的嘴唇上舔出一层淡淡的红色，比伊甸园里的禁果还饱满好看。  
“雷狮。”  
Alpha的脑壳里面顿时只剩下嗡鸣，他捏住人西装的领子，几乎迫不及待地想要吻过去。  
雷狮的脸越来越近，仿佛可以看到人眼角下有些反常的红晕，和遮盖紫色眼睛的睫毛。  
“你……”  
安迷修想用嘴唇去试人的体温，享受人肌肤温暖细腻的触感，却听到身后的脚步声。  
他的身体立即僵成木雕，像个埃及人面鸟，胳膊与身体保持Z型。  
“雷调，真…真巧你怎么在这，这么巧……我们吃个夜……呃。”  
他结巴说了半天，卡壳回头时发现后面一个人没有。而和他在办公室偷情的共犯“噗”了一声，然后“哈哈哈哈”到前仰后合。  
“安迷修，你可真够怂的。怂死了。”  
雷狮抱着肚子，笑得眼泪外溢，边笑边锤身下无辜的沙发。他面前的骑士整张脸红得像面包超人，然后从红到紫，从紫到黑，连头上的呆毛都开始冒烟。  
“雷狮，之前是你要我和你在办公室保持距离。”  
“哪又怎样？”  
雷狮得意地又舔了舔嘴唇，后背往沙发上一靠，手被向脑后，一副极其享受的模样。他西装前的口子被惯性撑开，可以清晰地看到包裹在衬衫下的腹肌，与乳晕上的凸起。  
“……不怎么样。回家。”  
男人低头说着，一下压了过来，直接把这个时时刻刻都在诱惑他的omega一把抱起。  
“艹——”  
雷狮的腿和腰被安迷修横着抬到怀里，仿佛一只睡得好好的动物，突然被拎起脖子。  
“你疯了——放我下来。”  
被公主抱的大少爷开始折腾，越折腾抱着他的人越觉得解气。安迷修怀里的体重因甜蜜而轻盈，徐徐溢出的味道也好闻至极。  
“呃，安调……雷……额。”  
路过的行人有些对着他俩膛目结舌，手里的文件被吓掉一地。有些则避如蛇蝎，刚照面就立即180°转弯走回来处。  
“艹——安迷修——你放我下来——”  
雷狮的身体像受难的海豹在骑士怀里来回弹动，仿佛是因为摩擦，安迷修总觉得这只大海豹哪里都热。他把他的恋人公布与众，自己和雷狮的脸上都在冒烟，但他一点也不准备放手。  
一路走过检察院的长廊，直到保安帮他们推开检察院的大门，最后说了一句“恭喜”。  
安迷修发热的脸上露出笑容，不见星光的夜色也比平日浪漫，毕竟他低头落吻就能触及属于他的星。  
雷狮一直很好面子，对自己在检察院里经营出来的人设也颇为满意。虽然他懒得去强迫身边的人对他俯首称臣，但他享受别人畏惧他。  
在记者会上公开指控白宸就让他的尊严剥了一半皮，今天则是剥了另一半。他的脸上抽搐，到家时终于忍不住火山爆发。  
安迷修却一脸委屈，一边害臊，一边紧紧拽住他的手指。  
“我说我的安调，你以为你今天……”  
“你的手好像还有点热？”  
两个人走到公寓门口同时出声，又因为职业习惯同时觉得不对。  
“有人来过。”  
安迷修看着门前略显凌乱的脚垫。  
“你知道？”  
他看向雷狮，雷狮则立即比出一个噤声的手语。  
安迷修心领神会，在雷狮小心开门之际，摸向自己平常上班时会带的配枪。  
“别动——”  
门开的一刻他就知道里面有人，把黑漆漆的枪口指向前方。  
而下一秒他的脸又开始冒烟。  
站在他们公寓客厅里的是个女人，一个几乎全裸的女人，裹着半湿的浴巾，蓝黑的的发丝洒在光滑的肩膀与背肌上，诱人极了。

37  
安迷修下巴拉长，哑口无言，不可否认在喜欢雷狮之前他其实更中意女性omega。  
“呃。”  
他控制自己眼睛不往下扫，然后被身后的人一手捂住脸。  
“是你？喂，老女人，你怎么进来的？给我把衣服穿上——”  
雷狮看清人面貌时牙根痒痒，恨不得先掐安迷修的脖子，但掐人脖子就不能捂人眼睛。  
“真心寒啊，怎么能叫自己姐姐是老女人？”  
包着浴巾的女人打开一罐啤酒，用食指摇着从雷狮地毯下面翻出来的备用钥匙的钥匙圈，嘴角咧出一个微笑。  
“姐姐？？”  
安迷修的耳朵动动，立即把手里的枪放下，他的眼睛还被雷狮的手死死捂着，玻璃体可以感觉到人手力量的压迫感。雷狮的手指称不上软，他却还想把眼睑往前蹭。  
“这小伙子是你男朋友？我还以为会比你高呢，被老爸知道一定要落泪了。”  
“你为什么跑过来？”  
“有个摄影工作，顺便来看看你，你前阵子都上电视了，好让我担心。快过来给姐姐一个拥抱。”  
女人说着朝雷狮走过来，安迷修可以感觉出雷狮在拖着他往后退，下一秒他的眼睛被放开了。他的眼睛逐渐适应光，完全睁开时房间里景象又荒谬又色情。  
“我命令你放手，立即，雷淼——”  
女人与雷狮差不多高，一把抱住自己弟弟的头，塞到胸脯里，两个球隔着浴巾在雷狮的脸上蹭。较为年轻的男士一时间头发骤立，差点跳起来。他挣扎也不是，推搡也不是，很快耳朵和脖子都红了，像个沸腾的水壶，蒸汽爆上屋顶。  
“够了！”  
雷狮挣脱时女人在大笑，他的脸红粉一片，攥起拳头又放下。他嘴角抽搐着还想再骂什么，转头就看到安迷修低着头憋笑。  
“你……”  
“我没看。我真没看。”  
安迷修说着嘴唇露出弧度，下一刻他就被雷狮无处发泄的怒火扑在沙发上。  
他恋人的拳头很硬，发丝和皮肤的触感却很轻，在扭打中压在他脸上乱蹭。酒酿的香味冲刷安迷修的嗅觉，又痒又舒服，整个过程可以称得上享受。反常的是雷狮很快就放过了他，甚至不准备费力气在他身上咬几口，像是脱力般在沙发里一摊，安静下来  
“老女人衣服穿完没有？”  
“你们有什么冷冻食品能吃的吗？”  
厨房边响起女人的声音，安迷修探出半个头，发现人身上多出衬衫与短裤，便整理起自己的衣服。  
“雷狮买了很多炸鸡块。”  
安迷修咳嗽两声，走到冰箱前，帮旁边的人找起雷狮可能引起“山体滑坡”的冷冻层。女人半蹲在旁边，半湿的头发被盘成马尾，从人颧骨的轮廓和五官确实可以看出此人与雷狮的血缘关系。  
“你很好奇我的信息素？”  
“没有，在下没有冒犯的意思。”  
安迷修往旁边退一步，此时遭人提醒也确实闻不出空气里的味道。  
“不用不好意思，很不凑巧，我和你是一类。”  
女人嘴上挂起一个微笑，和雷狮有七分像，破有掠夺者的气质。  
“雷淼。以前当过医生，现在是自由的小精灵。”  
她伸出手，看着安迷修立即把自己手掌在衬衫上擦擦再伸过来。  
“在下是安迷修，是一名调查官。”  
“哦？原来你就是传说中的安迷修。居然……真让我大吃一惊。”  
“传说中的安迷修？”  
骑士皱起眉毛，总觉得雷淼的反应十分反常，在她听到他的名字时伸出去的手掌也轻轻放下。  
安迷修看看自己伸在半空中的手，沉默片刻，他转头想让人帮忙化解一刻尴尬，这才觉得哪里不对。  
雷狮太安静了。  
“睡着了吗?要不要去屋里睡？”  
他转到沙发正面，看到恋人的脸便不自觉露笑，而雷狮双目紧闭，身体蜷缩着。  
“还好吗？”  
安迷修轻碰雷狮的肩膀，旁边的人直接伸手摸上雷狮的额头。  
“发烧了。至少40度。”  
女人的声音发冷，安迷修愣住片刻，抓住雷狮的手心。  
比刚才更烫，烫得吓人。  
“该死。你们……就不能让我…睡个好觉吗？”  
雷狮口齿不清地低喘，眼前模糊一片，他好像又听到烦人的汽车鸣笛声，身体上下颠簸。  
热，却又开始冷得打颤，家里的熟悉的天棚变成医院的白色。  
“干嘛啊你。”  
他哼哼地抱怨，自觉身上被扎过几针，手掌被安迷修紧紧抓住，看着人绿色的眼睛被忧虑占据。  
“又不是你…打针，还委屈了？”  
雷狮烧得晕乎，难以分辨身体中的疼痛是哪个部位。他觉得自己被抱紧了，抱得很紧。这种感觉很舒服，舒服得让他安心。他拉住安迷修的领带，想找人干燥的嘴唇，却觉得擦到他脸旁的睫毛有些湿润。  
“抱歉，都是我的错。都是我的错。雷狮。”  
抱歉。  
他的恋人在重复同一个词，一个他一点也不想听的词。  
“安迷修？”  
他张嘴想亲过去，只见到人模糊的轮廓被穿白大褂的人越带越远。  
“……真是，唉，禽兽不如。”  
“你看到没有，患者腿还没有好，居然会做这么激烈的房事……”  
“Alpha么。管不住下面。”  
几个护士在病房外窃窃私语，看到有人走过来匆匆散了。  
雷淼靠着墙看完化验单与报告，把东西揉成纸团。  
‘患者生殖腔轻度破裂，化脓感染。建议住院治疗3-5天。’  
她的脸绷紧，一时间忍不住点根香烟的欲望。  
医院冷绿色的墙上挂着禁止吸烟几个大字，让她不耐烦地挠起超短裤外的大腿。  
因为年龄差距，她从小和雷狮关系也不太亲密，而正因为这一点，雷狮成人后在她的印象里总是一个长着虎牙和她抢食吃的孩子。  
“只有果汁啊。”  
她走到楼道尽头的自动贩卖机处，投币后用高跟鞋踹了一脚，一罐橘子汁掉到最底层。  
雷淼弯腰去取，背后的脚步声让她侧目。  
“……是你。”  
一双白色的低跟鞋就在她的一米外，从下往上看去，是肉色的丝袜和被白大褂盖住的一步裙。  
“……好久不见。秋。”  
“啊。好久不见。”  
金头发的女性木讷在原地，几秒后有些拘谨地摸摸额发，她的声音很轻，轻得像记忆里秋末的微风。  
怀念过去是个陋习，因为记忆总会过于美化，人的发丝是金色的丝线，皮肤透明白皙，那种哑光柔软的触感比母亲的襁褓更具吸引。  
年轻时的爱像初生的火焰，鲜亮而热烈，谁会想到终成灰烬？  
“我……我看雷狮又住院了，今天我正好值班，我没想到能在这里又……见到你。”  
女医生抱紧怀里的文件，露出一个笑容，却听到人的小声。  
“几年不见，没想到你都是黄脸婆了。”  
较高的人咧了咧嘴，仿佛他们一家的人这时候只会做出这样的表情。  
“是吗。但你比我想的还要美丽。”  
“…………”  
雷淼张开了嘴，好像被人一句肺腑之词打败了，她的嘴唇扭曲一次，深深吸气。  
“这么多年你还是老样子，不知道的还以为是我抛弃了你。”  
“……阿淼，我们都是成年人了。我知道那时候你们一家都很难受，但……”  
“罢了，我不和你叙旧。我想听点别的。”  
她有点忍不住了，从裤兜里拿出金属的打火机。  
“你说说看吧，那个叫安迷修的和你有点像吧。他对我弟都做过些什么。”  
“那辆白胜达被丢在那多久了？”  
安迷修夹着电话，在便利店付款。  
奶酪，盒装牛奶，苹果，草莓，还有雷狮一直喜欢吃的烤鸡味薯片。  
“……我要一个确切的答案。车主呢？有不在场证明？”  
值得高兴的是，在水族馆附近加油站被拍到的可疑车辆找到了，而值得摔电话的是这辆车早被车主报失，也没有任何摄像头拍到驾驶员清晰的面部。  
距离水族馆双尸案已有一周，家属求公道的报道铺天盖地，而让他担心的却不是舆论的压力。  
入海口浮尸和双尸案的间隔极近，作案时间可能相隔一周之内。  
按寻常连环杀手进化的规律，作案间隔会依次递减，他们戒不掉杀人带来的快感。  
到现在还没出现第四具尸体，第一种可能是人已经死了，警方还未发现。  
而第二种可能，是犯人已经选好了猎物，迫于某种原因无法动手。  
“三十块，四。”  
安迷修对收银员点头付账，挠着头发走出便利店。  
车的线索已经走到了头，他需要别的更清晰有力的线索把杀人犯揪出来，可脑子里总是一个人的脸。  
“联合医院。”  
他招手上了计程车，只要他的恋人一天在医院躺着，他便无法安定。  
从昨晚开始，他的心就被愧疚咀嚼成了碎片，里面的血淋上腹腔。  
为什么。  
他该是小心翼翼地爱他的。  
全都是他的错。  
安迷修出门前还没到探望病人的时间，再赶过去时入院处的门外已经有几个家属在等。  
“这是你填的表格吗？”  
“对。”  
“……请问你和患者什么关系呢？”  
“我是他的男朋友。”  
“男朋友？不好意思这位病人刚刚申请了保护机制，没有本人或直系亲属的同意您不能探望。”  
前台的护士一字字地说着，安迷修简直不能相信自己听到了什么。  
“不可能，他不会不让我见他。”  
年轻的调查官自言自语，拿出手机播向了雷狮的电话。  
等待的提示音让他心跳加速，终于接通了。  
“雷狮？”  
“是安迷修吧，你以捐助体液为由和患者成为超出协议内容范畴的不当关系，在omega保护协会对你进行调查之前，已经不准许你与我弟弟见面了。”

38  
“协议内容，不当关系？……雷女士。到底是怎么回事？……喂？能请你把现在的状况进一步解释清楚吗？我真的很担心雷狮，我不能不见他……”  
安迷修停顿片刻，混乱的信息占据了他的头脑。一提到雷狮他几乎丧失了理智，语不成章，冷静片刻后才思考起来。  
“我可以猜到，因为雷狮的病情我给你的印象不好，但我希望能了解现况。我不能不和他见面，如果调查组对我有意见，可以和我直接联系。如果是您对我有意见，我希望我们可以当面谈。”  
显而易见，他能听出女人话语里的不快，然而此时说完却听到电话里显轻盈的笑声  
“好。我也不喜欢躲在后面。”  
电话里的声音很近，和身边的杂音重合在一起，安迷修循声抬头看去，那个高挑的女人就站在楼道边贩卖机的附近，对他摆出跟上的手势。  
夏末秋初不少在花园中休息的患者都穿上了外套，天空不转晴，徒增凉意。  
女人走在前面，找到空旷的位置点起香烟。她用纤细的指尖用力掐着烟屁股，低头深深吸了一口，转过身来。  
“安迷修先生，我不知道你听没听说过关键对话。可能这和你们检方与犯人沟通不一样，初次口供不具有任何优先级，时常犯人最后的供词才是你们想要的。而关键对话不一样，只有一次机会，可能是离职时领导想挽留你，可能是你希望大客户批准你的投资，就像医生与手术台，决定生死的只有一次机会。”  
她咧开嘴，点点烟灰。  
“接下来就是你唯一说服我的机会。”  
“…………”  
安迷修不语，观察起眼前的女性，也许姐弟两人给人的压迫感十分相似。而他已经不想去分析交涉的对象，他的脑子里只有雷狮。  
“抱歉。我没有想过伤害他，是我的问题。我不知道会……我只想好好对待他。”  
他的话说出口，像是在教堂忏悔室里的供词，而他面对的却不是仁慈的主教。  
“嗯。我充分理解你无意伤害他，毕竟你看上去也是一个善良的人。”  
雷淼在安迷修旁边踱步，想起昨天秋支支吾吾被她逼问出的事情，声音里泛出更多不悦。  
“不过这是否说明你也没有意识地想过不伤害他？”  
“……？”  
“他今年二十过半，按照正常人的发育，普通程度的性生活不会造成组织损伤。他和别人不一样，是因为青春期滥用抑制剂，导致体格看上去完全不像omega，性器官也发育不良。你从没有有意识地想过他之前做过什么，可能会导致什么。”  
安迷修听着脸一阵红一阵白，他想不到一位女士在公共场所如此开放的讨论自己弟弟的私事，也想不到自己在一个业余摄影师面前会哑口无言。  
“我也想知道他曾经的事，我怕把他逼得太紧……”  
“想是一回事，怎么做是另一回事，我听说你和他是以因为发情期不得已才在一起，不得已标记了他。不知道你准备接下来做些什么，就我个人的观察，你好像很多事情都不知道，不知道他在大学时经历了什么，也不知道我们家经历过什么。”  
女人说完抱起双臂，等待安迷修的辩解，而那个调查官就站在原地。  
安迷修的瞳孔跟着思索挪动，跟着人的逼问自问下去，而他得到的答案让他陷入无形的空洞。  
没错，他不知道。  
他爱上一个鲜活的人，沉浸在热恋里，却永远有一种若即若离的感觉。  
雷狮在隐藏什么，他感觉得出来。他曾经怕把人最后的一层皮剥下来，而那层皮叫自尊，但又有何可怕的呢？  
他已经准备好接受一切，并保护好他了。  
但为什么走到这一步，他仍然一无所知。  
“……是我，失格了。”  
男人说着，眼神沉了下去。雷淼看了看自己的指甲，把剩下的香烟吸完。  
她笑了一声，好像对这个答案早有预料。  
“我还有别的事要做，我想我们应该不会再见面了吧。”  
她留下一句话，甚至懒得再看安迷修的模样，把烟头丢进垃圾桶里。  
沉闷。  
灰色的天空与拢在云下的日轮，让整个下午都变得缓慢而沉闷。  
雷狮在医院的第三天，终于不用成日打点滴到昏昏欲睡，也不用被几个老护士扒着裤子往屁股里塞管子。  
“该死的。”  
他从满是消毒水味道的被褥里爬起来，一想起来前两天毫无面子可言的惨剧，他几乎气得手冒青筋。  
第一天想起一切的罪魁祸首安迷修他就咬牙切齿，第二天开始撇嘴，到了第三天则是戒毒一样的戒断反应。  
一个小时内他上了两次厕所，叫了三次护士，用钱包里的硬币打窗户外树上的小鸟直到被楼下的病人投诉。  
“喂，见到我姐了吗，她到底什么时候把手机还我。”  
雷狮对门口聊天的护士们磨牙，他刚从自己的病房出来被推到omega科，显而易见现在在他左边的是一直以来的老朋友，信息素透析机。  
“噫，这么大的人还要找姐姐。将军。”  
他旁边的小女孩也是老熟人，之前做透析时见面过几次，是另一个患者的女儿，曾经还鄙视过他挑食。  
“将军？你下的不对。叫你爸过来，借我他手机用用。”  
雷狮看着棋盘脸上肌肉抽搐，无法相信自己下棋还能输给一个小学生。  
这是不可能的，就算是他第二次玩也不可能输给小学生。  
“爸爸住院不带手机的，带手机不好休息。你干嘛耍赖啊。”  
“我会和小屁孩耍赖？”  
雷狮抱起胳膊，看到旁边的透析器心情不佳。他的体温和白细胞水平都在稳步下降，感染已经有效抑制住了，而三天不摄入信息素，让他身体里的粘腻感又不受控制。  
“如果有人来问，你就说我去喝水了。”  
值班护士结伴走出去，雷狮也不会放过这个空隙，他朝小女孩丢下一句命令，抓起外套走到楼道。  
omega院区的几个出口都设有电子门，里外都有护工把门，想要溜出去可能需要动动脑筋，但他记得一层大厅附近有个娱乐室，旁边设有老式的付费电话。  
正巧他也有硬币。  
他从扶梯一路向下，打石膏的腿和说不出怎么不适的屁股让他走路的姿势变得奇怪。他绷紧了脸，不能容忍任何人认为他的走姿可笑，反而看上去像个讨债鬼。  
“187，188……632……”  
雷狮按着电话上的铁键，娱乐室外聚集了不少前来放松的病人。  
他们看上去都比他娇小，也比他柔顺的多。  
几个陌生的脸孔正在打量他，似乎把他认成跑错区的alpha。  
“小哥，要不要来盘德州扑克？”  
一个坐在沙发上的病人对他招手，雷狮不耐烦地挂掉占线的电话，瞥了下嘴。  
“天啊，又一具？”  
他刚想说“没兴趣”就听到旁边电视屏幕边一个人的惊呼。  
似乎是在看地方台的新闻简讯。  
“怎么回事。”  
调查官挑起眉毛，本能地察觉情况不对。  
他推开电视前的两三个omega，对着报道中的画面张开了嘴。  
“据前线记者报道在汶城音乐节的会场发现了第四具被树脂包裹的死尸。会场工作人员声称‘一开始以为是装饰会场的艺术品’所以没有保安，警方已经封锁会场，展开调查……”  
雷狮的牙齿轻轻摩擦，然后咬住自己的拇指。  
不到十五天，三具尸体，甚至开始向众人展示自己的作品。  
这只可能是个老练的杀手，不可能是个刚学会杀人的新手。  
如此高调的杀人还能躲过警察的追捕，不会是运气太好。  
想到此处他突然背后发紧。  
“会不会犯人也非常熟悉警方的动向？……这不是理所当然的吗，他连摄像头都知道在哪。”  
“呃？”  
旁边的病人对雷狮的自言自语侧目，又一把被他推开。  
“挡路了。”  
他急匆匆地赶回自己的房间，把衣服一件件收好。他需要出去，尽快。  
临近傍晚，雷狮做完透析，躺在床上，玩弄着手里的硬币。  
刚才进来的医生是午夜前最后一次的查房，他只要等楼道里训班的护士们回到岗位，偷偷溜到楼下就有机会出去。  
太阳落山，房间里的灯光也被他熄灭，白色的墙面在昏暗的光线下变成深深的灰色。这间房间有两个床位，临床的病人在他入院时就出院了。  
两张床之间立着白色的折叠屏风，可以隐约看到屏风对面的轮廓。  
雷狮的耳朵动了一下，攥紧硬币把手放下，他假装闭上眼睛，果然听到病房的门被拉开的声音。  
“……”  
来的人不动声色，落脚很轻，他本能地警惕起来。  
在睁眼的一刻抓向人的喉咙。  
然后被紧紧地抱住了。  
“啊。”  
温暖结实的怀抱，衣服里带着泥土与薄荷的味道。  
人的胳膊富有力量，禁锢着他的身体又慢慢地放开，他的心跳越来越快，不真实的狂喜让他大脑空白。  
“……你这几天跑哪去了？谁放你进来的。”  
雷狮把人放开一刻，又想重新扑上去，看到安迷修的脸时又愣住片刻。  
他的骑士看上去很疲惫，身上的西装和他们分开始是同一件。  
安迷修一语不发，用手指轻触过他的发丝，一点点抬起发暗的眼睛。  
“怎么了？”  
雷狮皱眉，只见人又搂住他。  
“抱歉。”  
男人的嘴唇贴在他的耳边，一字一句，只会重复同一个词。  
带着沉闷的悔意，像罪犯的自白。  
雷狮的嘴唇抽搐了一下，好像被这些无用的话压得肺腔闷疼。  
“我不知道你在道歉什么，但我不想听丧气的‘抱歉’。一点也不想听。”  
安迷修停顿，抬起头看他，好像在问他想听什么。  
雷狮从床上坐了起来，抓住他猎物的衣领。  
“‘我爱你’。我只想听‘我爱你’。”  
39  
“雷狮……”  
骑士的嗓音贴着他的耳廓，终于把他想听到的咒语送出唇齿的牢笼。  
安迷修一次次重复，仿佛难以传达血液里痛苦的热量。他看着比上次面色苍白的恋人，多说一次，心就沉闷一分。  
雷狮的嘴角上露出得意的笑容，终于吃到他的猫薄荷，可以在喜欢的味道里放肆。他拉着人的领带把安迷修拉到床上，听着弹簧发出不满的颤响。  
他的手指老实不下来，身体也一样，在人的身边辗转，然后压着人的肌肉把脸埋到安迷修的衬衫上。  
不安分的omega没有享受太久，他的骑士没碰他，很快在床边坐起。  
“我把你弄成这样，你想听的还是这句话。”  
安迷修声音变得低沉，本想抚摸人脸颊的手，抓住了人住院服的衣角。  
“我应该早点爱上你。不是么？”  
“……？”  
雷狮坐起来，眯起眼睛，男人的眼睛直直地盯着他。  
“……你在说什么？”  
“我和你的姐姐谈了一次。”  
安迷修平淡地陈述，他可以看出雷狮嘴唇开始抽动，牙齿咬合。  
“那个老女人和你说什么了？”  
“她说我不了解你。你别紧张，其他的事情，是我自己查的。”  
“查？？你查了什么？她有资格管我的事？！”  
雷狮嗓音拔高，光着脚直接往地上迈，又被人拽住。  
“雷狮，不管她怎么说，我还没有把你放走的意思。”  
“好像我会放过你一样？！”  
Omega的脖子开始发红，抓住安迷修的领子吻上去，这种感觉非常的好，从背脊开始全身酥麻，地板的感觉像床铺，哪里都软绵绵的。  
而他的麻醉剂不给他沉迷的机会，安迷修按住他，嘴唇侧到他的脖颈边，沉默之间把杂乱的思绪整理成话语。  
“和你在一起以后，我们没机会好好谈过。我一开始……光是拥有你的身体就难以自拔了。我每天脑子里都是你，可是我从来没有摸清楚你心底在想什么。和你姐姐说的一样，你有忧虑我不知道，你有过去我也不知道。只有我草草和你讲过我家里的事。”  
他从学校毕业已经有多年，知道社会上有感情外溢的人，也有不喜欢表达感情的人。  
“我一开始想，我们在一起了，我不用着急，可以慢慢等你开口的那一天。……但我们两个不只是同事，雷狮。我想当你下半生的另一半……我想要你的全部。”  
他的手落在雷狮的胸口上，心脏的位置，一字一句。  
“你愿意相信我...托付给我吗？”  
他的恋人拉住他的手腕，力气大的吓人，整张脸抽搐后转身背过去。  
“雷狮。”  
“....哈。”  
叹气的人像在调整呼吸，咬住嘴角。  
人生而不同，他快忘记什么时候已经只习惯依靠自己。  
不能解决的痛苦说出来只是无能，而过去的不甘只是不堪的缩影。  
没有现实意义的，没有实现性的，都不值得去提。  
雷狮的表情终于缓和，连在恋人面前也想露出的是自己胜利时的脸。  
“明天我出院，我想...快点回家。”  
他的声音生硬，身后的人也叹气一声。  
“我知道你的意思了，我愿意等。”  
安迷修站起来，从地上的文件包里拿出来一个拆开过的纸袋。  
“....刚才你问我为什么道歉，这是上午三科给我的，说是你之前一直打电话要调来重新看的五年前的.....记录。”  
“！”  
雷狮终于转过身来，整张脸骤然狰狞起来，一把他手里的文件抢走。  
房间里传出文件夹被用力撕开的裂响。  
男人扫过上面的内容，眼圈滚红。  
“你太狡猾了吧，你他妈都知道了！都不经我的同意知道了还说什么愿意等？还说什么？！”  
被抓住衣领的骑士一言不发，绿色的眼睛里只有雷狮的倒影，一个野兽被开膛的倒影。  
当爱一个人，彼此的痛苦都是鲜活的。  
愧疚与爱不知哪个更重一分。  
他是知道了，从秋那里，从这份文件上。  
一个爱他很久的人在大学毕业之际，母亲的离奇“自缢”，与现在的案子近乎巧合的联系。  
“....我之前一直都在想你为什么突然和我一样想学司法。”  
“闭嘴。”  
雷狮放开他，把那些文件捧到自己的胸口上。  
“让我一个人待会。”  
Omega低下头，喘气声越来越大。  
“你出去。让我一个人待会！”  
“........”  
安迷修一步不动，抓住雷狮的手腕，直到人一步迈向床头按响了护士的警报。  
“等一下！你听我说。”  
安迷修的恳请显然无效，他很快被护士与警卫带走，现在不是探望病人的时间，最初也是秋偷偷带他进来。  
路上的护士们对他窃窃私语，却听不清一个字句。  
夜色覆盖整个城市，云层覆盖星空的蓝色，纯粹的黑暗让视觉以外所有的感知变得更为鲜活。  
安迷修回到他租的公寓，房间里弥漫着榻榻米草席的味道。几周没用过的物件陈列在本该窄小的房间里，他头一次觉得这里也是空荡的。  
骑士躺下来，躺在自己简陋的，第一次占有雷狮的床上。  
他记得那时候脱下人衣服的样子，手指上，皮肤下，炙热的温度，与人刚刚在医院里被他“拨开”外壳的模样。  
从开始到现在，不同的相遇，不同的对视，它们在黑暗中开始旋转。  
“我会和雷狮结婚，从你们描述他的病情来看，我必须如此，这是我的责任不是吗？”  
“那我告诉你我从来都不是，我当检察官的原因从来都不是为了证明自己。因为我不需要。”  
“喜欢，不只喜欢。”  
“你为什么每一次都要当我世界里的主角呢？”  
“从头到尾，我都在想你。”  
是，从头到尾，他想接近的灵魂，就在那里。  
埋在在人生无数的沙砾之中，如星璨璨的贝壳，他把那颗贝壳生生撬开，如同撕开血肉，看着受难的鲜血源源涌出。  
极致的红色，流入黑暗。  
他睁眼面对前方的天棚，忘记时间的流逝，直到眼睛充血干涩，身体的疲惫终于涌上。  
电子表走到凌晨五点，安迷修从不大的床上坐起来，身上的皮肤干燥难耐，像从手指的角质开始龟裂。  
他踏进浴室，狭小的空间太久没用，玻璃门上留着干掉的白点，蓬头生满水垢。  
金属扭动的响声后，不均匀的凉水淋到安迷修身上，他脱掉湿透的背心，挂于生锈的水管。  
安迷修不记得什么时候水温才开始转热，热到烙疼他的后背。他开大冷水，头发扎进水流里，水珠一直往下。  
“……？”  
头上的沐浴液变成泡沫，被水流冲刷大半，门口却传来一阵细响。  
他刚刚提起警觉，浴室的门就被人用力推开，云雾般的水蒸气找到冷空气的入口，朝那里涌去。  
“……”  
骑士来不及惊讶，只觉得心脏一阵抽搐，门口的人几步走过来，几乎用力地扑到他的身上。  
“雷狮。”  
这次他的声音很温柔，温柔得像温热的水流，融化两个人之间的缝隙。  
“闭嘴。”  
那个人的嘴唇抖动，然后把痛楚咬进安迷修的肩膀。  
很快雷狮通体湿透，从头发到衣物，没有一处不是湿的，他咬的异常用力，想把人肉从骨头上扯下来一般。  
安迷修咬住牙龈，把人抱紧，直到野兽终于松开獠牙，肩膀起伏着在他怀里剧烈地颤抖。  
雷狮的整张脸都埋在他的肩膀里，被他抱进被褥时他们还是湿的。  
房间里只剩下呼吸的声音，好像语言是多余的。  
窗帘外的天空开始泛灰，两个人的躯体窝在一张窄小的床上。  
雷狮的肩膀终于不再颤抖，在昏暗的光线里从他身上支撑起来，人的眉心，与鼻梁的弧度逐渐清晰。  
雷狮手指抓住了骑士的手，用一双裹着水膜的眼睛凝视他面前英俊的男人。  
“我想清楚了。”  
“？”  
“我愿意。”  
安迷修半坐起来，有些分辨不清雷狮在说什么。  
“我愿意托付给你。因为该死的，我没法不爱你。”  
说话的人又低下头，头顶抵在他的胸前，深深呼吸。  
“从第一次见到你的时候，我就爱上你了。”

40  
“从第一次见到你的时候，我就爱上你了。”  
雷狮闭上眼睛，听着自己膨胀的心跳，脑海里都是一个人的容貌，站在花树深处，从年少青葱到现在的模样。  
“……雷狮。”  
男人的声音压抑不住颤抖的热量，千言万语堵在舌根下，只能汇出一个名字。  
安迷修抱上去，压抑的温柔后是难耐的急切。他粗糙的手指抓在雷狮半湿的衣物上，又把人捧到面前，一次次地端详。  
谁能想到，毕生追寻的宝物就在自己身边，从青涩的葡萄到熟透的甘果，垂眼可见。  
“真的吗？”  
他几乎不敢相信，一种苦涩从甘味里漫向舌根，回忆中雷狮的模样好像和从前再不一样。那些恶作剧后的笑容，不经意的触碰，邀他补习时一次又一次的对视，都充满了新的意义。  
他还能记得起雷狮年轻幼稚的脸，用虎牙叼着铅笔，对他挑衅。但隐藏在紫色眼睛之后的热切一闪而过，再无法清晰的记起。  
他记得只有自己当时的冷淡的词语。  
永远触及不到曾经的男孩，无法再坐回教室里，告诉雷狮，他也爱他。  
“……都到现在了，你说呢？”  
野兽咬咬嘴角，看着自己空无一物的胸膛，从未想过有朝一日他和所有傻子一样，献出心脏。  
他的手掌攥紧微微颤抖，不知在攥着什么。  
“我…我原来这么有魅力吗？”  
安迷修抬起了头，在昏暗的光线里头发零散，雷狮哑然一次，又被紧紧抱住了。男人在热切地吻他，从嘴唇到耳珠。  
“我也爱你，我恨不得当时就爱你。”  
他把一腔爱语倾进人的耳膜，他是回不去了，但会从现在开始陪人变老。  
“……接下来一辈子，我会把你的心意回复给你。好吗？”  
雷狮的身体挣扎一次，只觉得眼前的黑暗变得更炙热模糊，埋在身体里沉甸甸的痛楚，被人抓于手心，却如翼轻盈。  
“那你一辈子也回复不完了。”  
他张张嘴，靠在安迷修身上，嘴角露出一个满足的弧度。他把自己嵌入对方的肌理之中，直到再无法分离。

雷狮眼皮上的睫毛变得越来越重，迎接他的是一个短暂的梦，在梦里他像个出生不久的幼兽，和所有的动物一样都在寻觅温暖与食物，而他找到了最结实的一块。  
他的猎物像个小小的男孩把他捉到怀里，顺着他的绒毛，抚摸他的肚皮。  
男孩圆溜溜的眼睛看着他的，张开嘴也是一口豁牙。  
他伸出爪子，指向夜空。男孩抱起他，走过晶莹的花园，听潮汐海浪如人的呼吸起伏，将他们指引向一个熟悉的庭院。  
里面的母亲正拉着她孩子的手，他无需去看，也知道人的容貌。  
“……”  
雷狮醒时正压着安迷修的身体，迷糊间双腿挣动，才发现两人不着一物。他蹭了两下，好像蹭到过硬的东西，很快被人一把按住，然后把他半抱着地放在旁边的被褥上。  
“早。”  
安迷修的声音低而温热，在雷狮旁边撑起身体，一缕阳光洒在他的鬓角边，棕色的发丝被染的金黄。他抬起臂膀挠挠头发，抑制着早上的生理欲望，周围的酒酿味像手一样摩挲他的身体，下面的东西一整夜都没软下来。  
“再睡会？”  
他从床头柜里拿出一根抑制剂，桌面上的表显示刚过八点。冰凉的触感埋进他手臂的肌肉，一针过后还是发热，他犹豫片刻扶住雷狮的颚骨。  
“就咬一下。”  
安迷修眼睛眯合，在阳光里瞳膜都是鲜绿的。他让雷狮扭头，露出脖子上又软又肿的腺体，朝着熟透的白兰地味用力咬了上去。  
“哈。”  
房间里很快想起痒人的喘息声，男人的牙印烙进被他吮红的软肉，omega的眼圈染上一层粉色，湿气裹着眼睛。  
“你……这个家伙。”  
雷狮伸手就要拽人下体，被安迷修一下抓住了两只手，捏在一起。  
“睡觉的时候不是答应我了，等你身体好了，我们再弄。”  
雷狮乍舌实在不记得自己在迷糊中说过什么，他挣扎了一下，只见到人的脸离得越来越近。  
“……我们昨天说到哪了。”  
安迷修说着与人对视，他可不想一夜过去，雷狮又把他关在壳的外面。  
“…………”  
紫色的眼睛映着他的影子，空气中的沉默终于像气泡一样裂开，他的恋人开口了。  
“你真是个顽固的人。好吧……我的父亲，是个成功的Alpha。”  
雷狮笑了一声，从没想过有一天会听到自己的诉说。  
“我和他感情不错，至少小时候很好。他和所有alpha有一样的陋习，像你一样多情。”  
“……我没有。”  
安迷修亲了他一次，让雷狮游离的眼神里多出些满意。  
“我记得小时候每到圣诞节之前，他的商业伙伴会聚集在我们家的别墅，听我和我姐姐弹钢琴。然后……他会在同一个时间做司机的车离开。”  
说话的人停顿一次，手指抓入被褥。  
“我那时候不明白他为什么要那么做，直到……我长大了才知道他在有几个外室，我还有个素未谋面的哥哥。而我的母亲对此心知肚明。”  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“你不需要抱歉。和你没有关系。”  
雷狮的嘴角扭曲一次，然后脸埋在安迷修的身上，头上的绒毛擦着他的脖子。  
“我母亲年纪大了，因为我们复杂的家庭关系有长期的抑郁症，曾经两次轻生……这是她…她……后来和我父亲分居后独自搬到海边的别墅。她…过世的那天，我早上和她分别，她还说等我毕业就搬来和我一起住，但我没想到……她绝对不可能是自杀的。因为她答应我了，答应我会好好过以后的日子。”  
雷狮说着用手按住眼睛，陷入了混乱的思索。出事的地点是在S城海边的别墅，北边靠海，周围环山，房子坐落在偏僻的地方，和报纸上报道的水族馆一样，山上的林区没有天眼。  
“…………”  
“你看过她照片上脖子的绳痕，从材质与瘀痕的特点是不是和水族馆的双尸很像？更离奇的是，在她出事之前S城也出现过omega自缢的事件，而且他们在自杀之前都服过安眠药。这不符合常理。”  
安迷修皱眉，按寻常的办案方式，至少应该看几个事件遗留下来的绳索与验尸报告。  
“你调查过当时其他的案子？”  
“那时候警方认为我母亲的案子和几个自缢事件有关联，但后来……我父亲再娶的人找到了她之前的遗书，也有不少媒体分析是第一个自杀案件引起的连锁自杀效应……她的案子就从这些事件中被移除了。”  
“现在那些自缢的案子有眉目吗？”  
安迷修说完便觉得这句话多余了，如果有眉目雷狮也不会如此。  
“没有结论，警察也在几年后封锁调查。如果我们想看那时候的证据与详细的报告，需要重启案件。现在正好……等我就任检察官我就会以汶城的案子为调查理由，重新启动这些案件的调查。”  
他抬头看了安迷修一眼，男人好像在思索什么，他叹了一口气，摇摇头。  
“我知道你在想什么，我母亲出事多年后，只有我一个人坚持她不是自杀的。如果你是正常调查官，你现在就在想如果我母亲的死和水族馆双尸案有关系，那为什么凶手会沉寂多年后再次换个城市作案。什么阻碍他作案？为什么多年后手法会有变化。我的怀疑漏洞百出，但我还偏执地相信有关联，是因为我不能接受我母亲是自杀主动抛弃我们的事实，我在自我欺骗。”  
雷狮嘴唇抽搐起来，像在割自己的肉。这么多年他不是没有自我怀疑过，就像大部分人在事件发生时劝说他的话语一样。  
“如果你真这么觉得，我也无所谓。”  
“……雷狮。”  
安迷修顺过人的后背，感觉到人的肌肉绷紧而蜷缩。  
“不论是与不是，绝对不是无所谓的。我们都在寻求公正与答案，这些案子都存在疑点。我可以和你一起了解真相……不论什么结果，我陪你一起接受。”  
他把人抱紧了，只想在这条路上多牵人走一会，他不知道会不会是永远，但至少直至老去。  
他曾觉得他们彼此是极其不同的，但在一些方面的执着也极其相似。  
“在诬陷我父亲的官员入狱之前我和你一样可能也有人觉得我在自我欺骗，认为我的父亲是无辜被革职的。但我一直相信真正的答案不该埋没于尘土。为过世的人追求答案，我不认为没有意义。他们不会复生，但该由我们帮他们来摆正天秤。”  
“真像你，什么话说出来都是大义。”  
雷狮干哑地笑了一声，脑袋枕在安迷修的肩膀上。  
他不再说话，比起理性的安慰，原来一个可以依靠的身躯更能抚顺他的神经，他一身的冷汗慢慢褪去。  
房间里钟表的秒针声越来越清晰，安迷修公寓的窗户外又传来邻居老式收音机的响声，他的邻居开始为了谁送小孩上学而吵架。  
“好点了吗？”  
安迷修摸着人后脑勺的发丝，吻住人的耳珠，他犹豫了快十分钟要不要说话，果然一说话雷狮就不愿继续窝在他的怀里。  
男人像是满血复活了，一抬头嘴角就挂着以往的骄矜，对他眯眼。  
“只有我说不行吧，你也详细交代出来。”  
“唔。”  
骑士愣了一下，像被揪住耳朵的大兔子，然后又豁然一笑。他拿出手机找到一张扫描出来的老照片，放到雷狮的手里。  
“……这是我的父亲。他的omega我的母亲，还有这是我。 ”  
他点着照片，娓娓道来，眼睛里的情绪像水流一样涌入人心。  
雷狮边听边看上面的照片，两个成年人腿上坐着一个小男孩，带着爸爸过大的警官帽。他张开了嘴，和他梦里的孩子是如此相似。  
“……他被革职后，我们家过的很拮据，他一直在工地打工后来就像我说的出了意外，工地起重机的绳索坏了，当时的事还上过报纸。八个工人遇难……他也是其中一个。我的母亲一直有比较严重的慢性病，我姨母他们真的给我母亲花了不少钱治病……”  
男人一点一点地说着雷狮在大学时花钱与人打听过的事，听起来的感觉却又完全不同。安迷修是个坚强的人，说话时腔调却仍有难以克制的起伏，他的声音带着追忆与无奈，慢慢地占满了雷狮的思绪。  
雷狮用手指偷偷摸了摸照片上小小的安迷修，想着他小时候的磨难，只觉得从未与人如此接近，那个小孩带着完整的灵魂，住到他的心里，无法逃走。

41  
雷淼把车窗摇下来，拇指落在打火机的轴上，火光在她墨镜前亮起，正好与她墨镜上两个人影重叠在一起。  
这种状况她不是没有料到，她的弟弟一向一意孤行。自从她在雷狮手机上接收到安迷修小时候的照片她便知道再费口舌也无意义。让她无语凝噎的是Q国omega保护协会的办事效率。  
“你们真的接收到我的传过去的资料了吗？”  
她的手指夹住香烟，手机贴着耳朵，车外面的一个男人抬头正好与她对视。  
安迷修愣住片刻，又被雷狮抓住领带，整个身体都被拽到人的前面。  
“你走神了。”  
雷狮抿嘴，眼皮垂下一半，男人的嘴唇只有几厘米近，念想的触感让他不由舔起虎牙。他们两人昨天在床上没呆一个上午，安迷修就被电话调回组里，晚上十二点也没回来。  
“在看我姐？她奈何不了我们。”  
“没有。我在想组里的事，天眼的信息断了，我一会要去南城和南边的镇上。”  
“去镇上？你们不准备调查山海集团？”  
安迷修摇摇头，轻轻拨了拨雷狮耳鬓的发丝，又细又软。  
“两个女大学生遇害前确实出现在山海集团的私人林地，那块地接待过接待过不少要员和名流，想直接要监视器的记录有点困难，我们的检察官已经去交涉了。我负责调查周边的工厂，入江口的尸体可能长期接触铅原料，如果是，断手也可能是工业事故造成的……”  
安迷修说到一半，开始找雷狮的眼睛，他们两个没温存够，身上像塞着两个巨大的磁石，在马路上都想抱上去。  
“你真的今天要去吗……你可以等我忙完了，我陪你一起去你的老家。”  
“等你忙完了，我还要去忙白宸的上诉。你不用担心我，我就是想去看看当时…我母亲出事的地方。说不定还能和当地公安局聊聊，找到一些和你们案件有关的线索。”  
他说着，回头望了望后面的法拉利。  
“你别担心，她陪我去，你不如担心下omega保护协会的大妈大叔们怎么敲打你。”  
雷狮说到此处一脸坏笑，安迷修几乎无奈地扶住额头。他昨天已经接到过约谈电话，但这不是让他担心的事，雷狮对过去太过于投入。他只怕人被执着牵着，找不到回到他身边的路。  
“……他们敲打我，也没法阻止我送你这个。”  
雷狮一愣，手里被安迷修塞了一个天鹅绒的盒子。  
“……”  
他打开一看，里面的紫色金刚石仍然璀璨，晃的他胸腔发紧。  
“你可以路上考虑，什么时候带上。也告诉你姐姐，我不可能放弃。”  
安迷修说着抬手挡住两个人的脸，嘴唇轻轻触过雷狮的唇面。  
淡淡的薄荷味留在雷狮的唇上，与人道别后还浑身轻飘飘的。  
“……”  
他一屁股坐在驾驶位上，如果不是雷淼的嘴唇抽搐几次，发出感叹的啧声他可能会盯着反向盘愣上几分钟。  
“天知道，你也会露出这种表情。真是弟大不中留啊。”  
“……我说了别老管我的闲事。你自己的老情人和别人结婚了，是你的事，我不是你过去的缩影。”  
雷狮的腿伤未好，还打着石膏，直接用法拉利自带的智能系统把刹车与油门的功能链接到方向盘左边的按钮上。他驶向北面，身边的人安静片刻，仿佛是被他过于尖锐的话语刺痛了，直到他们的车行驶上高速才把墨镜摘下来。  
“如果你没有突然在电视上和全世界宣布你是omega，我不会过来，雷狮。如果太好的东西垂手可得，没有人会珍惜。”  
她恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，说到最后竟能尝出自己的不甘。  
“你说的对，如果你当时珍惜了，好好留在秋的身边，秋不会嫁给别人。你消失了整整一年，什么也不说就再也不去诊所上班，她找你找了半个世界。把我的电话都打爆了。”  
“难道那妈妈出事之后你没有消失吗？你也人间蒸发，等到我们再联系你已经上了司法学院——你以为我不喜欢当医生吗，但当医生她就会活过来吗——”  
女人美丽的面孔终于不在平静，转头紧紧盯着她的弟弟，说到最后甚至有些沙哑。  
性格过于强硬的人在一起就会折磨彼此，她的弟弟就像她的父亲，总是不吝啬把最尖锐的话割在亲人身上。  
她等着雷狮的反击，却迟迟不见人回复。  
雷狮看了她一眼，舒了口气。  
“抱歉。”  
“……”  
女人惊异地张嘴，从小到大都没从雷狮嘴里听到这句话。  
“……没人想…我想过很多次如果她没离开我们家会什么样。至少你我都不会……算了。”  
雷狮说着抬起握着方向盘的左手，刚才被掩盖住的戒指露在他的眼前，好像光是看着它就能想到那个人，所有的烦躁都会慢慢变得柔软。  
“当我失言了，谢谢你担心我。”  
雷淼哑然半晌，也看向那枚无名指上戒指，不用询问也知道它的意义。  
她的弟弟变了。  
她无奈地摇头，又终于欣慰一笑。  
“孺子可教。我接受你道歉。”  
女人嘴角得意地翘起，很快又听到雷狮极其不爽的磨牙声。  
“……你这个老女人——”  
“唉——你都道歉了，不能反悔。”  
他们闹了一路，下午一点才从高速下来，融入S城的车流中。S城和汶城不同，是个多核心的城区，还要开整整一个小时才能离开闹市区。  
周围的建筑明显比记忆里繁华现代，开向海边的林区也和印象中截然不同，曾经人烟稀少的林区久久不在公路两边出现，反而一马平川，直通海岸线。  
“……这里再开发了？”雷狮问。  
“我也不清楚。”  
雷狮眉头紧蹙，曾经的一切都不一样了。  
他们最后找到了曾经的别墅，因为荒废多年无人打理，整个外围的植被杂乱无章，绿苔长满了海边别墅的外围，窗户上还有小孩恶作剧用彩笔写下的“鬼屋”。  
“可能都算危楼了，不如不进去了吧？”  
雷淼说完雷狮摇头，他一个人拿着钥匙迈过枯草，推开了正门。  
雷淼抱着胳膊，在外面点起香烟，这个房子对她来说确实是“鬼屋”，估计对雷狮也是。  
在梦里困扰着他们，和鬼魂一样无法消逝。  
她的第一包烟差不多空了，等到雷狮出来时天色渐暗。  
“怎么样。”  
她的弟弟低着头，又摇了摇头。  
“……都空了，只有灰尘。走吧。”  
雷狮的心沉了下去，仿佛把灵魂留在屋子里，他的手上满是灰尘，却找不到一个根头发。  
他们匆匆回到车上，雷淼一身的烟味让他头昏。  
他在寻找过去的真相，而过去从未像安迷修那样与他同行。  
想必记得这件事的老警员们也一样，退休回家，或者早就离开了这座城市。

雷狮将车驶向附近的警局，已经不报太大希望，路上的年轻人越来越多，在海滩边嬉闹着。  
他没有心情仔细观察，直到看到一个学生背包上的字才挑起眉毛。  
“S城医大？这附近也有医科大学？？”  
“有吧，我记得不到五公里有个校区。”  
雷淼漫不经心地回答，只见他的弟弟的眼睛忽然睁大。  
“……巧合吗？S城有几个医科大学？”  
“几个医科大学？”  
雷淼摸不清头绪，车子中忽然响起手机震动的声音。  
“喂。”  
雷狮接起电话，她可以依稀从雷狮的电话里听到熟悉的男音。  
“什么？锁定嫌疑人了？是个Alpha?!”  
他的尾音拔高几乎无法相信。  
“这不可能——和侧写里分析的完全不一样！！”  
“……你先别激动。我们正准备将他缉拿归案。今天早上，我们得到江口浮尸的身份，是汶山镇一个Pb生产工厂的工人。后来和朋友同居，进了城里，她的同居人就是在逃的嫌犯。闵天横22岁无业，在712便利店做收银员。闵的邻居曾经报案说他家暴，我们查过门口的摄像头在案发前闵把失去意识的受害者抱进车中。现在我们在他家，没找到人。”  
安迷修在电话里徐徐说着，身后有无法名状的杂音。  
“………你认为这就是我们要抓的人？”  
雷狮闭了闭眼睛，手指和肺腔一同颤抖。  
22岁，5年前还是个未成年。  
“我无法下定论。你也别着急，我在汶城等你回来。等你回来。”  
电话里的声音逐渐透出温热，雷狮的嘴角拉平，点了点头。

42  
安迷修把手机放下，独自一个人在车上舒气，他们可能已经惊动嫌犯，闵天横不会贸然回家。媒体的嗅觉比狗更灵敏，不到半个小时就有记者陆续赶来，拿着话筒采访警察未果又把闵天横的邻居家围得水泄不通。安迷修没时间吃午饭，在方向盘上趴一会，车上的对讲器传出刑侦大队交涉的杂音，一个低沉，一个青涩。  
“S11南道口，目击到闵天横的夏利汶K12425。燃油耗尽。”  
“S12收到。我，我在赶去的路上”  
自从惑被纪委调查，紫堂幻的日子就过不安稳。这个含着银勺出生的少爷对自己的身份从没有自觉，也全然不知惑被举报到纪委也与他在省里工作的父亲有一定关系。  
“唧唧歪歪什么——！去南道口。”  
黑老大一样的警察比嫌犯更可怕，紫堂幻颤抖着在手机上找起定位，他性格比较怯弱，执行力低，最简单的工作也能让他忐忑半天。  
“S12负责排查南道口区域上三街的住户，保持联络。”  
“知道了。”  
和安迷修决裂后惑更加烦躁，警局的人们在背后议论他，纪委的调查结果也迟迟没公布。  
他把这些倒霉事都算在安迷修和雷狮的头上，结果又想到最初两个人称兄道弟的时候。  
说实话他一开始也没看安迷修顺眼，可知道他们的父亲都是被革职的警察后，突然有了亲切感。  
小人近君子，可能正是君子比小人身边的其他小人朴实诚恳，才让他觉得这个哥们非同寻常。  
“……呃，是这里没错吧。”  
自言自语的紫堂幻打断了惑的思路，他懒得多看一眼，直接点燃了手里的香烟。嫌犯把车遗弃在南道口，肯定不可能还藏在附近，除非他没脑子。因此他们的工作应该是警告周围的居民注意安全，再询问下有利于调查的信息罢了。  
“你负责东边几个房子，我负责西边的，一个个问。你知道程序。别他妈打电话烦我。”  
紫堂幻不敢作声，小鸡啄米一样点头，规规矩矩地与惑走向两个不同的方向。  
他来到马路对面，提起一口气按响第一栋民宅的门铃。  
“汶城警察。”  
幻把警徽与嫌犯的照片都拿在手上，对门内的人腼腆一笑。  
南道口是老城区，简陋的平房零散在空无的马路边，人们的穿着略显拘谨。他巡视了三家住户，没人见到可疑的男人，有些大妈大叔在家闲得发慌甚至想请他进去喝茶。  
“……抱歉，我还有其他工作。”  
他谢绝了人的好意，抱着几块被塞到手里的饼干来到这条街东面最后一家住户。  
这是一间砖砌的二层小楼。  
“汶城警察。”  
重复几次幻开始变得熟练，清清嗓子按动门铃。  
“汶城警察。”  
他又叫了一次，见无人前来应门，正想转身，又停下脚步。  
小楼一层的窗帘拉下来一半，阳光无法直射进里面，但他还是看到了异样。  
紫堂幻皱眉，下意识地往里面探，桌子上的花瓶倒在地上，而房子侧面的窗户还是开的。  
他下意识摸向自己完全没用过的枪支，不争气的心脏提到嗓子眼。  
“我是S12上三街23号，这好像有情……啊——”  
年轻的警官身后传来响声，吓得他原地直跳，他的眼镜差点颠到地上，扶稳之后才看清是一只松鼠。  
“……我的天。”  
紫堂幻胸脯起伏，早被吓出一身冷汗。他抬起身子正想安慰自己，站直的瞬间一身的冷汗又冷到头皮发麻。  
“S12号，什么情况——”  
对讲机里面的声音在响，然后就是他结巴的声音。  
“我……你——”  
小楼里两个人影浮现在他十米外的位置，一个男人正掐着一个小孩的脖子，用水果刀贴紧人的脖颈。  
“把你的枪交出来——！！！”  
警车的响声堵住上三街的入口，安迷修听到S11和S12的对话后就一直徘徊在附近。居民区前还没来得及拉上封锁的黄线，十几米外正横着两辆警车，一个警官埋伏在车后。  
“现在什么状况？谈判专家来了吗？”  
他劝几个不怕死前来围观的居民快点后退，守在外面的警察面色苍白摇了摇头。  
“我们的人都派出去排查，正好晚高峰，还有十分钟才能赶到！”  
安迷修听着掏出配枪。  
“安调。”  
提请他的警官声音很低，他知道人的意思，压低身体。  
房屋离他们的警车只有几米，里面依稀能听到人的喊声。  
“……你别做傻事——”  
“我不是故意的——我不是有意要杀她的，放我走——不然我真的杀了他——”  
激动的嫌犯正在大喊，他手里的人质早换了人，豆大的汗水从他的下巴上淌下，滴到紫堂幻的脸上。  
为了解救一开始的人质他把配枪交了出去，没想到人质没走成，自己也变成了人质。  
“呜呜呜。”  
他脚边的六岁小孩正哭的吓人，让场面更加混乱。  
“他妈的。”  
惑在心中暗骂，却知道自己没时间再骂。嫌犯的情绪极其不稳定，整张脸都憋红了，几乎没有可以交涉的余地。  
“你想想，老弟你还有机会，我相信你人不是那几个你杀的。我们再调查哈。你别激动，真袭警了，你就是死刑。”  
“放屁——新闻上都在报道——我警告你把枪放下，不然我真的开枪了！！！”  
嫌犯语无伦次，黑漆漆的枪口直贴着紫堂幻的额头，不争气的菜鸟警官眼圈都红了，一个劲的摇头。  
“好我放下，我放，你和我一起放，我数一二三，行不行？？”  
惑退后一步，手臂的肌肉开始发抖。  
“一。”  
他的眼睛紧紧盯着嫌犯，自己呼吸的声音越来越清晰。  
“二——”  
喊出声的一刻他的手指也扣响扳机，房间里两个震响重叠在一起。  
他的脸上露出诡笑，却没有坚持一秒，难以形容的剧痛在他肺上爆开，中枪的冲击让他彻底失衡。  
他失手了。  
“草你妈——”  
被子弹擦重的嫌犯大声咒骂，举起来的枪口正对着惑的脑袋，再次扳动扳机的半秒突然在走马灯之前变得极其缓慢。  
死定了。  
惑从没想过死前忏悔这种事，此时却对过往赶到极其的不舍，好像那些烦恼在生死面前再无意义。  
“艹——”  
他在心里骂最后一次，只觉得胳膊一紧，下一秒另一个人已经冲到他的前面。  
房间里又是两声连续的枪响，飞行的子弹远远快过惑摔倒的速度，他早来不及惊异，眼睁睁看着子弹打到前面人的身上。  
“………………”  
他实在不敢相信看到了什么，或许他这一辈子还是有过真哥们的。  
“啊啊啊啊—————”  
子弹的余音后是人的哀嚎，倒在地上的警官此时才感到延迟的愤怒直窜上脑门，他的眼前突然发黑，整个肺都在爆炸。他快不记得和安迷修之前在怄气什么，甚至要把雷狮长什样彻底忘了。  
惑的青筋爬满手臂，想要再握紧枪支时血从气管一直喷到自己的鼻孔。  
“别说话。救护车要来了。”  
“……?”  
惑看着自己肋骨上的洞越来越红，几乎无法相信安迷修还完好无损。  
“你…他妈，……还穿，防弹衣啊。”  
警官的声音小极了，与被安迷修击毙的嫌犯一同躺在木制的地板上。  
“别说话了——”  
安迷修看着人身上的伤口，脸上的肌肉开始抽搐，人的肺被子弹击穿，凶多吉少。  
他的身后传来紫堂幻的哭声，年轻的男孩跪在地上，声嘶力竭地喊着什么。  
另外两个警察破门而入，修护车的响声越来越近。  
安迷修说不出什么，恼火地抓着自己已经凌乱的头发，地上的血黑色的油一样慢慢扩散，人的呼吸声渗出痛苦。  
救护人员冲进来后他被屏到房间的角落，惑被带走前只闭着眼对他说了一句话。  
“对不住。”  
很可能也是最后一句。  
从傍晚到深夜，身边的警察都陷入死寂。安迷修的脑子里一片空白，被检察院的人带走回答询问，赶到医院时抢救室已经空无一人，重症病房也不能探访。  
他沉重的身体终于找到了椅子，而大脑仍无法消化今天发生的所有事。  
他拿起手机想打电话给紫堂幻，犹豫之后才看到上面几个雷狮的未接来电。  
“……”  
安迷修播回去，或许恋人的声音才是此时的良药。  
“您好，您拨打的电话已关机。”  
“……？”  
他摸摸下巴，又选中一个号码。  
“喂。雷女士，是我。请问雷狮还和你在一起吗？”  
电话的那边传出女人困倦还带有疑惑的声音。  
“他不是八点就去找你了吗？你们居然没碰面？！”  
“八点？？”  
安迷修重新看了一次未接来电的时间，从椅子上站了起来。  
也许是第六感作祟，他总觉得有些地方出了大差错。

雷狮的车夜晚进城，和雷淼吃过晚饭便各自上路，他给安迷修播过几次电话，无人接听。他在最近的麦当劳点了一杯咖啡，饭点刚过，前来吃饭的人屈指可数。  
“你的生化的作业做完了吗？”  
“没有，我解剖课还有24页的报告要写，明天要交了。”  
离他最近的两个学生在为课业苦恼，估计是附近大学的在校生。  
“解剖课，你居然选中了？我选课的时候蹲了好久。李老师人怎么样？”  
“还行吧，课业重，她还在旁边的殡改站上班，经常旷课让TA代课，没有想象的有趣。”  
“她叫什么？”  
两个学生说到一半被雷狮打断了，可能是他的表情过于严肃两个人都吓得噤声。  
询问之后雷狮眉头紧蹙，可能是他魔怔的，太想抓到凶手，迫不及待地想抓到任何凶手。  
他劝告自己，冷静下来再和安迷修谈谈，可一脚油门已经踩到殡改站。  
“……”  
月朗星疏，殡改站中还亮着几盏灯光，估计大部分人已经下班了。  
“李医生在吗？”  
询问正在整理文件的殡改站医生，人摇了摇头。  
“今天北城出了大案，都去那边了吧？”  
“大案？”  
雷狮拿起手机刷过几条新闻，大步流星地走出去，可在停车场没走多远便看到殡改站后门的白大褂在夜色里颇为显眼。  
“……真巧啊李医生。”  
“？”  
年迈的女人听到他声音慕然回头，仿佛毫不意外的对他笑了。  
“原来是雷调，好久不见。”  
“我只到这里参加过一次验尸，你就记得我。”  
“哈哈，我的记性很好，当然记得。”  
“…………”  
雷狮安静下来，在黑暗里审视女法医。  
“你的箱子看着很重，不如我帮你拿吧。”  
“好啊。那真的谢谢你了。”  
女人自然地对他微笑，把手提箱放到了雷狮的手里。  
“这里面装的什么啊？”  
他们两个朝向一个停在树荫下的SUV，雷狮咧嘴皮笑肉不笑。  
“当然是我的工具了。”  
女人走到车的后备箱前，拿出车钥匙。  
“什么工具？”  
雷狮眯眼，恍然间扫过女医生的钥匙链，上面晶莹的琥珀。  
与被包裹的鱼骨。  
“……”  
女人伸手来接箱子，他顿时警戒，但已经为时过晚。  
“好孩子，你可真聪明。”  
年迈的女人正凑在他的身前，仿佛快摔倒一般，一股冰凉的液体仿佛淌进雷狮的小腹。他低头看去，藏在她袖子里的针筒已经扎进了他的皮肤。

43  
安迷修在城里寻人寻了一整夜，等到凌晨才接到警方熟人的电话。  
雷狮的法拉利在汶城医学院的殡改站边找打了，还有周围天眼摄像头拍摄的画面。  
“……这可能吗？”  
半个殡改站的工作人员被吩咐过来做笔录，格瑞看到天眼录像时也呆滞了整整一分钟。  
“李医生是个本分的前辈。”  
他低声道，无法相信自己刚看到了什么。摄像头里雷狮与李闳炫医生于晚上八点左右在殡改站的南口交涉，雷狮随后软塌塌地跪在地上，被带上了李闳炫的SUV。  
“……我想不出她会与雷狮调查官起什么冲突。”  
他面前的调查官安静到可怖，和他平日认识的安迷修判若两人，一双干涩眼睛早已充血，直勾勾地看着前面。  
“她平时下班在做什么？”  
“不清楚。我们交涉不深。”  
“……交涉不深？你们不是同事吗？我需要更有用的信息。”  
安迷修的声音拔高，几乎拍案而起，周围几个人被他吓到，齐齐噤声。  
格瑞的脸上没有表情，反而让年轻的调查官更加失控，他整齐的精神结构开始一点点地碎开，只因为一个可怕的猜想。  
“她可能就是我们在抓的人。如果是，雷狮他……”  
“安调。”  
一个调查官从外面进来，伸手出声将他打断。  
“我们找民生局要的内容终于传真过来了。”  
他的同事说着压低嗓门，走到他旁边。  
“他们是证人，不是犯人。太严厉不好吧？”  
安迷修抬头哑然片刻，看到文书上李闳炫医生的一些个人信息，又几乎沉痛地闭眼。  
“抱歉。……他们的笔录交给你了。我现在去汶城医学院。”  
门外清晨的阳光晃的安迷修伸手，仿佛在提醒他，一切都是真的，绝非噩梦。  
警局外几个零星的巡警走过，整条路终于空无一人。  
骑士再装不下去，他一拳头打在旁边的围栏上，发出崩溃般的“啊”声。  
安迷修的肩膀起伏几次，眼前浮现出那些死者的画面，无法不去想最坏的可能。  
李闳炫医生显然比被他在南道口射杀的嫌犯更符合杀手的侧写，她更慎密，和警方检方走得太近，有极强的反侦察的能力。  
他为什么没有更早发现？为什么没有早点回去见雷狮？  
“他不会有事，还有时间。还有。”  
安迷修把手里的西服攥得变形，作为调查官他最清楚不过，寻找被绑架者的黄金24小时。  
过了这个时间，生还几率将直降至0%。

雷狮想过自己可能因为调查官的工作性质丧命，却从没想过他是以这种方式。  
他记得被扎针后的舌尖发涩，眼珠聚焦的肌肉不受控制，年长的女人愈加模糊，蹲到他的旁边。  
混乱的画面在一团蠕动的黑色中溶解，他想起麦当劳店里的两个医科学生，提到被谋杀的学妹有时会在解剖课外等候的事。  
‘她没有选这门课。’  
‘可能是在隔壁教室上课，等开课吧。’  
学生的声音在无限拉长，脑海里仿佛传出雷狮自己的嘲笑。  
不知过去多久，感知如输液的水滴，慢慢滴入他的神经。  
“……嗯。”  
他打了一个寒战，头胀得难耐，像是所有能流动的血都被倒在头颅里，重心失衡。  
“……这里，是哪？”  
雷狮睁开眼，斑驳的画面随着身体本能的挣扎晃动，手与双腿上传来一阵金属摩擦的细响。  
显然他被绑住了，如同捆绑即将被宰杀的家畜一般被倒吊在一个铁架上。  
铁架的顶端横跨灰色的天棚，上面挂着生锈的铁钩，屋顶只有一个转轮的风扇排气孔。  
这里是一个废弃肉食加工厂，而他被挂在宰杀家畜的车床上。  
“艹。”  
年轻的调查官咒骂起来，用所剩不多的力气摇晃被锁在腿上的手臂，他被吊起来的身体开始如钟摆摇晃时，车间里响起机器启动的隆响。  
虽然从来没来过肉食加工厂，所有人都在电视上看过。一只只被开膛抽骨，分割成块的死猪，挂在铁架上，通向把它们碾成肉泥的绞肉机。  
雷狮脚上的滚轮开始向前滚动，面前十几个挂钩在十米外陆续转弯，消失在一个几米高的铁皮装置后。  
装置中传出巨大的刀刃转动的声响，他的冷汗也不由而出。  
雷狮使劲摇锁链，金属切割空气的声音越来越近。  
“不可能，我不可能输给这种——”  
他憋足力气，在锁链顶端的钩子转弯时他还是忍不住闭眼，却没等到肉体被切割的剧痛。  
“……？”  
他和刀片擦肩而过，铁皮机床的内部像个通道，拎着他迎向聚光的地方。  
出口过亮的白炽灯晃得他发昏，人的轻笑随之而来。  
“还很有朝气呢。”  
穿着白大褂的女医生站在一个密封的机械边，正在把一个遥控器的按钮放上工作台。  
女医生在打量雷狮，观察他的脸憋得泛红。  
“看来你是个沉的住气的孩子。”  
说话的女人看上去五十不到，头发整齐地盘在脑后，瞳孔与发色偏淡，如果不看她身后的照片的话，整个人给人一种整洁温和的印象。  
工作台上的照片，琳琅满目，几个受害人被做成标本的模样清晰可见。有那两个女学生，一个不认识的男人，还有数不尽的雷狮自己的照片。  
雷狮瞳孔紧缩一次，无法相信自己的眼睛。  
他咬住舌尖逼自己冷静。  
“我还以为你是迫不得已才袭击我，原来你看上我很久了，可惜我对老女人一点意思都没有。”  
他勾了勾嘴角，却头皮发麻。  
照片上他的模样毫无防备，衣食住行，细致入微，有吃东西的，有上车的，还有他和安迷修亲昵在一起。这些照片大部分只有他的头，甚至只有他露出眼睛的侧脸。  
“没错，你是很特别的。”  
女医露出温柔的微笑，如同幼师怜爱她的学生。  
“你指控白宸性侵的转播中，我看到你，那简直是我的幸运日。在我迷失绝望以后，你是上帝赐给我，重新来过的礼物。”  
“哈……？”  
雷狮一阵恶寒，只觉得这个女人语无伦次，他脚上的挂钩开始往右平移，停在一个转轮边。  
“被你杀的四个人都是你的礼物？入江口的尸体真的也是你的作品吗？你的水平发挥得很不稳定啊。”  
女医生不管他在讲什么，走上来，对着雷狮的双眼泛出痴迷。一米八的男人在她面前像个打蔫的宠物，躲闪一次，还是被她抓着把雷狮身上的锁链与背后的大转轮锁在一起。  
“你果然很聪明。入江口是我捡到的抛尸。虽然她只是用来让我做实验，但她真的很可怜，被伴侣长期精神虐待，在争吵中心脏病发作。我没有杀她，只是‘拯救’她，把她做好放逐到大海里，像小美人鱼一样。”  
女医生显得十分陶醉，整洁的指甲擦过控制台的按钮，  
“……小美人鱼？相信我...觉得自己是救世主的杀人犯一点也不少。”  
雷狮说着身后的转轮扭动，他终于不再倒立，思考变得清晰起来。  
从空气的味道判断这里离海不远，但是他又实在想不起汶城中有一个靠海的肉食加工厂。  
他需要更多的信息，知道自己在哪。  
“救世主吗？我很喜欢这个词，当然我更偏爱艺术家。你们的职业病是给人做侧写，你也是个好奇宝宝，一定很想知道我怎么‘拯救’他们的吧？”  
女人笑意盈盈，用手指触摸他的皮肤。雷狮绷紧身体。  
“……和别人重复行凶的经过可以让你重新体会杀人时的快感。你忍不住，就像正常人忍不住吃喝和做爱。是你迫不及待想找人分享你的经历了。”  
“是吗，亲爱的孩子你既然想要拖延时间，就该给我讲故事的机会。我和你保证，无须担心，我不会仓促动手。你还需要很多步骤，才能变成我最终的杰作。”  
女医生的眼睛里露出怪异的光泽，在工作台上按下几个按钮。  
房间南边漏斗一样的机器开始运作，晶莹通透的树脂缓缓流入一个浴缸般的容器。  
“……”  
雷狮攥紧手指，逼迫自己不去想那些受害者的死相，比起恐惧他更需要冷静。  
“既然你想聊天，我愿意奉陪。你为什么选择我？被你杀死的女学生对你心存爱慕吧。我听说她经常在教室外等你下课，并且偷偷陪你出游。你难道不觉得有一丝惋惜？”  
“我确实感到惋惜，但不是你说的那种惋惜。我曾经有过完美的机会完成一个代表作，但我当时还没有现在的头脑与灵感，我错过了那次机会。你所说的拯救是个动词，我想做的是把对omega的拯救做成精致的艺术品。那个孩子很可爱也很可怜，初次告诉我她小时候被邻居性侵时，真的让我心软。她离完美很接近，和你一样对作为omega的自己感到厌恶，可惜她没有你的眼睛。”  
“.....什么？”  
“紫色的瞳模，在人口里只占0.004%。我五年前也遇到过一次。”  
女人说着从抽屉里拿起一根注射器，她猎物脸上的愕然开始变得混乱，眼睛睁大，浑身开始不自觉地颤抖。  
“是你？是你吗！是你杀了她！！我饶不了你，我啊....呃。”  
被锁链困住的男人顿时化作野兽，发疯般朝女医生扑咬，可做什么也没有用。李闳炫把手里的安眠药与安定剂扎到雷狮的脖子上，看着年轻人十几秒内变得瘫软。  
“我...我....”  
男人的嘴唇开始僵硬，瞳孔失去光泽，泪腺终于不受肌肉的束缚，两行液体滴淌下来，从鼻尖到下巴，狼狈的泪痕粘在皮肤上。  
李医生笑着抚摸雷狮的脸颊，像对待一个被蹂躏到痴傻的玩具，听着他憋在僵硬肉体里的哀嚎变成可怜的呢喃。  
“啊...嗯...”  
“………我差点忘了。”  
她说着在锁链里找到雷狮的手指，与上面紫色宝石的订婚戒指。  
“Alpha把你变得不干净了，我们先从清洁开始吧？”  
她捏住指环一点点地从雷狮手指上抽掉，耳边雷狮的呓语透出急促的喘息，如同一个行尸走肉被剥夺最后的灵魂。  
“不...要....”  
沙哑的音节拼凑成词，男人眼睛里的眼泪越淌越多。  
他要看不见了，黑暗里的圆环散发着薄弱的光热。他用指尖勾住戒指的边缘，仿佛用所有的生命在抓记忆里爱人的手指。  
“我也爱你...我恨不得当时就爱你。”  
眼前安迷修的轮廓溶解消失，和手指上冰凉的触感一起。

44  
紫堂幻在检察院旁边的路上下车，远远便见到一个交警车灯在黑暗里闪烁。  
最近警力不足，大部分刑警和巡警都在外面寻人，连他也一样。  
“怎么回事，出车祸了吗？”  
一辆吉普车撞在路边的树上，仿佛已经在那里呆了一阵子，树上的叶子震落满地。他看了下手表，刚好是凌晨1点，路上围观的行人屈指可数。  
“需要我叫救护车吗？”  
紫堂幻出声，旁边的交警正在开门，看清车牌号后他停下了拨打120的手。  
“……安调。”  
“安调。”  
年轻的警官摇晃起仿佛昏迷在安全气囊上的男人，只是轻轻动了两下，人的身体骤然坐起。  
“啊。”  
紫堂幻吓了一跳，他的手被死死抓住了。  
“找到了吗，告诉我，找到了——”  
抓住他的人像从噩梦中惊醒，带着梦魇一起，从人嘶哑的嗓音涌向真实的世界。  
“我，我不知道。”  
看着人青黑的眼圈，紫堂幻不由哽咽，眼前的调查官已有三天没睡。  
他也跟进了案子三天，看着安迷修一个理智的人从奢望，到拒绝相信，再从否认现实到最后完全失控。  
昨天他记得雷狮的家属也怒气冲冲地赶了过来，又红着眼被保安请出了检察院。  
过去三天了，有经验的老案员都在等着守尸体。  
“……您…您快点休息吧。不眠不休算过劳驾驶，还好您应该只是停车时晕过去的，如果是在马路上。”  
“我没事。谢谢你的关心。我不用休息。码头与海警那边有消息了吗？”  
“……”  
紫堂幻张了张嘴，最后只能摇头，  
男人看着他陷入沉寂，仿佛最后的一点希望也随着呼吸散于空气，他绿色的眼睛彻底暗淡。  
“您回家休息吧，真的，我求您了。”  
“我知道了，你先下班。我还约了人在码头见。”  
安迷修把小警察轻轻推下车，挂到倒车档。  
他不觉得累，也不觉得饿，所有的感知都抵达临界，只能听到身体里抽搐成一块烂肉的心，沉重地跳动。  
他也想回家，每当开过雷狮公寓边的街道时他都奢望，恳求那个房间的灯是亮的。一切只是一个恶作剧，他的恋人完好无损，坐在沙发上等他。  
臆想中的恋人触之可及，本来世界上最幸福的男人身处人间地狱。  
周围的景色开始在车子的加速度中后退，直到听到深夜里潮汐的起伏。码头边大部分的私用船都回港了，在出港区等待的只有一艘船只。  
“你迟到了。”  
“抱歉。”  
安迷修对老海警点点头，拎着公文包走进舱内。  
他的公文包里塞满了李闳炫的个人信息，越是调查她，整个案件就越加明朗。李闳炫，51岁，Omega离异，无子嗣，曾经做过腺体切割手术，现于汶城医大任教。她不但与水族馆双尸案的女学生有接触，还在雷狮母亲过世期间在S城做过访问学者。李闳炫的SUV最后出现在通向城东港口的路上，两天前发现被抛弃在海岸线边。  
随后如同人间蒸发。  
安迷修查过她的银行账户，嫌犯每个月规律地从银行取现金，不知用于何处。唯一剩下的突破口就是犯人拥有一辆小艇，而之前所有的抛尸点都与水源相近。  
船板在黑暗的浪涛中摇曳，无情无尽的大海不知把他们引向何处。安迷修坐在船长室边用夜视望远镜盯着远方，每一个亮点都让他的心脏提速，接着就是一次又一次的失望。  
他旁边的海警打起哈欠，在船头几万次的起伏之后天际泛出灰蓝。  
橘色的晨光染透波纹，愈加耀眼，仿佛要把沉寂的男人化作灰烬。  
“唉。”  
老海警无奈，正想拍拍安迷修的肩膀，就听到谁的手机不止地震动。  
“是我。”  
调查官急切地接通，几秒后眼睛睁大，从椅子上站了起来。  
安迷修的船只赶到目的海岸时刚过20分钟，报案人与海警在沙滩上不知道在交谈什么。  
“我不大清楚，早上就见这船撞进林里了，我就听到一个响声。”  
说话的人看上去是个环卫工人，被安迷修打断。  
“……李闳炫的船，一个型号。”  
“等等，你冷静点安调。”  
调查官没有理会，直接翻上游艇，他的呼吸声愈加粗糙，摸到内藏门把手时浑身都在细颤。  
“....雷狮。”  
他叫出心里的名字，一生以来头一次希望上帝能听到他的愿望。  
他推开门的把手，一步步走了进去。  
几个警察翻进去时安迷修就站在里面，对着空荡荡的床仓与椅子上一件西装外套。  
没人敢说话，只见那个男人死死抓着雷狮西装的袖口，一只手捂住了眼睛。  
所有的线索都断了。  
他们在附近的林子里寻找几个小时，不见任何人迹，直到太阳越过头顶，闻风而来的记者与居民把周围围得水泄不通。而那些人看到他的面孔如同蝇虫找到腐烂的伤口。  
“安迷修调查官愿意接受我们东方周刊的采访吗？”  
“如果之前被射杀的嫌犯无罪，你们准备如何赔偿其家属？”  
“你认为被绑架者生还率还有多大？”  
吵闹的人声在安迷修的大脑中化作嗡鸣，在绝望里所有的烦恼都不值一提。  
他摇晃着挤出人群，无数个“如果”在拷问他最后的神智。  
可惜没有“如果”，就像他小时候失去父母时一样，他要永远失去他了。  
取证人员拿走了那件西装，连一丝头发都不留给他，松手时困倦与疲劳压到他的头颅上。  
“你是雷狮调查官的恋人吗？”  
安迷修独自走向公路，不远处又响起了人声。  
他没有精神理会，往前走着一辆黑色的劳斯莱斯从后方开来，停在了他的身边。  
“我没时间接受采访。”  
男人低语，眼睛里失去所有的色彩。  
“那我替那些记者遗憾。不过如果安先生不愿意借一点时间给我，你也会终身遗憾。”  
安迷修终于转头，只见黑色的车窗缓缓摇下，一个带着白色阳帽的贵妇人对他点了点头。

冷。  
雷狮低着头，只觉得这种冷不是源于空气，不是源于体外，而是从自己肢体末端的血管，向器官弥漫。  
他像个失去感官的木偶被人困在支架上，无法聚焦的眼睛睁开几次，一片模糊。  
女医生笑着看她的“材料”，雷狮的手臂与小腿都被插入细细的透析管，连接到机器里，左手的手背上与充满葡萄糖溶液的点滴相连。  
要把一个人身体里其他人的信息素暂时清除干净，需要几天时间。如果切除腺体的话还能靠人体自身的代谢完成，可惜这种手术过于复杂，她作为法医也难以独自执行。  
仪表器发出轻微的嘀嘀声，信息素浓度在缓慢下降。  
李闳炫伸手摸了摸雷狮愈显苍白的脸颊，充满怜爱。  
“没事，就快了。”  
她的目光闪烁，仿佛回忆起在S城见到雷狮母亲的时，在夏季的海滨公园里。柔软的沙滩，充满盐味的海风，一个黑色长发的女人独自坐在长椅上，娴静又充满忧郁。  
人天生对美丽的东西有特殊的偏好，只是李闳炫的偏好与众不同。她曾经也会思考这种“执着”从何开始，是不是第一次帮她中学室友自杀的时候，还是儿时掐死被遗弃的小猫时。  
这些都不重要了，重要的事终于能弥补当年的遗憾。  
只是勒死“他们”太浪费了，如此罕见的“拯救”自然该像教堂里的圣像一样，展示给芸芸众生。  
女医生把昏厥过去的男人从铁架上放下，清洗过后套上医院的病号服。雷狮的眼睛微闭，眼皮和睫毛好似做噩梦般地轻颤。  
李闳炫带着塑胶手套，把准备好的鱼线拿上台面。以防万一，再把新的催眠剂与肌肉松弛剂调配到针管里。  
“嘀。嘀。”  
女医生抬起针头，正把针管内多余的空气逼出，存放树脂的器材发出异常的响声。  
她拿着针管走到仪表边，轻轻碰了下脸蛋，重新调整几个数值。很快，如黄金般晶莹的液体从管道中淌出，铺进底下的池子。  
李闳炫陶醉片刻，又微微皱眉，金色的液体上仿佛多出一个阴影。  
“你。”  
下一刻她的脖子被锁链套住，她身后的人把她一起拉到地上，死死用力。

45  
雷狮的肌肉无法施力，牙尖咬紧舌头，用剧烈的疼痛帮自己维持清醒。他拿起操作台边的绳索勒住女人的脖子，无法站直的身体往后坐去，利用成年男人的体重来勒住嫌犯。  
“饶不了你。”  
男人的眼睛泛红，沉重的眼皮一次次往下压，女医生被他压跪到半截，两只手都抓紧脖子上本该用在雷狮身上的绳索。  
“咳。”  
李闳炫干呕，很快又浮出笑意。  
“……我的配方里有NM受体阻断剂，药效过了，也会出现滑肌。”  
她的手掌开始把绳索往外撑起，雷狮咬牙切齿，全身的肌肉都像拉断的皮筋，连一个女性的omega都无法制服。  
眼看女医生挣脱绳索的束缚，他直接踢翻同坐台边的器械架，上面琳琅满目的刀具与注射器叮叮当当如雨落地。  
雷狮抓住一把手术刀，直接插向女人的眼睛，逃窜中的人头颅一偏只被他擦掉几根发丝。  
“你该死了。”  
雷狮咒骂着，把人千刀万剐也不够。他一手捏住女医生手里的注射器，一手重新握刀。他身上已经冷汗淋漓，眼看着刀具离人的喉咙越来越近，然后越来越远。  
他手臂上的肌肉忽然像勾不住骨头，整个胳膊像脱臼一般松弛下来。  
“……什——”  
冰凉的针管又插进他的皮下，在完全注射前被他打掉一半，仍让他立即脱力。  
“我说过会出现滑肌。”  
女人笑了一声，雷狮耳朵里的人声又开始拉长，他命令自己重新站起来，在一对散落的刀具与针管中挣扎匍匐，手指正好触碰到一个遥控器。  
“太凉了，不要在地上坐着了，已经准备好了。”  
李闳炫拎住雷狮后颈上的领口，把刚刚缠在她脖子上的绳索扯下来系了上去，就在她考虑动手之时外面的通道里传来一声杂音。  
“……”  
李闳炫立即安静下来，刚刚忙于与雷狮纠缠，忽略了观察操作台上的监控。  
汶江的入江口起了大雾，将小岛掩盖在海浪深处，几艘海监艇相继靠岸。大部分警员披着灰色的雨衣，雾气在上面凝成细密的水珠，一滴雨水落在安迷修的手背上，冰凉刺骨。  
他手里正攥着一份文件，抬头向上，眼睛里映着天空的灰色。  
“如果安先生不愿意借一点时间给我，你也会终身遗憾。”  
劳斯莱斯后座上女人在他脑海里浮现，她抬起遮阳帽，露出一张安迷修颇为熟悉的脸。  
“白璎。”  
带着过肘白手套的手轻轻伸出窗外，见安迷修犹豫片刻，白璎又细细低语，声音小的只有彼此能听清。  
“……你为什么要帮我们？”  
男人愣住片刻忍住声音里的颤抖，低声发问。  
“没有利害关系，陌生人的帮助会被当做可疑之举，您也是如此认为的吗？”  
“雷狮指控白宸，他接下来也极可能被判死刑。你觉得我们与山海集团站在一方？”  
安迷修的紧紧盯着女人的脸，她整个人都显得瘦小孱弱，长相也泯然众人，只有语气中的游刃有余颇为不凡。  
“至少和我是站在一方的。”  
白璎笑不露齿，双眼里看不出任何情绪的波纹。  
“且不论我和白宸关系十分融洽。山海集团身陷丑闻，都拜他所赐。我非常感谢你的爱人帮早些我解决麻烦。”  
或许很多人不相信，从小到大她才是被偏爱的那个。而不被偏爱的白宸在父母的放纵中堕落下去。出于愧疚白山海对独子不愿放手，可她一点也没有多余的悲悯。  
她自小能力就更加优秀，为了家族的产业也甘愿接受没有感情的婚姻，只要她足够有忍耐力，整个白氏帝国就会是她手中翠玉。  
“看来为了让你相信我，我也要用这套的措辞。白宸一直以来的作为，有损我与山海集团的利益，汶大不幸遇难的两位女学生曾经出入我们的私有海滩，导致媒体进一步污名化我们，我希望在一切解决之后，检方和警方都能帮我们澄清一下。这样说你觉得够了吗？”  
她说罢双手合十，朝肩侧点头，驾驶位置上的黑衣人心领神会。  
“我想这是你所需要的东西。”  
“……我们需要的东西？”  
安迷修看了一眼文件夹中的内容，不可置信地看回女人。  
“你怎么知道我们的调查进度？”  
话音出口他便知道自己问得多余，当一个财阀有人脉调动卫星观测记录，自然有人脉知道警方的动向。  
28日李闳炫挟持雷狮出海用的小艇是靠自动导航回岸的，大概是为了不被警方追踪，犯人选了一个阵雨不断的时日，连卫星也很难判断。  
但这份报告不仅是28日的卫星观测记录，也含盖之前的细枝末节，分析过李闳炫45日内的出航航道。  
包括入江口，城南海岸线，还有再往南贴近邻国海域的浅滩。  
安迷修把调查文书的备份收回防水的密封袋，抵达公共海域花了他们两个小时之久，如果白璎给的资料是真的，这片看着荒芜的小岛是李闳炫出入最多的地方。  
“分开行动，注意联络。”  
安迷修将手枪的安全阀解开，看着地图上的标识。  
小岛上曾有居民居住，因为人口锐减与台风频发，近几年所有的居民都迁移到了内陆。海岛不大，但五脏俱全，有废弃的住宅，小卖部，小学，还有一些海产品的加工工厂。  
他与两位警员负责西面，穿梭在泛出霉味的住宅间，这里太久无人居住，道路与墙壁上爬满青苔，房屋更是摇摇欲坠。  
“喂。”  
安迷修正在试图打开商店的大门，一个警员拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“怎么了？”  
“听声音。”  
警员指了指耳朵，安迷修立即发现端倪。  
商店背面的工厂里，仿佛传来排风扇的声响。  
“你们前，我后。”  
骑士压低嗓音，不敢再奢望又不无法不去幻想。  
他们刚抵达工厂边缘，风扇的声音里便传出另一种隆响。  
“！”  
安迷修下意识地从正门前躲开，只听“哐当”一声，工厂的正门被一辆黑色的摩托车撞飞。  
上面载着两个人，光是看到后面男人的背影，他的心就像软化了。  
“啊。”  
他张开嘴巴，眼睛与心口发烫，只是一个瞬间就像做梦一样。  
“S11，注意，一辆摩托车朝正北去，注意海岸线——”  
通讯器里的人声响起，年轻的调查官徒步追逐上去，果不其然通讯器里又传来人声。  
“东北35°，嫌疑人上了摩托赛艇——”  
李闳炫拽着男人跳上她藏在浅滩洞穴边的赛艇，光是拉扯雷狮已经花去了她大量的体力。她的摩托赛艇比海警的船只起步更快，速度高达250km/h。她头上套着的是摩托车的头盔，海风如墙直接打在她的脖颈和衣物上。  
“停下，不然将采取强制措施——”  
她不顾身后的海警用喇叭大喊，反而加速把其他船只甩得更远。  
自从绑架了检察院的人她便知道没有退路，好在这里离邻国海域极近。  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
“忍忍，别叫。”  
安迷修把海监艇的马力加到最高，破开浪花冲上前去。他之前没开过船，过于倾斜的船身将一同上来的重案组成员吓破了胆。  
他一头棕发在海风中立起，孤注一掷的意念让所有的阻碍都从消失在他视野的边缘，他的眼睛里只有一个人。  
“再快点——”  
海监艇的测速表盘指针敲打临界的边缘，眼看着前面的赛艇接近GPS上的海域线。  
“再快——”  
安迷修喊着把旁边的警察拉到旁边，手里的船舵也塞到人的手里。  
“我不会啊——”  
警察喝着风哀嚎，在安迷修开枪瞄准的前一秒，前方赛艇的发动机发出怪异的杂音，骤然失速侧翻过去。  
灰蓝的大海中泛起白色的泡沫，浮在赛艇上的浓烟很快被浪花吞噬。  
“咳咳。”  
雷狮的肺腔随着咳嗽颤抖，一口口的海水灌入他的口中。他已经用尽了意志力，舌尖快被自己咬烂，把从工厂中偷来的遥控器塞进赛艇的发动机。  
抱住一个漂浮物已是他的极限，不知下一秒会不会就在溺死前昏昏睡去。  
海平面在他的鼻子下起伏，几米外的地方出现一个游动人影，他本能的自我防卫在脑海中警铃大作。  
李闳炫的面容越来越近，她不准备逃跑，疯魔般看着他，像在死前也要完成自己的夙愿。  
“永别了，孩子。”  
穿着救生衣的女人用绳索套住雷狮的脖子，两人狼狈的拉扯中一颗子弹直穿海雾。  
“………”  
雷狮低头看向脸上的血，没有反应过来发生了什么，他脖子上的绳索没了力气，只是松松垮垮地把他和杀人魔连在一起。  
他的眼帘向下垂去，在闭合之前被人拥进最温暖的怀抱里。

46  
松软的云层，诱人的香味，让雷狮在深眠中舒服得蹬腿。  
或是过于疲惫，他一直睁不开眼，如同躺在羊水里，隔着一层温暖，感受外面的世界。  
这种感觉曾经有过，一对夫妇在不远的地方轻声细语。  
“如果是男孩子...就叫雷狮。”  
“...雷狮。”  
一个人重复，轻轻地抚摸与他相隔的肚皮，带着对未来最美好的寄语。  
“.....”  
躺在床上的睁开眼睛，看着头顶的天鹏眼角发涩。  
在醒来的瞬间梦境便如云雾，无法追溯，只能隐约记得没有源头的爱与莫名伤感。  
他下意识动动身子，四肢麻木，仿佛难以感受到脚趾的神经。  
“....操。”  
雷狮小声嘀咕，随即听到了一声闷哼。  
他抬头望去，心花怒放，如同饥肠辘辘的大猫对着厚厚一摞猫罐头。  
安迷修的头躺在他病床的枕头边上，从上往下看浓郁的眉毛极其显眼，虽然睡着了眉宇间还带着点人民公仆都有的正气，让他心痒得厉害。  
恨不得现在就捉弄一番。  
雷狮伸手就抓住了安迷修头顶上的呆毛，挑逗半天不见反应。他有些不耐烦了，在床上挪动，贴向Alpha嘴唇的位置。  
“嗯。”  
雷狮咬了上去，男人唾液里的薄荷味堪比最难戒掉的毒瘾。  
“啊。”  
他捏紧安迷修的领子，自己的身体过电般酥麻。他被规律掉过多的信息素，只是吻了一下腰胯就难以克制地轻晃，心灵与肉体都在渴求一个人的东西。  
“好香。”  
安迷修仿佛在梦呓，被周围突然失控的信息素牵住鼻子，他本能地捏住掏食来的大猫，嗅了一下，栖身压上。  
“....哈。”  
床榻上响起布料摩挲的细响，安迷修长茧的手指来回抚摸雷狮单薄的病号服，粗糙的布料揉着omega敏感又贪欲的肉体。  
雷狮的腰腿难耐地摇晃，呼出的热气吹在人的耳边，他刚捏住安迷修领带的就见人的眼睑微微动了。  
“雷...狮？”  
他的骑士张开眼睛，明亮的绿色里晃过一丝惊异，直到里面全是他的倒影。  
“干嘛？”  
雷狮咧嘴勾起坏笑才忽然发现自己的嗓子哑了，身上的人也没继续刚才的吻，而是紧紧地搂住他的身体。  
“啊。”  
安迷修结实的手臂锁链一样锁紧，头埋在他胸前，雷狮被捏得浑身生疼，人也不知道放手，仿佛要把自己的骨头压进雷狮的血肉里。  
“轻点....怎么了？”  
安迷修的举措让他诧异，再抬头时双眼发红，压抑的声音擦在雷狮的耳膜上。  
“我差点以为我要永远失去你了。”  
男人说着雷狮张了张嘴，那几天混乱的记忆泉涌一样压进他的大脑，那个女人疯狂的脸与自己的无力。  
“.....她死了吗？”  
他想起李闳炫溅在他脸上的鲜血，牙齿愤怒地打颤，又被安迷修抱紧。  
骑士对他无声点头，然后把他轻轻颤抖的全身搂入松软的被褥。  
温暖的薄荷味随着人的鼻吸抚来，安迷修绿色的眼睛如凝结的湖水，朝他越来越近。  
“别再离开我了。”  
安迷修吻了上去，仿佛是他们之间最漫长的吻。雷狮的嘴唇与舌头都被占据好了，绷紧的神经松弛软化。  
他黑色的发丝在枕头上轻蹭，落在被褥上的手被男人死死扣紧。  
空气里酒酿的味道越来越热，雷狮的舌头要被咬到红肿，他的视线上飘，嘴唇发出难耐地呜咽，安迷修始终没有放过他。  
深沉地思念与浓烈的爱意，彻底把omega融化，男人的唇离开他后身上的欲火半分不减。  
“....要憋死了。”  
雷狮骂骂咧咧地出声，湿润度的眼睛里冒出不甘，就算大难不死躺在床上也抑制不住他的侵略性。  
他看着安迷修的俊脸在他面前平复呼吸，棕色的发丝垂在鼻梁上，下面的手直接抓进安迷修的裤子。  
“呃！”  
“....这么没出息。”  
雷狮坏笑一声，手里半硬起来的玩意又粗又肥，没有一点绅士风度，被他乱撸两下就兴奋地在内裤里勃发肿起。  
“别闹了。”  
安迷修脖子滚红，喘出粗气，眼神却越来越暗。自从雷狮上次住院他们快有两周没做，离彼此的易感期也越来越越近。  
雷狮是个爱玩火的，舌尖滑过嘴角，拇指压在男人开始湿润的铃口上，按着恶意。  
他可以感觉到过大的阳物在他手心里跳了，下一秒天翻地转，他的头又磕回枕头。  
“我说了，别闹。”  
安迷修充满欲望的训斥毫无威慑力，身体压在雷狮的双腿间。他的肌肉绷紧，腹下的玩意狰狞起来，几乎想拎起恋人的脚腕，直接在医院里欺负雷狮稚嫩又好色的地方。  
淫靡的念想在他脑海里转了又转，被身后的开门声打断了。  
“咳咳。”  
骑士咳嗽两声立即从床上站起，他们的床前立着一个屏风，仍然能隔着布料看出刚才交叠的身影。  
“病人醒了？”  
进来的小护士面露笑容，赶紧按响了床边的通知器。她旁边的女人眼睛里的激动难以掩藏，几步后抱到雷狮身上。  
“小混蛋，还以为你要睡一个月。”  
“....别...老女人，你要憋死我。”  
雷狮的脑袋又被埋到雷淼胸前的脂肪里，他的耳朵开始冒红，那边安迷修比他更红，竭力换着合适的站姿隐藏住下面的难堪。  
别人也不是傻子，护士与雷淼不久便嗅出空气里还没散去的信息素味。  
“......”  
护士垂着眉眼，不准备管病人的私事。有人则没那么好脾气，雷淼的脸上咧出一个和平时雷狮相似的笑容，对着安迷修眯眼。  
以前安迷修不明白这是什么意思，现在他心知肚明。  
“我去给你卖点吃的。”  
骑士挠挠头发拿起灰色的西装，雷狮“啊？”了一声，见人转身离开。  
omega嘴唇上的薄荷味还没散尽，胸腔里像关着一只乱蹦的幼鸟，只要坐着就浑身不舒服。  
“……你感觉好点了？”  
雷淼一屁股坐在他的床上，这辈子也没几次和他如此正经地嘘寒问暖。  
“你和安迷修说什么了？他怎么见到你就走？”  
“……姐姐我好伤心，我为你操心不少，为什么张口闭口都是别人。”  
“………………”  
女人看着雷狮的嘴抽搐起来，用涂着指甲的手指摸摸嘴唇，她不是一个容易宽恕别人的类型。刚刚得知雷狮可能被嫌犯绑架时跑到检察院大发雷霆，当着所有人的面拽着安迷修的衣领。  
她记得当时检察官的模样，坐在椅子不准备反抗，安静得让她感到反常。安迷修棕色的发丝垂在眼睛前，与她四目相对。  
绿色的瞳孔没有光泽，手掌抓住自己的胸口前的衬衫。安迷修比死囚更绝望，也清醒地知道自己的绝望一文不值。常人的恐惧与疯狂仿佛凝结成别的物质，被压抑在他的眼睛深处。  
如果最终见到的是雷狮的尸体，她几乎不想去想安迷修会做什么事。  
“你早点回去，别耗在医院，摄影工作拍完了吧？你没其他正经工作？”  
雷狮不会说什么维系家庭温暖的话，被姐姐搂烦了摆出一张老板训员工的臭脸。  
“死里逃生居然开始担心我的工作，诚惶诚恐。嫌我当电灯泡了吧。”  
“是你吵得很。”  
“算了，由着你。毕竟如今婚恋自由了。”  
来之不易才会珍惜，她以前总怕她的弟弟付出越多最后被伤得越深，此时再想安迷修当时的模样，不由松了一口气。  
“对了，前几天‘他’联系我了。”  
雷淼轻描淡写地说着，下意识又想摸烟。床上的病人听到“他”字，扫了她一眼，一时不语。  
“你刚入院的时候情况很遭，肌肉松弛剂与迷药都使用过量，连心脏都停跳过几十秒，下过病危通知。我就给‘他’打了电话。”  
她把烟盒拿到面前闻了闻里面的香味，看向雷狮。  
“你毕竟是‘他’最喜欢的孩子。他昨天来看过你了。”  
“……多管闲事。”  
雷狮咬住嘴角，转向窗外，树上的叶子开始泛黄。春天出生的小鸟早已羽翼丰满，再过不久它们也会变成成鸟，南迁而去。  
他想过很多次，等他的目的达成之后的事，他会回乡说些什么，如今却不想在想。醒来前忘记的梦境莫名清晰起来，里面的男音和他的父亲重叠在一起。

47  
雷淼是个言出必行的人，第二天就从他的病房里消失得无影无踪。  
刚开始的时候雷狮的坏笑差点咧到耳朵，在安迷修喂他水果的时候肆无忌惮地要求人过来亲他，亲了好几次。  
苹果兔是甜的，橘子与香梨也是甜的，弥漫在两个人的唇齿间。他被亲晕乎了，也把安迷修亲得面红耳赤。他抱着alpha的脖颈咬在人的耳廓上，想要说下昨天没弄完的事，又被骑士捏着手指塞到被子里。  
“院里还有事，我晚点再来。”  
安迷修揉着耳朵，帮他掖好被角，哄小孩一样亲吻他的额头。  
雷狮摸了一把脑门，气不打一出来，想起安迷修做到一半把他丢在旅馆里的事更是气到肺炸。医生要求他做的康复练习他一样也没做，把安排过来轮椅当滑板鞋玩，被几个护士追着满花园跑。  
“啧。”  
雷狮藏在楼道自动贩卖机边，看着远处几个找他的护士最终放弃，百无聊赖起来。  
贩卖机前面就是一个电视屏幕，里面滚动着一条条新闻，看到白宸被宣判死刑的信息时雷狮眯起眼睛，往前一凑，撞到了什么。  
“嘿，你不长眼睛吗？”  
他前面的人嗓音拔高，一副得理不饶人的模样。等雷狮抬头两人看清彼此，均是一愣。  
“……”  
“………………………………”  
雷狮鄙视地挑眉，惑僵得像个石像。他本身没兴趣离听这个煞笔，如今有有点好奇他和安迷修进行到这一步这人还能白扯出什么鬼话。  
“这不是惑警官，我听说你差点因公殉职，真可惜啊。”  
“………………”  
惑的脸扭曲一下，似乎想起什么，把到嘴的话憋了回去。  
“雷调大人不记小人过，就别呛我了吧。听说您出院以后就要升职了，照我看先把孩子生了吧，不然一边大着肚子也当不好检察官。不过大肚子的时候肯定也伺候不好我兄弟，我听说他大学时候的老情人回来了……”  
“谁的老情人回来了？”  
熟悉的男声从惑的身后传来，流氓警察一听吓得头发发直。  
“哈，你下班可真早。我什么也没说，就买点水喝哈哈。”  
惑不去看安迷修的脸，脚底抹油迅速消失了。  
“老情人？”  
雷狮坐在轮椅上的眼睛眯成一条缝，如同猫科动物，审视即将落到他手心里的毛线球。  
“以后他说什么你都别信。对了，医生说你不做康复训练？”  
安迷修抱起胳膊，看着雷狮撇嘴。  
毛线球把大猫爪子缠住了，一直拖到康复室里。  
“我记得你大学时的omega后来当律师了。”  
“……啊？我有omega？”  
雷狮站在康复室的矮双杠内，像个肌无力的老头一样扶着金属横杠蹒跚。安迷修站在他的前面，似乎怕他摔倒，注意力一直在他脚下。  
“别和我狡辩。大一暑假的游泳池，那之后你不是和她谈了几个月？”  
“什么游泳池？谁？”  
安迷修一脸茫然还在看雷狮发白的脚面，回答也心不在焉，不费吹灰之力把病号惹毛。  
“……大一暑假有超级omega信息素失控的游泳池。”  
“啊对，我之前也想和你说，大学的时候也有个学生和你发生过类似的情况，就在游泳池。……唉，你也在？”  
安迷修说完好似两条不完整的电路终于连在一起，他抬起头来，雷狮正直直地盯着他的脸，紫色的眼睛阴晴不定。  
骑士张张嘴巴，细想起来泳池里漂浮的酒精味是如此熟悉，当时他的大脑混乱极了，只能记得自己在黑夜里拉起那个omega的手腕。  
原来如此。  
“是你吗？”  
他搂过去，手拦住雷狮的腰，压低嗓音。  
“你是属金鱼的吧。”  
雷狮闭上眼，忍住肺腔的起伏。  
“抱歉。那天，我不记得了。抱歉……雷狮。”  
安迷修的嘴唇蹭过雷狮的脸颊，重复他的名字，像在叩击他的心门，轻轻恳求。  
“雷狮。”  
男人的声音又压低了些，撩起雷狮眼前的碎发，看着人眼睛里的自己越贴越近。  
他忍不住去想如果当时便和雷狮在一起，会是如何，是否会在美妙的啄吻也有一层淡淡的苦涩。  
两个人的身体贴在一起，在安迷修占有雷狮的唇齿后，康复练习再难以进行下去。  
窗外的豚草在秋季开花，几乎透明的花粉漂浮在雷狮病房的空气里。  
干净的床铺上摩擦着细腻的沙响，膨胀的白兰地味却溢满了侵略欲。  
“老土领带。”  
雷狮拽着安迷修的黑领带，在人的肌肉上随便抓了几下，像猫抓耗子一样，很快找到了没有主人半分羞耻心的大豚鼠。  
“……”  
男人的形状隔着西裤，隆得肿起，雷狮骨干分明的手指勾着阴茎的的轮廓，轻轻挠了两下，便听到耳边饱含欲火的闷哼。  
“这是医院。”  
骑士压住他的恋人，试图劝阻雷狮也在劝阻自己，脑子里却只剩下人一丝不挂，用最柔软的地方贪婪吮吸的淫态。  
“我当然知道。”  
雷狮玩火玩得上瘾，拉开安迷修西裤的拉链，过大的阳物瞬间撑起内裤，膨胀的薄荷味混杂着男人的腥气，显得淫秽又下作。他嘴角露笑，手指间一下戳在布料的顶端，铃口的位置上。  
“……你。”  
安迷修浑身都绷紧了，手掌立即攥住他的手。  
“我就知道你玩不起。”  
雷狮抽回自己的手掌，把病服撩到胸口以下，再把睡裤也脱到脚腕。全身一半的肌肤裸露在空气里，肋骨的形状，肚脐与大腿一览无余。  
他清楚安迷修的性格，如此折磨才显得有趣，睡裤缠在他今天卸掉石膏的小腿上，光滑的脚掌抬起来，踩进骑士刚刚被他手指欺负过的利刃上。  
“……”  
骑士低着头，脖子根涨到紫红，喉结随着粗喘滚动，他的眼睛开始发暗，浑身的肌肉都被酒酿的味道撩拨到膨胀。  
他拉开雷狮的脚，直接下床，在听到雷狮的嘲笑前用病房里的扫帚横卡在入口的门把上。  
“惑有件事说的没错。”  
安迷修说着扯开了自己的领带，看着omega脸上的些许诧异，从自己裤兜里拿出了什么。  
“先让你生育再当检察官更好。”  
雷狮“啊”了一声，下一秒被人扑到在床上。

调教生殖腔的人工小虫，沾水就会软糯得和蠕虫一样，会蜷缩在没被调教好的嫩膜里。它们吸着淫液海绵般膨胀，越彭越大，撑着雷狮的小穴，刮着生殖腔最深处，“啾啾”扭动的小口。  
“哈。不好。”  
Omega动物般趴在床上，翘起来的屁股随着大腿的抽搐摇晃，十几分钟内他的下面已经被塞进来三只“小虫”，如同被强行开苞的蕊心，被肉软的虫肉塞得满满当当。  
“呜，你把那些玩意，哈哈，不要…拿出去。”  
空气里的酒精味在人的吟叫中高涨，但很快雷狮沙哑的嗓音就被男人滚热的性器堵在嘴里。  
“不要拿出去，这是你说的。”  
安迷修动动腰夸，发出满足的叹息，他按住雷狮的后颈，看着那张红润的小嘴把他越吃越深。  
“呜。哈。”  
omega的舌头早被顶得软了，松松地抵在下齿上，舔安迷修的囊袋。他泛红的眼睛，冒着水汽，鼻尖还在男人的抽插中埋进棕色的耻毛里。  
“18号病人的药开好了吗？”  
“嗯，什么时候送去比较好？”  
病房门外传来医护人员的声音，雷狮下意识地加紧双腿，却停不下扣弄自己屁股的手指。他紧致的臀瓣来回扭着，人工小虫已经涨到最肥，蠕动着肏弄他生殖腔里的宫口。  
虫头像玩章鱼吸盘一样，来回拨弄软软的肉壁，肠膜内的两只也跳蛋般震着。它们被淫液黏在一起，想要在他体内产卵一般交媾。  
“哈，不要了，给我。”  
雷狮的视线往上漂移，不上不下的淫欲把他的理智肏到软烂，这些绵软肥大的虫子可以把任何刚被alpha破过的omega变成忠诚的性玩具。他吐出安迷修的东西，再含不住，湿润的哈气留在空气里。他的背脊贴在软滑的被褥里，细长有力的双腿开合乱蹬着。  
雷狮的两根手指在被撑大的穴口里抠弄，另一只手在自己的恋人面前玷污自己前面的翘起。  
“给你什么？”  
安迷修压了过来，声音温柔得让人沉溺，下面的玩意却红到黑紫。  
他太久没有做，几乎每个晚上都会梦到关于雷狮的春梦，他的omega会把他吸得好了，双腿大开着求他。  
他抚摸雷狮湿润的睫毛，另一只手也在自浊，直到他的恋人完全失去神智，成为淫魔的俘虏。  
“你的，只想要你的东西。”  
安迷修吻了过去，身体和心一同颤抖。他狰狞的玩意终于找到了温柔乡，白兰地味的汁水一滴滴淌在床单上，两个人如同交媾的欲蛇，肢体盘在一起。  
医院铁质的床架摇晃得厉害，男人沙哑的叫床声被安迷修含在嘴里。雷狮下面与上面的小嘴都软得融化，浑身的肌肉毫无力气，任由他拍打掐弄。  
“舒服，吗？”  
“哈。哈。嗯。”  
安迷修的肉茎和人工肉虫一起奸干，捣蜜一样钻最青涩的蕊心，omega的腰被他掐住，无论怎么蹬腿都只能迎合他摆腰挺动的节奏。雷狮的身体好似在酒蒸气里过过，每一寸皮肤都散发着诱人的香味。  
骑士含住雷狮平日里不听话的舌尖，下面的龟头换着位置戳弄，终于把塞在生殖腔里的小虫挤压出来。  
他可以感觉出omega的嘴里泛出哭腔，双臂勾紧他的脖子。  
“操...哈。好难受。哈，痒……啊。”  
雷狮的脚盘上安迷修的大腿，被撑大弄软的欲腔，仿佛被虫子弄得过敏，又肿又空虚。钻心的痒意彻底逼疯了他，胡乱扭着屁股，寻找更粗更硬的代替品。  
“哈——”  
他终于满足了，他的骑士也掐紧了他的臀缝，让他的腿被汗渍黏在骑士的屁股上。上一次的疼感，变成背德的满足，omega像夹住了最好的宝贝，蚌肉般的膜把阴茎咬紧。  
“雷狮。”  
安迷修又在念他的名字了，一次次地想把爱愿与欲念都满满地注在他身体深处。

他们在床上折腾一个小时有余，就把雷狮逼进了发情期。  
发情的omega必须有alpha陪伴，又折腾一下午转移到特殊病房。雷狮被自己失控的信息素蹂躏得昏昏沉沉，一连几天下来没有几个小时清醒过，只记得他正义的骑士一旦住进“特殊病房”就再不受枷锁束缚。  
一切都是合理合法的，一直插在他身体里也是。  
他与安迷修厮磨了一周，周末在公寓里看新闻时，屁股里面还被安迷修的精液与鸡巴堵着。年轻的调查官把雷狮抱在沙发上，一边碾着捣药，一边吸人脖子上美味的腺体。  
“操，别玩了”  
雷狮的下面终于适应了安迷修的大小，也对那些人工小虫恨得咬牙切齿。  
“不是，你说，我玩不起吗？”  
骑士难以自拔地又挺挺腰，听着恋人的淫叫在舌尖上滚动。  
“够了，都一个星期了。哈，别射。”  
雷狮的肚脐随着扭腰晃动，Alpha的龟头上已经卡结，很快一股热流泡在他的身体里。  
“你特么，有完没完——”  
omega磨牙，从铁杵上下来，然后被安迷修用软软的毛毯裹住。  
“再有一周要宣誓了，不加油不行吧。”  
安迷修的手指擦擦鼻子，不由有点脸红，然而他事后的腼腆只能把人激怒。  
“加油什么——不生——”  
雷狮扑上去掐人脖子，掐不出力，转身开始挠安迷修痒痒。最后两个人都笑得脸酸，在浴室里滚过一圈，一起钻到被窝里。  
眼看进入秋季，对李闳炫的调查也渐入尾声，虽然人当场被安迷修击毙，对她的研究反而成了媒体近期的热门话题。与随处可见的抢劫犯不同，人们热衷于分析变态杀人魔的心理，这种人格异化反而让正常人觉得更安全。  
人们把李闳炫从小到大的隐私挖得干干净净，受害人们则开始淡出媒体的视野。  
安迷修和雷狮裹着一条被子，还在听门外的点评人胡乱分析。  
“困了吗？”  
骑士看着雷狮露在被子外的鼻尖有点心痒，结果被抢先一步，雷狮先捏住他的耳朵。  
“我昨天打电话问了，为‘李闳炫’申请合法权益的那个女律师，也是我们的大学同学。”  
“啊，是。”  
“…………”  
安迷修的眼睛往自己被捏的耳朵瞄去，他的恋人显然眼皮打架，一副困得不行的模样。  
“我没和她交往过，你在吃醋吧？”  
直A癌对自己点头，说着说着嘴上傻乐。  
“是吧？”  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
“睡觉吧你。”  
雷狮把枕头捂在安迷修的脸上，闷的人发出呜声，拽住露在顶上的呆毛，算是面露满足。  
安逸的日子总是过的太快，等他的身体差不多回复过来，也到了晋升宣誓的日子。  
青空万里，检察院里也多出几个新晋的调查官来。  
雷狮难得又穿上他Ferragamo的深蓝西装，皮鞋擦得锃亮。他抱着胳膊在大堂前面看手表，又掏出手机一连发了几个微信。  
从今天开始他们作为调查官的日子终于结束了，一旦成为检察官，将独立办理案件，可能以后没法在一个办公室腻歪。  
“你迟到了。”  
“我有吗？”  
他的恋人从门口跑过来，穿着灰色的西服。  
雷狮看着人的衣服，难免不想到曾经大学毕业的时候，安迷修身上的廉价西装。男人拿着毕业证书，站在朋友之中傻乐，眼睛在光线下一如既往地透亮。  
而如今这双眼睛里也有他自己。  
“你等多久了。”  
安迷修搔搔头发，不知道在笑什么。  
“快走要迟到了。”  
“等下，我上午去了一次证物组。”  
“？”  
雷狮不耐烦地挑眉，接着就是被拉起的手腕，手指一凉。  
“……！”  
安迷修看着他惊异的脸，笑得更灿烂了，紫色宝石的戒指在雷狮手上莹莹溢光。  
“他们在岛上的肉食品加工厂里找到的。我昨天还差点去买个新的。”  
他拉住雷狮的手，看着人低下头，不知酝酿什么憋了半天。  
最后还是他说话了。  
“余生请多指教。”  
“啧。请多指教。”  
他的恋人咧嘴一笑，手掌用力把他拉到礼堂的方向。  
还有许多的事情等着他们去做，未来与未知，难以预测。可只要彼此相伴，不论前方怎样风雨，他们总有归处。

END


End file.
